<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>道德罪行/Moral Crimes by MADAOLOKI</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470851">道德罪行/Moral Crimes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MADAOLOKI/pseuds/MADAOLOKI'>MADAOLOKI</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anduin got arrested because of his secret relationship with Garrosh, F/M, Fake Sequel of ‘War Crimes’, Half-broken Anduin, M/M, Original Character(s), Position reverse, Religion &amp; Politics, Religious Trial, Satire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:06:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>122,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MADAOLOKI/pseuds/MADAOLOKI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anduin got arrested instead of Garrosh.</p><p>你们爱把他捧为神，我偏将他贬为人。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Garrosh Hellscream/Anduin Wrynn, Kalecgos/Jaina Proudmoore, Tiffin Wrynn/Varian Wrynn, Vanessa VanCleef/Wrathion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Garrosh x Anduin</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>【突然产粮，食用前非预警暗示】</p><p>1、 《战争罪行》反转版（？）但内容跟战罪无关。我敢脑就敢写（。）第一章算是交代背景，需要边看边思考，报复性提高读者门槛（？</p><p>2、 大背景吼安，性质全员向，POV写法，多人物视角，本章乌瑞恩父子视角，同时有大量OC出没，请注意。<br/>另外由于是全员向，已经提及和将来会出现的副CP有：蒂芬/瓦王、卡珍，凯黑卖腐向，略夹带私货但并不明显的all瓦（？）</p><p>3、算是第一次认真搞吼安，Wedding前八章和那些中短篇都是凑数的（...）跟TBL一样，本文也存在大量批判性隐喻和深刻的反讽寓意，含打脸倾向。<br/>还是那句话，切勿对号入座，感觉自己被A到是你的问题，我不认识你。</p><p>4、除龙族之外，所有【肉体凡胎】——包括安度因在内——均非完人，都有一定思维局限性（但跟“犯蠢”不沾边哈）本人的审美眼光和角色塑造观一直跟暴雪，甚至跟大众都有着非常严重的分歧，这里只有灰色地带请注意；</p><p>5、如果我笔下的吼安=安度因严重OOC，那好，这篇文就是用来讨论这个问题的。</p><p>6、本人开车性冷淡，这次不选Explicit。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【序】</p><p>暴风城的王子——安度因.乌瑞恩被捕了。</p><p>柯尔斯蒂轻声念出这条消息的时候，她的哥哥正在帮父亲记账。那是一个阳光普照的早上，整个城市都沐浴在晨曦之中，白色的街道仿佛镀上一层金光，金库管理员邦尼.卡扎雷兹的脸色却极度阴冷，暴风城皇家银行的总管贾里亚斯.G.班克沃斯匆匆赶到他们的会计室。</p><p>“什么？”斯科特.韦斯特米尔停下手头工作，不顾父亲的瞪视从妹妹手中接过公告小册，那些细小简短的字句印在柔软的羊皮纸上，却给这位银行职员带来了极大的震撼。</p><p>被捕了？他简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，难道不是安度因王子逮捕了某个恶势力，比如赤脊山某群豺狼人余党之类的......唔？涉嫌叛国罪？</p><p>斯科特回想起昨天自己在镶金玫瑰和朋友拼酒拼到深夜，气急败坏的妻子扭着他的耳朵将他提出店门，一口气把他从贸易区拽到旧城区，斯科特记得自己好像在家门前的台阶上摔了一跤，头部狠狠撞向旁边的木质柱梁，今早他的脑袋还在隐隐作痛。或许那一下撞得太狠，视力和听觉都受到不良影响了吧。</p><p>“这怎么可能......那可是安度因王子哎！这消息是假的吧？”斯科特对挪动木椅，凑到身边的妹妹说，对方却摇摇头，一脸茫然地回望他。</p><p>“呆子，假消息的话瓦里安国王有可能坐视不理吗？”他们的父亲白了他一眼，从儿子手里拿过小册，然后叹了口气，“毕竟年轻人，确实很容易一时冲动，净干蠢事，记得你十七岁那年第一次喝酒，被那些猪朋狗友灌下了大杯矮人烈酒，结果当着众人的面大喊大叫，说着要去轰炸军情七处总部呢。”</p><p>这有什么好放在一块儿讨论的？不堪回首的年少记忆令斯科特涨红了脸。“安度因王子也不是什么普通人家的孩子啊。”</p><p>托马斯.韦斯特米尔耸耸肩，不以为然。“他们确实出身高贵，永远不可能跟平民同坐一张饭桌，共饮一壶酒......但我们本质还是人类，人类总会有自己的冲动和私欲。”</p><p>不对！斯科特在心里反驳父亲，这当中一定有什么误会.....</p><p>自新任大主教被选出以后，贵族和官员接二连三被捕，有的被指控贪污受贿，有的被指控婚外通奸，而安度因王子信仰坚定，守序善良，跟那群贪赃枉法的堕落分子绝对不是一丘之貉，斯科特无法想象如此接近完美的未来国王会犯下什么难以饶恕的罪行。然而每次逮捕行动都是在证据确凿的前提下进行的，被捕的人统统不是无辜者。</p><p>“圣光自会判断受审者是否有罪，并传达于大主教，绝对不会出错，而我们不过只是默默无闻的使者，向大众传达其旨意罢了。”一名信徒曾这样告诉斯科特，他曾经是贸易区一带最受欢迎的面包师，“沃古尔食人魔夺走了大主教的双眼，但圣光让他拥有更灵敏的嗅觉与听觉。大主教能嗅出阴谋和罪恶的味道，从人们的话音中辨出谎言，既能拯救苦者于水火，亦能揭露恶人之伪善，乃正义与仁慈的化身。”说罢，他向昔日的好友深鞠一躬，然后转身走开。</p><p>“倘若没有足够的证据，大主教是不会胡乱逮人的。”托马斯看出了儿子的想法，他的话把斯科特从回忆中带回现实。“当他还是那个默默无闻的奥斯蒙修士时，我就认识他，是一个正直、仁慈的大好人。”</p><p>在成为大主教之前，奥斯蒙主要在乌鸦岭和夜色镇布道，深受当地百姓欢迎，他鼓励镇长、副镇长和书记员及其家属变卖值钱首饰和上等衣料为守夜人和贫民提供资金支持，后来行至西部荒野鼓励无家可归的难民。潘达利亚的战火熄灭以后，奥斯蒙回到暴风城，积极帮助因接二连三的战事而彷徨不安的吉尔尼斯难民和旧城区的穷人，安抚他们的情绪，不到几年时间，这名存在感稀薄的修士便成为了大家的精神领袖。</p><p>“更重要的是，他成功说服了贵族们变卖所有家当以还清欠下银行的所有债务，我们才不至于陷入破产危机，”柯尔斯蒂同意，“你们都知道近年来战乱不断，那些傲慢的贵族总是以各种理由拒绝还贷，比如布莱克.戴佛瑞公爵和吉克.阿普列伯爵，我上次拜访吉克伯爵，请求他尽快还清债务，那家伙却对我说：‘我可爱、年轻的女士，如今我身无分文，只有一颗对你一见钟情的心。’.......我真的很高兴能看见大主教对他予以制裁。”与此同时，奥斯蒙也以身作则，在银行颁发委任令前便已按时交纳税金和授职费。</p><p>“哼，那个不知羞耻为何物的衣冠禽兽！”托马斯骂道，“大主教做得好！愿他在禁闭室暴毙而死，真是活该！”</p><p>“今天早上我问过梅里斯队长，他说七天后开始非公开初审。”一阵短暂的沉默过后，柯尔斯蒂突然想起。</p><p>“这很合理，七天禁闭悔过，然后接受初审。”斯科特咕哝着。他尤其记得那场针对布莱克.戴佛瑞公爵的审判——这位铺张浪费、荒淫无度的公爵遭到身为大主教信徒的妻子指控，据说这名可怜的男人正在光明大教堂以劳动的形式祷告和赎罪，还有人亲眼目睹他每天用肥皂、水桶和抹布擦洗教堂的地板。</p><p>“真是难以置信。”柯尔斯蒂说出了斯科特心里的疑问，“我还有一点不太明白，上面写着安度因王子犯下了涉嫌叛国罪，那怎么也该由暴风城的皇家卫兵执行逮捕任务，国王直接审问，大主教虽然有权向国王及御前会议成员提出谏言，但不会直接参与任何政治行动。”</p><p>“他们有事隐瞒。”斯科特猜测。</p><p>“现在还是证据未足的阶段，等最终审判结果出来，大家自然就会知道这到底是怎么回事了，但在这之前，我们先好好摆平这些账目。”托马斯拿起羽毛笔，往墨水瓶里蘸了蘸，“我希望这件事不会影响坎贝尔家族和银行的合作关系，暴风城跟库尔提拉斯的海外贸易就靠这一家子维持了，我们能通过划汇业务趁机大捞一笔，工资还比往日翻了一倍呢。”</p><p>这时，贾里亚斯.G.班克沃斯愁眉苦脸地从办公室里走出来，邦妮.卡扎雷兹紧跟在后。柯尔斯蒂立马闭上嘴巴，斯科特慌忙拿起一张货币兑换单据，低下头来，视线不经意间扫到羊皮纸的右下角。</p><p>这是坎贝尔家族的印章，斯科特细细端详着纸上的绿色盾牌，它跟天蓝色的雄狮印章图案几乎紧挨一块。它们就像两个亲密的邻居，他默默地想。</p><p> </p><p>【瓦里安】</p><p>*</p><p>东风温柔地泛起暴风湖的微波涟漪，拂过暴风城国王乌黑的纠结发丝，带着清淡的芳香，一如蒂芬指尖的爱抚。</p><p>瓦里安立于亡妻的墓前，安静聆听鸟儿在枝头间轻声欢唱，闭目感受溪流在徐风下潺潺脉动。在他身后，天际逐渐出现曙光，初升的朝阳为教堂的蓝色塔顶点缀上一抹浅淡的金黄，城墙之下一片静谧，卫兵们身披蓝色斗篷，拄着长枪，白色的锁甲反射光芒，犹如银色火焰。</p><p>他脱下手套，向刻着悼词的金色铜牌伸出手，墓碑苍白而冰冷，令他不禁想起最后一次躺在他怀里的蒂芬，妻子的体温和生命逐渐从掌中流失。“我想爱能超越一切。”几年前，他和安度因在此敞开心扉，促膝长谈，儿子从他手中接过母亲的银匣子前如是说。瓦里安从未向任何人提起，当时的他多么渴望把时间永远停留在那一刻。</p><p>“蒂芬，只有你和安度因才能给我的世界带来温暖。”他轻轻抚摸着墓碑上的文字，那些凹陷在光滑大理石内的文字，仿佛一道又一道创口。皇朝会更迭，王座会易主，只有真理、荣耀和责任才是永恒，还有爱，爱能够超越一切......</p><p>一阵尖锐的刺痛突然袭来，如利刃穿透他的胸膛，如熔浆灼烧他的心脏，瓦里安按住胸口作痛的位置——这里曾经是暮光刺客的板斧留下的创伤，现在却莫名隐隐作痛。安度因的治疗术拯救了当时奄奄一息的他。自那一天起，横亘在这对父子之间的矛盾与隔阂彻底化解。瓦里安相信儿子会成为比自己更伟大更优秀的国王，可是为什么......</p><p>他忍不住想起前天晚上发生的事。那天深夜——正如大主教所预料的那样——安度因突然从自己的寝室神秘失踪，心急如焚的国王派人遍寻各个街区也仍旧找不到儿子的身影，直到几个小时后，大主教及其信徒把形容憔悴，衣衫凌乱的安度因从法师塔带到他面前，声称王子与艾泽拉斯的罪犯加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮有不正当关系，且证据确凿。</p><p>不，这不可能！瓦里安想当场驳斥他们，却又注意到儿子脖颈上的兽牙项链——项链的样式几乎跟加尔鲁什脖子上的一模一样——还有蔓延至胸前的深色痕迹，已为人父的国王固然知道这是什么。</p><p>求求你，安度因......他只能用哀求的目光望着眼眶通红，沉默不语的安度因，内心极度渴望他的孩子矢口否认。告诉我，安度因，告诉我这不是真的，告诉我他们都是一派胡言，告诉我......这只是一场噩梦。</p><p>仿佛听见了父亲内心的呐喊，安度因缓缓抬起头，但最终他只是给了瓦里安一个听天由命的哀伤眼神。“对不起，父亲。”他低声呢喃着同一个词语，“对不起，对不起......”在国王愕然的目光、群众冷漠的凝视下，暴风城的唯一王位继承人竟情绪失控，掩面痛哭。</p><p>寒气丝丝渗入他的盔甲内，瓦里安抚摸墓碑的手微微抖了抖。</p><p>“我对你们的爱既不能挽救你的生命，也无法阻止安度因酿成大错。”他凝视着墓碑，不禁哀叹，王冠的重量令这名久经沙场的战士垮下肩膀，厚重盔甲下，这位父亲的内心已是伤痕累累，“我本以为自己足够了解安度因，然而到了今天我才发现......事实并非如此，也许我从一开始就不该默许他再跟那个兽人见面，也许......我需要负一定的责任。”蒂芬，如果你还在世的话，一定比我更清楚接下来该怎么做。</p><p>“倘若情况足够糟糕，他们会剥夺他的王子身份。”瓦里安咬了咬牙，“现在证据确凿，安度因没有对他们的指控提出抗议......我不能在我的国家、我的人民面前对至亲网开一面，身为一国之君，我有着难以摆脱的权责。”安度因会是最伟大的乌瑞恩国王，加尔鲁什不应毁掉他的前程，那个兽人为什么要这么做？这是对联盟的打击报复么？</p><p>一股强烈的苦涩在他体内翻涌，宛如胆汁。“我该怎么拯救安度因，该怎么保护我们唯一的孩子？”国王的声音充满诚恳和忧伤，然而回答他的只有风声与鸟鸣。</p><p>瓦里安在妻子的墓前伫立良久，根本没察觉吉恩走近，直到这位狼人国王悄声道：“瓦里安，御前会议召开的时间到了，重臣们正在议事厅里等候。”</p><p>召开御前会议又不能让我的孩子摆脱罪名，让他们继续等下去吧！顷刻间，他仿佛听见洛戈什在耳边怒吼。“在这儿耽搁了点时间，我很抱歉，吉恩。”然而瓦里安还是戴上锁甲手套，转身，允许自己向顾问挤出一丝微笑。</p><p>狼人却用充满怜悯的目光望着他的国王，嘴唇微微蠕动，欲言又止。瓦里安知道，吉恩想从他身上寻找利亚姆的影子，这位悲伤的父亲一直把他看作第二个儿子。他要以父亲的身份安慰我......想到这，瓦里安突然敛去笑容。前天晚上，他又梦见了遇刺的莱恩国王、迦罗娜布满泪痕的狰狞笑脸，还有那成千上万条从父王口中爬出的蛆虫，他们在他耳边低语：真理、荣耀、责任、爱......</p><p>一番察言观色过后，狼人国王选择识趣地闭上嘴巴。两人一路沉默，神情肃穆地穿过通向暴风要塞的唯一小径，经过一座座熟悉的墓碑。</p><p>“据说奥尔德斯.莱斯科瓦男爵一直在教堂的内院日夜祈祷，闭门不出。”走出暴风城公墓以后，吉恩说道，“除了大主教以外，他谁也不见。”</p><p>奥尔德斯.莱斯科瓦领主，叛国者葛瑞格.莱斯科瓦之子，一切灾难的开端正是因为这个人向大主教指控安度因品行不端。七天后，他将以控方证人的身份出庭。</p><p>“难道连他的国王也不愿意见？”瓦里安沉着脸，守卫为他递来战马的缰绳，国王伸手接过，“等会议结束，我要亲自会会他。”</p><p>他们骑马经过教堂区，隆隆的钟声自头顶响起，对瓦里安来说无比刺耳，就连敌人濒死的惨嚎也比它也悦耳多了，可是......他的目光扫过围在教堂门口的人群，大概有一百名，待正午过后数量或许还会持续增多，贸易区的普通商人、会计员、拍卖师、旧城区的穷人、吉尔尼斯幸存者，甚至还有特地从西部荒野步行而来的难民......瓦里安不得不承认，大主教奥斯蒙在品行方面确实无可挑剔——他说服其他贵族卖掉多余的首饰、金丝银丝纺织的上等衣袍以及金子和水晶，让饱受战争之痛与饥饿之苦的民众得以温饱，他自己则身穿样式朴素的灰色旧羊毛长袍，脚踏草编凉鞋，全城的百姓为此对他感激涕零，西部荒野和旧城区的犯罪率也正大幅度下降——奥斯蒙办到了国王一直以来无法做到的事。</p><p>吉恩似乎找到了安慰他的机会。“吾王，钟声虽然刺耳，但很快就会停止，乌瑞恩家族的统治将永世长存。”</p><p>瓦里安惊讶地扭过头，盯着他的顾问好一阵子，不知不觉间，二人便已走出教堂区，身后的钟声模糊渐远。</p><p>他们让安度因禁闭思过七天七夜，我无法单独见孩子一面......瓦里安看着老者的脸，倾诉的话语却在此刻卡在喉咙里，他不能对吉恩真情流露，至少现在不能，否则就无法以平静的心情对待其他重臣。一名合格的国王需要在公众面前控制情绪，毕竟他并没有安度因的忍耐力。</p><p>“但愿如此。”最终，他只能给予吉恩一个短促的微笑，凄凉而苦涩，“但愿如此。”</p><p>*</p><p>御前会议只有国王到来以后方能召开，所以见瓦里安踱进议事厅，重臣们马上停止交谈，满脸堆笑着起立迎接。“请原谅我的迟到，大人们。”国王强迫自己扯动唇角，露出一抹微笑。</p><p>“哪里，等候陛下驾临是我们的荣幸。”梅斯.坎贝尔公爵第一个开口回答，继布莱克.戴佛瑞后，他接任了国家的财政大臣之职，这位相貌平庸、身体圆胖的公爵大人今天换上了一件暗红色天鹅绒斜纹上衣，衣袖和领口处还绣有华丽的金线，金色的盾牌胸针闪闪发亮。若不是发生了这场意外，他就是安度因的未来岳父。</p><p>我的儿子正遭受牢狱之苦，你却打扮得像个参加庆典表演的小丑！瓦里安很想冲他咆哮，但还是忍住了。毕竟现今吉安娜下落不明，库尔提拉斯和暴风城的贸易合作只能靠坎贝尔一人维持，他让银行家拥有货币铸造权，国家会计室和皇家银行才得以增设货币兑换商，贷款业务也办得风生水起，为因战火纷扰而国库空虚的暴风城暂时省去了一大麻烦。</p><p>“陛下，咱们慷慨的盟友为联盟送来了美酒；这里有达拉然的香料甜酒、黑葡萄酒跟潘达利亚的青梅酒，还有库尔提拉斯的苹果白兰地和杜松子酒，请问您需要品尝哪一种？”奥斯汀.卡曼伯爵堆着笑脸走上前，他是国王的法务顾问，将参与七天后的初审，此人脸部肌肉松弛，下巴处留着一撮可笑的短小白须，暴风城监狱总管的工作干得不错，但尤喜逢迎拍马，这也是瓦里安最厌恶他的地方之一。</p><p>然而现在国王无比需要美酒麻木神经。</p><p>“黑葡萄酒。”瓦里安伸出手，奥斯汀立马替他满上杯子。他绝不会选择熊猫人的青梅酒，那是风暴烈酒酿造厂的东西，而那酿造厂的总部就在四风谷，也就是关押加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮——那个亲手毁掉安度因名誉的可恶兽人——的地方。</p><p>吉恩忍不住皱紧眉头。“陛下，会议期间喝酒并不明智。”</p><p>瓦里安明白顾问的一番好意，可他不能总是以严厉父亲的身份教训自己的国王，“不必担心，我自有分寸。”说罢，他吮了口酒，便把酒杯搁到一边，“那么我们开始吧？”</p><p>“遵命，陛下。”最先开口回答的人是哈瑞斯.阿普列男爵，由于军情七处的特工不便在公众场合现身，一切亟需会议成员知晓的情报均有他代为转告，除此以外，阿普列还负责修建及维护港口军舰、招募水手和指挥海军，“首先是达拉然方面的消息，肯瑞托六人议会已正式宣布他们的政治立场恢复中立，并召回了艾萨斯.夺日者和诸多血精灵法师，吉安娜女士愤然出走，大法师卡雷克暂时无从得知她的去向。”</p><p>连军情七处的特工们都无法找到她的下落，瓦里安比任何时候都需要吉安娜，她是海军上将凯瑟琳.普罗德摩尔的女儿，能够促使库尔提拉斯跟联盟重归于好的关键人物。“让肖尔继续派人追踪她的下落，如有情况，第一时间向我汇报，以及......尽可能请她回来。”</p><p>哈瑞斯男爵颔首道：“我们会尽力而为。”随即又话锋一转，“此外，暴风城还需要重建海军。经潘达利亚一战后，仅有十多条狮鹫级驱逐舰和五艘雄狮城级战列舰幸存，未来的发展尚且未知，但若再来一场战争，恐怕至少需要兴建五十条风帆船用作登陆舰和两百艘水面作战舰，甲板前端八门火炮，中层两侧五门火炮，或许我们还可以吸取教训，在船的末端安装射击装置，只不过......”</p><p>“恐怕国库预算异常拮据呀。”御前会议的首席顾问之一，雷明顿.瑞治维尔伯爵不安地扭绞他那双白皙的手掌。</p><p>“我们可以向平民提出增税。”哈瑞斯.阿普列男爵提议。</p><p>“战争接二连三地爆发，全国人民都在挨饿，有的人甚至为了逃税跑到远离暴风城管辖范围的西部荒野和暮色森林定居。”雷明顿伯爵回答，“大人，毕竟在这非常时刻，增税在百姓们的眼里等同暴政，哪怕只为一块小小的铜币，他们也会把这当作反对王室的理由。”</p><p>瓦里安的脸部微微抽搐了一下，对于经济话题，他就会下意识显得有些不耐烦。拾起武器，赶赴沙场，面对最棘手的敌人也总比了解那些繁琐的货币政策、利率变动、债券基金、保险业、储蓄和投资体系及工会谈判有趣得多了。假如安度因在场，一定会比我处理得更好，他身上具备蒂芬的耐性与细心。</p><p>但他承认海军的重要性。“我们确实迫切需要舰队，哈瑞斯大人，这两年内，你们在力所能及的范围内一共制造了多少艘新战舰？”</p><p>“我们只能在有限的资金内勉强造处二十条风帆船，五十艘水面作战舰。”</p><p>这数量远远不够，要是哪天我方不幸再遇强敌，根本毫无招架之力，有钱方能更好办事。“我们需要开辟新的财路拯救国库，这是最首要的任务。”</p><p>“资金只有被灵活运用才能展现其价值，而不是一直锁在国库里。”梅斯.坎贝尔公爵建议，“它们可以用于购置西部荒野的闲置房舍和店铺、低价谷物、廉价羊毛与亚麻布料，甚至货车跟木船，然后储存起来，或等必要时以高价卖出，羊毛则可染色流通，待钱币增长后我们就让皇家银行放款出去，连本带利地赚回来。”</p><p>“这意味着要想资金得以运用流通，就必须以国王的名义抵支债款。”瓦里安明白对方话中的意思，“这项举措或许只能解决一些短期问题，但王室负债的压力也会相应增加。而正如雷明顿大人所言，现在是‘非常时期’，假如我们在城内粮食紧缺时高价卖出食物，百姓会有何感想？”</p><p>梅斯公爵的嘴唇微微颤抖，瓦里安希望他的舌头没有烂掉，“我向陛下保证，这是资金短缺情况之下的迫切之举，倘若可行，王室岁入必定翻倍。”</p><p>“我认为跟库尔提拉斯结盟是目前为止的最佳选择。”吉恩表示，“海军总司令能为我们提供足够的战舰和水手，向暴风城开放海上贸易通道，据我所知，全世界最优秀的银行家和钱币兑换商在伯拉勒斯开设了多个办事处，经营渔业、造船业和啤酒业的同时也充当着海外支付的中介，届时梅斯大人可以写信给那些商人，代表暴风城皇家银行向他们提出合作经营兑换业务和划汇业务，以筹得足够的资金。”</p><p>“我们家族跟库尔提拉斯素有贸易往来，这事海军总司令凯瑟琳.普罗德摩尔也是默许的。”梅斯.坎贝尔补充。</p><p>“跟你合作的人只有海盗和走私者。”瓦里安直接指出，“你们的地下交易只能小心翼翼地进行，但决不能被他们的海军总司令发现。”而且你们的交易范围仅限于丝绸、呢绒、动物毛皮和香料，暴风城需要新的盟友，新的贸易伙伴，我最需要的则是军舰。</p><p>梅斯.坎贝尔果然没让他失望，只见对方脸色骤然发紫，好像吞下了一吨毒葡萄。为了不令坎贝尔难堪，国王补充了一句：“大人，我无意冒犯你，也非常感谢你对乌瑞恩家族的付出，只是结盟计划刻不容缓，关于这方面......你的人需要从走私者的口中攫取更多有用情报。”</p><p>“他们认识一位名叫弗林.法温德的前海盗成员，他声称有办法跟港务长取得联系。”</p><p>“很好，你们尽可能争取到这个人的帮助。”</p><p>这些办法根本没有用，没有海军总司令的准许，库尔提拉斯难以重归联盟，但如果吉安娜愿意出面帮忙——她是凯瑟琳.普罗德摩尔最引以为傲的女儿——乌瑞恩家族就不用总是被坎贝尔牵着鼻子走。瓦里安时而怀疑，他当时一口应允安度因跟对方的小女儿的婚约是否正确之举。难道我当初的选择害了安度因？</p><p>哈瑞斯.阿普列男爵点点头。“陛下，请您放心，大法师卡雷克保证会继续跟我们保持联系，一旦有吉安娜的下落，马上写信通知。”</p><p>安度因被他们关在教堂的禁闭室里，你叫我怎么放心？</p><p>“此外，大人，我还需要你留下一张军舰设计图。”国王努力压下胸中怒火，“我会派人把它交给大工匠梅卡托克，或许他对作战舰的修造会有更好的办法，更加......省钱的好办法。”阿普列遵令照办。</p><p>奥斯汀.卡曼伯爵欲言又止。</p><p>“大人，有事请讲。”</p><p>“陛下，是......是关于七天后的初审......”奥斯汀伯爵抬手擦去额间的汗珠，说话吞吞吐吐，看来他才是那个舌头烂掉的人，瓦里安烦躁地想，“大主教要求公开审判。”</p><p>话音刚落，全场一阵默然。</p><p>真是荒谬至极，他对安度因的羞辱还不够吗？国王愤愤不平，他费了不少力气才成功胁迫公告员修改新闻措辞，如若光是初审就得完全对外公开，那安度因往后的遭遇跟在众目睽睽之下裸体游街有什么区别！</p><p>“我以为我们已经达成共识，初审以非公开的形式进行。”他尽可能使自己的语气听起来更像瓦里安——暴风城的国王，而不是角斗士洛戈什。</p><p>他的法务顾问在纸堆中翻找了一番。“这......这是民众的请愿书，至少有两百人在上面按印签字，大主教把它移交到我手里，千叮万嘱务必给陛下过目......”</p><p>瓦里安一把抢过信件。“好啊，让我猜猜，咱们的大主教想要多少土地和荣誉？竟敢利用民众的声音对他的国王施压，嗯？”</p><p>重臣们在他的怒火下纷纷噤声，只有吉恩认真思索。一阵尴尬的沉默。你们就不能说点什么吗？瓦里安恼火地想，我设立御前会议可不是为了让你们装哑巴的！</p><p>“他要的不是土地和荣誉，”吉恩说，“恐怕奥尔德斯.莱斯科瓦男爵早已满足了他的需求。”</p><p>“武装教会成员实属危险。”哈瑞斯男爵同意，“一旦他们利用平民力量引起暴动，后果不堪设想。”</p><p>“这事大家都知道。”梅斯.坎贝尔干巴巴地说。为拉拢新大主教，奥尔德斯.莱斯科瓦男爵私下资助教会成员增强军事力量，这意味着他的无心之失将给王室的统治带来诸多变数。</p><p>他们在害怕，瓦里安的直觉告诉他，那是当然，布莱克.戴佛瑞曾是御前会议的成员之一。</p><p>“大主教永远不会忘记他真正的国王是谁，这点我可以向诸位大人保证。”他开始为刚才的失态行为感到尴尬，“非公开审判，这是国王的命令，不可更改，至于大主教方面，我会亲自处理。”</p><p>“陛下英明！”奥斯汀伯爵赶紧应道。</p><p>我要让他见识国王和战士的怒火，瓦里安心想，最好能一剑刺穿那大主教的心脏，教他血溅当场，这才叫痛快！</p><p>“我无意将不愉快的消息带给御前会议，陛下，诸位大人。”刚才一直沉默不语的哈蒙德.克雷将军——暴风城防御部队的最高指挥官——找到了发言的机会，“一个小时前，影踪派向艾泽拉斯大陆各处派发了通缉状——加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮逃跑了，还重伤了几名影踪派武憎，目前没人知道他逃往何处。”</p><p>“他跑了？”瓦里安脸上掠过一阵怒气。三年前，四天神宣布免去那兽人的死刑，让他留在潘达利亚学习宽容、仁慈与善良之道，这个审判结果令许多受害者大失所望，怨声连连，而如今暴风城国王也开始理解他们的感受了。</p><p>“联盟的勇士们和熊猫人使者总在锦绣谷和艾泽拉斯大陆之间奔走，”雷明顿伯爵小心翼翼地提示，“恐怕......关于安度因王子的消息恐怕已经传至潘达利亚。”</p><p>“加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮原本身在四风谷的半山村落，当地居民与世无争，除了负责监视犯人的影踪派成员，鲜有外人探访，暴风城的消息不大可能这么快传到他耳边。”哈瑞斯男爵提出疑问。</p><p>“莫非有部落的人帮忙？”坎贝尔紧张地说。</p><p>“他们不会再跟加尔鲁什有任何瓜葛，沃金向我保证。”为了他的人民，部落的大酋长努力消除由加尔鲁什造成的误解，这几年来，除了微不足道的小打小闹，联盟和部落之间似乎再无爆发流血冲突，但瓦里安始终认为古伊尔复任大酋长之位更为恰当。</p><p>“但不排除沃金有说谎的可能呀。”奥斯汀伯爵提醒。</p><p>瓦里安瞪了他一眼。“部落对加尔鲁什的憎恨并不比联盟少，相信我，大人，”</p><p>“有人暗中帮助加尔鲁什逃跑。”吉恩分析，“他的余党——龙喉督军扎伊拉和其他兽人支持者——早在两年前落入法网，拥护他的库卡隆士兵被逐出奥格瑞玛，人数寥寥无几，不足以兴风作浪，加尔鲁什困于潘达利亚，没有扶植新势力的条件和机会，再加上影踪派的约束，他插翅难逃。但根据哈蒙德将军的报告，加尔鲁什逃跑仅仅只需重伤几名熊猫人，众所周知，为了防止他逃走，四风谷的武憎可是比以往增加了两倍。”</p><p>“他们肯定早有预谋，否则加尔鲁什绝不可能说跑就跑。”哈瑞斯男爵同意。</p><p>瓦里安的左手伸向酒杯，吉恩再度皱起眉头。“看来加尔鲁什迫不及待再次成为艾泽拉斯的要犯。”他呷了一口葡萄酒，味道还不错，“转告使者，联盟愿意协助影踪派缉拿罪犯。诸位大人，你们应该明白，在最终审判的结果出来之前，安度因仍然是我的唯一合法继承人。”</p><p>重臣们立马会意，纷纷把目光转向暴风城的防御部队最高指挥官。</p><p>“陛下，如果你坚持把教堂区巡逻卫兵的数量增加一倍，这个好像没什么问题。”哈蒙德将军在座椅上扭动了下身子，“只不过......大主教的信徒们人数众多，百姓又十分拥戴他们......”</p><p>“你认为这是多此一举？”瓦里安质问，“加尔鲁什的盟友绝非等闲之辈，他们既然能把那兽人从守备森严的半山救出，自然也有办法摸进教堂......”话说到一半，他突然顿住。不知为何，直觉总告诉他，加尔鲁什的思维几乎跟理智无缘，那兽人逃跑想必是因为得知安度因他......</p><p>“只要陛下坚持，我必定从命。”哈蒙德将军点点头。</p><p>几个小时后，当国王站起身，宣告御前会议结束时，教堂敲起正午的钟声，一缕阳光自窄窗流泻而入，在议事厅的地板上留下了金色的条纹。瓦里安心里琢磨着与奥尔德斯.莱斯科瓦男爵会面，梅斯.坎贝尔公爵却叫住了他。</p><p>“陛下，此话或许不该在这种时候提起。”坎贝尔试探性开口，不安地看了眼留在原地的吉恩。此时，除了他们三人以外，其余重臣皆已走出议事厅。</p><p>瓦里安知道公爵想聊什么，恼怒的国王恨不得将其赶走，然而他最终只是选择沉默，并用眼神示意吉恩暂时离开。</p><p>“是关于王子殿下和我女儿的婚约......”梅斯公爵谨慎地斟酌着语言，“我以家族的名义担保，坎贝尔将永远对乌瑞恩王室保持忠诚，可是您知道，倘若审判结果对殿下不利，我女儿的终身幸福恐怕......”</p><p>安度因的未婚妻，米兰达.坎贝尔是公爵的幼女，这位大家闺秀虽身材娇小，却是个十足的大美人，一头柔软的枣红色长发、白皙如雪的肌肤、心形脸、澄澈明亮的温柔鹿眼，笑容羞涩而甜蜜，性格文静乖巧，善解人意，知书识礼，喜爱一切美好事物，与相貌平平的父亲毫无相似之处。在某一次舞会上，梅斯公爵第一次把女儿介绍给乌瑞恩父子，瓦里安还记得那天晚上，除了安度因，在场所有年轻贵族都无法将眼睛从那女孩身上移开。</p><p>“大人，很抱歉，在一切尘埃落定以前，我无法对你的女儿做出什么承诺。”</p><p>“可王子殿下亲口承认了自己的罪过，陛下，按理来说......这场审判无疑会对他的政治地位造成负面影响。”即便在国王的瞪视下，坎贝尔依旧面不改色，“而不管怎么说，坎贝尔家族是王室最忠实的盟友，再者，米兰达年轻貌美，身体健康，绝对能为您诞下新的合法继承人。”</p><p>半晌之间，瓦里安气得说不出话，他错愕地瞪着对方。你究竟是嫁女儿还是过来卖菜的？</p><p>“大人，恐怕我对米兰达小姐而言年纪太大。”他生硬地挤出一句话，暗暗担心自己会把牙齿咬断，“倘若你女儿迫切需要一名好丈夫，我可以请雷明顿伯爵从其他年轻贵族当中物色合适人选。”</p><p>“可是陛下——”</p><p>“具体事宜等最终审判以后再作讨论。”瓦里安抬手打断对方的话，“好大人，御前会议已经结束，请回去好好休息，下午的市民请愿还需要您出席。”语毕，他对自己的得体言行十分满意，然而今天的考验才刚刚开始。</p><p> </p><p>【安度因】</p><p>*</p><p>谷底溪流潺潺脉动，传来轻响，萦绕耳际。</p><p>树下，半山的金辉溪蜿蜒穿过河床，两颗月亮在银色的水面上粼粼波动。村民与牧羊人手执耕作工具，边走上坡道边互相打趣，半山住民对艾泽拉斯外来者的存在早已熟视无睹，也从不主动追问这些陌生人的来历。然而今天听着他们开朗的笑声，安度因反而感到莫名紧张。</p><p>他还记得自己初次造访半山是在白虎寺最终审判结束的两个月后，为了继续履行牧师的职责，为了确认加尔鲁什不再走上歧途，他多次恳求父亲，直到国王勉强应允，法师塔的总管玛吉诺.仲马给王子制造了一颗传送炉石，当他第一次用炉石通往七星殿的金色神灯，乘狮鹫来到四风谷的半山，加尔鲁什正在市集东部的日歌农场，跟农夫老愚一起。当时兽人手里拿着凹陷的铁铲准备开垦土壤，注意到暴风城王子的到来，那褐色的脸庞顿时闪过一抹惊讶。</p><p>正当他开始陷入回忆之际，一名熊猫人渔夫从他身边匆匆跑过，困在渔网挣扎跳动的帝王鲑鱼几乎撞到他的大腿，安度因攥紧斗篷，尽可能把脸隐藏于阴影之下，他向旁退开几步，让连连致歉的渔夫通过。</p><p>“我和你母后也并非一开始就彼此相爱，政治婚姻迫使我们走到一起，但经过朝夕相处，我终于发现她身上所具备的美好品质，再到后来，我们拥有了你。”当他快步经过半山唯一的酒馆“慵懒的芜菁”，父亲的声音在耳边响起，那是在订婚仪式结束后，晚餐时间前父子俩的单独对话。</p><p>“米兰达是个温柔善良的好女孩，孤儿院的孩子喜爱她，旧城区的百姓拥戴她，颇有几分你母亲当年的风采。”瓦里安对儿子苦涩地笑了笑，“我不是一个合格的丈夫，但我相信你会做得比我更好。你们在正式成婚前还有许多机会相处，而且大家都看出来那女孩对你有好感......总而言之，孩子，试着多了解她吧，我们总要做出对这个国家和人民最有利的选择。”</p><p>安度因抬手抚摸脖子上的项链，任由野兽的牙齿轻轻刮过指腹，他们结伴外出打猎时加尔鲁什击败了一头庞大的穆山兽，于是拔下野兽的獠牙做成一条项链作为交往一周年的礼物，别扭地送给了安度因，此后每次他们见面以前，人类王子总会从寝室的床头柜抽屉将其取出，戴在身上。而订婚仪式过后，米兰达赠予他一条银色新月项链，无论何时何地，安度因必须把它佩戴于颈上，这是出于对未婚妻这份感情的尊重，以及对王国的责任，却唯独面对加尔鲁什时将它取下，因此，王子对两人的负罪感越来越强烈，今夜，他必须作出取舍。</p><p>夜空虽暖，但想到接下来要做出的选择，安度因不禁打了个冷战。这是为了我的国家，我的人民......他在心里下定决心，然后向山顶迈去。</p><p>当他在加尔鲁什的住所前停步时，对方正扛着一袋成熟的绿卷心菜和白色芜菁在山坡的另一端出现，朝他的方向走来。兽人在半山生活了三年，平日除了不情不愿地帮村民干点农活、砍柴打猎以外，基本都是独来独往，沉默寡言。想到这，一阵强烈的愧疚感自安度因胸中掠过。王权、真理、荣耀、责任......</p><p>加尔鲁什从远处就已经注意到安度因，只见兽人狐疑地注视着他，用目光询问对方出现在这里的原因。两人平时大约每隔两周聚一次，而他们上次见面是在三天前。</p><p>这时，一名身穿黑色紧身衣，腰佩短匕首，肩挎十字弓的兽人刺客从加尔鲁什竹屋对面的空仓库大摇大摆地走出来，甚至跟兽人擦肩而过，但加尔鲁什仿佛已经习惯了对方的存在，他疑惑的目光一刻也没有从安度因身上移开，完全把路过的间谍当作一股空气。</p><p>她是拉希奥的黑爪间谍......安度因观察了那刺客片刻。四天神宣告免去加尔鲁什的死刑之后，黑王子突然销声匿迹，继续留在潘达利亚大陆的黑爪卫士也拒绝透露主人的行踪。而大家都习惯了他的神出鬼没，便无人再多问。</p><p>当时，祝踏岚宣布观众可以离席时，黑王子的表现特别反常，他敛去笑容，表情严肃，第一个离开观众席，仿佛自己也是加尔鲁什的受害者之一。两名侍从迅速跟了上去。凯诺兹彬彬有礼地为他们推开门，但一向讲究礼貌的拉希奥既无开口道谢，又不正眼看对方一眼。青铜龙无奈地耸耸肩，盯着黑王子的背影好一阵子，随后便感觉到来自安度因的视线，只见他回头对上人类王子好奇的目光，苦笑着指了指门口，摇头，然后转身快步跟上拉希奥......</p><p>“记得我们三天前才见过面。”加尔鲁什的声音打断了他的回忆。安度因回过神来，那黑爪间谍已经走远。</p><p>于是，他抬头，把目光重新转向兽人，此时，对方已卸下肩上的麻袋，正冲人类困惑地眨着眼睛。头顶上空，星星如成群流萤，在夜空中闪烁辉芒。</p><p>“我想见你。”望着加尔鲁什的眼睛，安度因不忍马上道出实话，他主动执起对方的手，“大主教逮捕了父亲的财政大臣和奥尔德斯.莱斯科瓦男爵，贵族们陷入了恐慌，父亲为此焦虑不安，我不知道该怎么安慰他......你能陪陪我吗？”把话说完后，他开始痛恨起自己来。</p><p>兽人打量人类半晌。“你们联盟真是麻烦，直接把碍事的家伙砍倒不就完事。”他皱眉咕哝着，语气听起来却完全没有责备的意思，安度因知道，其实加尔鲁什内心深处一直希望他能够日夜陪伴自己。</p><p>“他是一个完美且虔诚的圣光教徒，深受暴风城的人民爱戴。”他边说边随兽人进屋。</p><p>加尔鲁什的住所位于山顶最偏僻的地方，由竹子和茅草搭建而成，两层建筑，四面墙壁，每层各有一个窗户，一楼堆放农具、厨具、食材和各种杂物，有一张方形木桌和两条木质长凳，加尔鲁什把麻袋里的食材整理完毕以后，两人沿着长竹梯走上二楼的卧室。</p><p>卧室的装饰十分简洁，加尔鲁什虽然给人的印象是粗鲁暴躁，但竟能凭一己之力把这里收拾得整整有条，就连安度因第一次来到他的住处时也大吃一惊；一张大圆桌，四张圆形板凳，桌上摆放蜡烛、茶具、四风烧酒和大麦茶各一壶，书架被兽人改造成了美酒收藏柜，旁边是放置笔墨纸砚的矮圆桌，地板则躺着一张巨大的虎皮——这是加尔鲁什在一次打猎中获得的战利品——卧室一角，双人床紧挨窗户，苍白的月光自圆窗流泻而入，加厚棉被上的金色刺绣图案在月色的映照下犹如发光。</p><p>“力量更强大的那一方才有话语权，那人只是个成天絮絮叨叨的软弱神棍，你父亲应该逼他屈服于自己的意志和权威。”他们在圆桌前坐下，加尔鲁什点燃蜡烛，“这个世界的生存规则本该如此。”</p><p>“事情比想象中复杂得多，他没有犯任何错误，父亲不会随意惩罚一个无罪的人。”</p><p>兽人抬头注视他。“耐心、宽容、仁慈，瓦里安从你身上学到的东西。”烛光在他神情平静的面容上闪动摇曳，“而在这三年当中，我也见识到了它们所蕴含的潜力，是啊......耐心、宽容、仁慈，确实管用。”</p><p>半晌之间，安度因不知该如何回话。“四天神一直在观察你的表现，对你的改变十分满意，我相信他们会还你自由。”</p><p>加尔鲁什漫不经心地“嗯”了一声，然后伸手拿酒壶。</p><p>“昨天我写信给贝恩，他说古伊尔......”</p><p>兽人听罢脸色一沉。“我早就跟你说过不要再提他们的名字！”</p><p>对方的怒火让安度因意识到至今他们仍然无法原谅彼此。古伊尔依旧为当时的错误决定感到愧疚，沃金难以忘记自己的遇刺经历，贝恩因为父亲的死而无法继续面对地狱咆哮之子，加尔鲁什则认为是部落彻底抛弃了他。</p><p>“......抱歉。”安度因决定顺着兽人的意思，现在他并不想跟对方争论。</p><p>加尔鲁什还爱着部落，人类王子酸涩地想，部落意味着他的一切，而我终究不是他们的一员。但即使以后不能再留在对方身边，他也会继续给贝恩写信，说服好友同意修复加尔鲁什跟部落的关系，他只能为加尔鲁什做到这一步了。</p><p>后来，一切就跟往常那样，两人大约喝下了半壶酒，兽人向他抱怨在汇风岭作祟的兔妖、半山市集的捣蛋醉鬼还有那群不听话的角羊，安度因认真听着，时而给予对方控制脾气的建议和解决办法。当屋外的枝头传来微弱的蝉鸣声，他们开始接吻，加尔鲁什隔着衣物用忽轻忽重的力道揉捏他的腰臀，安度因伸手勾住兽人的脖子，他的唇在对方的嘴下顺从地张开。他们第一次亲吻的时候，加尔鲁什的利齿和獠牙还刮伤了人类的舌头，安度因还记得当时蔓延在唇齿间的鲜血铁锈味，而今他的嘴里只有烧酒和情欲的味道。他和加尔鲁什的见面并不频繁，然而他们做爱的次数已经多到数不清。</p><p>两人跌跌撞撞地来到床边，其间安度因被脚下的虎皮地毯绊倒，但加尔鲁什及时接住了他，紧接着他们又吻在了一起。月光洒在兽人的脸上，仿佛给他戴上了一副银色面具。安度因忍住想哭的冲动，在被察觉出异样前将对方按倒在床上。他脱下长靴，跨在加尔鲁什身上，扯开腰带，除去外套，然后将它们统统扔在地板上。兽人坐起身将人类拉近，另一只手的指头轻轻划过面前的兽牙项链。他向对方的颈部吻去，在上面印下一个又一个潮湿的痕迹，直到安度因发出呻吟。当人类解开衬衫的第二颗纽扣时，加尔鲁什伸出粗粝的舌头，隔着单薄的布料舔舐小巧的乳尖，发出响亮的潮湿声响。</p><p>“不、等一下——啊啊！”安度因虚弱地抗议，却换来对方更加用力的吸吮，胸前的强烈酥痒感直让他的脑部发麻，阵阵快感如电流般流遍全身，解纽扣的手指也变得笨拙僵硬，双腿仿佛化作了一滩水。浑然不觉间，加尔鲁什另一只手已经从他的腹部滑至下体，握住那发硬发疼的男根，轻轻挤压脆弱敏感的性器顶端。安度因发出呜咽的声音，颤抖着抱紧了胸前的棕色脑袋。若不是有兽人的手掌托住后背，他一定会整个人瘫软在对方的怀里。</p><p>最初加尔鲁什和他做爱就跟上战场似的，害人类身上布满触目惊心的咬痕和血迹，事后总要花不少时间治疗，但后来兽人逐渐掌握了不伤害恋人的技巧，他一直都在改变。想到这，安度因心里一阵伤感，他忽然按住加尔鲁什置于下体的手，只见对方停下动作，抬起头，眼神中满是不解。月光照耀下，人类的衬衫胸前闪着湿润的光泽，硬挺的乳头微微撑起单薄的布料。</p><p>今天明明已经是最后一次，不知怎么的，他却总是想起他们之间的许多个“第一次”。</p><p>“加尔鲁什，”安度因捧起兽人的脸，指尖在粗糙皮肤和皱纹间温柔地流连，他知道今天的自己不值得被温柔对待，“这次就用你们兽人的方式做吧。”</p><p>加尔鲁什皱起眉头提醒他：“上次你可是差点就没命。”</p><p>“你不必总是考虑我的感受。”安度因脱口而出，而对方眉间的沟壑变得更深，为了消除兽人的疑惑，他凑近吻了吻他的眼角，“为了不让我受到伤害，我知道你一直在忍耐，但偶尔失控一下并非什么坏事.....你有同样的权利遵循自己的意愿，我爱你，我也可以为你承受痛苦。”</p><p>他们对视良久。“知道吗？小崽子。”加尔鲁什翻身把他压在床上，指尖拂过人类胸前的兽牙，“有时候我真是不懂你为什么会有这样的胆量。”</p><p>这场痛苦和快乐参半的性事不知持续了多久。当加尔鲁什最后一次低吼着把精液洒入体内，安度因已经累得喊不出声音，他的身体满是触目惊心的咬痕，乳头红肿得似乎快要渗出血珠，经历过多次高潮的性器只能勉强吐出几滴稀薄的半透明液体，腹部被兽人的精液灌满，微微鼓胀。我们刚才做了多少次？安度因完全想不起来。</p><p>兽人趴在他身上喘了几口气，然后起身，把棉被盖在人类伤痕累累的裸体上，自己则低头把散落在地板的衣物逐件拾起。</p><p>该是时候向他坦白了......安度因全身的骨骼疼得厉害，仿佛被拆成了一个个破烂的零件，但是他并不想用治疗术抹去身上的痕迹，至少现在不能，这是作为他们这段关系的短暂纪念，也是对自己的惩罚。</p><p>当加尔鲁什正要把衣物递给他时，安度因用仅有的体力强迫自己坐起，兽人的白浊体液从他的双腿间缓缓溢出。“抱歉，我们以后不能再见面了。”他多么希望这不是自己的声音。</p><p>兽人拿着衣物的手僵在空中。</p><p>“我是父亲的唯一继承人，暴风城未来的国王，我有必须履行的职责......”他只觉喉咙干涩疼痛，但还是逼迫自己继续说下去，“为此，我需要迎娶一名门当户对的贵族女儿，以确保乌瑞恩家族的血脉能够延续......”</p><p>“你早就料到会有这么一天，对吧。”加尔鲁什打断他的话。</p><p>安度因咬着牙点点头，不敢正视对方的眼睛。随后，屋内一片沉默。</p><p>“既然你明知自己迟早要成家立室，那么当初接近我究竟是为了什么？”良久，兽人开口质问，“只是因为对一个落魄兽人的同情？还是暴风城王子的过家家游戏，以羞辱和欺骗自己的敌人为荣？”</p><p>“不，我从没想过要羞辱或者欺骗你！”事到如今，安度因不知自己为何还在试图向对方解释，“我跟你在一起真的是因为、因为......”然而望着兽人的眼睛，他开不了口。要是我把话说下去，就一定会更加后悔，那么一切都完了。</p><p>王权、真理、荣耀、责任......</p><p>“去你的吧，虚伪的骗子，不要再给自己辩护了！”加尔鲁什往地上啐了一口，“既然你迫不及待要离开，那么滚吧，我也不想再见到你！”顷刻间，他又变回了当年那个在狱中因未知的将来而狂躁不安的兽人。</p><p>“把衣服穿好，然后给我永远滚蛋！”他把手中的衣物揉成一团，粗暴地扔到人类脸上，“希望你被我操过这么多遍以后还记得怎么干女人！”</p><p>在那以后，安度因不记得自己如何跌跌撞撞地走出兽人的住所，他来不及清理残留在体内的精液和治疗身上的伤痕，也忘记把颈上的项链摘下还给对方，便匆忙穿上衣服，连衬衫纽扣还没完全扣好就披上斗篷匆匆离去。他不能再于此地多逗留一刻，否则他一定会回头央求加尔鲁什的原谅，告诉对方这不是他真正想要的。</p><p>可是作为未来的乌瑞恩国王，我与生俱来便肩负着领导暴风城的重任，他迎着风，用力擦去眼中的泪花，王权、真理、荣耀、责任......</p><p>兽人的精液仍从他的大腿内侧缓缓流淌，但是他强忍不适，把一枚金币交给飞行管理员，然后乘狮鹫回到七星殿，幸好殿内无人认出这位走路摇摇晃晃的陌生人就是暴风城的王子。安度因径直走上大殿的二楼，途中几乎撞到一名路过的熊猫人武憎，他匆忙道歉了一句便头也不回地继续往前走，每一步都如同走在尖刺上，但他强迫自己走入通往暴风城的传送门。既然我做出了选择，就决不能回头，为了联盟，为了暴风城......</p><p>然而当他下定决心没多久，更大的麻烦来了。</p><p>正当安度因意欲从法师塔默默溜回自己的寝室之际，眼前的一幕却让他呼吸一滞，整个人呆住了。</p><p>大主教和他的信徒们正聚在大厅中央，手执棍棒和短斧，一双双如怨灵般空洞的眼睛紧紧注视着刚走出传送门的王子。</p><p>高阶法师玛吉诺.仲马站在一边，神色尴尬。“请您原谅，殿下。”他的口气充满歉意，“国王陛下不见您的下落，万分着急，我只能向大主教如实相告您的平日去处......”</p><p>“殿下，我们已经在此静候多时。”奥斯蒙拄着拐杖走上前，一双瞎了的白眼往他的方向“望”去，一道银色的光束透过水晶高窗射进来，照在大主教身上，让他看起来恍如主持公正的神明，“非常遗憾，您被指控淫乱、通奸、渎神与涉嫌叛国之罪。”</p><p>“什么？”安度因愣在原地，不知所措，淫乱、通奸、渎神、涉嫌叛国？指控我的人是谁？</p><p>其中一名信徒突然往安度因苍白的脖颈处望去，突然意识到忘记摘下兽牙项链的人类王子慌忙抬手遮挡，然而一切都太晚了。</p><p>“安度因王子。”那个盯着他看的信徒冷冰冰地开口，“您未婚妻的项链呢？”</p><p>他用颤抖的手攥紧斗篷胸口处的搭扣，任由坚硬的金属深深陷入皮肉。恐惧突如其来，如针般刺透了他的身体，令他手脚冰凉，如同坠入冰窖。大腿内侧，兽人留下的精液业已干涸凝结，牢牢黏在皮肤上，让他感觉很不舒服。</p><p>大主教那双蒙昧的白色眼睛一眨不眨。“国王陛下有令，请您立刻前往王座大厅。”他侧开身子，后退一步，礼貌地为安度因让道，“劳烦您跟我们走一趟，以及，务必记得面见国王前解下斗篷，这是王室贵族理应遵守的礼节。”</p><p>*</p><p>寒风伴着细微的声响从唯一的高窗吹入，安度因瑟瑟发抖着醒来。</p><p>他在禁闭室待了两天两夜，虽然狱卒提供的一日三餐算得上丰盛，但每个夜晚都如此寒冷残酷。室内，没有可取暖的火炉和厚毛皮，唯有四面冰冷灰扑的墙壁、被稻草覆盖的硬板床、用于祈祷的长椅、铜水壶和一支细蜡烛。被捕的那一天夜晚，修女逼迫他清理身体，换上见习学徒粗糙扎人的灰袍子，然后粗暴地把王子推到蜡烛群中，当着他的面，把跟加尔鲁什见面时穿的衣服和斗篷统统烧光。</p><p>“这些身外之物可被撕成碎片，烧成灰烬，您灵魂深处的罪恶却难以洗净。”负责监视他的黛安修女骨架大得像壮汉，双臂充满力量，面容平凡阴沉，她口气冰冷地宣布，“然而大主教的宽容与仁慈让您拥有第二次自我救赎的机会。审判结束前，您只能留在此地每日忏悔罪行，聆听圣光的指引。”</p><p>又一阵寒风袭来，安度因裹紧毛毯，缩了缩身子。我让父亲失望了......他原以为自己把情绪隐藏得很好，但那晚见到瓦里安深受打击后的憔悴面容后，泪水竟不受控制地夺眶而出。</p><p>这都是我的错，都是我的错，是我辜负了父亲的期望，辜负了这个国家......然而当他痛苦地闭上眼睛，加尔鲁什的身影又在脑海中挥之不去，圣光在上，我该怎么办......</p><p>于是，为了赢取自由和乌瑞恩家族的尊严与未来，他遵循修女的要求，用力祈祷，在这间牢房里，机械地重复着一段又一段祷词，直到头脑发昏，舌头僵直，难以呼吸。但即便如此，她们从不让他好好休息，每当他在修女的监督下祈祷到深夜，终于得以阖上眼睛进入梦乡时，面无表情的修女便会在黑暗中出现，用粗糙的手掌将他推醒，好像只把暴风城的王子当成一名低贱的酒馆侍从。

“罪孽深重之人无权如纯洁的婴儿般安眠，清晨的祷告快要开始了，圣坛的蜡烛需要点燃，在大主教抵达教堂前，这个任务由您完成。”

而当他忍无可忍地瞪视修女，用眼神宣泄不满时，黛安修女便二话不说取出藤条，往他的腿部抽打，力道不重，但突如其来的阵阵刺痛足以让安度因惊叫着跌倒在地。</p><p>“傲慢，乃吾教教义之中最严重的罪名。”她用灰色眼睛冷漠地打量着他，“您虽贵为王室成员，但众生的魂灵与人格在圣光面前皆为平等，王族理应与庶民同罪。”</p><p>这时，囚室的铁门被缓慢推开，发出刺耳的吱呀声。安度因平静地掀开毯子坐起来。每当离日出仅有半个小时，黛安修女便会亲自把他叫醒，命令他去点燃圣坛的蜡烛。</p><p>但今天的情况似乎跟平时不太一样。只见黛安修女端着一支蜂蜡烛走进门，还带来了一名年轻的见习修女。只见她端着一个空盆，手执一把剪刀。黛安修女迅速上前几步，伸手揪住他那头凌乱的长发。头皮处传来的刺痛感令安度因皱起眉头。</p><p>“动手。”她下了一道简单的命令，对方立刻执行。</p><p>安度因若石像安坐在长椅上，木然看着纠结缠绕的乱发在翻飞的剪刀间飘舞，那些曾被阳光亲吻过的金发依然闪耀着光泽，却最终落得黯然散落在空盆的下场，他想起大主教身边的信徒都是以短发示人。他们要夺走我的王冠，安度因心想，他们已经成功了......</p><p>当第一缕晨光渗进高窗，那名见习修女终于放下剪刀，黛安修女看了一眼被迫剪成短发的安度因，面无表情地宣布：“大主教正等着您亲自向他忏悔自己的罪行。”语毕，她又唤来一名牧师信徒，“萨尔努修士和我负责带领您前往大主教的办公室。”</p><p>于是，两名修女，一名修士，还有两位身穿生锈锁子甲的雇佣骑士领着他走下塔楼阶梯，一路沉默。修士和修女在前，雇佣骑士在后，仿佛生怕王子会逃跑。外面的声音从如箭孔般细小的窗口传来，这是安度因了解外界的唯一途径。这两天以来，除了监视他的修女，外面所有人几乎跟他彻底断了联系。他们认为我罪有应得，安度因苦涩地想，或许他们都说对了。</p><p>大主教在办公室接见他。那是一个简朴的房间，六边形石墙，粗糙的木质地板。安度因进门时，奥斯蒙正在木桌后专心听着一名修士读信，这名新任大主教脸庞瘦削，棱角分明，修剪整洁的胡子灰白之中掺着几分淡褐色，稀疏的白发整齐地梳到脑后，褪色的淡黄色羊毛外衣松垮地挂在他骨瘦如柴的身体上，直没脚踝。</p><p>听到声响，大主教转过头，那双苍白的眼珠正好“看”向暴风城王子。“听说这两天您表现良好，一个不错的开始。”他满意地点点头。</p><p>“是的，大主教，殿下每天都有按时祈祷。”黛安修女说道。</p><p>大主教“盯”着安度因半晌，思索片刻。“乔舒修士，你先跟其他人暂时离开，黛安修女，你留下，负责记录安度因王子的供词。”随后，他指了指对面的空座位，“殿下，请坐，我有事情向您宣布。”</p><p>什么事？难道是关于父亲的？安度因满腹疑问地坐下。</p><p>等其他人离开以后，大主教倾身向前，双手指尖相对，瓦里安陷入沉思时也会做同样的姿势。“作为王国未来的继承人，您的所作所为非常糟糕。”他直白地说，“现在您被指控淫乱、通奸、渎神和涉嫌叛国之罪，知道定罪的依据是什么吗？”</p><p>“我和加尔鲁什的关系或许会涉及前面两项罪名，以及涉嫌叛国......”他慢吞吞地回答，“可至于渎神罪，我不明白这到底是因为什么。”</p><p>“除了跟加尔鲁什的奸情，您还被指控跟宫中侍女及雇佣歌手有过不正当关系，是为淫乱之罪。”大主教解释，“虽然您跟米兰达小姐还没有正式结为夫妻，但你们已在圣光见证下定终身，她就是您的未来妻子，灵魂伴侣，您却自愿跟固定伴侣以外的人发生性关系，则为通奸;此外，圣光的祝福神圣而不可违抗，它指定米兰达小姐将成为您的合法妻子，您却选择背叛她，在圣光的注视下与他人纵情交媾，彻底玷污了它的名誉和权威，实属罪过。至于涉嫌叛国之罪，由于暂时没有证据表明您已把政治机密泄露给联盟的敌人，所以有待考证，指控方正前往潘达利亚寻找更有力的证人。我这样解释，您懂了吗？”</p><p>“我从未跟加尔鲁什以外的人有过那种关系。”安度因感觉莫名其妙。“这是谁的供词？指证我的人究竟是谁？”</p><p>“奥尔德斯.莱斯科瓦男爵，葛瑞格.莱斯科瓦之子，他也会作为控方证人之一出庭，目前正在内院闭门祈祷，不见外人，男爵大人也有需要忏悔的罪行。”大主教回答。</p><p>奥尔德斯.莱斯科瓦领主？安度因难以置信，他记得父亲十分不喜欢那位举止轻佻的年轻贵族，但后者和自己从未发生过冲突，他们几乎不曾对话，奥尔德斯.莱斯科瓦如何得知他和加尔鲁什的关系？他为什么要这么做？几年前，瓦里安曾在英雄纪念日仪式开始前当面斥责这名贵族，但安度因不认为这足以构成打击报复的理由。</p><p>“或许他说的话不能全信，但这些可怕的指控绝不能置之不理，王国需要知道真相，审判自会辨明这究竟是诬告还是事实，假如殿下所言非虚，审判无疑会还您一个清白，至于渎神之罪，教会将亲自审判，然后在初审前一天把结果递交法庭。您的王子身份能否保住，比起审判的结果，更需要民众的意愿，关于这点，等审判结束以后，我会尽量为您争取，只要您诚实坦白自己的所有罪行，并真心忏悔。”大主教用指尖敲了敲桌面，“这么说来，您刚才已亲口承认通奸的罪名。”</p><p>“是、是的......”安度因咬紧嘴唇。在他们身后，黛安修女手中的鹅毛笔在纸上轻柔地沙沙作响。</p><p>“很好。”奥斯蒙双手撑着桌面站起，“虽然您身上的劣迹仍未被完全净化，但鉴于您的良好表现，我允许您每天接见一个人，除了国王陛下、审判法官和控方证人，此外，假若有可能帮您洗脱污名的辩方证人，您也可用纸笔写下名字，让黛安修女为您联系他们。从明天开始，您将和我们一同参加清晨的祈祷会。”</p><p>安度因缓缓起身，为了国家，为了父亲，他必须忍耐。“谨遵大主教的英明见解。”他礼貌却生硬地应道，根本不会有什么辩方证人，年轻的王子沮丧地想，“感谢您的好心。”</p><p>“圣光仍对您心生慈悲，您该感谢她。”奥斯蒙微微一笑，“我也由衷希望这个国家会变得更好。”</p><p>当黛安修女领他走出房间后，萨尔努修士和两名雇佣骑士正在门外等候。“我们一直在为殿下祈祷。”回去途中，黛安修女突然对他说。</p><p>“谢谢你，修女。”安度因心不在焉地回答。他伸手摸了摸没有长发覆盖的后颈，那处光滑冰冷，年轻的王子忍不住担心晚上的自己会否受凉。“大主教允许我见其他人。”</p><p>“是的。”黛安修女承认，“如果殿下有想见的人，我们可以为您送信。”</p><p>父亲，我要见父亲，这是加尔鲁什以外他最想见的人。但随即他又想起当晚瓦里安那苍白的面容。是我辜负了他，安度因满心愧疚，现在他一定生气极了，不会愿意见我。而且，大主教刚才提醒过：不得接见国王陛下、审判法官和控方证人。</p><p>“吉恩。”父亲的顾问，至少我可以请他转告父亲，我在这里一切安好，“吉恩.格雷迈恩国王。他将作为审判法官或控方证人出庭么？”</p><p>“不会。”黛安修女回答，“吉恩国王目前正在风暴要塞，送您回房以后，我立刻派人通知他。”</p><p>“谢谢。”安度因轻声道谢。他们沉默地走完了余下的路。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>【食用前注意事项+友情提醒+非预警向暗示，不看就算，踩雷随意（喂）】</p><p>1、有人说看不懂TBL，所以我觉得有必要声明一点——如果你要从我的吼安文里找到真正的快乐，是要付出一点精力和时间的。至于故事流畅度，我找同担好友跟圈外基友确认过，没有问题。如果还读不懂的话，那我也冇得话港，多看几遍呗。</p><p>2、另外，不用担心有谁惹我不高兴我就会停更之类的，怠慢只是因为三次元有事，但如果有人真让我不爽，写文内涵人就是我的特长，顺便为我CP添口粮——或者把话摊开来讲，纯读者无权要求太太必须有好脾气海纳百川，无权提醒我不能说什么写什么，我的文不适合玻璃心的人看，就这样。</p><p>3、这篇文不是黑宗教，不如说它只是作为推动剧情的一个辅助动力，我不过只是《古兰经》《圣经故事》《中国佛教史》《黑格尔宗教哲学演讲录》的云读者罢了，是真的云（。</p><p>4、关于黑王子，CTM时期我对他有过路人好感。其实小黑的思维跟凡人甚至其他龙族是有代沟的（我不认为他能跟安度因达成什么真正意义上的共识）更何况他还是幼龙，共情能力暂不OK。但显然暴雪根本没搞懂这个角色的定位和走向。【他的思考方式、性格特征越接近凡人，他的魅力就越减分。】再加上黑角的出现确实削弱了他的特殊性和身份价值。</p><p>5、一个灵魂拷问，包括问我自己：到底有多少人分得清小吼跟粗暴人类男的区别，安度因跟维纶他们这样的万年神棍有什么不同？？？</p><p>6、安度因，崽，你已经成年了，不能老是被暴雪强捧享受莫名其妙的男主光环，是时候接受社会毒打了（。</p><p>7、说好的凯黑卖腐向呢？？？</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【瓦里安】</p><p>*</p><p>瓦里安发现聚集在教堂门前的平民果然比早上的还要多，商人、会计员、拍卖师和其他职业的平民排队等待进入大厅做祷告，另一条队伍则由来自吉尔尼斯或西部荒野的难民组成，他们有序地等在教堂外围，一名骨瘦如柴的修士负责分派他们面包、肉干和纯净水。坐在长凳或地板享用食物的难民随处可见。</p><p>“大主教确实干了件好事。”吉恩用鼻子哼了一声，“多亏有他，西部荒野一带公然反对王室的声音越来越少了，但是我希望他们还记得真正忠诚的对象理应是国王。”</p><p>“大主教不会让他们忘记的。”瓦里安心不在焉地回答。</p><p>“......希望如此。”狼人国王撇撇嘴角，表情甚是不悦。</p><p>“我们确实遇到了一点麻烦，”瓦里安不情愿地承认，“可目前王国的运转尚且顺利，我不能因私人感情而给这座风平浪静的城市里带来一场无谓的腥风血雨。”</p><p>他的顾问听罢缓缓点头。</p><p>实际上，奥斯蒙本着无私大爱的精神来到这群失去希望的贫民身边，平日在民众面前大加赞扬瓦里安的公正贤明，竭尽所能维护国王的统治威严，也从不要求提高俸禄，既不贪恋权力，又不计较得失，因此穷人们都心甘情愿追随他，这个人性格上完全没有弱点，却反而令国王甚感苦恼。倘若他也犯下那么一两个大错，我便可马上将他革职，命令现任撤销对所有安度因的指控，瓦里安想，然后以作为父亲的威严，让他发誓不再跟那个兽人见面。</p><p>正当他们骑马并行转向教堂后门的方向时，国王突然想起一件事。“吉恩，既然安度因要见你，那么你就不必亲自送我过去了。”</p><p>“可圣堂外面全是大主教的信徒——”</p><p>“你担心我会遭到袭击？”瓦里安忍不住笑了。“我是国王，这是我的领地，他们有什么理由伤害我？别担心，我和他们的关系不至于紧张到这种地步，况且这里根本没人伤到我。”他指了指在旁随行的皇家卫兵，“我还有他们呢。”</p><p>“话虽没错，可是......”吉恩皱起眉头，似乎找不到更好的理由反驳自己的国王，踌躇半晌，他叹了口气，选择妥协，“好吧，我去看看他还有什么需要的。”</p><p>瓦里安冲旁边的卫兵点点头，对方上前递给吉恩一个包裹和一捆棉被。</p><p>“虽然他们向我保证安度因的一日三餐很丰盛，但我还是命人请一位厨艺了得的熊猫人冒险者做了一盒蒸饺和春卷，记得这是他长身体期间最爱的食物之一。”忆起往事，这位父亲露出了温和的笑容，“味道可能跟韶米做的不一样，毕竟这里没有老虎肉......”</p><p>他抬起头，发现吉恩正微笑着凝视自己，一抹窘迫的红晕爬上国王刻有十字刀疤的脸庞。“总之，命他在初审开始之前保证自己吃饱穿暖，我还有许多问题要好好问他。”为了掩饰尴尬，瓦里安收起笑容，摆出一副严肃的面容，见老者眼中笑意更深，他抬手掩住嘴唇，轻轻咳嗽两声，“好了，我们就在这里分开吧。”</p><p>“我会把你的关切转达给安度因的。”</p><p>目送吉恩调转马头离开后，他和随行卫兵骑马绕开人群，往教堂身后的入口行进，那里有一扇新铸的拱形门，钢钉牢牢加固新伐的橡木板，进门后有一座新马厩，通往教堂内院的木阶业已翻新，瓦里安把坐骑和缰绳交给马房总管，然后徒步走入内院，卫兵紧随其后。</p><p>圣堂由木头搭造而成，墙壁被涂抹灰泥，木门和瓦片并无特别的雕刻装饰，几名信徒正坐在台阶上讨论食物，见国王靠近，他们立马停止交谈，倏地站起来，拦在门前，丝毫不顾尊卑礼节地直接问道：“陛下，您要上哪儿去？”</p><p>“进去。”</p><p>“大主教特意吩咐，奥尔德斯.莱斯科瓦男爵祈祷期间任何人不得进门打扰。”三人中最矮小的一名黑发男子面无表情地说。</p><p>“包括他的国王？”</p><p>“没错。”</p><p>“我不记得圣光要求你们违抗国王的命令。”瓦里安提醒。</p><p>“圣光确实没有如此指示。”另一名信徒接口承认，他是个秃头老汉，浅灰色的羊毛长袍缝了好几块深色补丁，“但人民尊敬领主与国王，而领主与国王必须向伟大的圣光致敬。大人正在为因战争和贫穷而故去的灵魂祈祷，为自己犯下的罪行进行深刻忏悔，即使是一国之君也无权打扰他祈求圣光的指引。”</p><p>你们好大的胆子！瓦里安的怒火在心中腾地升起。此时，内院附近的信徒们都把目光聚集在国王身上。</p><p>“奥尔德斯大人有很多时间祈祷，我可没那么空闲。”瓦里安硬梆梆地说。</p><p>“抱歉，陛下，恕难从命。”第三个信徒回绝，她是一名高壮的金发女子，倘若没有开口说话，瓦里安根本不知道她是女性。</p><p>倘若我拔剑硬闯，他们必定蜂拥而至，阻止我入内，这样难免会有一场流血冲突......他发现这些信徒灰白色的破袍子上都罩着墨绿色的锁子甲，一手执着橡木圆盾牌，另一手拿着的不是锋利的长柄斧头就是带着尖刺的棍棒，并且数量有着压倒性的优势。</p><p>两名随行卫兵已经将手伸向剑柄圆头，周围的信徒见状纷纷拿起武器站了起来，瓦里安犹豫片刻，但还是抬手制止他们向这群平民出击。</p><p>“怎么，你们也想效仿奥尔德斯的父亲，当个叛国者？”</p><p>无人应答。</p><p>正当双方陷入僵持之际，信徒们身后的门被推开了。</p><p>“我的朋友们，请让陛下进来。”奥尔德斯的声音轻柔得有点虚弱，“你们不能忘记大主教的吩咐，这里不允许发生任何流血冲突。”信徒们立刻站开。瓦里安命令随行士兵留在原地，然后跟着对方走进圣堂。 </p><p>他打量了一眼对方身上那件未经染色的羊毛外衣。现在这家伙看上去完全不像个领主，虽然他平时就没什么领主该有的样子，国王在心里评价，现在看着倒更像衣衫褴褛的乞丐。据说揭发这位年轻人通奸之罪的检举者是大主教的信徒之一，来自西部荒野一个无名旧村庄的有夫之妇，确实曾经是奥尔德斯男爵的情人。</p><p>“陛下。”房门关闭后，奥尔德斯向国王深鞠一躬。</p><p>奥尔德斯比上次见面时更瘦了，看起来宛如一根扫把杆，年轻的男爵之前长着张肥胖的圆脸，如今却连双下巴也全然消失。他到底有多少天没吃东西了？瓦里安心头掠过一丝恐惧，安度因以后会不会变成他这个样子？</p><p>“妈的，你失去理智了吗，这样做对你有什么好处？”纵使心生怒火，瓦里安还是尽可能压抑声线，墙外实在有太多大主教的耳目，“看看外面那些全副武装的教徒，这全都是因为你，让整个贵族议会陷入了恐慌！”</p><p>“我真心感到抱歉。”男爵忧伤地垂下眼帘，“当时我发现萝丝琳跟随大主教住进了暴风城，心里害怕极了，为收买人心，掩饰罪行，的确是我花钱为他们购买武器装备，却不曾想到自己竟弄巧成拙......”</p><p>“还有安度因跟加尔鲁什定期见面的事，你和其他贵族在我面前指天发誓将维护安度因在暴风城人民心中的形象，把这个秘密带进棺材里，结果呢？你人还没进棺材，就把秘密吐出来了！”这样的行为以后还会有多少人效仿？当初我就不该答应安度因跟那个兽人见面！</p><p>“大主教让我对着圣坛发誓，每句交代必须都是真话，他要我如实说出所有贵族成员的秘密，我、我没想到安度因王子和那兽人的真正关系会是.......”</p><p>是啊，我也没想到，但既然安度因已亲口承认......他痛苦地闭了闭眼，然后缓缓吐出一口气，“你声称从一名歌手那里得知他和宫中多名侍女有染。”其中还有个叫乌妮娅的侍女怀孕了，坚称这是王子的骨肉，国王不得不派几名侍女和士兵负责照顾她的饮食起居和人身安全。</p><p>男爵的身体抖了抖。“是的，那个叫罗德斯的歌手，陛下您应该还记得他。”</p><p>罗德斯是宫廷的御用歌手，风趣幽默，身材矮小，顶着个大大的圆肚子，长一头茂密的金色卷发，嘴唇上方留了抹浅黄色小胡子，跟贵族们相谈甚欢，安度因也喜欢和他说笑，瓦里安则几乎不怎么跟这名歌手交谈。去年，暴风城王子还请他为父亲的生日宴会编唱庆祝歌曲。半个月前，想找歌手为妻儿编写歌谣的奥斯汀伯爵发现罗德斯下落不明，奥尔德斯被逮捕之后，卫兵方从男爵府邸里的秘密地牢发现了浑身赤裸，半疯癫的失踪歌手，那可怜的男人全身满是鞭伤和各种血肉模糊的伤口，左边乳头被切除，指甲和脚趾甲全被拔掉，嘴里仍念念有词：“大人饶命，我招供，我招供，我承认跟安度因王子的不正当关系，还有他和侍女们的奸情......”</p><p>“记得，但是我不认为法官会相信这种疯子的供词。”瓦里安说。然而被歌手罗德斯供出的侍女们竟然也承认自己跟王子有染，即便如今莱斯科瓦大势已去，她们仍然不改口供。“告诉我你这么做的理由。”</p><p>“我深知自己身上的罪恶带来了许多伤害，”奥尔德斯说，“圣母宽恕，我伤透了一名有夫之妇的心，害她被丈夫毒打驱逐，意外流产，为了掩饰丑闻心生贿赂教会之念，后来，我还对王子殿下的未婚妻有着非分之想——”</p><p>“——还有梅斯公爵的财富和事业。”瓦里安帮他补充。圣光啊，这沾花惹草的家伙在外面到底还养了多少私生子？</p><p>“我父亲与迪菲亚兄弟会勾结的行为令整个家族蒙羞，”热泪滚下年轻男爵的脸颊，“我......我只是希望能摆脱父亲的阴影，在贵族议会之中赢回一席之地......”瓦里安记得，布莱克.戴佛瑞被撤职后，对方曾试图争取财政大臣之位。“坎贝尔家族能为我的事业提供支持，我向米兰达小姐求婚，但她的父亲不同意，说已经决定把女儿许给安度因王子了。”</p><p>人人都想攀附坎贝尔一家，可笑的是，姓乌瑞恩的都恨不得早日摆脱他们。“这么说来，你对安度因怀恨在心，于是，光靠你一个人就成功制造出这么场闹剧，事情就是这么简单。”</p><p>“我一个人......陛下，您的意思是？”擦干眼泪后，奥尔德斯当即反应过来，他惊讶地望着国王，“我身边没有同伙，事情真的就这么简单。”年轻人的喉头紧张地滑动了一下，“圣光为我作证，花钱武装教会，拷问歌手，指控殿下......全是我一人策划。若要追究谁知道我的计划，您可以问问我曾经的仆从，但他们都只是按我的指令行事，从不敢多问，或者说，我已经失去了庇护他们的能力，也无法造成什么威胁，他们没有理由说谎——”</p><p>“放轻松点，别太紧张了。”瓦里安伸手按住对方的肩膀，事情绝对没想象中简单，幽灵狼已经嗅到了阴谋的臭味，他的政治手段比葛瑞格.莱斯科瓦公爵逊色得多，而他父亲当年为了推翻乌瑞恩王室，可是花了不少时间和精力与“沉默之刃”马尔松密谋合作，跟迪菲亚兄弟会成员暗中勾结，而今奥尔德斯身边有大主教，“你有多少天没吃东西了？”</p><p>“凡人之命如风之残烛，徐风皆可将其熄灭。”男爵的棕色眼眸中毫无情绪的波澜，他在房间尽头的祭坛前跪下，“陛下，凡人生命短暂，我们离死亡都很近，每个人都是尚未悔悟的罪人，您会和我一起祈祷吗？”</p><p>我每天早晨都有向圣光祈祷。瓦里安知道对方所言并非全部真相，荣誉和信仰固然重要，但在某些人眼中，它们加起来绝对没有自己的性命重要，但有的人天生就是擅长演戏。“不，我已经记不清祷词了。”他回答，“还是替你自己祈祷吧。”</p><p>当国王出门，踏进正午的烈阳中时，信徒们仍坐在台阶上，手里拿着白酒和烤鹌鹑，见瓦里安走出圣堂，那一双双眼睛顿时充满戒备。</p><p>“谢谢你们，”他强迫自己对着他们挤出一抹短促的微笑，这里还剩下多少真正的盟友？“现在的我感觉比以往更加虔诚了。”</p><p> </p><p>【安度因】</p><p>*</p><p>“安度因王子，你尝过炖穆山兽尾吗？”炖煮大师美美.铁掌系上围裙，转身冲他甜甜一笑。</p><p>“穆山兽尾？”少年努力回想了下，他只听说过穆山肋排，这类食材通常用于烹制丰盛大餐，于是，他诚实地摇摇头。</p><p>“那玩意嚼起来又老又没味儿。”加尔鲁什板着脸告诉他，“跟煮沸的硬皮甲没什么区别。”</p><p>“如果是传统做法的话，确实没错。”熊猫人厨师耸耸肩，她戴好厨师帽，摆出砧板，“毕竟做出完美的炖穆山兽尾是要有窍门的，我们通常都会选择在高海拔的地方烹制它——比如西边山上的昆森村。”</p><p>浅浅摇着短尾巴跑到安度因身边，用圆滚滚的身体轻蹭男孩的小腿，引得小王子一阵咯咯笑，他蹲下身轻轻抚摸小狗毛茸茸的脑袋，头顶上方，挂于空中的蓝色旗帜随风招展，荡漾着无垠波浪，“可是我听说那里住着一群猕猴盗贼。”话虽如此，男孩心里却已是充满好奇，仿佛里面藏着一只极不安分，横冲直撞的小老鼠。</p><p>“对呀，但在那儿烹制出来的穆山兽尾可是人间美味，这点毫无疑问，我向你保证。”美美试着搬起一个装满成熟爽脆萝卜的竹筐，转身将目光投向加尔鲁什，“能帮我一个忙吗，勇士？”</p><p>方才一直盯着王子脚边的小狗瞧的兽人收起厌恶的目光，不满咕哝着把沉重的竹筐搬到灶台旁边。</p><p>“谢谢。”美美礼貌地道谢，然后续道，“这个任务并不难哟，只要你乘飞行坐骑到西边那座山去，停在昆森村中央的篝火旁，趁他们发现你之前把肉炖熟，就能尝到美味的穆山肉啦。”</p><p>加尔鲁什不以为然地耸耸肩。“傻子才会为这种难吃得要命的玩意冒险——”</p><p>“我倒觉得这种任务最适合你这样的大块头呢。”</p><p>“女人，你说什么？！”兽人的脸庞瞬间涨成暗红色。</p><p>“我们接受你的委托，美美女士。”</p><p>“等等，我们？”加尔鲁什难以置信地瞪着小王子，“你说的是‘我们’？！”</p><p>安度因给了他一个息事宁人的眼神。</p><p>“可是，安度因王子，这趟旅程并不安全哦，”美美一脸苦恼，“我们需要对你父王有个交代，要是你的人身安全受到威胁......”</p><p>“请别担心，只要有加尔鲁什在身边，我就会很安全。”回答脱口而出，男孩的内心莫名震颤了一下，而加尔鲁什的表情简直可以称得上是震惊。</p><p>炖煮大师的目光在两人之间逡巡片刻。“噢，那真是太好了！”随后，她语气欢快地喊道，“两个人一起行动，办事效率也会大增。”熊猫人在一堆锅碗中搜找半天，然后从里面拿出一口最大的炖锅，“原料我也收集好了，现在只需要麻烦你们把食材和这口锅带到山上去。”</p><p>“我明白了。”</p><p>“还有哦，”美美凑到安度因耳边压低声音，“你们尽可能快去快回，坚听见你要跟我们一同共进午餐，可高兴坏了，她说还要为王子殿下准备他最爱的潘达利亚特色美食......”</p><p>*</p><p>“安度因王子，”正当他坐在长椅上对着窗口发呆时，黛安修女冷冰冰的声音透过铁栏传来，“我把吉恩国王带来了。”</p><p>“谢谢你，黛安修女。”他背对着来人，听见铁门被拉开的吱嘎声，不禁深吸一口气，确认已经把所有负面情绪藏匿于内心深处后，方才转过身，面带笑容，“吉恩，你和父亲最近是否安好？”</p><p>“你的头发......”注意到人类王子的变化，吉恩显得有点吃惊。</p><p>“长发有点麻烦，我拜托修女帮我剪掉了。”他习惯性地把手抬起，摸到肩膀以上，然而指尖只能触碰到空气。</p><p>狼人国王皱着眉打量四周的环境。“这些天我们都很担心你。”</p><p>“请告诉父亲，我在这里过得很好，除了这里的空气有些闷热，”然而冷风吹得安度因微微缩了缩身子，你罪有应得，它们仿佛在告诉他，“黛安修女也待我友善，我们每天都会按时祈祷。”他大腿被藤条抽中的地方仍不时传来抽搐般的阵痛。</p><p>“你父亲让我把这些东西带给你。”吉恩把一个包裹和一捆棉被放在他们面前的木桌上，在他与大主教谈话以后，她们为他添置了一张桌子，“这是你最爱吃的春卷和蒸饺，瓦里安特地请人为你做的，趁热尝尝吧，还有这张棉被，盖着它夜晚不会着凉。”</p><p>安度因用颤抖的手指拆开被单上的绳子和包装，这是他原本寝室里的棉被。父亲的关爱更是加深了他心中的愧疚，男孩低下头颅，努力忍住眼泪，“......我知道自己犯了一个很严重的错误，辜负了你们的期望，对不起。”而他的声音已经带上了几分哽咽。</p><p>“你确实做了不该做的事。”吉恩忍不住叹了口气，在安度因对面的空座位坐下，“我明白你的感受，我们每天需要面对的考验超乎想象，而你父亲一直对你期望颇高......而年轻人到了这个年纪，自然也有释放压力、追求刺激的冲动，那个时候确实特别容易犯错误，可无论如何，一位合格的领袖决不能忘记自己的权责，你注定是我们的国王，冲动行事只会对你的未来造成负面影响。”</p><p>安度因意识到对方以为他和加尔鲁什在一起只是为了宣泄冲动。我应该向他坦白，但是我给他们造成的伤害已经足够多了。所以他只得抿紧嘴唇，默许了老者的说教。</p><p>此时，意识到自己言语不当的吉恩显得有点尴尬，他咬了咬牙，似乎在心里把自己咒骂了一遍。“食物快凉掉了，你还是趁热尝尝吧。”他指了指面前的包裹，伸手往前轻轻推了推。</p><p>“吃起来和印象中不一样。”事实上，安度因并没什么胃口，但他还是强迫自己吃了几小口，认真评价。</p><p>“这附近没有虎肉，所以厨师只能改用狼肉做馅。”</p><p>“原来如此。”安度因有些失望。时光流逝，并非所有事物都是一成不变的。</p><p>“孩子，你还有别的需要吗？”吉恩问道，“比如......假如你有想到合适的辩方证人，我可以为你安排。”</p><p>男孩哀伤地笑了笑，摇摇头。“吉恩，你可以实话告诉我，目前已知的所有证据和供词是否都对我很不利？”</p><p>狼人国王神情肃穆地点点头，他沉着脸思考了一会，然后倾身向前。“加尔鲁什跑了，现在整个艾泽拉斯的人都在通缉他，但暂时没有任何消息。”</p><p>这个消息如惊雷般在安度因的脑内轰然炸开，缺氧般的窒息感令他头部一阵昏沉，感觉自己如在梦中。他用了好几年时间引导对方改过自新，加尔鲁什的逃跑意味着他的努力统统变成徒劳......</p><p>“瓦里安认为他的目标会是暴风城的教堂区，很快这附近的巡逻卫兵数量会增加一倍。”吉恩边说边露出困惑的表情，“他确信加尔鲁什逃跑很有可能是因为你。”</p><p>父亲知道加尔鲁什爱我，安度因并不会忘记，这两人的思考方式有多么的相像。“那天晚上，我已经和他彻底断绝关系了。”那么滚吧，我也不想再见到你！他仿佛听见兽人吼声的回音在灰墙间震荡，“我要为这个王国，这座城市的人民做出最正确的选择。”</p><p>“我很高兴听见你能这么说，你父亲也会这么认为的。”吉恩显得有点局促不安，“你知道，在瓦里安心目中，你是他的唯一合法继承人，这点不管将来发生什么，也绝不会改变。”</p><p>“......我知道。”结果我令他失望了......</p><p>“我和御前会议的其他成员商量过，你父亲暂时不知情，但目前这个办法比较有可能帮你保住自己的政治地位，”吉恩灰白色的眉毛几乎纠成一块，他似乎很不喜欢接下来提出的计划，“......假如你告诉法官，跟加尔鲁什的关系并非出自你的意愿呢？”</p><p>安度因睁大眼睛。“我的意愿？这么做就是捏造事实。”</p><p>“倘若你对外声称是加尔鲁什以某种理由强迫你跟他保持肉体关系，大家会愿意相信你的供词，”吉恩支支吾吾地说，“毕竟他是艾泽拉斯的要犯，而你曾经被他伤害过——”</p><p>“我只会承认自己做过的事，”吉恩的话令他感到一阵反胃，“也决不把莫须有的罪名强加到他人身上。加尔鲁什没有强迫我，这就是事实。你们不能让我说谎。”</p><p>有一瞬间，狼人的面容由于愤怒而扭曲，正当发作之际，他成功忍住了这股冲动。“由于一切既成事实，我不会对你们的关系作出任何评价。”吉恩握紧拳头，牙齿咬得嘎吱作响，“瓦里安默许你跟他见面，还要求我们保密，这是他唯一的失策。”</p><p>“我知道自己无权请求你们的原谅，也请别责怪父亲，他跟你们一样，对我和加尔鲁什的事毫不知情。”</p><p>见男孩伤心的表情，老者的肩膀耷拉下来，他的语调亦有所缓和。“我也厌倦谎言，但有时比起谎言，真相对所有人造成的伤害会更多......安度因，你知道我们别无选择，这是为了乌瑞恩家族的名誉。”</p><p>我当然知道，他明白自己理应撒谎，谎言可以拯救我，安慰受伤的父亲，可代价是损害加尔鲁什的名誉。</p><p>既然你明知自己迟早要成家立室，那么当初接近我究竟是为了什么？兽人愤怒的质问声传入耳畔，只是因为对一个落魄兽人的同情？还是暴风城王子的过家家游戏，以羞辱和欺骗自己的敌人为荣？</p><p>“你们的心情我理解......但是请原谅，我并不能这么做。”</p><p>吉恩惊讶地睁大眼睛。“安度因，他们会剥夺你的王子地位，把你从暴风城驱逐出去。我恳求你，想想你的父王，想想你的人民，他们都对你寄予厚望！”</p><p>“这是我亲自犯下的错误，后果只能由我一人承担。”我已经深深伤害过加尔鲁什，决不能再造谣污蔑他。</p><p>狼人国王长叹一声。“孩子，我希望你这样做并不是为了他。”</p><p>“不，这是属于我的审判，与他无关，我们已经没有任何关系了。”</p><p>吉恩走后，安度因为自己倒了杯水，用力灌下，以纾缓不安的情绪与喉咙的干燥。加尔鲁什逃跑了，现在整个艾泽拉斯的人都在通缉他......吉恩的话语回荡在耳，让他痛苦地抱住脑袋，身体紧贴墙壁无力地滑下。</p><p>离开他是一个错误，有一个声音在斥责他，你不应该离开他，你为什么要抛弃他？这是一个愚蠢的决定！他失去了部落，失去了一切，你是他的牧师，他最信任的人，你爱他，你却抛弃了他！</p><p>锐痛如白热的匕首贯穿全身骨骼，那些被加尔鲁什误伤过的地方疼得他汗流浃背，浑身打颤。</p><p>不对！另一个声音马上反驳，你还有联盟，你的王国，还有父亲，暴风城的人民，决不能忘了他们，而你辜负了他们的期望！你当初不该见那个兽人，这是一个严重的错误，你将为此付出代价！</p><p>他蜷住身体，下意识寻求圣光的帮助。事实上，这些天以来，修女们监督他不断重复祷词恳求圣光宽恕，安度因身心已是疲累至极，他已经好几天没有正式呼唤圣光了。</p><p>然而，过了好几分钟，那股熟悉的，本应为他的内心增添平静的暖流并无应声而至。疼痛仍在持续，甚至不减反增。安度因艰难地抬起抽筋的手掌，瞪大双眼，难以置信地盯着它们，仿佛认不清面前的究竟是何物。</p><p>圣光拒绝了他的呼唤。</p><p>*</p><p>一道金光劈过昆森破坏者魁梧的身躯，披挂深紫皮甲的猢狲战士哀嚎着倒地，手指抽搐痉挛了几秒，便不再有动静。</p><p>安度因放下沾满细草和湿泥的手掌，转而按在微微弯曲的双膝，全然不管精致的布料上会留下两个黑乎乎的掌印，男孩喘着气，剧烈运动导致的肺部疼痛令他呼吸有点艰难，一滴汗珠快要从下巴掉落，他抬起手背迅速擦了擦，痛苦地咳嗽了两声。</p><p>半个小时前，他们乘飞行坐骑降落到猕猴村西北边的昆森洞窟前的草地，那处为两人提供了良好的侦察视野，可大致看清村落位置、地形分布和敌人站位。他们的右下方有一条通往小径通往上方的营地，篝火就在那营地的中央，然而营地入口边缘至少有六个猕猴投石者严阵以待，还有在营地下方的空地扎堆的散兵们。他们用远程攻击炸毁投石者附近的酒桶，清理了一波敌人，爆炸的响声却吸引了在附近巡逻的昆森士兵，最终他们迫于无奈，只好进入战斗状态，强行突破重围，成功自昆森村逃离后，安度因发现他们身处一片广袤的草地，远方是风暴烈酒酿造厂高大模糊的建筑轮廓——此处是四风谷的摩天山脊。</p><p>加尔鲁什把斧头——这新武器和血吼相比更显轻便——从猕猴的尸体抽出，同样累得气喘吁吁，他看了眼男孩的手掌，再瞄了下地上的尸体。“你那宝贝圣光还真是随传随到。”</p><p>这算是一句夸奖吗？安度因不禁怀疑。虽然最近教堂的牧师训练师们确实都在承认和惊叹小王子对圣光的掌控能力一天比一天熟练。</p><p>“......谢谢，我猜。”他再度抬起脏兮兮的手掌仔细端详，心中忽觉充满成就感。</p><p>加尔鲁什不以为然地低哼一声，将武器收到背后，然后搬起被暂时遗忘在一边的炖锅，然后端到小王子跟前。“小子，别怪我不提醒你，到时候觉得难吃也别后悔得哭鼻子，这是你自找的。”</p><p>话虽如此，然而炖肉的香味把男孩馋得口水直流。“美美是潘达利亚最有名的炖煮大师，我相信她的品味。”他想伸手接过炖锅，却被加尔鲁什拦住。</p><p>“给我省省吧，瞧你这身板，这力气，”兽人带着嫌恶的目光上下打量了人类一眼，“说不定没走两步汤水就被你洒得到处都是。”</p><p>“你刚才差点被敌人从背后袭击，是我救了你。”男孩气鼓鼓地反驳。但他说的不算完全错误，我的剑术确实毫无长进。</p><p>加尔鲁什耸耸肩，不以为然。“只不过你运气好，那笨猴子没来得及注意到你罢了。”</p><p>安度因.乌瑞恩，你个蠢货，你不应该救他的，小王子闷闷不乐地站在兽人身边，等待飞行坐骑接应，可是......他仰头望着加尔鲁什的侧脸，这时对方正专注凝视远方，褐色的脸庞沐浴在暖金色阳光下，五官的轮廓竟变得比平日更为柔和。</p><p>加尔鲁什已经改变了很多，安度因倍感欣慰，四天神愿意宽恕他，愿意给予他第二次机会，感谢圣光庇佑他。</p><p>“干什么？”感觉到人类的视线一直落在自己身上，兽人猛然转过头来，狐疑地盯着对方，不耐烦地质问。</p><p>“呃、嗯......没事。”小王子尴尬地涨红了脸，他不知道自己为什么要脸红。而假如兽人得知他心中所想，一定会露出不悦的表情。加尔鲁什厌倦极了牧师那套严肃的说教方式，安度因决定暂时放下身份与对方平等相处，这样做也让他感觉比待在暴风城时轻松了不少。</p><p>他们乘飞行坐骑原路返回半山，白色平原鹰成群结队从两人头顶掠过，它们紧贴着同伴的身躯，拍打双翅所发出的声响穿越云层，飘荡在无边长空之中。</p><p>“今天我要向你道谢。”沉默地并行了一段距离后，安度因突然开口，“谢谢你的帮忙。”</p><p>加尔鲁什吃了一惊，他的嘴巴微张，半晌之间不知该如何回话。“是你自己硬拉我过来的。”最后他只能板着脸，闷闷不乐地应了一句。</p><p>“抱歉，是我擅作主张了。”男孩有点不好意思。</p><p>“看，这就是联盟未来的国王，尽干无聊事。”兽人的表情看似不满，但语气中竟带着些微愉悦，“你比我想象中还要空闲，瓦里安就是这么教儿子的？”</p><p>“父亲同意我跟你见面。”安度因鼓励对方，“联盟的高层也默许了，因为他们相信你可以改过自新。”</p><p>加尔鲁什却怀疑地盯了他一会，“瓦里安的儿子连握剑的力气也没有，外交手段倒是一流。”他评价道。</p><p>“......这算是夸奖吗？”</p><p>兽人别过头去，没有回答，只用鼻子哼了一声。安度因却从他表情里看到了希望。</p><p>“我承认我的剑术很糟糕，生来就不是当战士的料，但圣光帮助我实现了自己的价值，”他愉快地续道，“父亲认为我能成为最伟大的国王。”小王子突然想起自己在达拉然许愿池投掷的硬币，现在他确实如愿长大，却没了当年那般期待，高兴没多久，一阵莫名的哀伤铺天盖地袭来。</p><p>“加尔鲁什，”他对兽人说，“你觉得我可以成为最伟大的乌瑞恩国王吗？”</p><p>对方怔了怔，他转过脸来，不悦地撇了撇嘴。“事实上，我一点也不关心这个问题，”即便如此，加尔鲁什还是思考了片刻，“但是以你不计后果的作风，那绝对不成，不过这跟我没关系，理应为之感到悲伤的该是你的人民，不是我。”</p><p>“或许你是对的。”安度因微微一笑，不知为何，兽人的答案竟给了他一丝安慰，“抱歉，问了些奇怪的问题。”</p><p>加尔鲁什皱了皱眉，不再说话，这时，他们已经抵达半山前的金辉溪，美美.铁掌正在下方迎接他们，裹挟着花香与泥草味的清风轻轻吹动着炖煮大师腰间的白色围裙。</p><p>“非常感谢，辛苦你们了。”熊猫人从兽人手里接过炖锅，毛茸茸的棕色脸庞挂着一抹灿烂的笑容。一群熊猫人孩童蜂拥而至，他们簇拥着有点不知所措的小王子爬上坡道，来到半山市集，坚.铁掌果然特意为他准备了一大盘春卷，蒸烧大师严.铁掌则热情地向他介绍自己最受欢迎的食物——千年饺，“里面的馅儿是我特别腌制的蔬菜，”他自豪地宣布，“就连我们的敌人兔妖也十分喜爱我的秘制腌蔬菜，不过怎么处理这些小窃贼倒是题外话了。”除此之外，他们还准备了八宝饭、翠绿肺鱼、迷雾汤、谷底小炒、海雾米线、人参茶和清玉巫婆的老酒。</p><p>但小王子还是首先接过一碗仍热气腾腾的炖穆山兽尾，毕竟这是他和加尔鲁什一起合作烹制的，男孩捧起碗，品尝了一口，确实非常美味！他跟美美相视一笑。这时，男孩很想把品尝到绝世美食的喜悦跟兽人分享，然而围在四周的熊猫人太多了，安度因见不着加尔鲁什的身影。</p><p>“加尔鲁什刚才往日歌农场的方向去了，”农夫老方告诉他，“可能老愚需要他帮忙吧。”</p><p>于是，男孩端着两碗炖肉走出人群，在市集右手边的农场找到正靠在围栏边发呆的加尔鲁什。兽人漫不经心地注视着在草原上漫步的角羊群，对面则是汇风岭，安度因听说对方有时也会到那边帮忙。</p><p>“美美说的没错，真的很美味，你也应该尝一尝。”他走到对方身边，将其中一碗递出。</p><p>加尔鲁什盯着那碗炖肉，仿佛面前的是什么毒药，然而迟疑了一会，他还是伸手接过，但仅仅只是揣在手中。兽人还是选择偏过头去看风景。</p><p>“你为什么不加入他们呢？”安度因坐在对方面前的围栏，把碗置于膝上。兽人和村民一直格格不入，他很担心对方由于孤独过度而开始胡思乱想。</p><p>“加入他们？就像加入部落那样？”加尔鲁什自嘲，“这跟把我投入另一个新牢笼有什么差别？”</p><p>“这里的村民与世无争，”安度因说，“你可以试着和他们平等相处，就像我们一样。”</p><p>“不，我们永远也不可能一样。”</p><p>“既然你可以接受我，那为什么就不能尝试了解他们呢？”</p><p>加尔鲁什的身体忽然僵住，似乎被他的话吓到了。他望着人类，表情平静得让安度因惊讶：“你认为自己会跟他们一样？”</p><p>这下换男孩呆住了，“是的，我认为......”他小心揣度对方话中的第二层含义，小王子略微惊慌的表情似乎取悦了兽人，“他们有珍视的家人和朋友，也有自己的抱负，所以我认为我们之间并没有什么不同。”</p><p>“是吗？”加尔鲁什苦笑摇头，他的声音听起来很疲倦，“看来联盟给你这颗脑袋灌输的玩意还真是奇怪。你刚才说你的父亲和人民相信我能改过自新，别开玩笑了，你的话毫无说服力，事实上，在他们眼里，我还是怪物，这点永远不会改变，他们在我眼中也同样不过是一群假惺惺的联盟渣滓。”</p><p>“不，我不认为他们的话是对的。”安度因不假思索地道，“你跟我们本质上并没有什么不同，我可以确信这一点，而不管将来发生什么事，我都不会离开你。”隔了半晌，意识到自己措辞不对的小王子红着脸纠正，“我是指......我会一直留在你身边，这是我在白虎寺对你许下的承诺，也是作为一名牧师的职责。”</p><p>男孩说话期间，加尔鲁什一直专注凝视着他。“有朝一日，你会成为联盟的国王。”他咧开嘴角，冲微微愣住的小王子露出灿烂一笑，“一定会是有史以来最天真最古怪的小兔崽子国王。”</p><p>*</p><p>参加晨祷的前一天晚上，安度因梦见自己身处狭窄阴暗的囚室里，在黛安修女严峻的目光下不知疲倦地念诵祷词，圣光却把加尔鲁什带来。</p><p>这只是梦，当兽人从身后抱住他时，安度因紧闭双眼，边念祷词边催眠自己，这只是一个虚假的梦境，等我醒来，一切便会恢复如常。</p><p>然而加尔鲁什把手从他的长袍下摆伸入，熟练地以生茧的掌心摩擦平滑的肌肤，用粗厚的手指挤按敏感的地带，不到片刻，安度因便被撩拨得浑身发烫，呼吸急促，舌头打结，祷词也念得断断续续。</p><p>“殿下，请您专心。”黛安修女不满地瞪着王子。</p><p>安度因很想让自己保持清醒，然而他已经尽力了，此时，加尔鲁什宽厚的手掌业已攀上他平坦的胸膛，拇指和食指分别按压上面的乳头，肆意玩弄，时而在乳晕附近轻轻画圈，指甲尖轻轻擦过乳头顶端，另一只手则滑向他的两腿之间，抚摸性器的每一处，揉搓他的囊袋，刮擦他的会阴，加尔鲁什凑近他的耳边大加舔舐，发出的色情声响如此真实，直让他面红耳赤。兽人的巨大阳具早已勃起，安度因感觉到它那彷如活物的热量和脉动，更令他恐惧的是，他灵魂的另一半正渴望着它再次进入自己的身体，怀念着它在嘴里的滋味。</p><p>“不、不要......”安度因虚弱地挣动着，努力摆脱兽人的抚弄和对方带来的快感。</p><p>“不要？殿下，事到如今，您还拒绝忏悔吗？”黛安修女俯下身，口气冰冷地质问。</p><p>“不是，我不是......”他摇头否认，然而不等他解释到一半，身后的兽人狠狠掐了一下他的龟头，安度因全身猛然一抖，嘴里发出一声短促的惊呼。“加尔鲁什，住手、快住手，我们已经没有关系了，求求你，放开我——”</p><p>对方粗暴地把他推倒在地。借着昏暗的烛光，他看清了加尔鲁什的怒容，只见兽人的额头和颈部青筋暴起，金黄色的眼眸睁得老大，宛如两颗硕大的蛋黄。“你向我承诺，不管发生什么事，永远也不会离开我！”他冲安度因咆哮，“可现在你却为了某个蠢笨的贵族小姐选择抛弃我！亏我一直相信你，你这个虚伪的骗子！”下一秒，安度因感觉自己的脖子被对方的指头锁住，越收越紧，他痛苦地咳嗽着，伸手捶打兽人粗壮的手臂。</p><p>“殿下，您被指控淫乱、通奸、渎神与涉嫌叛国之罪。”黛安修女来到他们面前，“我是来听您坦白罪行的。”话音刚落，更多面无表情的陌生修女从四面八方进逼，她们那纤长的十指化作猎鹰般的利爪，狠狠抓向毫无招架之力的王子，顷刻间，鲜血从安度因的手臂、腰部和大腿流下，他们合力撕开他腹部的血肉，丢弃内脏，切断四肢，直到令人作呕的浓烈血腥味在滞闷的空气中蔓延.....</p><p>当有人用力推搡他的肩膀，安度因立刻惊醒，那股属于自己的可怕血腥味似乎仍在室内残留。他坐起身，强忍开口尖叫的冲动，用父亲送来的棉被遮盖下巴以下的部位。棉被虽为他抵挡了夜间的寒冷，但无法中断那场令他浑身发冷的噩梦。</p><p>“殿下，晨祷会一个小时后开始，”黛安修女冷冷俯视着他，“请您提前做好准备。”</p><p>光明大教堂的圣坛前如此拥挤，却又如此明亮，巨大的金色光束自圣坛上方的水晶高窗斜射进来，大主教沐浴在光辉中，周遭的烛光如群星般闪耀，安度因跪在对方高瘦身躯投下的阴影之中，熏香的味道令他头晕目眩。</p><p>“感谢圣光赐赠清晨的希望，平息怒火，驯服狂乱，宽恕吾之过错，伴吾度过漫漫长夜，迎接次日光辉，愿圣光予吾健全的心志、非凡的智慧、强壮的体魄、伟大的事奉、无尽的喜乐、全新的见证，求您在今天任何时刻，引导我、眷顾我、扶持我、保佑我，吾之精神将处处与圣光同在。”大主教的声音浑厚有力，穿透厅堂，圣坛下的群众一脸虔诚双手合十，低声跟念，安度因只得低头效仿，他早已把这些祷词背得滚瓜烂熟，如今，他只求圣光重新回应自己的呼唤，恳求它不要夺走自己最后的精神希望，让那些被他伤害过的人走出悲伤，度过难关，然而不管他如何用力祈祷，圣光仍然不为所动。</p><p>漫长的祷告结束后，他们在大主教的带领下吟唱圣歌，安度因回头在长凳上找个位置，发现面前是一片由单调严肃的面孔组成的海洋，他在一个佝偻老妇和身穿亚麻外衣的小男孩中间坐下。老妇的手瘦骨嶙峋，男孩的手小巧柔软，安度因只是麻木地握着它们，他并不熟悉圣歌的旋律和歌词，但还是尽量跟着所有人一起唱。不知为何，宽敞的厅堂越是明亮，周遭的空气更是闷热凝重，安度因盯着大主教身后的蜡烛群，不禁想起那堆被烧毁的衣物。</p><p>过去，圣光予他内心的平静，赐他保护善者的力量，助他拯救父亲的生命，而今它在一次又一次的祈祷下变得冰冷又陌生，他仍记得白虎寺地牢里跟加尔鲁什的对话，他们谈到阿尔萨斯和背叛，谈到他和圣光的关系。现在是圣光抛弃了我还是我背离了圣光？</p><p>等修士走上圣坛，呼唤圣光保佑他们高贵的国王和善良的百姓时，黛安修女走到他身边，悄声说：“殿下，大主教正在教堂左手边的祈愿室等候您。”</p><p>安度因满心疑问地站起来，随修女挤开过道的人群，走进房门时，大主教随即遣散周围的信徒和见习修女，黛安修女跟着离开，并为他们掩上门。</p><p>“本杰明修士注意到您今天心不在焉。”对方开门见山，“任何谎言都无法躲过圣光的注视，殿下，倘若您仍心存不安，或者还有尚未忏悔的罪行，请尽管坦白。”</p><p>安度因别无选择，他只能把圣光拒绝回应自己的事情告知大主教。</p><p>“圣光决不会无缘无故抛弃自己的儿女，除非他们身上仍存罪恶，却无悔过之心。”奥斯蒙皱紧眉头，苍白的眼珠微微转动，“殿下，您最近可有其他杂念，比如关于某个兽人的？”</p><p>加尔鲁什逃跑的消息早就传遍整个艾泽拉斯。“我、我担心他误入歧途，跟艾泽拉斯再起争端。”</p><p>“如果这仅仅只是出于一名牧师的善意和担忧，我为此表示尊敬与认同。”大主教点点头，“圣光也必定为您的善良与博爱动容，可为何它还是拒绝您的呼唤呢？这只能是殿下自身的问题，实话实说，诚心忏悔方能找到最佳的解决方法，孩子，这是我的建议。”</p><p>忏悔......回顾过往，他明白造成这一切的根本原因是自己对加尔鲁什动了心。这都是我的错，安度因确信，是我伤害了加尔鲁什，辜负了父亲和我的人民。</p><p>“求圣光降福，准我罪人告解......”他垂下眼睛，在大主教面前跪下，“加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮的身影总在我的脑海挥之不去，近日，我总是忆起跟他的往昔点滴，可不管我如何强迫自己遗忘往事，专注祈祷，过往的记忆却愈加鲜明，我......背叛了圣光的信任。”</p><p>“罪恶和欲念仍深深根植于您的内心，”奥斯蒙神情严峻，“像您这样年纪的孩子，又无恋爱经验，总会被热切的冲动和肉体的快感蒙蔽理智，无法区分一时的欲望和长久的真爱，加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮是圣光的敌人，您却为了耽溺于暂时的欲望，选择与它的敌人为伍......我明白了，圣光认为您的行为背叛了它对您的期望，因此放任您被恐惧与不安占据理智，这是一种严厉的惩罚，而您需要做的事情是，在教会审判开始前获得它的原谅，若圣光认定您深深亵渎了它的权威，这将意味您的渎神罪名成立。”</p><p>昨天吉恩也说过类似的话，而大主教这番言语却让他无法反驳。圣光察觉到我已经迷失了......“既然你明知自己迟早要成家立室，那么当初接近我究竟是为了什么？”他回想起加尔鲁什当时的质问。</p><p>是啊，终有一天，我会成为国王，娶妻生子，把乌瑞恩家族的血脉延续下去，我十分清楚这一点，所以我跟他到底算什么？或许、或许我是真的为了从他的身上寻求某种不真实的慰藉，而圣光看穿了我的内心，我则是当局者迷......安度因不得不承认自己确实很享受跟加尔鲁什做爱的感觉，食髓知味，欲罢不能。</p><p>于是，安度因听从对方的建议，在祈愿室不吃不喝地待了整整一日，模仿虔诚的信徒向圣光祈祷，直到头晕脑胀，膝盖破皮流血，喉咙干涩疼痛，加尔鲁什的身影逐渐从他晕乎乎的脑子里消失，然而圣光还是无动于衷。后来，黛安修女和另一名见习修女搀扶他走回房间，换了身干净外衣后，安度因便躺到床上。正当他即将沉沉睡去之际，铁栏后忽然有个熟悉的声音传入耳畔。</p><p>“安度因，安度因！”那个声音属于瓦莉拉，他的血精灵朋友，“我是来救你出去的。”</p><p>他掀开被子，惊讶地转身看着好友，“瓦莉拉？你怎么——她们会发现你的。”</p><p>“所以现在时间十分紧迫，听我说，安度因，你先喝下这个，我会在她们发现之前把门锁撬开，”血精灵取出一瓶隐身药水，“加尔鲁什正在赤脊山的石堡要塞废墟等着我们，虽然我不知道他为何坚持选择这个地点。”</p><p>“不，我伤害了他，而他对我恨之入骨，加尔鲁什他不可能......”安度因难以置信地后退几步，“瓦莉拉，是你帮助他逃跑的吗？”</p><p>“什么？不，我不知道他怎么逃出来的，是他主动联系了我，一个绿皮肤兽人小女孩帮他送的求助信。”朋友的犹豫令瓦莉拉困惑地皱了皱眉，她拿出开锁工具，边捣弄边解释，“安度因，我有亲自跟他见面，他是为了救你才逃出来的，加尔鲁什坚信这是某个贵族的阴谋，气得快要失去理智了。那帮教会信徒简直就是群疯子，就连瓦里安也束手无策。”</p><p>“他们是一群虔诚的信徒。”他感觉指甲深深陷入手掌中，“瓦莉拉，我感谢你为我做的一切，可是抱歉，我不会跟你走，趁她们发现你之前，快离开吧，告诉加尔鲁什，不必为我担心，麻烦你替我劝服他返回潘达利亚，千万别再让自己误入歧途。”</p><p>“安度因？”血精灵停下开锁的动作，难以置信，半晌之后，她明白了男孩的烦恼，“这不是你的错，你深爱着加尔鲁什，我也能感觉到他对你的关心，你们谁也没做错，我们无权决定自己要爱的人必须是谁，不要为此惩罚自己，好吗？”瓦莉拉的手穿过铁栏，轻轻握住安度因的拳头，另一只手则在对方眼前摊开，加尔鲁什的兽牙项链躺在血精灵的掌心中。</p><p>突然之间，安度因顿觉鼻子一酸，他迅速别过头去，硬生生吞下一声呜咽，作为物证，兽人赠予他的信物早被黛安修女粗鲁地夺去。“选择离开他的人是我，”他固执地坚持，并用力抽开手，转身背对血精灵，“因为暴风城才是我真正的归属，我是父亲的唯一合法继承人，未来的国王，这段关系本来就是一个错误。瓦莉拉，如果你再坚持要我跟你走，我就把外面的卫兵唤来。”</p><p>周围陷入了一片寂静。当安度因以为对方已经离开时，身后传来了一声轻叹，“安度因，我会想其它办法的。”他回头，只见瓦莉拉披上深色斗篷转身离开，黑暗逐渐将血精灵的身影吞噬。</p><p>年轻的王子倒回床上哭泣着昏睡过去。加尔鲁什仍然出现在他的梦境里，他们在汇风岭和日歌农场中间的草原结伴狩猎，头顶上方，粉红色的云朵在浩瀚蓝天漂浮，平原鹰成群穿越云层，面对强大的敌人，兽人无情揶揄人类的体弱，却果断地以保护者的姿态把他护在身后。那天狩猎结束以后，加尔鲁什把亲手串连而成的兽牙项链送给人类王子，在安度因的梦中，兽人还亲自为他戴上项链，弯腰亲吻他的额头。</p><p> </p><p>【迪菲亚兄弟会】</p><p>*</p><p>凡妮莎.范克里夫双手环臂，强忍怒火，看着一名人类壮汉伸手抓稳船头，乌妮娅在他的搀扶下慢吞吞地走上岸。</p><p>现今已是深夜，周围的枯树在月光的照映下宛如一根根苍白的指骨，除了脚踩落叶的沙沙声响，她几乎听不见水流的脉动，放眼望去，面前的深湖仿若凝结的黑色墨水。微风轻轻吹起凡妮莎长长的绿色裙摆和曲卷的黑色短发，柔软的丝绸布料温柔摩擦着女孩纤细的小腿，她恨极了自己这身淑女伪装，然而那位大人再三警告凡妮莎切不可大意，以免被路人认出她是迪菲亚兄弟会前首脑的独女，联盟的头号通缉犯之一。</p><p>这个蠢笨的女孩，凡妮莎盯视着逐渐靠近的同伴，心里狠狠骂了一句，你差点搞砸了我们的计划。</p><p>“奥尔德斯.莱斯科瓦男爵被捕了。”乌妮娅紧张地左右环顾，迟迟不敢放下兜帽，“凡妮莎，我的姐妹，这些天我在宫中害怕极了。”</p><p>当年，联盟派人袭击死亡矿井，砍下迪菲亚首脑，凡妮莎的父亲艾德温.范克里夫的头颅，包括乌妮娅的父母在内的迪菲亚成员也在那场混战中牺牲，自那以后，两名痛失至亲的小女孩隐姓埋名，一起长大，乌妮娅一直把凡妮莎看作最好的朋友。艾德温之女却不以为意，自眼睁睁看着国王的走狗杀死父亲以后，她的内心只有满腔恨意与冰冷绝望，以及在乱世之中活下去的强烈念头。</p><p>“因为你选择了错误的盟友，奥尔德斯.莱斯科瓦是个没用的好色之徒，你这个蠢女孩还选择委身于他，意外怀上他的种......确实，虽然他的手段低级又愚蠢，但无意间揭穿了安度因.乌瑞恩和敌人的奸情，可光对王子出手有什么意义？别忘了，国王身边不缺年轻貌美的贵族淑女，一场政治联姻就能给他带来新的继承人。”凡妮莎硬梆梆地说道，“明白吗？瓦里安.乌瑞恩必须死。”</p><p>“我害怕他发现我腹中孩子的生父不是安度因王子，你知道，奥尔德斯男爵贪生怕死，随时都会把我和他的秘密关系抖出来。”乌妮娅握住她的手，苍白的脸庞写满恐惧，直让凡妮莎心生厌恶，她很想挣脱对方的抓握，但还是竭力忍住，“国王陛下特意派人照顾我的饮食起居，但我觉得自己跟牢狱里的囚犯没什么区别，这一天又一天的，我的神经总是处于高度紧张的状态，说不定哪天真的会疯掉，凡妮莎，我们不如放弃这个计划，坐船离开这里吧。”</p><p>“离开？开什么玩笑！”这次她终于找到机会用力甩开对方的手，“乌妮娅，我让你潜入暴风城，以侍女的身份接近他们的国王，没想到奢侈的宫廷生活让你头脑越来越不清醒了——你的父母是被谁杀死的，这一切的罪魁祸首到底是谁，你都统统忘记了吗？”</p><p>“我没有忘记，对不起，凡妮莎......”一滴眼泪从暴风城侍女的脸颊滑落，“只是，奥尔德斯男爵被逮捕了，我担心他会向大主教告发我。”</p><p>大主教奥斯蒙，也不是个好东西，他害凡妮莎失去了半数以上的支持者。“乌妮娅......乌妮娅，该死的你先冷静点，”凡妮莎不得不安慰啜泣的少女，孕妇就是麻烦，神经特别敏感，“我们还有艾德里安.阿尔弗雷克领主的支持呢。”他是蒂芬王后的远亲，一位暴风城的贵族小人物，对国王当年的处事方式深感不满。</p><p>“要是当年国王同意给你父亲支付全额工资，王后陛下就不会死去。”那位大人是一名身材高瘦、相貌英俊、举止优雅的中年人，下巴有一小撮灰白的胡子，“我会帮你们讨回公道，让乌瑞恩国王为自己的自私行为付出代价，接下来，我会资助你们重建秘密基地，我的仆从也将为你们所用。”凡妮莎有点可惜自己没能在乌妮娅酿成错误前碰到这位盟友，否则她绝不会默许乌妮娅的决定。</p><p>“是啊，那位好心的大人，若非有他暗中协助，苏珊和妮娜她们早就改变供词，奥尔德斯害怕我背后有更大的势力，所以选择观察外面的局势，迟迟没有说出实情，但他的存在属实令我不安，”乌妮娅连忙擦了擦眼泪，“汉娜是他特意安插在我身边的贴身侍从，她是个冷静又机智的女孩，今天晚上正是多亏她骗过卫兵和其他仆从，我才能悄悄溜出来见你。”</p><p>“等瓦里安.乌瑞恩死后，汉娜就会护送你离开。”凡妮莎轻轻拨开挡在乌妮娅眼前的棕色碎发，“到那时，你可以在一个无比安全的地方，把孩子抚养成人，无忧无虑地过完下半生，我最大的心愿就是能看见你幸福快乐。”谎言不伤皮肉，甚至还可以为她赢得对方的信任和忠诚。</p><p>“噢，凡妮莎......”乌妮娅眼中闪烁着感动的泪花，她紧紧拥抱了一下自己唯一的朋友，“无论如何，你也是我一生中最重要的姐妹。”</p><p>看吧，我说的果然没错，“乌妮娅，我理解你的担忧，为此，在暗杀乌瑞恩国王之前，我们必须先解决你的烦恼，”她从腰间的香囊里取出一瓶小型药剂，“幸好奥尔德斯男爵不知道迪菲亚兄弟会重组的秘密，可一旦孩子生父的真相被公开，你也将会被投入大牢，接受那盲人老头的可怕审讯。”</p><p>“这种无色无味的毒药，当年只有你父亲懂得如何研制，”乌妮娅棕色的眼睛闪烁着喜悦的光芒，“凡妮莎，你真的做到了！”</p><p>“只要溶于食物或饮用水，便可让他如患上肠疾般死去，而且不留一点痕迹。”凡妮莎浅浅一笑，有其父必有其女，她对自己充满信心，“假如你不方便亲自下手，可以拜托汉娜帮忙。”</p><p>乌妮娅接过毒药，点点头。“等奥尔德斯一死，我便没有后顾之忧，你的计划也会继续下去。”</p><p>“没错，”凡妮莎吻了吻女孩的脸颊，“那疯歌手和你们的供词，再加上跟兽人的奸情便足以压垮安度因.乌瑞恩，他父亲才是我们真正要对付的人，你会继续协助我的吧，乌妮娅，为了我们的亲人，我们的迪菲亚同胞。”</p><p>等乌妮娅坐船离开后，凡妮莎敛去笑容，对刚才搀扶乌妮娅上岸的壮汉说：“带我去见你那位大人。”</p><p>于是他们坐船离开小岛，走入一片森林，道路两旁的榆树和松树如高大的哨兵俯视行人，月光穿过翠绿的树冠，映得凡妮莎面无表情的脸庞宛如苍白的石头面具。</p><p>他们过桥后在第二棵松树旁停下，不远处有一座残破的塔楼。“三天之内，奥尔德斯.莱斯科瓦将意外身亡。”凡妮莎对藏匿在阴影中的男人说，“虽然乌妮娅并没有想象中那么聪明，但是她的办事效率不容置疑。”</p><p>“艾德温.范克里夫在天之灵，会为他那聪明的女儿感到骄傲。”艾德里安.阿尔弗雷克领主从黑暗中走出，他把后背倚在松树上，彻底放松站姿，“汉克，你辛苦了，先行退下吧。”</p><p>待仆从走开，他遗憾地宣布：“女士，我有一个坏消息需要告诉你，是关于迪菲亚基地的重建工作......我们似乎遇到了一点麻烦。”</p><p>“麻烦？”震惊之余，凡妮莎还感到胸中有股怒火升腾，“你多次向我们保证，重建工作万无一失，到底怎么回事，资金不足？”</p><p>“女士，请您稍安勿躁。”</p><p>“别叫我‘女士’，告诉我到底发生了什么事？”上次她成功摧毁哨兵岭，重创人民军，结果那些国王的走狗打击报复，不仅把她父亲的矿井夷为平地，还杀害了她强大的同伴们，自己还差点没了性命。这样的失败我决不能再经历第二次......</p><p>“有人发现了迪菲亚的新秘密基地。”</p><p>“谁？”凡妮莎警惕地望着他。</p><p>“凡妮莎女士，你知道瓦莉拉.萨古纳尔吗？”</p><p>“都说了我不是什么‘女士’，她是谁？”</p><p>“瓦里安国王的挚友，军情七处的合作伙伴，一名跟您旗鼓相当的盗贼。她似乎注意到我们的动静，于是决定前往赤脊山北部的石堡要塞废墟——也就是迪菲亚的新秘密基地——捉拿你。”</p><p>“旗鼓相当？我看她是不自量力。”凡妮莎不屑地哼了一声，“那个瓦莉拉.萨古纳尔现在在哪里？”</p><p>“据探子回报，她正在湖畔镇逗留，两个小时后动身返回暴风城。”</p><p>她绝对在石堡要塞那里发现了什么。“我会让她带着秘密死去。”艾德温之女唤来一头狮鹫，“基地的重建工作还得继续，刺客和盗贼的嗅觉确实不是一般的灵敏，我们必须比以往更加小心谨慎，同时还要多关注军情七处那边的动静。”</p><p>“那是当然，这件事尽管交给我去办吧。”</p><p>眼看凡妮莎乘狮鹫离去的背影逐渐缩小为远处的一个黑点，艾德里安.阿尔弗雷克背着手，沉默地站在原地，抬头仰望天空，仿佛陷入了沉思。转身离开之际，他却注意到塔楼上的身影。一名肤色黝黑的人类男子坐在窗边，面带微笑地观察着他，血红的眼睛里仿佛有独焰狂舞。</p><p>“迪菲亚兄弟会，暴风城，奥妮克希亚，凡妮莎.范克里夫，真是有趣。”当艾德里安爬上楼梯，对方正对着窗外自言自语，一手搁在膝盖上，模样慵懒而优雅。</p><p>“恕我冒昧一问，是什么风把您给吹来了？”他了解自己的主人，黑王子从不轻易现身。</p><p>“一阵可怕的狂风，裹挟着某位为情所伤的可怜男人的怒气。”拉希奥转过头来，捻捻下巴的尖胡子，一抹浅笑自饱满的双唇拂过，“有人迫不及待想要扮演英雄的角色，我们的主要任务就是为他提供更多动力。”黑王子外衣繁复的金色环扣在昏暗的光线下闪耀光泽，缀于胸前的宝石跟他的眼睛一样血红明亮。</p><p>“你在这里的工作干得不错，”拉希奥重新把目光转向窗外，“凡妮莎.范克里夫很特别，既然她要为同胞报仇雪恨，我们更要全力配合她的计划，但务必记住，不要让她丢掉性命。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>感谢食用。</p><p>没错我好像拉郎小黑跟凡妮莎了......不过要是让他俩互动好像还挺好吃的，不过小黑这种类型不适合认真谈恋爱就是了，所以说凯黑卖腐向.......（。</p><p>声明一点，安度因不是阿尔萨斯2.0，他们不是同一个人，下场不会是一样。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>这次是完整的第三章。</p><p>最后一次把话摊开来讲，不管是邪混杂食，还是想看安度因被操得下不来床的凹党，你们安静吃粮就算了，但如果还要以“虽然我萌你拆家，但是我也喜欢你cp啊，【求同存异】聊下天/交个友不是不行吧？”为由道德绑架我的小妹妹，谁再敢这样，姐姐我立马让你重新体会义务教育的可怕。</p><p>这已经不是第一次了，从去年年底开始我总共遇到了五个这样自诩理中客的ky。并且这五位，我可以很负责任地说，都不是十分了解吼安这对cp的考据党，但又自以为懂得够多、明知道我过激洁癖还非要主动凑上来的、心里没数的类型。</p><p>这么天真这么幼稚，怪不得还喜欢8.0后安度因的塑造。</p><p>啊，我语气太重了吗？可是，在我的产粮地盘，就得按我的规矩来，反之亦然。</p><p>想让我服你也可以，产粮，写得比我勤奋，写得比我好，甚至能写出一篇《德拉诺救赎2.0》的，不管你什么属性都可以跟我交流，做不到这点，又非要来我面前逼逼叭叭的，你对吼安的喜爱，在我眼里毫无意义，不值一提。</p><p>作品相关在后记。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【奥尔德斯.莱斯科瓦男爵】</p><p>今夜冷得不合情理，一阵潮湿的凛冽寒风从窗口吹进，甚至激起地板上的尘埃。奥尔德斯跪在圣坛前，用颤巍巍的手点燃蜡烛，金色的烛光宛如群星闪烁，为阴暗的房间提供了一小片光明。</p><p>为了向教会表明忠诚，他已经几天几夜没有进食，身体整整瘦下一圈。我必须忍耐，他边咬牙坚持边告诉自己，莱斯科瓦家族由我的外甥路易斯暂为打理，而我现在必须做的事是多了解外面的局势变化，为自己挽回一条命。</p><p>当联盟派人砍下他父亲的头颅时，奥尔德斯便知道，莱斯科瓦这个姓氏便受到了诅咒，还要永生永世伴在他左右，他注定一辈子活在父亲留下的阴影之下，他努力摆脱对方留给家族的屈辱，换来的却总是他人的轻蔑，他学会了忍受讥讽，却无法容忍接二连三的失败。当安度因王子与梅斯公爵之女的婚约公开后，一条盘踞在他体内、名为“嫉妒”的毒蛇愤怒地嘶叫着喷出毒液，当他在王子这个年龄时便已背负着“叛国者之子”的骂名，贵族们唾弃他，不分场合对他冷嘲热讽，第一个恋慕的女孩鄙视他，然后嫁给了一位高大英俊、前途无量的年轻领主。</p><p>随后，乌妮娅主动来到了他的身边。</p><p>奥尔德斯记得第一次见到乌妮娅时，她正坐在教堂前的小型喷泉旁和路易斯相谈甚欢，而他不久前刚向梅斯公爵提亲，却遭拒绝。见舅舅到来，他的外甥立马站起来，红着脸把女孩介绍给他。乌妮娅是名侍女，为暴风城王室服务，有着一头柔顺的褐色长发和一双温柔的棕色眼眸。虽被对方的美貌深深吸引住，但当时她是外甥的追求对象。若非乌妮娅主动向他表示好感，作为路易斯唯一信任和依赖的至亲，奥尔德斯根本不会夺外甥所好。正式交往后，女孩向他坦白自己进入暴风城工作是因为倾慕王子，而那婚约深深伤害了她，从此，两人便有了共同目标。</p><p>而今，他盯着眼前的烛火，一个疑问忽地从脑际闪过：乌妮娅这个女人心里到底打的什么算盘？</p><p>在大主教的信徒逮捕他以后，对方非但没有坦白他们的阴谋，甚至继续把戏演下去，谎称自己跟安度因王子有不正当关系，若无其事地留在了暴风城。奥尔德斯记得乌妮娅曾使出浑身解数勾引安度因，却一直没有成功，她甚至向他抱怨过王子殿下似乎对女性全无兴趣。莫非事实上她已经成功了，但故意隐瞒我？难道她没有撒谎，肚子里的孩子的生父真的是......奥尔德斯眉头深皱，这女人一定不简单，可那些被她贿赂的侍女呢？难不成她们背后还有更大的势力......</p><p>这时，门上一阵轻敲声打断了他的思绪。奥尔德斯将眉头舒展开来，迅速整平长袍上的褶皱，然后像平日那样佯作虔诚的模样，来到门前，用上平缓的语气，小心翼翼询问来者的身份。毕竟三天前国王突然造访此地，着实把他吓了一大跳。</p><p>“萝丝琳.古恩，大主教体恤你多日祈祷的辛苦，特地遣我为你送来一壶晨露酒。”门外的人冷漠地回应道。</p><p>“萝丝琳！”奥尔德斯连忙把门打开，那个曾经被他无情抛弃的少妇果然伫立在外，灰色的斗篷遮挡住脸庞，“真的是你吗？”少妇把晨露酒递给他，他却紧紧抓住了面前的手。</p><p>“大人，请你别这样。”萝丝琳偏过头去，想要把手缩回，奥尔德斯却不允许她这么做，“你我已把身心献于伟大的圣光，我们的过去已如尘埃般被清风抹去。”</p><p>“啊，你不怪我！”奥尔德斯的眼里闪烁着喜悦的光芒，“萝丝琳，我知道自己是个混账，不配得到你的原谅。”他松开手，接过少妇手中的晨露酒，“大卫也是个人渣，他不该把明知你怀有身孕的情况下把你赶出家门的。”</p><p>“往事如烟，转瞬即逝。”萝丝琳拉紧兜帽。</p><p>“既然过去的不愉快已一笔勾销，我们还能当朋友吗？”奥尔德斯问道。大主教没有派她给我送酒，萝丝琳还关心着我，她自愿过来见我，他满怀希望，既然她是大主教身边的人，我就可以拉拢她，以攫取更多有用情报，方便我制定下一步计划......</p><p>“不，从今往后，你我只是毫无瓜葛的陌生人。”少妇斩钉截铁地拒绝，旋即转身，“教会鲜少允许信徒沾酒，所以请你千万不要辜负大主教的一片善心。”言毕，她把奥尔德斯留在原地思考自己的话。</p><p>我们上次见面时，她还热情地拥抱我，亲吻我的脸颊，哀求我迎娶她，他望着少妇离开的身影，怔怔地陷入回忆。当时他和乌妮娅正在交往，而萝丝琳在暴风城的现身出乎他的意料之外。</p><p>“奥尔德斯大人，我不顾医生的嘱咐，拖着仍未恢复元气的身体来到暴风城是为了见您呀！”那天晚上，他满心不安，却又不得不同意跟对方秘密见面，而萝丝琳一见到情人便热泪盈眶地扑进他的怀里，“我的丈夫大卫，他发现了我们的关系，于是把我毒打了一顿，便将我赶了出来，我的孩子、我们的孩子......”</p><p>面对泣不成声的少妇，奥尔德斯感到一阵不知所措。“别太伤心了，亲爱的，身体要紧。”</p><p>“大人，您不如把我娶回家吧，”萝丝琳抬起头，少妇脸上的泪痕在月光照映下闪动晶莹，“或者让我当您的仆从也好，我可以为您洗衣做饭，打扫房屋，而您随时都可以要我，让我留在您身边吧！”</p><p>“萝丝琳，倘若能跟你在一起，我也会很高兴，可是......”奥尔德斯端详着旧日情人的脸庞，陷入了两难。萝丝琳是一个相貌平淡，满脸雀斑的农家妇女，心形的脸上镶嵌着一双随时流露出惊恐神色的褐色大眼睛，却又长着一个扁平的小鼻子，牙齿洁白但不整齐，胸部平坦，臀部小腰部粗，乌妮娅与之相比更显年轻貌美，五官精致深邃，纤腰盈盈可握，身形恰到好处，而萝丝琳在他的众多情人中床技最好，当她跪在自己的双腿之间，一切的不快与烦恼瞬间被抛到九霄云外。不过乌妮娅还年轻，床技虽然略显生涩，但我还有更多时间教导她......</p><p>萝丝琳久久注视着情人犹豫的神情。“听说你跟一名侍女走得很近，她是不是叫乌妮娅，你想迎娶她吗？”</p><p>这下，奥尔德斯终于找到了抛弃对方的理由。“萝丝琳，亲爱的，”他佯作痛苦地吻了吻少妇干裂粗糙的手掌，“我愿意见你是为了能够确认你安然无恙，现在的我眼里本来只有你一人，没错，我对你的爱是出自真心的，但乌妮娅在我心里也占据着同样重要的地位。”</p><p>萝丝琳睁大眼睛，难以置信地望着他。</p><p>“天真的夫人，关于乌妮娅的事，考虑到你的感受，我刻意只字不提。你爱我，我也爱你，这是我们之间最重要的共同点，那不就足够了吗，你又何必非要自寻不快呢？真相最终只会伤害到你，而你本可以避免被我伤害......”语毕，他故作遗憾地叹了声气。</p><p>“为了你，我心甘情愿背叛丈夫，为了你，我冒着生命危险只身来到暴风城，而她不过只是一个比我更年轻更美丽的小丫头，从未对你有过任何付出，而你竟然、竟然......”萝丝琳像要逃避瘟疫似的后退一步，身体由于愤怒而剧烈抖动，“我从没有爱过大卫，他是一个酗酒狂，总对我拳脚相加......爱情难道不该意味着你我对彼此一心一意吗？”</p><p>“请别歪曲我的话中意思，我从没说过你比不上她，亲爱的夫人，你们两个都是我的心肝宝贝，我的每一份感情都是真挚的。”</p><p>“骗子，你最爱的人是你自己。”对方轻蔑地发出一声冷笑，“告诉我，这是从哪位艺术家学来的说话本领，你强行把自以为的‘深情’和我的付出放在同一高度，我付出的是行动，而你，仅仅只是站在这里说些空洞的漂亮话，呵，难道这样就能说服我，感动我了么？”此刻，她像是变了另一个人似的，奥尔德斯心头掠过一丝不安。</p><p>“相信听完我这番坦白，你一定对我恨之入骨，抱歉，萝丝琳，既然乌妮娅的存在破坏了你我之间的感情，那么我也不配再次出现在你面前，”年轻的男爵露出一抹哀戚的神情，“很高兴看到你平安无事，祝你早日寻到真正的幸福，再见。”于是，他毫不留情、潇洒地转身离开。</p><p>进屋后，奥尔德斯把酒放在圣坛旁边的小木桌上，“但是我真没料到他竟然和加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮有私情。”为了让自己少受点苦，他把所有已知的王室秘密全盘托出，却不曾想到大主教竟查出安度因和那兽人非比寻常的关系，他不禁为那名歌手的遭遇感到无比惋惜。早知如此，我就直接向大主教告发，不必像现在这样费尽心思，最终还害自己身陷囹吾。</p><p>为了制造证据，在乌妮娅的协助下，他们把王室的御用歌手罗德斯关进黑牢里。那歌手最初交代的尽是废话和谎言，他不断矢口否认王子跟侍女的奸情，时而向圣光祈祷，恳求慈悲。奥尔德斯令人用歌手最心爱的琵琶砸他的脸，拿鞭子将他毒打一顿，拷问依旧毫无进展。最终，一位脸型又尖又长、活像一只老鼠的仆从提出逼供的新方法，他系上皮围裙，拿起剃刀，切下歌手左边的乳头。奥尔德斯还记得罗德斯那声凄厉的惨叫和左边胸膛那处宛如血红眼睛的缺口，当时的他闭上双眼，恶心地别过头去，忍住停止拷问，转身离开的冲动。错的人是你们的王子殿下，若非他误了你一生，你本可以活得更加潇洒，这都是他的错，怪不得我。</p><p>这场惨不忍睹的折磨拷问持续了几天几夜。临到第四天清晨，罗德斯终于将实情娓娓道来。他活灵活现地讲述王子跟侍女调情时自己如何唱歌助兴，有时候，王子会要求他用嘴巴取悦自己，并命令侍女在旁欣赏，然后在奥尔德斯的引导下依次揭发乌妮娅、苏珊、妮娜等人，甚至还提到了瓦里安国王、吉恩国王、米娅王后、梅斯.坎贝尔公爵、奈特莉伯爵夫人。</p><p>“你只是把自己认识的达官贵人的名字一股脑背诵出来而已，”奥尔德斯不高兴了，那些位高权重之人都不是什么善茬，他可不敢随便得罪他们，否则后果不堪设想，“真相，真相，我要听的是真相！”</p><p>“是啊，真相，您要的是真相.....”罗德斯紧张地舔了舔嘴唇。“我、我想我可能记错了一些。”</p><p>“格雷迈恩夫妇并未参与，梅斯公爵和伯爵夫人也毫不知情，对吧？”</p><p>“对，没错，是的！”歌手拼命点头，“他们从未参与其中。”</p><p>“至于国王陛下，我敢猜测安度因王子为了瞒过自己的父亲，肯定费了不少心机。”</p><p>“啊、我记起来了！有一回，我记得有一回，陛下突然来访，他不得不把我藏在衣柜里，还特意嘱咐我一定不要让他父亲知道。”</p><p>“哼，原来是这么回事......那么和米兰达小姐订婚后，殿下还有继续跟侍女发生关系吗？”</p><p>“是的、是的！”歌手立刻承认，缺了门牙的嘴巴血流如注，“他还承诺，即使跟米兰达小姐结婚也决不会抛弃她们任何一人。”</p><p>“原来如此，你认识乌妮娅吗？”</p><p>“乌妮娅？噢，当然，我认识她！乌妮娅是他最宠爱的侍女，每次当其余人退下以后，她还会在王子的寝室里多逗留几个小时。”</p><p>“她深爱着他，他却威胁她保密，打掉孩子，我说的没错吧？”</p><p>“没错，乌妮娅在他身边一点也不快乐。”</p><p>奥尔德斯满意地点点头。“说出真相，是不是感觉好多了？等安度因王子受审，面对国王和大主教，你必须还记得自己说过的话，王室与教会决不容忍你在圣光面前撒谎......”</p><p>“当然，当然，我会把这些真相全部说出来......”</p><p>“很好，我的人会帮你处理好伤口，再换好新衣服，然后在这里多休息几天，等大主教派人逮捕殿下后，我会还你自由，给你机会说出真相。”奥尔德斯抚掌大笑，在此之前，他已用金钱和武器装备取得教会成员的信任。大主教还鞠躬感谢我的慷慨大方呢，接下来，我就看看那些趾高气昂、从不把我放在眼里的傲慢贵族，当他们目睹十全十美的安度因王子被拉下神坛时会是什么表情！</p><p>而今，他为自己那时的失误后悔不止。当初我该想个法子把萝丝琳哄住，不让她成为大主教身边的人，现在的我还能光明正大地站在法庭上，义正言辞地控诉安度因王子的罪行......</p><p>奥尔德斯盯着桌上的晨露酒，任由思绪漫无目的地在脑中游走。看来安度因王子并没有大家想象中那般圣洁美好，年轻人嘛，果然还是有自己的七情六欲，而他的癖好似乎过于奇特，瞒着联盟跟残暴的兽人偷欢真有那么刺激吗？好吧，或许有那么点刺激，只要没被兽人那玩意开膛破肚。奥尔德斯忍不住摸摸小腹，原来殿下这么狂野，真是人不可貌相。</p><p>他难以想象王子在兽人身下承欢时会是怎样的光景，不得不承认，安度因确实算得上面容清秀，跟米兰达.坎贝尔站在一块时还挺匹配。奥尔德斯想象假如安度因是一位金发碧眼的公主，有着更苗条的身形和更丰满的胸脯......他的外貌跟死去的蒂芬王后确实蛮相似的。</p><p>倘若跟加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮上床的人是“蒂芬公主”，那真是太糟糕了，那头丑陋的野兽不配拥有如此可爱甜美的小淑女，奥尔德斯耸耸肩，表示无法接受。不过话说回来，至少从某种程度上讲，目的已经达成，安度因王子那边的问题无需忧心，圣光拒绝了他的呼唤，渎神罪已成立，只要明天初审我把需要讲的话向法官交代，然后查清乌妮娅背后的真正势力会否对我的性命有威胁。</p><p>他心不在焉地把玩着手中酒杯，忽觉喉咙一阵干燥，奥尔德斯记起，今天他整整祈祷了一个下午。既然那群信徒希望我表现得更加虔诚，那么我就演戏配合他们。</p><p>奥尔德斯给自己倒了一小杯酒，仰头深吸一大口，这酒尝起来太酸了，他拒绝再斟一杯。果然还是加林纳的葡萄酒更好喝，他才是暴风城最棒的酒商。</p><p>没过多久，他的胸口像是突然被什么巨大异物堵住似的，奥尔德斯试图努力吸进空气，然后喉咙里只能咳出细小的吓人嘶声，仿佛有钢铁般的无形手指牢牢箍住脖子，他白眼直翻，抬手拼命抓抠喉咙，在上面留下条条血痕。挣扎间，他另一手不小心扫掉桌上的晨露酒，下一秒，酒壶掉落碎裂，玻璃与酒液飞洒一地。好冷啊......最后，他双脚瘫软，无力趴倒在圣坛前抽搐痉挛。</p><p>此时，窗外又有朔风吹进，最后一支蜡烛熄灭了。</p><p> </p><p>【初审】</p><p>“今天外面真是异常闷热。”哈瑞斯.阿普列男爵边用手帕擦汗边说。</p><p>“若是下雨天就更麻烦了，肯定会有蹦蹦跳跳的冒险者跑到要塞躲雨，众所周知，他们擅长发现秘密，却不懂守住秘密，今天可是初审之日啊。”奥斯汀伯爵应道。</p><p>“没人希望下雨。”瓦里安干巴巴地回答。二人马上识趣地闭上嘴巴，埋头整理开庭资料。</p><p>真是糟糕透顶了，国王在会议室窗边来回踱步，身后的红色长披风亦随之发出暴躁的“沙沙”声。</p><p>昨日，控方证人之一奥尔德斯.莱斯科瓦意外身亡，死于突发性疾病，大主教也表示自己从未见过一个人的病情竟恶化得如此迅速，犹如一把迅速将患者燃尽的烈火。此事绝非巧合，奥尔德斯背后的真正势力派人将奥尔德斯灭口了，战士的直觉告诉瓦里安，从他的食物或者饮用水投下毒药。但经过军情七处和教会的调查，死者桌前的那壶晨露酒并无毒药成分，而奥尔德斯已经有好几天没有碰过食物，他身上也毫无中毒迹象。</p><p>“奥尔德斯大人虽然死得离奇，但我见过的疾病不胜枚举，”光明大教堂的牧师告诉国王。“他所患的肠疾跟普通疾病又有着共通之处。”</p><p>瓦里安听罢转向间谍大师肖尔。“听说昨晚你的特工发现有人敲开奥尔德斯的门，并送了他那壶晨露酒。”</p><p>肖尔点头。“此人是奥尔德斯男爵的旧情人萝丝琳，大主教身边的信徒。”</p><p>但即便如此，针对安度因的指控仍在继续，奥尔德斯的外甥，唯一的指定继承人路易斯.莱斯科瓦坚决要求将审判进行到底，乌妮娅和其他侍女仍愿意出庭作证，教会则判定安度因渎神之罪成立。</p><p>渎神、通奸，还有尚未坐实的淫乱、涉嫌叛国罪......瓦里安握紧拳头，他开始后悔几天前跟大主教单独会面时没有进一步威迫对方释放安度因，我有能力阻止他公开审判，自然也可以命令他撤下指控。然而想起儿子和那兽人的关系，他不由保持沉默。</p><p>一小时后，初审开始。</p><p>王座厅内，通往外面的橡木巨门均被掩上，分别有皇家卫兵守着出口。法官奥斯汀.卡曼和大主教奥斯蒙分坐国王两旁，前者穿顺滑的李子色长袍外罩金丝披风，后者身着粗糙褪色的灰羊毛外衣，瓦里安坐在王座之上，眼睛直盯面前的蓝色长地毯，戴着锁甲手套的手攥紧拳头，随即又松开，周而复始。旁听席前排的吉恩皱紧眉头，时而向他的国王投去关心的目光，在他身后，还挤满了数十名贵族，包括怒不可遏的路易斯.莱斯科瓦男爵、哈瑞斯.阿普列男爵、哈蒙德.克雷将军、奈特莉伯爵夫人、梅斯公爵和他的妻子弗兰西斯.坎贝尔夫人。</p><p>“传被告上庭。”奥斯汀.卡曼伯爵向侍卫队长点点头。</p><p>安度因被十名皇家卫兵带进王座厅，全场目光都集中在他一人身上。圣光在上，他看起来比平时憔悴了许多......只见安度因身穿见习修士的粗糙灰袍，头发被修剪成少年时期的长度，脸色如牛奶般惨白，不知是否瓦里安的错觉，他总隐约察觉到儿子的步履略显沉重。他是不是受到了什么虐待？国王强自按捺走下高台关心儿子的冲动，却忍不住身体前倾，双手抓紧王座扶手顶端，十指几乎深深抠入坚硬的石头里。远处的吉恩不断冲他摇头。</p><p>这时，大主教突然清了清喉咙，审判由他的祷告开始，回过神来的瓦里安只得恢复原来的端正坐姿，竭力保持冷静。旁听席上的狼人国王也稍微松了口气。</p><p>“圣光在上，”大主教的声音洪亮有力，在场所有人都听清了他的祷词，“你是公正伟大的法官，和平世界的缔造者，我们谦卑地恳求你赐福，作出公平的审判，以最公正的大能向群众昭显真相。邪恶压不倒正义，谬误永远战胜不了真理。倘若此人无罪，望你替他洗刷嫌疑；倘若此人有罪，望你为受害者主持正义！”</p><p>大主教祷告期间，瓦里安眼睛死死盯着站在高台前的安度因，而对方的面孔仿佛从一块苍白的岩石中雕刻出来般，不带任何表情。</p><p>奥斯汀.卡曼伯爵怯生生地看了国王一眼，过了一会才鼓起勇气说道：“安度因.乌瑞恩，你被控犯下道德罪行，被控侵害王室的名誉，被控损害联盟的利益，具体罪名如下......”</p><p>瓦里安捏紧拳头，吉恩咬紧牙关，部分贵族脸上浮现怒色，另一些人则偏头皱眉沉思。</p><p>“与艾泽拉斯的敌人加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮及宫中侍女等人发生不正当肉体关系；舍弃身为王室的权责义务；玷污了作为牧师的职责道德；违背圣光的祝福与指引；损毁与米兰达.坎贝尔小姐的神圣婚约；向敌人出卖我方情报；威胁他人生命安全；强迫堕胎。对于这些指控，你可有话要说，安度因.乌瑞恩？”</p><p>然而安度因没有马上回答。这阵沉默仅维持了数秒，对瓦里安来说却像整整经过了数百年。他紧张地盯着儿子，不断猜测对方不愿开口的原因，几乎不敢呼吸。数日以来，他心中积聚了太多的疑问，他很想从儿子口中得到所有答案，但绝不是以审判的方式。</p><p>“......我认罪。”安度因的声音很轻，众人倾身向前方能听清。“我承认跟加尔鲁什的......”他咬牙顿了顿，“不正当关系，侵害了王室的名誉，违反了牧师的职责，损毁了与米兰达.坎贝尔小姐的婚约，圣光因我的背叛行为而拒绝了我的呼唤......我为自己的罪过给大家带来的伤害表示深深的歉意。”</p><p>“还有与多人同时发生不正当关系，威胁他人生命安全，强迫堕胎，涉嫌叛国，你否认这些指控？”</p><p>“我否认，坚决否认。我只承认自己做过的事。”</p><p>奥斯汀伯爵犹豫片刻。“我们先听取控方证人的证词，随后由你请出辩方证人。请各位注意，在证人发言之时，未经国王与法官允许，不得打断。”</p><p>安度因的脸色变得更加苍白了，然而年轻的王子只有点头的份。</p><p>第一个证人是法师塔的总管玛吉诺.仲马。“国王陛下，法官大人。”在大主教面前发誓诚实后，高阶法师转向安度因，“那天晚上的事我再次请求您的原谅，殿下，我受命于国王，为您保守秘密是我的职责，但您的父亲大人也是我的国王，当晚他十分关心您的安危，大主教向我询问您的行踪，我同样有义务告知他们您的平日去处。”</p><p>厅内一阵骚动。除了国王、御前会议成员和部分贵族外，大主教和旁听席上某些群众对此毫不知情。瓦里安感觉大主教向高台投来刀剑般锋利的目光。他怀疑我们包庇安度因和加尔鲁什的奸情，国王看着高台下的安度因，心中不由生出一股怒意。</p><p>“包括梅斯.坎贝尔公爵在内的御前会议成员也知道他和加尔鲁什定期见面一事，他们守口如瓶确实是遵循我的命令，这是为了避免招致来自外人的不必要误会，以此维护安度因的未来继承人形象，但在此之前，我们并不知道安度因.乌瑞恩和加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮的真正关系，”瓦里安边盯着儿子边解释，只见安度因愧疚地垂下头颅，“要是早知他们的关系会发展到这种地步，我决不会允许他跟那个兽人见面。”</p><p>于是，群众们纷纷安静下来。紧接着，玛吉诺在众人面前透露自己所知的情况：“当时我的确奉国王之命制造了一颗通往金色神灯的炉石，供殿下自由使用，至于殿下通常具体什么时候使用炉石离开，我就不得而知了。但我可以肯定的是，除了被捕那晚，殿下每次都会在日落前通过传送门回来。”</p><p>“此事听来确有蹊跷，”大主教捻捻胡须，“究竟是什么事能让殿下匆匆忙忙，毫无准备，甚至不顾被暴露的风险赶去跟那个兽人见面呢？”</p><p>假如真的正如他们设想的那样......瓦里安紧抿双唇。“你对此有何解释，安度因.乌瑞恩？！”话刚出口，他注意到旁边的奥斯汀伯爵不安地握紧置于膝上的双手，转向旁听席，发现吉恩又微微皱起了眉，其余观众皆紧张地望着他们的国王。我刚才的语气难道有什么问题吗？瓦里安有些恼怒，换做是你们的孩子被捕，绝不会比我冷静！</p><p>似乎有那么一阵子，安度因站在高台下，沉默不言，回应国王的只有群众的窃声私语。难道我刚才确实失态了？瓦里安跟旁听席上的狼人国王对视片刻，不禁怀疑。</p><p>“那天晚上，”正当他内心焦虑之际，儿子终于开口，声音如此之轻，宛如耳语，“我跟加尔鲁什作最后的告别，尽早结束这段错误的关系——身为暴风城的未来继承人，我必须履行职责，作为米兰达小姐的未婚夫，我必须对她忠诚。”</p><p>“对未来伴侣的忠诚不失为一种宝贵的品质，”大主教评价，“但倘若有婚约在身的您能真正明白这个道理，就不会落得今日如此下场。”瓦里安忍不住瞪了他一眼。</p><p>“当晚你们除了提出分手以外，还具体聊了些什么？”奥斯汀伯爵抛出了一个重要问题，“你可有向那兽人提及暴风城乃至联盟的消息，比如教会与王室贵族的内部情况？”</p><p>国王差点从王座上跳起来。“安度因怎么可能主动跟那兽人提联盟的事，你这是什么白痴问题？”</p><p>“陛下息怒，大家都看着您呢！”奥斯汀伯爵吓得顾不上礼节，急忙按住瓦里安的手，紧张地小声提醒，“殿下涉嫌叛国，向敌人出卖我方情报，这是其中一项指控呀，我们必须公事公办。”</p><p>安度因抬起头，也被父亲的过激反应吓了一跳，他犹豫片刻，但还是将实话缓缓道来：“我当晚有跟加尔鲁什提到大主教逮捕贵族的事。”话音刚落，全场哗然，奥斯汀伯爵不得不高声示意大家安静下来。</p><p>儿子的坦言让瓦里安意识到自己刚才的失态实在丢脸。“加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮虽然不再是部落的一员，但他终究还是艾泽拉斯的罪犯，我们的敌人，”在自己的人民面前，他必须恢复国王的威严，“安度因.乌瑞恩，敌人的间谍暗中调查得知我们的状况是一回事，而你主动向对方提及国家事件可是重罪。”奥斯汀伯爵在旁欲言又止，瓦里安知道对方想纠正他的说法，向敌人透露国家大事实为死罪。</p><p>“我认为我给他带来的伤害已经够多了，那天晚上......”安度因突然停顿下来，沉默了很久，瓦里安发现儿子眼中有泪光颤晃，既愤怒又心疼，然而法庭有法庭的规矩，即便他心中不忍，安度因必须继续回答，幸好这时对方重新收拾情绪，缓缓续道，“加尔鲁什当时不知道我要跟他提出分手的事，我做了一个无比自私的决定，也是为了给自己留下最后的记忆，我欺骗他说......因为大主教的事情，我不知该怎么安慰焦虑的父亲，所以需要他的陪伴。”</p><p>“陛下，我能否假设一下，”大主教的目光让瓦里安感觉有些许不自在，这么一来他就会注意到贵族对教会的想法了，“加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮从王子殿下口中得知，在暴风城里，教会可能对王室的统治造成了......我认为原本不该存在的威胁，这么说来，既然他发现了联盟的‘弱点’，那会不会恰好构成他急于逃跑的理由呢？”</p><p>安度因，你到底做了什么......“加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮早已跟部落划清界限，若想逃跑，就必须有新盟友相助。”接下来，瓦里安不大情愿地宣下一位控方证人上前。</p><p>一名身穿黑红相间紧身布衣的影踪派成员走上前来，对高台的审判席作揖行礼。“瓦里安国王，法官大人，主教大人。”这位熊猫人举止得体却不卑不亢，乌黑的长发在身后微微摇摆，“我叫美云.晴歌，是祝掌门麾下弟子，负责四风谷的监视工作。”</p><p>大主教的苍白眼珠往高台下“望”去。“你好，美云.晴歌女士，”他礼貌地向证人打了招呼，“既然你负责监视加尔鲁什的动向，那么平日里他和安度因.乌瑞恩王子是如何相处的，你可曾怀疑过他们之间关系的不寻常？”</p><p>“平日他们都是为当地厨师收集食材而结伴打猎，帮粮仓总管和农田雇工赶跑捣乱的兔妖和林精，一起处理农事杂务，心情平静地促膝交谈，或在山顶，或在屋前，就像普通朋友一样......我们没有发现他们的关系有何不同寻常。”</p><p>“那安度因.乌瑞恩王子会否每次都会有一段时间跟加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮待在同一间屋里？”大主教继续问。</p><p>“会，他们每次都在里面独处几个小时。”</p><p>“这样你都不觉得他们的关系很奇怪？”奥斯汀伯爵有些吃惊。</p><p>“我们一直认为，安度因王子只是以牧师的身份跟加尔鲁什单独进行心理辅导，”熊猫人语气冷漠地回答，“这些年来效果一直不错，只要有安度因王子在，加尔鲁什就会显得特别安分守己，再加上我们有重要任务在身，无心打探多余的事情。”</p><p>“你的意思是，如果安度因.乌瑞恩王子长期跟他见面，加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮未必有逃跑的打算。”大主教评价。</p><p>“如果单从表面上来看......确实是这样。”</p><p>听完熊猫人的证词，瓦里安本该稍微松一口气，既然安度因能约束加尔鲁什的行为，这对联盟乃至整个艾泽拉斯来说都是一件好事，甚至可以进一步证明安度因跟那兽人的逃狱计划无关，但为何他心中那团莫名怒火仍然无法扑灭？</p><p>这时，奥斯汀伯爵问道：“加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮逃跑当天你可在场？”</p><p>“那天我和同伴们试图阻止他逃跑，用尽了所有办法。”美云.晴歌面色阴沉地回话，“他的黑爪同伙过于狡猾，施展神秘法术隐匿加尔鲁什的踪迹，我们在他快要逃出边境时才有所察觉，但是一切都太晚了，那群间谍帮他偷回了武器，以致加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮砍伤我好几名手下，我则被其中一个装扮成兽人女性的间谍击晕，醒来以后，他们已经逃得无影无踪。”</p><p>“黑爪卫士？”大主教皱紧眉头。</p><p>“据我所知，他们的效忠对象是那最后的黑龙。”奥斯汀伯爵脸色苍白，小声告诉瓦里安。</p><p>而他已经紧紧盯着面色同样变得煞白的安度因，那头小黑龙是安度因为数不多的同龄朋友，“美云.晴歌女士，你和你的手下是否曾经目睹安度因.乌瑞恩跟黑爪间谍或者那位最后的黑龙来往？”</p><p>“白虎寺审判后，在四风谷，我们从没见过安度因王子跟熊猫人村民和加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮以外的人有过对话，可毫无疑问，他跟黑王子私下是朋友，从安度因王子休息疗伤到白虎寺审判结束的一个月里，我曾见过他们交谈，散步和游玩，冒险者们也可以作证，甚至有人误会这两人关系非同寻常。”</p><p>旁听席上的群众面面相觑，目瞪口呆，奥斯汀不安地瞅了眼旁边的国王，瓦里安捏紧了拳头，他从没忘记奥妮克希亚和她的黑龙军团犯下的罪行。</p><p>“我已经有好几年没见过拉希奥，也从未跟他的黑爪间谍谈过话，我对他的计划一无所知！”安度因有些激动，他上前两步，皇家卫兵见状连忙拦住他，“我留在加尔鲁什身边是为了帮助他正视自我，获得救赎，重新开始，而不是诱导他放弃第二次改变的机会！”</p><p>“您承认自己跟那位黑王子是朋友关系吗？”大主教问道。</p><p>“曾经是朋友，但不是你们想象的那种亲密关系，”安度因气愤地回答，“我们在许多方面一直存在很严重的分歧，比如对加尔鲁什未来打算的看法，我想要拯救加尔鲁什，而拉希奥正在毁掉他......”他不顾在场的观众，转身面向证人美云.晴歌，微微低头，“女士，加尔鲁什是受他利用才如此冲动行事，我请求你们务必找到他们，阻止拉希奥的阴谋，劝加尔鲁什回头是岸，他值得第二次改变的机会。”</p><p>“我警告你一次，安度因.乌瑞恩，”儿子的失态让瓦里安倍感恼怒，事到如今你还想着维护那个兽人？“未经法官允许，不得发表跟提问无关的言论。”</p><p>安度因咬牙切齿地闭上嘴巴。</p><p>“虽说如此，但事实说明，您跟那最后的黑龙确实相识，算不上密友，但确实称得上朋友，”大主教道，“我相信跟朋友分享秘密，向朋友求助也不是什么奇怪的事。”</p><p>“大主教，这是一场公平公正的审判，凡事都要讲真凭实据，而非间接误导旁观者。”瓦里安提醒道。</p><p>安度因抬头望着父亲，眼里闪烁着疑似喜悦的光芒，但他扭头回避了儿子的目光。看来艾泽拉斯的通缉犯人又多了一个，我会让泰勒将军派人协助影踪派。</p><p>“请陛下原谅，我仅仅只是发表意见，并无任何不良意图，我相信圣光最终会在众人面前昭示真相。”大主教低头致歉。</p><p>“确实，现下无凭无据，我们也不好揣测殿下到底有没有跟那位黑王子密谋放走加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮。”奥斯汀伯爵同意国王的观点。</p><p>随后，奥尔德斯.莱斯科瓦的随从，参与拷问罗德斯的逼供者之一乔伊向大家解释：“乌妮娅女士是路易斯大人的追求对象，经常到主人家中作客，分享王宫见闻，随后主人发现王子殿下和这位女士关系并不一般，然而他也知道，此事关乎乌瑞恩家族的荣誉，而国王爱子心切众人皆知，主人担心陛下会......偏私，决定自行寻找足够的证据，于是便找到了那位歌手。”</p><p>“我优先考虑联盟的利益，”瓦里安严肃地盯着台下的安度因，“也许你们之中还有人拒绝信任我，但等一切真相大白后，我将秉公处理，决不偏私。”</p><p>“可是......你们在严刑拷打的过程中逼疯了那位歌手，”奥斯汀伯爵说，“谁能保证他的证词作数呢？”</p><p>“法官大人，当时那名歌手眼神闪烁，说话吞吐，好像藏着什么大秘密似的，拷问也是迫不得已之举。”乔伊长着一张又尖又长的老鼠脸，米白色的上衣由于汗渍而发黄，紧接着，他把歌手当时的证词复述了一遍，“这一切都是那名歌手自愿透露出来的，奥尔德斯男爵相信他没有撒谎。”</p><p>安度因实在无法忍耐：“他在说谎，我从没有做过这样的事。”</p><p>“不得打断证人发言，最后一次警告。”话说出口，瓦里安不禁怀疑自己的语气是否过重。</p><p>“大人们，恳请你们原谅。”安度因低下头，顺从地回应。国王感觉自己的心脏仿佛被什么人狠狠刺了一刀，他后悔极了，后悔刚才不该对自己的孩子如此刻薄。</p><p>奥斯汀伯爵看看窗外，提醒国王：“陛下，时候不早了，我们三日后再审。”</p><p>待众人离席后，大主教从议事桌边站起身。“依罗德斯目前的精神状态，我不认为他能出庭作证。”</p><p>“但这并不意味着这项罪名足以被撤掉，控方还有其他证人。”奥斯汀伯爵说。</p><p>或许我该找克罗米借用时光沙漏......然而瓦里安知道这个做法并不现实，青铜龙无意介入凡人间的纠纷，而直觉告诉他，安度因跟那些侍女一点关系也没有。等审判结束，我们就不再是审判官与嫌疑犯的关系，他可是我唯一的孩子啊......“大主教，今天我看安度因比以往憔悴了许多，可是你向我保证会给他提供舒适的场所和足够的食物，妥善照顾他。”</p><p>“我们的确这么做了，陛下。”大主教回答，“然而圣光拒绝了殿下的召唤，让他深受打击，教会的修女修士们或许能治百病，而精神上的创伤，除了我们的尽力协助，也需要殿下自己调整心情，走出难关。”</p><p>要不是你们一下子给他塞了这么多罪名，他又怎么可能会变成这样？“你们到底问清楚他需要什么了吗？”</p><p>“陛下，您的吩咐我们都已尽力做好，可殿下他除了跟我们一同祈祷，平日一言不发，若是追问下去，甚至采取强硬手段，说不定不仅什么忙也帮不上，还会给他增添烦恼，这不就等于辜负您的期望了吗？”</p><p>“你不允许我们父子相见，我又怎么知道你们到底有没有尽力？”瓦里安毫不客气地反问。</p><p>“恐怕您误会我了，殿下是这场审判的被告，又是国王兼审判官的独子，身份非常特殊，依照律法你们也不方便见面呀，其次，我们究竟有没有尽力照顾好殿下，我相信经常跟殿下见面的吉恩国王自然也会一一告诉您。”</p><p>大主教的回话差点让他语塞，“是啊，你说的没错。”瓦里安决定转变语气，以后他必须努力试着让自己在面对安度因的事情时做到冷静，“大主教，请原谅我，这只是作为一个父亲对孩子的关心。”</p><p>“陛下，我理解您的感受，每位尽责的父母都关爱自己的子女。”</p><p>在一旁整理法庭资料的奥斯汀伯爵神色尴尬地抿了抿嘴唇。</p><p>大主教正要在萨尔努修士的搀扶下离开时，瓦里安突然叫住了他。现在的我需要暂时把安度因的事放一边，以免情绪再次失控。“另外，我听说你身边有一位教徒名叫萝丝琳。”同时也是奥尔德斯男爵的昔日情人。</p><p>奥斯蒙闻言缓缓转身。“是的，陛下为何突然提起她？”</p><p>“据可靠情报，奥尔德斯男爵暴毙的前一天晚上，她曾登门送酒，我认为她可能会知道些什么，或者察觉到奥尔德斯有何异样。”</p><p>“遵命，陛下，回到教堂后，我会让萨尔努修士马上找到她，带到您面前。”</p><p>瓦里安点点头。“把她带到觐见室，我在那里等她。”</p><p> </p><p>【吉安娜】</p><p>*</p><p>负责把守暴风要塞正门的陆军上尉认出了吉安娜.普罗德摩尔女士，忙鞠躬行礼，身边的部下与圣骑士纷纷照办。她抬手拨开垂在眼前的一绺银发，低下头，沉默着从他们身边快步走过。无人会看清那深蓝色的羊毛斗篷下是一张冷峻面容。</p><p>最近，她总是梦见塞拉摩的沦陷，梦见加尔鲁什将法力炸弹投向城市的重心。她清楚地听见奥术能量强烈的共鸣声，火花喷溅的爆裂声和兽人阴谋得逞的狞笑声，眼前的世界化作一片惨白，就跟她的发色一样，罗宁的背影则变成了紫罗兰色，然后爆发成一团灰云，还有蓓恩、海军司令奥布里、马库斯.乔纳森将军......金迪.火花，他们的发丝在她的指尖化作碎片，尸体塌陷成一堆紫色的奥术灰烬，她一遍又一遍哀嚎，尖叫，直到喉咙疼痛难忍，不知何时站在女儿身后的戴林.普罗德摩尔紧紧抓住她的手臂，指甲深深嵌入皮肉，直到抠出鲜血。吉安娜惊恐地看着血肉从父亲的脸上脱落，只剩阴森恐怖的头颅骨骼。</p><p>我不要，父亲，她拼命扭动挣扎，泪水源源不断冲出眼眶，求求你，我不要！</p><p>“我的女儿，总有一天,你也会想要把他们都杀掉！”他的咆哮盖过吉安娜的惨叫声，滚滚血海呼啸着将他们淹没，“总有一天！”</p><p>随后，她在黑暗中惊醒过来，独自一人，大汗淋漓，气喘吁吁。而那个兽人带给她的噩梦远没结束，她一直将安度因视为己出，加尔鲁什却让他背叛了联盟所有人。</p><p>吉安娜记得白虎寺最终审判的那一天，当玉珑用如丝绸般轻柔平滑的声音宣布加尔鲁什将活下来以后，观众席上唯有安度因脸上挂着显而易见的喜悦和欣慰。“到底有什么好高兴的？”当时胸腔已被怒火吞没的她意欲开口质问男孩，可脑中另一个理智的声音又在不断责备她，不该拿一个涉世未深的十五岁少年泄愤。看出恋人心思的卡雷轻轻捏了捏她的手掌，冲她微微摇头，蓝色的眼睛充满深深的关切与哀求，然而当卡德加宣布六人议会政治立场恢复中立并重新接纳夺日者等血精灵法师，吉安娜愤然放弃六人议会首席之位只身离开达拉然时，卡雷却没有追上来。</p><p>“吉安娜女士？”此时，有名在要塞走廊巡逻的皇家卫兵叫住了她，吉安娜从他的袖章图案认出对方是一个侍卫队长，她不记得自己见过这个人，“太好了，您平安无事！陛下一直派人寻找您的下落，现在您是要见陛下吗？我现在就带您到觐见室......”</p><p>不用了，吉安娜很想开口婉拒这名热情的年轻人，但回忆那些不快的往事令她此刻身心疲倦，因此她还是一言不发地跟上对方的脚步。</p><p>当她走入觐见室时，瓦里安正在办公桌后批阅公文，好友的出现让他很是意外。“吉安娜，” 暴风城的国王抬起头，惊讶地睁大眼睛，“我们一直派人寻找你。”</p><p>“所以我回到这里来了。”那名领路的侍卫队长彬彬有礼地为吉安娜把斗篷挂到墙上，一位仆从为她端上暖茶，然后在鞠躬告退前为他们掩上门。</p><p>“能再次见到你真是太好了，贵族议会的人都以为你......遭遇了什么不测。”</p><p>“抱歉让大家担心了，”吉安娜在国王的正对面坐下，细心地注意到友人眼眶下的深深阴影，“你最近还好吗？”</p><p>“还是老样子，开不完的会议，阅不尽的书信，国王应尽的职责。”瓦里安指了指桌上的公文，自嘲地笑笑，然后无奈地摊开手，“我听说你放弃了六人议会的首席之位。”</p><p>“是啊，”吉安娜苦笑道，她不由想起离开达拉然的前一天晚上，和卡雷在安东尼达斯雕像前的激烈争论，“我想我已经不再属于那里了。”自加尔鲁什摧毁塞拉摩以后，她总觉得自己被困在一个深坑里，每当想要挣扎着爬起，胸中的恼恨与怒火总会逼她掉落回去。是啊，我从来都不属于那里，达拉然不会再欢迎我这样的人......</p><p>瓦里安观察这位充满倦态的法师半晌。“我真心为你的遭遇感到遗憾，我的朋友，暴风城的大门永远为你敞开，随时欢迎你的到来。”</p><p>遗憾？她的身体微微颤抖了一下，他是在为我退出议会的事感到遗憾，还是为我和卡雷的关系......“谢谢你，瓦里安。”吉安娜强迫自己挤出一丝微笑，好友的关怀令她倍感温暖，但这并不是他们接下来的谈话重点，“我希望这次回来能帮上一点忙，听说最近有些......对联盟极其不利的传闻。”</p><p>她的朋友闻言后脸色刷白，但这位坚强的君王抿住嘴唇，及时稳住了自己的情绪。</p><p>“我们应该谈谈安度因闯下的祸，以及暴风城的未来走向，你以后打算怎么办？”她直截了当地指出。</p><p>瓦里安叹了口气，双肩无力地耷拉下来。“这是安度因的选择，而我只能秉公办事。”</p><p>一股怒火在她胸中翻腾涌动，吉安娜腾地站起身来，言辞也变得更加激烈。“选择？安度因知道自己在做什么吗，明白这样做将造成的后果吗？对方可是那个摧毁塞拉摩，叫嚣着要消灭所有联盟的加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮，圣光啊，为什么偏偏是他？”拜那兽人所赐，我成为了自己最厌恶的那种人。</p><p>“吉安娜，我理解你的感受，安度因也将为自己的错误承担责任。”瓦里安的声线充满疲倦，“但我现在需要你冷静下来听我说——”</p><p>“安度因的精神是不是出现了什么问题？”吉安娜不顾对方好言相劝，语气甚至带上了责备的意味，仿佛她的意识变得不再属于自己，“一直以来，我都能感觉到他正在和即将承受的一切重担，那孩子却总是把所有烦恼埋藏在心底。而你，身为他的父亲，理应比我们更早发现他的异样才是......”</p><p>“听着，安度因已经不是什么孩子了，他很清楚自己在做什么。”瓦里安身体前倾，压低声音发出警告，脸上的刀疤由于主人的转变而变得更加吓人，吉安娜微微一怔，如今坐在她面前的并非角斗士洛戈什，而是充满威严的至高王，“而你，作为联盟的一员，务必记住这点——你正在跟你的国王对话。”</p><p>吉安娜也意识到自己的失态，她面带歉意地重新坐下。“是我没有控制好自己的情绪......”也许心中余怒未消，她忍不住硬梆梆地补充，“......请您原谅我，陛下。”</p><p>她的好友也敛去愤怒，叹了声气。“所以你也知道，这些天我到底经历了什么，我也很想问清楚安度因心里究竟在想什么，倘若我们成功将加尔鲁什绳之以法，或许还能给我带来些许安慰。”</p><p>“对此我也深有同感。”吉安娜生硬地回答。于是两人心照不宣地结束了这个话题。</p><p>尴尬沉默了一阵后，瓦里安率先开口：“吉安娜，我确实需要你的帮助。”</p><p>“什么事？”</p><p>瓦里安偏过头去，躲避友人的目光，他推开椅子，站起身，缓慢踱到窗边，用充满疲倦的声音问道：“接二连三的战争让我们付出了沉重代价，如今暴风城正面临国库虚空、舰船不足的困境，最优的解决方法是开辟新财路，寻找新盟友——我们希望库尔提拉斯能重新回归联盟。”</p><p>“库尔提拉斯......”故乡的名字复被提及，吉安娜的心瑟缩了一下，她忽然忆起多日以来那一直缠扰着自己的噩梦，“可是瓦里安，我记得坎贝尔家族是王室最有力的支持者，在梅斯公爵的帮助下，暴风城的资金运转一直都很顺利。”</p><p>“只是暂时性的顺利，可事实上，我们并没有足够的资金建造新战舰，”暴风城的国王回头对她苦笑，“看见刚才带你进门的那位士兵吗？他是梅斯公爵的次子罗伯特.坎贝尔，但那公爵大人似乎仍未知足，一门心思想把他的小女儿嫁给我。”</p><p>“什么？”幸好这时吉安娜并没有拿起茶杯喝茶，否则她一定会呛到，“圣光在上，你仅比她父亲年轻几岁。”</p><p>“......自从安度因出事后，暴风城的继承人问题似乎成了他最关心的地方，可是你知道我无意再娶妻。”吉安娜注意到挂在墙上的蒂芬王后肖像，瓦里安则专心望着窗外，“或许联盟未来的新盟友能够帮我同时解决这几个难题。”</p><p>“你希望我代表联盟向母亲提出结盟请求。”吉安娜本以为联盟为她带来的归属感可以让自己暂时逃离那个噩梦。我的女儿，总有一天,你也会想要把他们都杀掉，总有一天！</p><p>“我知道因为戴林将军的事，你和你母亲的关系......”</p><p>“这个完全没问题，只要能为联盟出一份力。”吉安娜不明白自己的接话为何如此毫不犹豫，“我现在需要马上出发吗？”</p><p>“哈瑞斯男爵需要时间为你打点一切，”瓦里安回答，“威尔会为你安排新住所，这段时间以来，你一定经历了十分漫长的旅途，先在这里休息一晚吧。”</p><p>漫长的旅途？听到这，吉安娜忽觉全身酸软乏力，她伸手把一绺散落在脸侧的银白碎发别到耳后。“那就有劳你们了。”</p><p>“吉安娜，你......要去看看安度因吗？”瓦里安试探性地询问，“我知道你在他心里的地位仅次于他的母亲。”</p><p>罗宁、蓓恩、海军司令奥布里、马库斯.乔纳森将军、金迪.火花，塞拉摩......她一下子喘不过气来。“不行，”吉安娜无法遏制桌下拳头的颤抖，只能微微摇头，“我希望这不是您的命令......陛下。”</p><p>“这不是命令，吉安娜......”她的好友正欲解释，但看到法师苍白的面容又放弃了这个打算，“抱歉，我忽略了你的心情，现在的你一定不想见他。”</p><p>他只是担心安度因，希望你能帮助他的孩子而已，你怎能对他如此苛刻？“没关系。”然而她听见自己冷冷地回答。</p><p>幸运的是，正当他们再度陷入沉默之际，门边传来一阵敲响。</p><p>“抱歉打扰你们的对话，陛下，吉安娜女士。”是那位罗伯特.坎贝尔的声音，“达拉然的大法师卡雷克求见。”</p><p>“卡雷？”吉安娜惊讶得喊出声来，细微的喜悦和期待令她的心脏甜蜜却略带痛苦地颤动。难道因为得知我已经回到暴风城？可是......</p><p>瓦里安飞快瞥了一眼心神不宁的法师。“请他进来。”</p><p>吉安娜重新恢复了镇定的面容，当那位变化成半精灵男性的蓝龙进门时，她试图向对方挤出一个礼貌的微笑，然而卡雷眉头深皱的表情让她略感吃惊。出什么事了？</p><p>“下午好，瓦里安国王，吉安娜女士，很高兴看到你平安无事。”蓝龙的目光在她身上停留了片刻，“卡德加派我前来通知你们一个坏消息。”</p><p>“坏消息？”瓦里安和吉安娜对视了一眼。</p><p>“自第二次大战，卡德加封闭黑暗之门后，达拉然的法师们和部分派来驻守的士兵仍居住在守望堡，监视黑暗之门的废墟，防止外敌入侵，几天前，他们在废墟附近的焦黑裂隙上发现了微弱的魔法能量。”</p><p>“难道是第二次大战后残留的时空裂隙？”吉安娜皱紧眉头，另一个世界的敌人正是利用这道时空裂隙进入艾泽拉斯。</p><p>“奇怪的是，诅咒之地的污染并没有因此向外扩散。”卡雷续道，“这神秘魔法跟时空裂隙的能量完全不一样，更像是一股无形的洪流，给我的感觉很熟悉，仿佛是......某段时间的一个闪烁点，它让我想起来自青铜龙的力量，后来我联系时间守护者之一克罗诺姆了解情况，证实了这一点，与此同时，凯诺兹多姆神秘失踪，更是可疑......昨日守望堡的士兵们还抓到了一名陌生兽人刺客，他的另一位同伴却侥幸逃脱，这名刺客声称来自另一个世界，效忠古尔丹，他们的主人将于近期内发动第一波入侵......而在他现身以后，裂隙上的神秘能量竟急剧增强。”</p><p>瓦里安脸上掠过一丝忧虑。“在第二次战争末期，古尔丹就已被萨格拉斯之墓的恶魔撕成碎片，他怎么可能还活着？”</p><p>“古尔丹向来与燃烧军团同流合污，我们决不能让他得逞。”吉安娜说道。</p><p>“那刺客有没有透露他们的军队规模有多大？”瓦里安问道。</p><p>“正当法师们想从那名刺客口中取得更多有用的信息，对方却突然咬舌自尽了。”卡雷皱起他的深蓝色眉毛，“肯瑞托六人会议也经过了一番讨论，认为这名刺客并非来自我们所熟悉的那个德拉诺星球......或许是另一个世界，有别于艾泽拉斯的新世界。”</p><p>瓦里安和吉安娜听罢面面相觑，半晌，国王方从震惊中恢复镇静：“那么达拉然需要我们做什么？”</p><p>“守望堡需要一支完整的防御军队对抗外敌的攻击，确保艾泽拉斯不再受损，请尽可能招募更多勇士协助我们。”</p><p>“我明白了，联盟方会尽快准备好作战物资，召集远征军。”瓦里安回道，“届时法师塔的总管也会协助你们打开通往诅咒之地的传送门。”</p><p>等他们谈话结束，离开房间时，注意到一名身穿灰色长袍的年轻男子在罗伯特的带领下匆匆来到觐见室前，与吉安娜擦肩而过，对方顾不上回头致歉，便快步进门，她听见那人说：“陛下，我们找遍了整个教堂，都没发现萝丝琳的踪迹，刚才有人说，在暴风城监狱的下水道附近发现了她的尸体......”</p><p>“什么？”她的好友提高了音量，“罗伯特队长，马上通知我的顾问，你，带我去一趟案发现场。”没过多久他们便看见三人从房内走出，瓦里安甚至顾不上站在原地的两名友人，从他们面前匆匆走过。</p><p>“希望我这次回来能帮上他一点忙。”吉安娜望着好友的背影，忍不住叹了口气，于是转向卡雷，“另外，恭喜你，成为了六人议会的一员。”</p><p>“谢谢你的祝贺，”不知是否吉安娜的错觉，卡雷的神情似乎带着些许哀戚，“吉安娜，我们一直四处寻找你，这段时间你去哪里了？”</p><p>“实话说，我也不知道......”吉安娜深吸一口气，尽可能控制自己的情绪，她很想质问对方当时他们争吵的时候为什么没有追上自己，“有时候我感觉无法操控自己的意志，仿佛这具身体，还有里面的灵魂已经不再属于我。”</p><p>卡雷温柔地凝视着她，“我明白你的痛苦，这么长时间以来，也一直看着你努力挣扎，我却什么也做不了。”</p><p>你明明可以做得更多！“我转身离开的那一刻起就已经原谅你了。”吉安娜激动地握住卡雷的手，蓝龙法师眼中闪过一抹惊讶，“卡雷，你知道吗？如果那时候你能追上我，我们就可以一起离开达拉然，离开那些反对我的人，然后想办法——”</p><p>“——对付部落？不，这不是真正的你。”卡雷神色哀伤地拒绝了她。</p><p>“是加尔鲁什和他的部落让我变成了这样！”吉安娜感觉有些受伤，对部落的恨意成为了他们这段感情的最大障碍，让她深切意识到龙族与凡人之间的思维差异，于是，她迅速抽开手，后退一步，难以置信地瞪着对方，“他......他为了报复联盟，利用安度因！”</p><p>“我知道你一直把安度因视为己出，既然如此你更需要找他谈谈，问清楚他心里是怎么想的。”卡雷央求道，“吉安娜，求求你，不要再被憎恨蒙蔽自己的理智了，我不想看见你深陷进去，无法自拔。”</p><p>吉安娜苦笑道：“可是你看，我连自己的内心都无法看清，又怎么可能做到理解他人？”</p><p>“你难道没有察觉，加尔鲁什有安度因在身边的时候，他从未有过什么过激的举动——”</p><p>“瓦里安是联盟的至高王，安度因是他父亲的唯一继承人。”她一字一句地强调，语气冷如玄冰，“他却为了一个部落背叛联盟，背叛自己的身份，背叛所有人对他的信任。”</p><p>卡雷咬着嘴唇，陷入了沉默。吉安娜感觉周围的空气似乎亦随之冷冻凝固，她不禁有点后悔。我这样做会毁掉我们之间的一切，可是......他为什么总是宁愿丢下我，也不尝试理解我？</p><p>良久，蓝龙法师缓缓开口：“那天我没有追上你，是因为我清楚有些事情必须由你自己做，我们都明白，当时你最需要的并不是我，而是足以让你冷静下来思考的空间和时间......吉安娜，我爱你，同时也尊重你的决定，虽然我更希望你能回来，假如我退出议会......”</p><p>“不，你不能这么做，你我都清楚这点，我已经不再属于那里了。”卡雷的话让吉安娜稍微平静了下来，两人并肩走过暴风要塞里的长走道，“那些恨意，那些负面的情绪占据了我的理智，我不知道自己想要什么，究竟该怎么办才能让我的内心重新得到平静，只有想通这一切，我才能继续考虑你我之间的关系......但是我相信我能在这里找到答案。”</p><p>“我也相信你一定会的，”卡雷柔声道，此时他的目光充满悲伤与不舍，“我所认识的那个吉安娜美好，善良且充满勇气，她一定能重新找回自己的本心。”</p><p>吉安娜只是对他牵起一丝苦涩的微笑，两人各怀心事，一路沉默着走出要塞。这时，远处的教堂敲响了午后的钟声，一缕金灿灿的阳光从东边斜射过来，照亮了两人脚下的地板，刺目的光线令吉安娜忍不住抬手遮挡。</p><p>“女士，我很高兴你下定决心寻找属于自己的路，”卡雷轻松的语气让她略感惊讶地回头，只见对方背着手，微笑凝望着自己，他的眼神和笑容如此温暖柔和，仿佛正被午后的阳光亲吻着，“那么这段时间我们还能继续当朋友吗？”</p><p>“当然，你是世界上唯一最相信我、最懂我的人。”吉安娜轻声道，她忍不住走上前去，这次换卡雷主动捧起她的双手，对方掌心传来的暖意让她的躯体不禁跟着心脏一同震颤。</p><p>“吉安娜.普罗德摩尔，请不要忘记，”卡雷深情凝视着她，“无论何时何地，只要你需要我，我都会来到你身边。”</p><p>对方话音刚落，吉安娜产生了踮起脚尖亲吻对方的念头，就像以前一样。可是我们的关系真的还能恢复从前吗？“谢谢你，卡雷。”这股犹豫遏制了她的冲动，吉安娜低下头去，看着卡雷的指尖细细摩擦着自己的拇指，这种感觉如此熟悉，如此甜美，她很希望时间能永远停留在这一刻。</p><p>“肯瑞托六人议会还有紧急事务需要我处理......”卡雷深吸一口气，缓缓吐出，“那么，后会有期了，我的女士。”</p><p>对方的话让吉安娜感觉自己的意识仿佛刚从梦境脱离出来。“后会有期，卡雷。”她抬起头，悄声说道。</p><p>目送卡雷化成蓝龙形态消失在蓝天后，吉安娜转身擦去在眼中晃转的泪水。我希望他永远陪在我身边，她心里清楚，可现在的我只会毁掉一切，毁掉我们之间的感情。可是不到片刻，那股熟悉的愤怒与憎恨再度攫住了她的心，又如巨人的手掌牢牢按住了她的咽喉。</p><p>吉安娜循着钟声缓步进入教堂广场，前来祷告的平民们在光明大教堂正门前排起长队，队伍几乎延伸至通向贸易区和矮人区的出入口。听说暴风城换了新一任大主教......吉安娜边走边打量着这些平民，他们或衣衫褴褛，或衣着光鲜，她注意到还有特地从西部荒野过来的难民。那些难民向来跟暴风城不和，从来没有哪任大主教会具备如此强大的号召力和凝聚力，但对王室来说未必是好事，吉安娜不禁思量。</p><p>走到广场中央时，她发现了有名身穿象牙色长裙的红发少女正在一个小型喷泉旁独自祈祷。</p><p>吉安娜认得她是谁。</p><p>“下午好，米兰达小姐。”于是，她主动在对方身边坐下。</p><p>“吉安娜女士？”米兰达转过头来，一双澄澈的鹿眼惊讶地盯着她看，“我听父亲说大家都在寻找您，他们以为您已经......以为您遇到什么麻烦了。”</p><p>“谢谢你的关心，我刚才已经向国王报平安了。”吉安娜微笑地注视着对方的脸，他们说的没错，这女孩确实长得很漂亮，“你在这里做什么？”</p><p>“我在为安度因王子祈祷。”米兰达低下头，小声回答，“今天上午，我看见士兵们把他押回教堂里，但大主教强调，如果不是殿下主动提出要见的人，我们不得擅自靠近他。”</p><p>“他从没提过要见你？”</p><p>“请您不要责怪殿下！”女孩突然提高音量为安度因辩护，就连吉安娜也吃了一惊，“请见谅，吉安娜女士，”米兰达随即意识到自己的失态，忙放轻声音解释，“我的意思是，发生了这么一件事，殿下一定心怀愧疚，不忍跟我见面也是担心会伤害我......我明白他的苦衷，但是什么忙也帮不上，所以只能独自来到这里，为他祈祷，希望他早日度过难关。”</p><p>吉安娜不禁对面前的女孩产生一股怜悯之情。万一他仅仅只是因为不想见你呢？“可是你的祈祷，你的呼唤或许永远得不到他的回应，这么做值得吗？”</p><p>“既然是我心甘情愿，又怎会计较值不值得呢？”米兰达面带羞涩地笑了笑，“只要殿下能早日跟他的父亲重聚，我便心满意足了。”</p><p>女孩的回答让她忽然怔住，不知为何，面前的人让吉安娜看到了自己过去的影子，在很久很久以前，当她还是一名懵懂少女时，也曾终日呆坐在达拉然的许愿池旁，盼望着昔日的爱人能够回心转意，吉安娜还记得自己在那枚许愿硬币上刻下的字：阿尔萨斯，我的挚爱，请你回到我的身边来......</p><p>“米兰达，你很爱他，对不对？”那段往事触动了她内心最柔软的地方，吉安娜不禁握住对方的手。梅斯公爵之女抬头吃惊地望她，枣红色的长发顺从地趴在肩上，随风飘舞。</p><p>“您千万不能这么说，吉安娜女士。”女孩眼中净是失落，“父亲跟我说了，我和乌瑞恩家族的婚约将继续维持下去。”</p><p>“他想把你嫁给瓦里安，”吉安娜接话道，贵族子女终究逃不开政治婚姻的命运，她明白自己无权劝这个乖巧的女孩反抗自己的父亲，“那么你对此有什么自己的想法呢？”</p><p>“希、希望我能让陛下满意......”米兰达顺从地低下了头。</p><p>安度因，你不该为了那个兽人辜负她的......吉安娜忍住怒火，伸出手，轻轻抚摸女孩柔软的枣红色头发。“米兰达，我真心希望你能获得属于自己的幸福。”</p><p>“谢谢你，吉安娜女士，我也衷心为你能平安归来感到高兴。”</p><p>“你知道吗？米兰达，”无数往事在脑中飞快闪过，她还想再安慰对方几句，然而看着贴于指尖的红发，不禁感慨一句，“幸好你并不是金发。”</p><p>“什么？”女孩一脸茫然。</p><p>“没什么，只是想起了以前的一些事情。”吉安娜漫不经心地回答，她抽回手，盖上兜帽。起身的瞬间，一个扑腾着翅膀的白色身影从她们头顶掠过，她怔怔望着那只白鸽在艳阳下飞向教堂屋顶厚厚的云层间，过往的喜乐随着空中逐渐缩小的黑点从她心中消退。</p><p>吉安娜在教堂广场中央伫立良久，然后静静转身离开。</p><p> </p><p>【安度因】</p><p>*</p><p>蚕宝宝缓慢蠕动着肥胖的小身躯，伸出如细针般的触角，一口一口慢慢啃食少年递去的桑叶。安度因好奇地伸手轻轻点了点小蚕圆鼓鼓的脑袋，摸起来软软的，好像只要稍加用力，就会很容易将其挤扁。</p><p>这个想象让男孩不禁迅速缩回手，蹲在地上仔细观察这些可爱的小虫。</p><p>“它们饿得很厉害呢。”一名负责看管料坑的丝农微笑驻足，他从篓子里取出一片新鲜的桑叶，“这些红色的肥胖毛虫吐出的丝能产出全艾泽拉斯最优质的丝绸哟。”</p><p>“这是你们每天的工作吗？”安度因望着在桑叶间蹒跚爬行的蚕宝宝，一阵暖意在他的心头荡漾开来，“真好啊，我也希望能够在这里待上一天。”</p><p>“种植桑叶，照料小蚕，还有抽取蚕丝，都是我们在丝纱工坊的日常工作。”一条饥饿难耐迷失方向的幼蚕爬上丝农的小臂，熊猫人轻轻把它拿开，小心翼翼将其置于桑叶上，“蔡丝匠吩咐，等小蚕吃饱后，你可以在农场南面的加工作坊取得生丝，祝你在这里度过愉快的一天，安度因王子。”</p><p>“谢谢。”尽管丝农体验仅一小时，小王子已经感到心满意足，他站起身，才发现自己在原地蹲得太久，小腿的酸软几乎令他发出一声呻吟，在原处站了一会后，他缓缓迈开步伐，爬上斜坡，回到平地，前面是一个小型市集，食物商人、布商、裁缝师围在一颗巨大的古树，于木板搭建的摊位前练习太极拳法，或观察路过行人，见人类王子在面前走过，他们一一点头致意，安度因也对他们报以微笑，然后径直走到南面的作坊取生丝，带到蔡丝匠面前。</p><p>“很高兴见到你玩得开心！”这名潘达利亚最有名的裁缝师接过生丝，“这或许需要花点时间，安度因王子，能稍微等一下吗？”</p><p>男孩微笑着点了点头，于是决定在附近随意逛逛。</p><p>丝纱工坊坐落于四风谷的西南面，此处枝繁叶茂，高大的树木围拢在一起，宛如沉默的绿色军团，工坊规模却比想象中还要小得多。中央市集的东北部和南边各有一间小型作坊，由于工匠老楚为了提高蚕丝产量不慎造出名为魔丝勒斯的怪物，其子嗣破坏了正东面的加工作坊，附近的土地也遭到了荒废，郭大师等人正想办法恢复东面作坊的运作，并特意叮嘱丝农们别让游客靠近，安度因也听从他们的指示绕开了那处封锁区域。</p><p>他在市集附近逛了几圈，从食物商人处买了两份热腾腾的花生烤鸡串，寻找暂时跟自己分开的加尔鲁什。那个兽人对丝农体验毫无兴趣，想都不想便拒绝了蔡丝匠的邀请。安度因本以为加尔鲁什会在附近歇息，或远远看着他喂蚕宝宝，等待他取完生丝再一同返回半山市集，然而他四处张望也不见对方的身影。</p><p>由于作坊周围都是温顺的食草动物，即便加尔鲁什走远，他也不会遇到什么危险。难道是被其他丝农请到别处帮忙吗，还是说等得不耐烦，自行回到半山市集去了？安度因忽感一阵莫名失落，胸口有点发堵，他也不清楚这到底出自什么原因，好像只要找到加尔鲁什，他就能知道答案了。</p><p>“跟你一起的那个兽人？”纺织大师老李摸摸他的黑胡子，仔细回忆了一阵，“我确实有看见他在桑树林附近走动来着......啊，我想起来了！他往东边的作坊那儿去了。”</p><p>小王子睁大眼睛。“可郭大师再三叮嘱我们不能过去那里。”</p><p>“这个我倒不清楚，指不定郭大师和老楚看他人高马大的，允许他过去帮忙呢。”</p><p>还有一种可能性，是他自己硬闯过去了。“谢谢你，李大师。”男孩向熊猫人礼貌地鞠了一躬，急匆匆地转身往东边跑去。</p><p>果不其然，当他刚跑下通往东部作坊的一段斜坡时，便看见加尔鲁什和两名熊猫人的身影。</p><p>“安度因王子，你别担心，他并没有给我们添任何麻烦！”工匠老楚心情十分好，他代面无表情的兽人向小王子解释，“魔丝勒斯是个相当棘手的家伙，我们的灭蛾卫士都拿它没辙，这个勇士却毅然走入陷坑，仅凭一个人的力量就打败了那个长翅膀的大怪物。”</p><p>安度因瞥了一眼加尔鲁什手中钝化的斧头，然后再看那兽人，只见对方身上几乎沾满飞蛾怪物的蓝血，如一座巨大的石头雕像般站在郭大师身边，经历了一场激战后，加尔鲁什竟气也不喘，只是静静地站在一旁，凝望着远处的草原。</p><p>“虽然刚才你不顾一切地硬闯过来，引起了我们之间的一点小误会......但总而言之，你帮助我们消灭了丝纱工坊最大的威胁，谢谢你，勇士。”郭大师也转身向兽人表示感激。</p><p>“我只是太久没遇到个像样的敌人，那家伙正好可以拿来练练手罢了。”加尔鲁什冷漠地回了一句，然后失望地摇摇头，“结果它比我想象中还要无聊。”不等两名熊猫人反应，便迈开步伐，头也不回地走向斜坡。</p><p>“失礼了，真是抱歉！”安度因向两人致歉后快步跟上兽人，“加尔鲁什，他们是真心向你道谢的！”</p><p>“我这么做又不是为了让他们感谢我。”</p><p>“加尔鲁什，你——”少年还想再劝几句，但对方扭过头，似乎不想再听，他只得无奈地叹了口气，“你刚才有没有受伤？”</p><p>“皮外伤，没什么大碍。”加尔鲁什把话顿了一下，他意欲将手伸向腰间摸索，一道触目惊心的黑色抓痕横亘在褐色的小臂上，“对了，你看这玩意......”</p><p>“先让我看看你的伤！”这个任性的兽人快把安度因气急了，他一把按住加尔鲁什的手臂，“郭大师再三强调我们不得私自闯入禁地，就算你执意如此，也该跟我事先商量，身为你的牧师，我有义务阻止你再冲动行事。”</p><p>“牧师......”加尔鲁什不悦地撇了撇嘴，似乎对这个称呼不甚满意，“是啊，你是牧师，但我是战士，每次作战留下的伤痕就是我的荣誉勋章，我不需要你的治疗和怜悯！”他甩开了安度因的手，继续前行。</p><p>加尔鲁什莫名其妙的话让少年感到疑惑。“敌人身上或许留有毒素，我必须要查看你的伤口，才能有进一步判断......”</p><p>“反正我又死不了，看不看又有什么关系！”</p><p>“因为我不想看见你有危险！”兽人自暴自弃的态度激起了安度因的怒火，令他不由自主提高音量，“加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮，这世界还有其他人在关心你，不要轻易放弃自己，好吗？”</p><p>加尔鲁什驻足回头，瞪大眼睛看着他。在对方的注视下，少年感觉自己变成了一个疯子，他的脸颊突然变得好热。“所以，你能让我看看你的伤口吗？”</p><p>兽人用鼻子哼了声，别过脸去，但并没有拒绝男孩的靠近。</p><p>“那么下次在你行动之前，能先跟我商量一下吗？”安度因抬起加尔鲁什受伤的手臂，轻轻念诵祷言，一道温暖的金黄色光团应声裹住伤口。</p><p>“没有实力相当的强敌，一直待在这儿有什么意义？”兽人盯着逐渐愈合的地方，不禁发起牢骚，“我又不像那群呆头呆脑的熊猫人，成天盯着庄稼什么时候成熟，天气会不会放晴。”</p><p>“那天四天神向你保证，只要你诚心悔过，就一定会拥有属于自己的战场和未来。”</p><p>加尔鲁什嗤之以鼻。“结果他们只是让我跟这群熊猫人天天待在一块。”</p><p>“他们希望你从当地居民身上学习耐心、宽容与仁爱之道，”眼看对方的伤口已无大碍，安度因放下兽人的手臂，“这是每位优秀的领袖必须具备的品质。”</p><p>“耐心，宽容，仁爱，全是废话。”兽人冷笑道，“你瞧，刚才那群熊猫人想阻止我过去，无一例外都失败了，虽然他们把我困在了这里，但是我想干什么就干什么，那些狗屁规矩都给我见鬼去吧。”</p><p>“他们当然无法阻止你能做什么，因为这是属于你自己的路，你自己的选择。”安度因的回答似乎让对方颇觉意外，只见加尔鲁什上下打量着他，皱紧眉头谨慎地消化着少年的话，“只是......”一阵哀愁如疾风般拂过小王子的心头，“身为领袖，我们并不能总是按着自己的意愿行事，不管坐在议事桌前还是身处战场前线，每一个决定背后的利弊都需要谨慎细思。加尔鲁什，没人质疑你的战斗实力，但是我相信你能够成为更好的领袖......更好的自己，为了你的族人，那些你最在乎的人。”</p><p>加尔鲁什的身体微微一颤，像挨了什么人一拳似的。“我难道还需要在乎什么人？”他小声咕哝着，“这个世界已经没有什么东西再值得我为之战斗了。”</p><p>“和平与荣誉值得你为之战斗。”</p><p>“和平和圣光那鬼玩意都是你的信仰，不是我的。”兽人的表情看起来有点失望，安度因满腹疑问，他到底哪句惹对方不高兴了？</p><p>“它也可以成为我们共同奋斗的目标。”少年强调，“联盟会期待跟你合作的那一天。”</p><p>“你个白痴，少跟我说些没用的，”加尔鲁什有点不耐烦，“联盟怎么想与我无关，我又不在意他们。”</p><p>“嗯？什么意思？”安度因一时无法听明白对方的意思。</p><p>“......算了，没什么，别来烦我！”兽人烦躁地丢下一句，便大步走开，留下了一脸懵圈的小王子。</p><p>接下来他们都没有说话，走上缓坡后，蔡丝匠已在市集等待小王子，他赠送了少年一件淡紫和浅蓝相间的丝纱长披风，触感如在暖阳下平缓滑动的细沙般柔和细腻，安度因谢过熊猫人裁缝，告别后转身，却发现加尔鲁什远远站到一边，盯着手中一颗黑色的尖牙齿发呆。</p><p>“这是什么？”少年走上前询问。</p><p>兽人见了他，嘴唇惊讶地微微张了张，随后表情逐渐凝滞，像是受到了什么惊吓。安度因反而更加好奇了。</p><p>“是从魔丝勒斯身上拔下来的，是么？你想留着它做什么？”少年随即注意到加尔鲁什颈上的獠牙项链，恍然大悟，“我明白了，你要拿它做新项链！可是......会不会跟其他装饰不太搭？”</p><p>加尔鲁什听罢低下头，脸色阴沉地盯着手中的怪物牙齿半晌，仿佛在跟自己的内心作斗争，“没什么，只是觉得这玩意有点有趣，拿在手里研究一下而已。”语毕，他将牙齿扔到草地上，安度因突然觉得对方生气的样子看上去好像一个在跟人赌气的孩子。</p><p>“丢掉它不觉得可惜吗？”少年轻声问道。</p><p>加尔鲁什耸耸肩。“反正又没什么意义，你不在场......”说到这，兽人的表情突然凝固了，他扭过头看了安度因一眼，却只见男孩只是一脸茫然地冲他眨了眨眼睛。</p><p>“臭小子，不关你事！”不知怎的，加尔鲁什又生气了，“下次有话直说，别总是莫名其妙地跟我绕圈子！”他的视线急冲冲地越过男孩，在前方的几条弯曲小径间烦躁地游移，随后，兽人挑了一条离半山市集最近的路，径直迈开步伐。</p><p>他到底怎么了，难道跟半山的村民闹矛盾了？安度因带着满心疑惑，一路小跑跟了上去。</p><p>*</p><p>初审后，大主教的信徒们把他带到了一间暖和的新囚室。</p><p>铁栏杆外，走廊墙壁上插着一排分布稀疏的火炬，延至通往楼下的岩石楼梯，微弱的橙光照射进来，然而囚室的部分角落仍浸没在黑暗之中。虽然厚厚的石墙上仍然只嵌有一个窗户，但王子的新居所比之前的更加宽敞舒适，床板上的粗糙稻草也被温暖柔软的毯子取代。大主教的信徒和暴风城卫兵负责轮流看守此处，除了提醒王子殿下祈祷时间已至，他们从不跟他说话，其他人甚至连名字也不愿意告诉他。</p><p>今天的晚餐一如既往比任何囚犯的还要丰盛：胡椒鹿肉汤、奶油鹌鹑、柠檬草配鱼排、红酒焗蜗牛、南瓜馅饼和拌有坚果碎片的甜菜沙拉。安度因喝了一口肉汤，胡椒味太重，他转而咬了一点鱼肉和沙拉，结果发现自己的胃部再也装不下任何东西。</p><p>他第一次品尝到了茫然失措的滋味。难道我做错了什么吗？男孩盯着自己的手掌，麻木地胡思乱想着，在加尔鲁什和联盟之间，我选择了后者，难道圣光认为我的决定是错的吗，为什么会这样？我不能抛弃我的父亲和我们的人民啊......</p><p>安度因把脸埋进掌心，重重的叹了口气。或许大主教说得对，吉恩也说得没错，情欲蒙蔽了我的理智。然而他依旧不明白，尽管自己多次按照教会的指示专心祈祷，圣光仍不为所动。安度因感觉自己好像被困在一个毫无日月之光，昼夜停止更替的空间里，他只能冲一个深不见底的黑洞用力呼喊，然而所有回声均被无尽的虚空吸收，而总有一天，他也会被这片充满绝望的晦暗与死寂一并吞没。</p><p>父亲，吉恩，还有暴风城的人民，我无权请求你们的原谅......加尔鲁什......你到底在哪里？我未来的路该怎么走下去......</p><p>一阵诡异的红晕突然朝他袭来。</p><p>负责看管他的那名修士在两分钟前下楼享用晚饭，绝不可能这么快折回来。可其他看守呢？安度因感觉奇怪，抬起头，看到拉希奥站在火炬的光晕里，红色的眼睛在橙黄的光辉中闪烁。</p><p>“好久不见，我的朋友，”黑王子微笑道，“没想到你父亲竟然忍心将你抓起来......看来他真打算把你关到三十七岁。”</p><p>在见到拉希奥的瞬间，美云.晴歌的证词倏地闯入安度因的记忆里，迅速点燃了他心中的怒火。“你来这里做什么？现在整个艾泽拉斯都知道你干的好事。”他很想立马呼叫卫兵逮捕这名艾泽拉斯的通缉犯，然而对加尔鲁什近况的担忧让他改变了想法。我必须从他口中探出一些有用信息，“加尔鲁什呢，他在哪里？”</p><p>“这是个糟糕的地方，虽温暖舒适，可代价是失去最重要的自由，仅仅只是一个无趣的阴谋，便足以令你无法感受艳阳普照，无法欣赏皓月当空，”拉希奥抬手指向墙台火炬，血红的双眼透过栏杆打量着他，“自由的滋味又怎能轻易被这团小小的火焰取代呢？”</p><p>“恐怕你不是来救我出去的吧。”安度因冷冷地道，“回答我的问题，不然我就把卫兵喊来。”</p><p>“你的冷漠无情真是伤透了我的心，我当然会想办法救你出去，你是我的朋友，我会一直支持你。”黑王子将手轻轻按在胸口上，眼中笑意不变，“只不过......适合扮演英雄角色的人并不是我。”</p><p>对方的话令安度因心中升起一丝不安。“加尔鲁什......你对他做了什么？”</p><p>“我对他做了什么？或许你该问的是，他对我做了什么。”拉希奥敛去笑容，手爪轻轻抹过脖子，上面登时裂开触目惊心的刀痕，墨黑的血液如涌泉般汩汩流下，黑王子胸前的红宝石烁烁闪光，贪婪、饥渴地吮食这股致命的腥甜，宛如死神吸收灵魂，“为了逼迫我现身，你那亲爱的兽人掐死了我三名护卫，为了威胁我配合他的计划，他差点害我身首异处。”</p><p>安度因惊恐地望着对方的伤口，说不出任何话来。</p><p>“不过无需担心，一切已成过去，我们早就达成共识，握手言和。”黑王子重新露出微笑，他将手轻轻一挥，脖子上的刀痕和鲜血瞬间消失无影，“毕竟在加尔鲁什眼里，只要能把你从牢里救出来，其他事情似乎并不那么重要了，但我想我应该真心羡慕你，倘若我身边也有这样的人，行事就方便多了。”然而他那骄傲的语气里透露着一丝不以为然。</p><p>“是加尔鲁什让你来的。”安度因走向栏杆，记得瓦莉拉试图劫狱也是因为受兽人的委托，“拉希奥，求你们放弃这个计划吧，就算我答应跟你们离开，又能逃到哪里去呢？整个艾泽拉斯都会通缉追捕我们，即便逃到天涯海角，也总会有人找到我们的，那些参与营救计划的人——包括你在内——也将因此受到牵连。”</p><p>拉希奥叹了口气。“啊啊，善良、年轻的好王子，你的关怀真令人感动，这确实是一个艰巨而危险的任务。”他转身盯着旁边的火炬，好奇地伸手触碰裹住火舌顶端的黄色光晕，“但比起实施过程中的必须手段，结果才是关键。”</p><p>“结果？你可以不在意自己的安危，但加尔鲁什的前途会因你而毁于一旦！”安度因伸出手指紧紧抓住囚室栏杆，黑王子笑着跨远一步，“拉希奥，你到底在想什么？”</p><p>“嘘——小声点，隔墙有耳。”拉希奥走近几步，压低声音提醒，“我们是朋友，相信这点永远不会改变，假如你能够理解我......所以，为了让你明白这一点，我愿意跟你分享一点秘密。”</p><p>安度因深知自己很难相信对方，不，他从来都没有信任过他。“什么秘密？”</p><p>“仅凭加尔鲁什一人，根本无法救你出去，”黑王子的红色眼睛兴味盎然地闪烁着，“所以，他需要一支军队。”</p><p>“军队......”黑龙的话犹如一记爆雷，安度因过了一会方才缓过神来，“什么军队？”</p><p>“这个暂时无可奉告。”</p><p>“你在教唆他发动战争。”假如加尔鲁什率领军队攻进暴风城，这里的平民百姓、父亲和吉恩他们都会有危险......不，他不能这么做，他们不能这么做！</p><p>“明睹世间本质，诸物真理一目了然，我们的世界充满险恶——爱与恨，生与死，希望对抗梦魇，正义对抗邪恶，从古至今，对立无处不在，”拉希奥将双手背到身后，轻描淡写地回答，“唯有一场所有人愿为胜利牺牲所有代价的战争才能拯救艾泽拉斯。”</p><p>“发动战争，摧毁一个人的未来，牺牲无辜性命就能拯救艾泽拉斯？”安度因的语调因暴怒的情绪而升高。</p><p>黑王子夸张地后退两步。“我亲爱的朋友，虽然牢狱生活艰苦寂寞，但可否念在我既成全了你和那兽人的爱情，又满足了他当英雄的愿望，不要把怒火发泄到我身上呢？等将来艾泽拉斯迎来真正的和平，你们自然就会理解。”</p><p>“假如加尔鲁什因为你而误入歧途，我永远不可能原谅你。”安度因对他怒目而视。</p><p>拉希奥平静而悲哀地凝视着人类王子。“好吧，随便你怎么想，”片刻过后，他耸耸肩，重新恢复语气轻松的状态，“不过有一点你倒是错了，我的朋友，挑起战争的那个人不是我，而是你，但是也感谢你给了我们这个机会，为艾泽拉斯的和平贡献了一点希望。”</p><p>“我？”</p><p>“注意到他住所周围的黑爪间谍了吗？其实只要你继续留在加尔鲁什身边，他根本不屑于多看我的人一眼，”拉希奥的眼睛如浅红燃蜡般炯炯发亮，仿佛能望穿他人的灵魂，“他身边已经没有一个值得信赖的人，你以为联盟和部落会原谅他过去的所作所为吗？他迫不得已同意跟我们合作，皆因你主动放弃了他。”</p><p>什么？黑王子的提醒令安度因彻底愣住，突然意识到自己从未考虑过这点——他低估了自己在加尔鲁什心目中的地位。“不，这不是真的......”加尔鲁什住所附近的黑爪卫士、正式分手的最后一夜、拉希奥的阴谋......被混乱记忆所牵引的眩晕感接踵而至，安度因从栏杆边退离开去，如神志恍惚的虚弱患者般喃喃自语，“这不可能......”过去的美好往事再现，对兽人的缠绵情意带着一股令人灵魂震颤的冲动敲击着他的脑袋，却又给他带来了无尽的折磨。</p><p>王权、真理、荣耀、责任......然而成为一名勇敢强大，公正无私的王者才是他与生俱来必须接受的命运啊！</p><p>于是，他猛然转身，怒视站在栏杆外，目光似乎带着怜悯的拉希奥。“为什么？”他不顾泪水刺痛眼睛，厉声质问，“你为什么要告诉我？”为什么要道出真相，令我如此痛苦？</p><p>“看来我的朋友在牢狱中受了不少苦，他把自己的心藏于华美的亮光之中，却因为难以申冤的痛楚而变得暗浊阴冷。”黑王子笑着摇摇头，“你的情况我已大致有所了解，加尔鲁什很快也能得到他想要的......只要他不再拿血吼架到我的脖子上，或者他真要这么做，我还能用今天的情报交换，求他饶我一命。”</p><p>你才不会向任何人求饶，但是我，别无选择。“拉希奥，我请求你，放弃这个计划，倘若你要拯救艾泽拉斯，我们可以另想办法，”安度因在绝望中将双手越过栏杆，试图央求对方，“对加尔鲁什来说，自我救赎的机会难能可贵，你不能毁掉他的一切，逼他再度成为联盟的敌人，还有那些将被战火波及的无辜百姓们，如果你还把我当作朋友的话，就替我劝他回头是岸吧。”</p><p>“我本以为，这个好消息能让你在枯燥无味的牢狱生活中产生一点喜悦与期待，难道这不正是你们凡人所追求的‘真爱’吗？”黑王子忍不住叹了口气，却依旧对他露出残忍的微笑，“不过没关系，我的朋友，加尔鲁什很快就会前来解救你，或许我的决定令你有所不快，在此我向你表示深深的歉意，假如这样做能让你心里更加好过，”他朝安度因优雅地鞠了一躬，“但我向你保证，你是绝对安全的，哪怕未来仅存有一缕微弱的光芒，都将成为你坚持活下去的理由。”话到此处，似乎有那么一瞬间，黑王子敛去了笑容。</p><p>“不，拉希奥，求求你，我的父亲，还有暴风城的人民，他们都跟这场战争无关，”见对方旋身离开，安度因把身体贴近栏杆，追上黑王子的脚步，“站住，他们很快就会从我口中得知你的计划！”</p><p>像是听到了什么有趣的话似的，拉希奥终于停下脚步，回头微笑了一下。“我的朋友，你难道以为，那些看守会允许你在不恰当的时机将我的计划透露出去吗？仔细回想一下，你已经有多久没有看到黛安修女了？”</p><p>“什么，这里都是你的人？”安度因僵在原地，“你都对他们做了什么？”</p><p>“只是简单的人员调动，他们还活得呢。”黑王子回答，“第二次审判在三天后进行，而这段时间你谁都不想见，因为你需要替我们保守秘密......直到加尔鲁什完成他的任务，感谢你的配合，我的朋友，我的同谋。”</p><p>下一秒，安度因仿佛听见了理智弦崩掉的声音。“不行！你不能这么做，拉希奥，给我站住！”他边发狂似地把身体撞向栏杆，边歇斯底里地尖叫着，“卫兵，卫兵，抓住他，抓住他！”</p><p>黑王子的身影逐渐淹没在黑暗中。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>感谢食用。</p><p>其实，撇开个人喜恶不说，硬掰黑白爱情向也不是不可以，只不过，在【仔细剖析人物性格、确保不严重OOC、严谨考虑逻辑和客观规律】的前提下，他们只有南辕北辙式BE这一种可能性。</p><p>正常向互动的话，要不就是没有利益冲突的情况下维持表面友好，要不就是像我写的那样，互扯头花【</p><p>性格内源本质上的差异注定他们从来都不是同一路人。</p><p>卡珍，虽然不是我主推cp，但其实我觉得他俩以后还是有机会走到一起的（指官方剧情</p><p>乌瑞恩父子爱情向就没必要了吧，没必要，我觉得他俩关系已经超越爱情已经很美好了。</p><p>美云.晴歌什么鬼，怪官方的翻译将我带歪orz.......</p><p>题外，萨寇不才是山口山最rio拉郎吗？暴雪竟然不扶正他们........我是希望安度因当狼王女婿的（注定押错宝</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>【关于我对拉希奥的评价和黑白王子的关系，仅此一次地平和、客观地展开谈论他】</p><p>【建议观看清楚提前避雷，不看也行，反正直接看正文照样踩雷】</p><p>为什么拉希奥放走小吼这件事惹来这么多争议？我认为他的决定和行动在逻辑上是有纰漏的。</p><p>首先，他没有意识到“再卑微的棋子也有自己的欲望，有时它也会拒绝操控者指定的行动。”，小吼身上有太多不确定性，凯黑并没有牵制到小吼，【他们没有真正了解和观察这枚“棋子”以及考虑对方变卦的可能性，】所以后面出了岔子也不奇怪。难道劫狱这事情不应该是他们深思熟虑过后才做的决定吗？<br/>其次，在和凯诺兹各怀目的的前提下，他可曾考虑过如何协调自己和这名临时盟友的关系，从而达成长远的共识？具体的做法是什么？<br/>再者，当小吼的行动严重背离他们的初衷，转而把战争矛头转向艾泽拉斯时，他没有制定Plan B，没有付出实际行动make it right【如果去食人魔领地偷宝藏也算的话...】没有把意外的变化推回原来的发展方向上，结果导致钢铁部落四分五裂，狗蛋得逞，军团再临。</p><p>很多人都说是编剧的锅，编剧不让他7.0出场就是OOC。但是，就算官方把7.0黑角的戏份还给他，他们能解决前面这个角色行动的矛盾与不合理性吗？以编剧的能力，我觉得并不能。</p><p>所以官方拉希奥给我的观感一直都是——他并没有自己想象中那么聪明。8.3回归后也从没深刻反思过自己当年的漏洞，更是印证了我的评价。当然他也并不会为那些无辜牺牲的生命祈祷与默哀(比如瓦王的死，这是一个无比复杂、沉重、严肃的问题，用【感情论】【傲娇说】来框死黑白的关系是绝对不符合人物逻辑的，并且解读角度十分肤浅）所以我不认为他能和安度因达成什么真正意义上的共识。再者，要是他真的会为那些无辜逝去的人祈祷和默哀，那也不是黑王子本人会做的事情，这点我相信和部分小黑厨是有一定共识的。</p><p>这个角色无时无刻不在评估着周围人的可利用价值，试探对方的思维方式（但不考虑底线）进而拉拢成为自己的“朋友”（他口中的“朋友”不同于凡人对亲友的概念，是没有掺杂任何私人感情的）从而使自己凭个人意志和主观想象所绘勒出来的抽象的“世界”构思草图得到想象满足。别忘了CTM时期他可是雇佣了盗贼灭族弑父的。</p><p>于是我们可以由此推导，为什么他刚说完“安度因你是我唯一的朋友”，转身背叛他的时候眼睛都不眨一下，甚至傲慢地说出“如果这样能让你感到安慰，那么我将深深为我现在必须做的事情感到抱歉。”？</p><p>因为他的每一个行动、每一句话背后都充斥着谎言与目的性。任何跟他拥有同一目标，同一决心的人都能成为他的“朋友”，“你为什么不继续用圣光帮小吼？”也是他对安度因的试探，试探他是否具备成为“同伴”的条件。</p><p>因此我不觉得他和安度因的友情能往“更好”的方向发展。</p><p>安度因关注的是【缓解联盟和部落的矛盾，让所有善良、无辜的人不再受苦】，而这些问题并不会入拉希奥的眼，甚至对他来说，只要能够达到消灭古神和燃烧军团的目的，这些东西根本什么也不是，他不相信任何人，他只忠于自己，拉希奥的原生家庭背景和早年经历对他的影响导致他只能以这种唯目的主义思维行事，【并不会因为什么人而改变。】黑白之间的差异太大，所以造成对话仅停留在“鸡同鸭讲”的地步，既无沟通的努力，也无主动理解和说服对方的过程。龙族和凡人之间的代沟是无处不在的，就像努力学会变成凡人的卡雷，也会有“冷漠”的一面，而黑白王子的思考方式从来就不在同一层面同一维度上，【他们并没有尝试理解对方的意愿，也没办法做到互相理解。这两人跟小吼不同，他们的思想非常独立，极难受他人影响，更不愿为对方而妥协让步。】</p><p>假若拉希奥身上存在“凡人之爱”，那么这将会严重违背该角色的本质。有关他的任何故事从一开始就注定是残酷的。【他和安度因的关系是不可能达到“与有荣焉，幸甚至哉”的地步的。】</p><p>抱歉，我是不会写任何他和安度因的友情向互动的。其实他们在原作里的对话就已经暗示了两人之间的严重代沟。因此我会在他们的互动之间尽量还原这一点。今后如果因剧情需要写到黑白互动，我也只会往这个方向塑造，无法接受者请自行考虑清楚。就这样。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【吉安娜】</p><p>*</p><p>等她来到国王的书房，其他客人已经喝上了库尔提拉斯产的佳酿。</p><p>“尊敬的吉安娜女士，预祝您明日顺利出航！”奥斯汀.卡曼伯爵头一个欢快地招呼道，“梅斯大人为我们带来了库尔提拉斯产的苹果白兰地和杜松子酒、棘语者月光酒——伯拉勒斯海港最有名的烈酒，您一定无比怀念故乡的美酒。”</p><p>我从未品尝过库尔提拉斯的美酒，吉安娜心想，我在达拉然长大，安东尼达斯是我最尊敬的导师。想到明天将要面对库尔提拉斯人民的审视和母亲的怒火，她忽觉肚腹绞紧，疼痛难忍。“谢谢你，大人，”法师允许自己挤出一丝微笑，“可明日清晨我得尽快启程，今夜恐怕不宜贪杯。”</p><p>“请原谅我的疏忽，今晚吉安娜女士得早点休息，养足精神。”奥斯汀伯爵满脸堆笑着为吉安娜斟满月莓汁，“我有个预感，凯瑟琳夫人一定会很乐意跟您重归于好，而您将带着库尔提拉斯的海军顺利返回暴风城。”</p><p>吉安娜无言地吮了口饮料，父亲因我而死，在他们眼中我是个不折不扣的叛徒。她瞥了一眼站在壁炉旁的梅斯.坎贝尔公爵，对方因奥斯汀伯爵的奉承话皱起眉头，但犹豫了一阵，还是决定走到吉安娜身边。</p><p>“现下加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮叛逃，下一场更激烈的战争随时都有可能发生，陛下真正需要的是库尔提拉斯的军舰。”梅斯公爵叹了声气，“可惜这点我帮不上忙，就连向他们讨些好喝的啤酒也得暗中偷摸，或许只有跟库尔提拉斯成为真正的合作伙伴关系才能解决国家难题。”</p><p>“为了缓解国库虚空所带来的问题，梅斯大人也立下了不少功劳，”吉安娜回答，“国王当然不会忘记您的贡献和努力。”她不禁想起今天下午在教堂正门前独自祈祷的米兰达.坎贝尔，那个用情极深的傻女孩，她的父亲试图强迫她嫁给自己并不爱的男人。</p><p>“真正立下功劳的是吉安娜女士您，”梅斯公爵苦笑着晃了晃手中的酒杯，凝视深色酒液慌慌张张撞击杯底，片刻后才吮上一口，“待库尔提拉斯正式回归联盟，国王自然就会忘了我。”</p><p>“我了解瓦里安的为人，而且他对恩人和盟友的奖赏十分慷慨。”历代皇家侍卫队长均是骑士家族成员，但她记得梅斯.坎贝尔公爵的次子尚未被册封骑士。</p><p>“我非常感激陛下对罗伯特的悉心提拔，只不过，唉......”梅斯.坎贝尔愁眉苦脸地说，“倘若暂且把职位头衔与责任抛开不论，我只是一名终日为儿女终生大事操心的老父亲罢了。”</p><p>“梅斯大人，您不必担心，米兰达小姐年轻貌美，知书识礼，以她的姿色和才能定能寻到一名好夫婿，”哈瑞斯.阿普列男爵插嘴，“您要不要考虑我的儿子，他年方十八，英俊有为，当年在潘达利亚——”</p><p>“——你儿子的事迹我略有耳闻，但是很抱歉，米兰达已经心有所属了。”梅斯公爵和蔼地微笑着拒绝了他。</p><p>“可安度因王子他......”</p><p>“不是殿下，不会再是王子殿下了。”烛光在梅斯.坎贝尔的深色眼珠上跳跃，“虽然米兰达一直没有告诉我和弗兰西斯，但我们都相信答案很快便会揭晓。”吉安娜闻言皱紧眉头。看来瓦里安对他的评价没错，欲壑难填，诛求无厌。</p><p>这时，守在门外的士兵推开了门，三人同时回头，只见瓦里安和吉恩踱进书房。</p><p>“大人们，晚上好，抱歉让大家久等了，请快落座。”国王换上了件深蓝色镶银丝的羊毛上衣，吉恩则身穿暗棕色的长绒毛外套，胸前和衣领绣有金色藤蔓的装饰，两人的面容看起来比白天更显疲倦。此时，其他客人也纷纷坐下，侍从为他们满上甜酒。</p><p>瓦里安与吉安娜互看一眼，法师立即明白对方将宣布什么。“今天，我们的盟友带来了一个坏消息。”他的语气缓慢而沉重，哈瑞斯男爵、奥斯汀伯爵与梅斯公爵面面相觑，“肯瑞托六人会议派遣代表造访暴风城，他们透露给我们的消息是——达拉然的法师们和守望堡士兵在黑暗之门废墟附近发现了一股神秘异常的魔法能量......还有一名兽人刺客。”</p><p>“兽人？”奥斯汀伯爵颤巍巍的嘴唇几乎快要喷出唾沫，“圣光在上，那群部落还没打算放过我们吗？”</p><p>“那名刺客不属于艾泽拉斯。”吉安娜解释，“他来自另一个世界，并效忠那个世界的古尔丹。”</p><p>“这不就意味着......”哈瑞斯男爵脸色苍白地发问，梅斯公爵拉长着脸，沉默地灌下一口酒，“有战争即将发生？”</p><p>“经证实，这股魔法能量属于青铜龙的力量，他们的同伴凯诺兹多姆却在这时下落不明，”瓦里安道，“蹊跷之处显而易见，想必诸位都能看出来。”</p><p>“艾泽拉斯出现了叛徒，”梅斯公爵低声说，“果然，那群青铜龙就跟黑龙半斤八两，都是奸诈阴险，不可信任。”</p><p>“指不定他们早就沆瀣一气，”吉恩冷笑一声，“加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮选在这种时候叛逃，极有可能跟此事有关。”</p><p>“吾友，你的嗅觉一如既往地灵敏。”瓦里安点头赞同。吉安娜在餐桌下捏紧拳头。</p><p>“加尔鲁什？那个兽人？”哈瑞斯男爵思考了一会，“确实，目前加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮无权无势，而黑龙军团在死亡之翼陨落后，实力更不能与往昔同日而语，难以对艾泽拉斯构成威胁。”</p><p>“假设他们必须在短期内达到某个不可告人的目的，拉拢艾泽拉斯残存的邪恶势力这方法显然并不现实，”吉恩分析，“以加尔鲁什的为人和行事风格，只有正统兽人才有资格成为他的盟友，而他的真正同类就在另一个世界，而青铜龙有足够的条件协助他们。”</p><p>“我们需要准备作战物资，招募远征军协助驻于守望堡的法师和士兵，影踪派和他们的盟友将继续追查加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮及其同党的行踪。”瓦里安把目光转向餐桌对面的客人，“梅斯大人，我需要你协助联盟做好准备，至于诅咒之地的防御工事建造事宜和所需的武器及装备数量，哈蒙斯将军已经列好清单，尽快派人拿着清单联系城内的木匠、制箭匠和铁匠，另外暂停跟库尔提拉斯的秘密交易。”</p><p>“......遵命，陛下。”</p><p>“哈瑞斯大人，我需要你派人查看包括天火号在内的作战飞艇的设备保养记录，如发现问题，及时跟泰勒将军商量，并将情况汇报给我。”</p><p>“是，陛下。明天一早我便会亲自前往港口，同时为吉安娜女士送行。”</p><p>“大人，你真好心，”她发现杯中月莓汁已然饮尽，于是奥斯汀伯爵吩咐一位矮胖的男侍从再去添一壶，“今天让你特地为我明日的旅程做准备，真是辛苦你了。”</p><p>哈瑞斯男爵马上应道：“吉安娜女士言重了，您此行可是承载着联盟的希望，为了联盟的未来和女士的安全，这是我必须要做的。”</p><p>梅斯公爵将杯中酒一口饮尽，然后轻轻叹了口气。“话说起来，那些爱到贸易区闹事的部落冒险者最近也没消停过啊，沃金到底怎么回事？他不是保证会尽量减少部落和联盟的不必要摩擦吗？现在的情况怎么比古伊尔在位时还要糟糕？”</p><p>“古伊尔也曾说过，部落的处事方式跟我们人类不一样，他总不能处处否定他们。”瓦里安小声补了一句，“虽然有时候我也理解他们的做法......”话音刚落，沉默骤然降临，他尴尬地咳嗽了两声，“我会写信提醒沃金和他的部落，暴风城居民们的安全需要得到保证，我们不会让那些入侵者得逞。”</p><p>“那些入侵者再敢闹事，我们统统赶走便是。”奥斯汀伯爵马上接话，“相信哈蒙斯将军和联盟的勇士们决不会让他们有好果子吃，那些野蛮人是无法攻进暴风要塞的，空中还有狮鹫骑士们日夜巡逻呢。”</p><p>这天他们的晚餐是月痕鹿腰肉、烟熏鲈鱼、安德麦蚌肉杂烩、洛恩塔姆薯块、香料煮南瓜、碎乳酪拌夏蔬、肉桂烤苹果和柠檬蛋糕。吉安娜边小口咀嚼苹果肉边暗自感觉遗憾——它并没有达拉然的松脆甜美；奥斯汀伯爵尤其钟爱鲜嫩多汁的鹿肉；安德麦蚌肉杂烩令哈瑞斯男爵和吉恩讨论起塔纳利斯的高温和热砂港的冬鱿鱼烧烤；瓦里安看起来心事重重，吃的较少，离自己最近的熏鲈鱼几乎碰都没碰；梅斯公爵则不断为自己倒酒，直到酒壶空空如也。 </p><p>大家都对安度因的事绝口不提，吉安娜默默观察着周围的人，看来初审的情况不太乐观。而安度因亲口承认跟加尔鲁什的关系便已相当于放弃自己的王冠，她不太明白这些审判究竟有何意义。他会为了加尔鲁什出卖联盟的重要情报吗？不，安度因确实犯了一个很严重的错误，但我了解他，倘若他真的做出了这样事情，就一定会承认，正如在众人面前坦白自己跟那兽人的私情，可是我还能帮上什么忙呢？</p><p>然而想到近日那些缠绕心绪的噩梦，吉安娜不由打了个寒战。假如对象并不是加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮，那该有多好......</p><p>“汤姆！”喝得双颊通红、肚子微挺的坎贝尔转过身，正欲朝刚添完饮料，此刻正站在一旁待命的矮胖男侍从呼喊时，骤然愣住，“不对......你是谁，新来的吗？”</p><p>除了瓦里安，在场的其余三人闻言，纷纷把目光转向那名头发乌黑、皮肤白皙、身材高瘦的年轻侍女，只见她沉默地低着头，立于汤姆原本应该站的位置，朴素的暗紫色羊毛裙服几乎与昏暗融为一体。不知为何，吉安娜隐约感觉对方身上的气质跟当年的奥妮克希亚有几分相似。而当侍女听见公爵的声音抬起头时，她的眼睛却只是澄澈的碧绿色。</p><p>“是的，梅斯大人，汤姆称身体不适，让我代替他的工作，这是我初次亲自为陛下和诸位大人服务，”侍女礼貌地行了一个屈膝礼，“请允许我为您效劳，梅斯大人。”</p><p>“那好，重新满上一壶苹果白兰地，记住不要加冰块。”公爵的吩咐让吉安娜想起自己的月莓汁还没添上。</p><p>“是，大人。”侍女遵令照办，用毛巾裹住稍微加温过的酒壶，取出，低头穿过房间，递到梅斯.坎贝尔和瓦里安的坐席之间。摇曳的烛光在她如绿湖般深邃的双眼中漫开一片浅淡的橘黄，一抹微弱的暗红宛如心虚的小偷，顺着光线小心翼翼地爬上侍女瞳孔中的银制酒壶。</p><p>当放下酒壶，拿开毛巾时，她稍微直起身，视线静静挪向梅斯公爵对面，定在心不在焉地用刀叉戳弄蛋糕的瓦里安身上，眼中淡红渐浓，裹挟着某种尖锐的无比熟悉的气场。</p><p>是杀意！吉安娜和吉恩最先反应过来，他们迅速从椅子上站起。然而狼人国王距离瓦里安太远，此时侍女手中已经多了一把暗灰色的匕首，烛光在暗沉的金属上跳跃，闪动着寒意。</p><p>“瓦里安！”眼见侍女手握匕首，将利刃打横，对准国王的脖子划去，一道致命的银色弧线割破空气，吉安娜头脑一片空白，把行动托付于本能反应，她顾不上餐桌礼节，用力扫开面前的食物，伸出手挡在刚回过神来的瓦里安和锋利的匕首之间。</p><p>刀刃如猎鹰的锐爪撕开她的蕾丝衣袖，剧痛顿时在手臂蔓延，仿佛有熊熊火焰在上面叫嚣燃烧，甚至要灼穿皮肉之下的神经和血管，吉安娜闷哼一声，按着受伤发烫的手臂，上半身不受控制地瘫倒在餐桌上。缓过神来的奥斯汀伯爵马上冲出门外，呼喊卫兵追捕敌人。</p><p>化身为狼人形态的吉恩猛扑向这个神秘刺客，对方却敏捷地侧身躲开，转而倒向地板，迅速翻滚几下，移向窗边。目睹友人受伤的瓦里安怒吼一声，从座椅上跳起，手持萨拉迈恩冲向刺客，敌人见势不妙，立马从怀里掏出致盲粉，甩向追击自己的对手，趁国王和狼人躲避开去的间隙，冲破面前的玻璃窗，等两人跑向窗边向下张望时，却见窗下的灰色矩形平台一片空荡，刺客早已消失得无影无踪。梅斯公爵和哈瑞斯男爵合力将全身无力的吉安娜扶起。</p><p>吉恩发生一声挫败的咆哮，转身瞬间，他注意到地板上刺客的遗落之物，便好奇地拾起。“这、这是迪菲亚兄弟会成员专有的红头巾！”梅斯公爵叫道。</p><p>“迪菲亚？他们不是老早就被冒险者们消灭了吗？”哈瑞斯男爵的面色如窗外的月光那般苍白。</p><p>“吉安娜！”瓦里安急忙跑回友人身边，“抱歉，都怪我一时走神......圣光在上，你中毒了！那个可恶的杀手往匕首涂了毒药！”</p><p>什么，我怎么了？法师缓缓低下头，发现那道割裂的伤口不断吐出疑似脓水的黑色液体，带着一股刺鼻的味道，如遭受腐蚀的藤蔓缠紧她的手臂。</p><p>“瓦里安，我......”她动了动嘴唇，却发觉喉咙干疼嘶哑，周围的世界在面前飞速旋转，令她一阵晕眩，意识如毫无重量的浮云般从她脑中缓慢飘走。</p><p>这里怎么突然有点冷......吉安娜倒在瓦里安怀里，沉重的眼皮难以抬起。</p><p>“不不不......吉安娜，你振作点！牧师，牧师！你们，快命人把牧师叫来，快！”</p><p>顷刻之间，昔日往事如飞散在空中的书页在她的记忆深处铺展开来。她看见父亲面带愠色，目光阴沉，全然不顾周围的惊涛骇浪与电闪雷鸣，执意指挥舰队进军卡利姆多；阿尔萨斯毅然决然冲向斯坦索姆的大门，挥动战锤砸向前来求助的平民；好友罗宁把她推向传送门时朝她露出的苦涩笑容......而随即，她又看见安东尼达斯于沐浴在午后阳光中的达拉然花园悠然散步，冲隐身法术被识破的学生露出骄傲的笑容；塞拉摩天气晴朗，金迪怀中的法术书籍堆得老高，却依然热情地向她打招呼，蓓恩，海军司令奥布里和马库斯.乔纳森将军面带微笑，对她点头致意；在暴风要塞的王家寓所，仍是少年模样的安度因自门缝警惕张望，确认附近没有父亲的侍卫后便彬彬有礼地邀她进屋享用下午茶......</p><p>安度因，我亲爱的小侄子......吉安娜感到一阵悔恨与愧疚，无论发生任何事，我都会永远视他为己出，我应该再见他一面的，我为什么要拒绝跟他见面呢？卡雷说的没错，卡雷，我的卡雷......</p><p>在友人声嘶力竭的叫喊声中，她缓缓闭上了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>【安度因】</p><p>*</p><p>几天以来，他整夜未眠，茶饭不思。</p><p>一名肥胖的秃头修士把早餐放到隔板桌上，一如既往地沉默寡言，面无表情。安度因瞪着对方，只觉怒火中烧。假如他有加尔鲁什一半力量，就一定会伸手掐向面前的人。</p><p>感觉到王子投来的怨毒视线，修士叹了口气，从围裙口袋取出银叉，穿过一块胡萝卜切片，吞进嘴里，等了一阵子后用双手递出盘。</p><p>“你的主人在哪里？”安度因没有伸手去拿。</p><p>修士睁大眼睛，露出无辜的表情，可即便如此，他的双眼看起来仍然十分细小。拉希奥离开以后，只要见到其他人，安度因都会徒劳地重复着这个问题。然而无论临近歇斯底里的人类王子怎么软硬兼施，所有人仿佛吞下了哑巴药，半句话也不愿对他说。</p><p>“拉希奥在哪里？”他按捺住不断在胸中翻腾的怒火，又问了一遍。</p><p>对方眨了眨眼睛，然后摇摇头，坚持要把食物递给安度因。</p><p>暴怒与绝望如海啸般袭来，他一手夺过面前的餐盘，用力掷向墙壁，瓷器破碎的刺耳声响在空中激荡。“拉希奥在哪里？！”他的声音几近咆哮。</p><p>对方非但没有被安度因的暴走吓到，甚至若无其事地走向墙边，弯腰捡拾碎片。</p><p>“你们没有心，什么都不懂！”拉希奥体内流淌着黑龙的血液，他只能是一团无情的火，一块刺骨的冰，一柄带毒的剑，他的仆从也一样，“加尔鲁什和那些无辜者都是活生生的人，你们却为了所谓的艾泽拉斯和平，摧毁他们的性命和未来！”</p><p>修士的无动于衷令安度因头脑嗡嗡直响，血气瞬间上涌。他再也无法冷静下来，于是怒吼一声，狂乱地扫开桌上的食物。盛着温葡萄酒的镀金瓷壶和装着美食的精致餐盘冲出桌沿，在地板裂开，发出响亮而痛苦的尖叫。奶油面包、炸小鱼、培根肉、各式蔬菜七零八落地躺在地面，仿佛一堆僵硬的残骸，深色酒液在瓷壶的碎片之间蜿蜒流过，宛如冷冰的血液。</p><p>“我不是你们的囚犯！”他歇斯底里地喊道，“告诉我，那头黑龙在哪里？他究竟要对加尔鲁什做什么？”</p><p>那修士停下动作，回过头，竟举起一根食指，压住嘴唇，侧头对他微微一笑。你在这里只能听天由命，什么也做不了......他那双充满笑意的眼睛似乎在对安度因说。</p><p>“滚......”安度因的身体由于极端的愤怒而用力颤抖，“滚出去，都给我滚出去！”他抓起旁边的板凳，直接往对方砸去。很不幸的，修士及时躲开了碎溅的木条。安度因尝试搬起隔板桌，但那名修士已经踱到铁栏边，他发狂似的挥舞拳头冲向对方，结果碰到的只有那道冷冰冰的铁门。</p><p>顺利逃脱的黑王子仆从向安度因深深鞠了一躬，然后快步离开，留他在苍白的晨光中孤独倾听着自己激动的喘气声。</p><p>过了一会，一个面无表情的修女来到铁栏边，瘦长的脸庞满是雀斑，腋下夹着一本祷言书。</p><p>“安度因王子，是时候祈祷......”</p><p>“给我滚！”他已经厌烦了他们的纠缠不休，日夜的祈祷并不能帮助加尔鲁什摆脱拉希奥，虔诚的祷词也无法使他成为父亲眼中的骄傲，那些莫须有的罪名仍像冤魂的手指般死死缠绕着他的脖子。</p><p>片刻之后，修女的脚步声而沉着缓慢地远离他的房间。</p><p>【坐于黑暗死荫的罪人，愁惨的铁链将他捆锁。 他正在罪恶深渊处堆垛柴木，为惩戒本能欲望而准备。】</p><p>安度因不禁忆起在教堂圣歌和谐音节的声响中，那些信徒们凹陷眼眶中的幢幢阴影，犹如一池深邃幽暗的死寂黑湖。他们高声吟唱，他们细语呶呶，仿佛正响应某个神秘阴影处千百个通过话筒传递的命令。</p><p>【至高无上的圣光之母从黑暗中和死荫里领他出来，截断他的绑索。奔赴圣堂的途中，光明与精神永随他。 】</p><p>“加尔鲁什......”恐惧与绝望在回忆觉醒的瞬间破土而出，眼泪不争气地簌簌流下，安度因抬手捂住发颤的双唇。这些天以来，每当闭上眼睛，浮现在面前的都是走向堕落的加尔鲁什被处死的景象，自己却无能为力。他害怕极了，害怕自己被他们逼疯，害怕听见对方的死讯，他的心脏快要爆裂了。“加尔鲁什，加尔鲁什......对不起......”安度因瘫坐在地上，把脸埋进双手中。假若此时此刻加尔鲁什出现，他一定会马上随他离开，保护他的安全，请求他的原谅，发誓不再跟他分开。</p><p>可是你还能如何保护他？圣光拒绝了你的召唤，一个充满嘲弄的声音刺痛着人类王子的心脏，你的父亲，你的人民该怎么办？</p><p>【他侧躺圣母怀中，宛如突突颤抖的雏鸟。】</p><p>我不知道，我不知道！他闭上眼睛，趴在地上蜷着身子，再次哭了起来，全身的骨头仿佛也在回应幻觉中的歌声般咔嚓震响。剧痛尖叫着向他伸出锐爪，肆意撕扯他的神经。</p><p>一张老人的脸从弥漫灰雾的幻觉中浮现，一双盲眼闪耀着苍白的光芒。“非常遗憾，您被指控淫乱、通奸、渎神与涉嫌叛国之罪。”它贴在他耳边说，声音却细小邈远。</p><p>【愚妄之人因过犯和罪孽，便受苦楚。祂发命医治他们，救他们脱离死亡。】</p><p>我没有做过这样的事！安度因几乎尖叫起来，我和加尔鲁什的关系不是你们想象的那样！我没有背叛任何人！</p><p>【祂知道整个宇宙的奥秘，唯祂能踏过永远的边境。祂赦免我们所有的罪孽，祂饶恕我们的一切过犯。】</p><p>“去你的吧，虚伪的骗子，不要再给自己辩护了！”眼前的灰雾开始颤抖旋转，布幔般的幻象突然被加尔鲁什的怒吼声粗暴掀开。</p><p>随后安度因看见父亲赫然站在房间一角，脸上的十字疤痕在微黄的晨曦下显得格外狰狞，怨怒的目光仿佛可以化作一支毒箭刺穿安度因的身体，血吼深深埋入了他的胸口。加尔鲁什则远远站在另一边，脑袋几乎被切成两半。</p><p>【在袮面前，我是羞辱、可耻的器皿。袮的慈悲大爱将涂抹掉我身上的罪孽和过犯，消解病者的罪业和战争的灾殃。】</p><p>信徒们在幻觉中举起虔诚的双手，呼喊声此起彼伏，全然不管火焰正灼烧着他们的五官，灰色的长袍正滋滋冒烟。</p><p>“挑起战争的那个人不是我，而是你。”拉希奥幸灾乐祸的声音在耳边响起。</p><p>暴风城唯一的未来继承人抱住脑袋，发出一声失魂落魄的悲号，在全身骨骼的震痛中昏死过去。</p><p>*</p><p>“我们一起离开这里吧。”少年望着兽人搜找兔妖随身物品的背影，突然说道。</p><p>“什么？”加尔鲁什终于从尸体上找到一罐腌菜，随即转过身来，露出怀疑的表情，仿佛对方在说着什么陌生语言，“把那个严.铁掌要求的腌菜都找回来，不就能撤了么？怎么，怕我把你一个人丢在这儿？如果真有办法能把你丢下，我倒不介意试试......”</p><p>“我是认真的。”安度因脸上愁云密布，“如果今天我不能远离此地，就一定会疯掉的。”</p><p>“我看你现在就已经疯了吧。”兽人把腌菜收进背包，居高临下地俯视着男孩，“这里到处都是熊猫人守卫，你觉得我们能跑多远，能逃哪去？”</p><p>“麦龙长官和橡盾队长允许我们今天免费外出一趟，地点定在翡翠林的晨芳园。”说到这，安度因的双眼倏地兴奋发光，连加尔鲁什也差点被他的热情吓了一跳。</p><p>“好你个小兔崽子！我还以为你说逃出潘达利亚......影踪派那些家伙比木头还死板，你真的说服他们了？”兽人不相信他的话。</p><p>“四天神对你的观察期远没结束，我才不会干这种傻事！”安度因冲他扮了个鬼脸，“麦龙长官答应会派人守在我们身边。”</p><p>“哼，我就说他们怎么这么容易就答应你。”加尔鲁什恶作剧地伸出食指戳了戳安度因的额头，男孩吃痛地叫喊出声，踉跄着后退几步，用双手按住被戳疼的地方，然后抬起头瞪着对方。这算什么？艾琳也不会这样对待我！“要去你自己去，我还有别的活要干，不是你的免费保姆。”</p><p>“加尔鲁什，你当然不是我的保姆，我昨天就已经过了十六岁生日啦！”安度因放下双手，气鼓鼓地说，回想起昨天晚上跟父亲的对话，他只觉心中怒火更盛，“我们是合作无间的伙伴，对吧？林精、变异飞蛾、螳螂妖、平原鹰......”男孩边回忆边数着手指，“看，还有地上的兔妖。再者，虽然我是你的牧师，但是偶尔也需要你的帮忙。”</p><p>兽人的瞳眸中闪过一抹异样的光芒，随即又黯淡下去，眼中情绪波动恢复如常。“什么忙？”</p><p>“醉猴楼的掌柜不允许孩子喝酒——虽然我早就不是孩子了——如果有个成年人在我身边的话......”安度因视线游移，声音越来越小，宛如做了什么亏心事，他的额头还在隐隐作痛，“说不定能把他骗过去。”</p><p>“区区一个臭小鬼，学别人喝什么酒？”加尔鲁什的语气听起来似乎很愉悦，“联盟平时没让你试着喝一口？”</p><p>“没有！”安度因大声回答，蹲下身用力揪了一把杂草，泄愤般扔到一边，然后使劲翻出半埋进土壤里的腌菜，等玻璃罐终于摆脱泥土的束缚，男孩已是满脸通红，气喘吁吁，父亲一次也没允许他碰酒，他认为以安度因的年纪来讲，喝酒为时尚早，然而他现在十分需要酒精冲刷头脑，浇灭从昨天晚上一直压抑到现在的怒火，“所以你会帮我这个忙吗？就当作是生日庆祝......不，普通的外出散心，还是说你会跟他们一样，拒绝我？”</p><p>加尔鲁什无言凝视着男孩，阳光如炽热的铁锤般在兽人的脸上敲打出坚毅的轮廓。一阵朔风吹过，地面的杂草和野花配合地摇晃着短细的身躯，慢吞吞地蹭了蹭少年那沾满污泥灰尘的长筒靴，怯生生地扯了扯那包裹精瘦小腿的丝长裤。沉默降临，安度因甚至清晰听见自己逐渐加快的心跳声和对方轻浅平缓的呼吸声。</p><p>两种声音在空气中交叠在一起，小王子的双手在背后紧张地交握着，绞动着。天呐，我是不是出汗了，大概是天气炎热的原因吧......</p><p>兽人再次向他伸出手臂，这次的安度因有所防范，及时躲开了对方的食指攻击。</p><p>“事先说明，”加尔鲁什低沉的声线突然盖过了先前的所有细微声响，安度因的左手手指不安地捏了捏右手手掌，“如果你醉得不省人事，我不会帮忙把你抬回来的。”</p><p>兽人的回应令他胸中有一股暖流欢快地淌过，少年清秀的脸上漾起灿烂笑容。“我保证，一定会照顾好自己。”</p><p>晨芳园位于青龙寺与神龙之心的北面，纵横青陵枝繁叶茂，翠竹四面八方靠拢，恰如静默的绿色军队。绿茶叶碎片和雨粟花花瓣争先恐后地挤破空气，左右挟持着清风，在装饰华美的鎏金柱子和翔云状的屋顶角部间欢快穿梭，像调皮的孩子般在湛蓝的晴空下互相追逐，拨乱安度因的金色短发。男孩不悦地皱起眉头，用指尖理了理被吹得胡乱堆叠在一块的发丝。</p><p>上次他只顾着逃跑，根本没时间稍作逗留，好好欣赏翡翠林的风景。</p><p>“喂！”加尔鲁什的叫唤让周围的空气受惊似的颤晃了一下，原本对着蓝天发呆的安度因稍微缩回脖子，兽人和两名随行的影踪派武憎正在晨芳园的正门入口等待着他，“你还进不进去了？”</p><p>小王子冲他们讪讪一笑，小跑着跟了上去。</p><p>地面市集占地褊狭，中央有一圆形大池塘，周围则由红色的小型四角凉亭所环绕，屋顶均为精致的翔云装饰。安度因好奇地跑到池塘边，盯着水里唯一的白色鲤鱼在荷叶间游戈，他从未见过体形大小如此接近幼犬的巨型鲤鱼。加尔鲁什发出一声烦躁的叹息，但还是选择环抱双臂，一动不动地站在男孩身边，面无表情的影踪派武憎守在一旁。两名正在追逐小乌龟的熊猫人女孩在离兽人不到几步的距离便顿住脚步，选择远远绕到另一边。</p><p>“小伙子，想试试钓鱼吗？”一名熊猫人卫士上前问道，她是一名挂着和蔼笑容的熊猫人女士，身穿褐灰相间的长袍，“瞧，前面有翠绿肺鱼群哟，我们通常会用它们做成锦绣鱼或孩子们最爱的迷雾汤。”</p><p>安度因忍不住扬起嘴角，最近恭敬地称他为“王子殿下”的人实在太多了，将来他们都会敬我为“国王陛下”......想到这，男孩眼中来之不易的欢悦静静消退了。“那白色鲤鱼是什么？它也会变成食材吗？”</p><p>“不会，这条碧水鲤鱼是观赏用的。”晨芳园卫士顺着小王子的目光望去，“它很特别，是不是？”</p><p>“是啊。”水面的层层微波在鲤鱼硕大的鳞片上烁烁闪光，宛如金色的波浪，男孩边观察边轻声回答，“它看起来是那么的......洁净。”</p><p>“能像你这样细心观察事物的年轻人已经不多了，经过此地的路人只是对它报以匆匆一瞥，没什么人会注意到它美好的一面。”熊猫人道，“这小家伙啊，几年前生活在卡桑琅丛林的都阳河里，也就是最著名的炎子江的下游分支，由于联盟和部落都要在附近建立据点，生态环境在一定程度上遭到了破坏——我并不是在责怪你们，只是当时情况确实如此——托亚是在南部的丛林附近发现那小可怜的，它的其他同伴都不幸罹难了，只有它仍歪歪斜斜地在水里游着。”</p><p>“它是从那场战争中幸存下来的幸运儿之一，”安度因轻轻拨开一片大荷叶，柔声道，“现在它安全了。”</p><p>“是呀，战争结束以后，神龙之心的雕像建好了，来这儿散心的珠鳍锦鱼人和住在北面的猢狲人越来越多了。这些年来，虽然算不上关系特别好，但两边都没有发生特别严重的打斗，河流的污染问题也得到了改善，渔夫和厨子每天笑逐颜开，没有敌人和野兽的威胁，孩子们的探险领地比以往更宽阔了。”</p><p>“这太好了，”安度因用余光观察了一会加尔鲁什，对方的表情似乎并无异样，“我真心为你们感到高兴，和平治愈了这片美丽的土地，孩子们也得以茁壮成长，这是你们共同奋斗的结果。”</p><p>守卫静静凝视了小王子半晌，然后微笑道：“若一名君王深受万民爱戴，正是因为他广施仁政，心怀美德，热爱和平。我相信你将来会成为你的国家以及你子民的骄傲。这并不是什么夸张话，我是真心的。”</p><p>“啊......谢谢。”</p><p>无论我走到哪里去，他们都不会忘记我的身份，望着晨芳园卫士离去的背影，安度因忽觉一阵落寞。</p><p>“管它是什么玩意，最后还不都要沦为食物。”幸亏加尔鲁什的声音及时插了进来，“要我说，不如把它砍了当作今天的晚餐吧！”</p><p>“不行，我不允许你伤害它。”安度因扭过头看着兽人，现在他的情绪终于放松了一点，“否则我会叫他们送你回去。”</p><p>“......刚才到底是谁央求我跟着过来的？”加尔鲁什右边的眉骨微微上挑，褐色的脸庞上露出无可奈何的表情。如果这个时候他能对我笑一笑就好了，安度因盯着对方嘴角下垂的弧度，游思妄想道。</p><p>“反正不是我！”最后，他毫无歉意否认，甚至做了个鬼脸，转身大笑着跑开。加尔鲁什一定会跟上来的，安度因确信。果不其然，兽人骂骂咧咧的声音没过多久便从身后飘来。</p><p>翡翠林天气和煦无云，微风吹起，便能嗅到青草和泥土的浓郁芳香。安度因很喜欢这里，他们在市集逛了大约一个上午，吃吃花生烤鸡串、油炸面包和水煮蚕蛹，听听一名退休武憎向孩子们吹嘘自己过去的事迹，驻足观察形形色色的人群：双眼炯炯有神的熊猫人孩童；蓝色皮肤，身材高大的锦鱼人士兵；面色阴郁，头戴椰子圆帽的猢狲游客；甚至还有沉默寡言的黑爪间谍。一位巨魔萨满大声抱怨面条霸王的店里从不卖真正的面条，撞见部落成员的加尔鲁什迅速掉头走开。</p><p>醉猴楼位于市集上层，建筑为入口突出，三层露天的红色楼阁，一楼是无窗的圆形厅堂，内部昏暗无光，但舒适温暖，炭火在空气中活泼蹦跃着，发出兴奋的噼啪声，厅堂中央设有两张圆桌子，中间嵌着冒烟的大蒸炉，除了入门可见的掌柜台后的男性熊猫人，角落里还有三个互相灌酒，谈笑风生的工作人员，旁边则堆满了灰色的旧酒桶。</p><p>“我必须提醒你们一句。小孩只能点奶茶、酸奶或大麦茶。”正如小王子所料，当他们来到掌柜台前，那名熊猫人掌柜严厉审视着他们，然后用熊爪轻轻拍了拍木桌，“包括尚未成年的客人。”</p><p>身后的影踪派武憎面无表情，加尔鲁什则投来幸灾乐祸的目光，安度因愤愤不平地鼓了鼓脸颊，但还是点了大麦茶、打糕、蜜桃派和烤鱼片，并坚持负责请客。加尔鲁什额外买了一瓶熊猫人青梅酒。掌柜收了钱，便没再多言，转身自顾自地发起女儿婚事的牢骚。安度因不小心听到了几句，对方似乎是这一带有名的金酿家族成员，最近他的女儿打算嫁给仇家的儿子。</p><p>“你的目的达成了，让别人好好看着你如何出丑吧。”当他们面对面坐下时，兽人特意拔出瓶塞，把紫色的酒瓶推到少年面前。</p><p>“然后你就是共犯。”安度因打趣道，“记得我刚才说过了吧？你和我是合作无间的伙伴。”他透过瓶口凝视着里面黑漆漆的液体，一阵略微刺鼻的气味让他的意识在放弃试酒与捏着鼻子用力灌下的决定之间摇摆了一会。</p><p>加尔鲁什似乎不以为然。“要是有一天我铲平了联盟的领地，你还敢声称我是你的共犯吗？”</p><p>“只要有我在，我就不会让你这么做。”小王子半犹豫地把瓶口凑到嘴边，那股烈酒的气味更浓了，“你不能再有这样的念头了，否则四天神是不会让你通过考验的。”</p><p>兽人听完他的话以后大笑起来。</p><p>“我没有在跟你开玩笑。”安度因绷紧脸，语气也变得严肃起来，“即便你认为这个世上不会再有人相信你，但也该考虑自己的未来。”</p><p>对方忍不住白了他一眼。“你个傻子，连玩笑和真心话都分不清了吗？看来我真是高估你了，原来你比想象中还要无聊。”</p><p>原来只是个玩笑，安度因在心里松了口气，最近他是不是越来越擅长开玩笑了，又是我的错觉？</p><p>“不过话说回来，你最近有些不对劲吧？整天神经兮兮的。”加尔鲁什边咬下一口蜜桃派边观察着小王子的表情。</p><p>神经兮兮？“这又是另一个玩笑吗？”</p><p>“我现在说的是实话。今天你过来的时候就已经一副垂头丧气的样子，执行任务心不在焉的，你那热爱和平的小脑瓜子再怎么抽风也不该放走面前的敌人吧，今天有三只兔妖从你手里逃脱，三只！”</p><p>“抱歉，没想到给你添麻烦了，我刚才不在状态，”安度因望着酒瓶里的液体，无论如何也无法下定决心，“只是......”我应该把心里话告诉他吗？“因为昨天晚上，父亲说希望我考虑成年后迎娶苔丝。”圣光在上，我竟然说出来了！</p><p>不知从哪来的勇气，他突然抓住酒瓶，灌下了一大口，瞬间便感觉到喉咙灼热刺痛，胃部抽搐。小王子痛苦地弯下腰，咳了好几声才缓过劲来。</p><p>“第一次喝酒就这么猴急，活该被呛到。”加尔鲁什漫不经心地揶揄道。</p><p>安度因略带惊讶地抬头，失望地发现对方脸上毫无情绪波澜......等等，我为什么会感觉失望？“你难道不觉得我突然跟你说了这么奇怪的话......”</p><p>“奇怪？不，这跟我有什么关系吗？”兽人把手中剩余的蜜桃派切片吞进嘴里，“人类喜欢管那玩意叫什么？‘政治婚姻’？更何况你要成为他们最伟大的国王，这有什么奇怪的？”</p><p>少年抿了抿嘴角，这次他选择啜一小口，但青梅酒本身的酸味与辛辣味仍然逼得他直皱眉。“我才不要什么政治婚姻，才不要跟不爱的人共度一生，”他听见自己嘶哑的声音在说，“为什么就不能给我一点时间选择......”</p><p>话音刚落，沉默降临。安度因用手掌揉揉晕乎乎的脑袋，抬了抬发沉的眼皮，却眼见加尔鲁什的身旁多出了两个几乎跟那兽人一模一样的模糊影子。嗯？这是什么奇怪的幻象？小王子的双手忽然脱力垂下，那颗金色的小脑袋便直直砸向桌面，惨遭重击的木桌发出一声痛苦的闷响。</p><p>“啧，你还真醉了，连话都没法好好说清楚。”加尔鲁什的声音是从哪里传来的？</p><p>“我没、没醉......”小王子艰难地挪动了下头部，一边侧脸紧压在桌面，舌头好似被一团浆糊牢牢黏住，然而他的声音仍然断断续续地从嘴里憋出，他使劲移动搭在桌上的手臂，试图去够附近的酒瓶，可惜力气不足，使他看上去像是用手臂在上面描绘着什么奇怪的图案，“你说说、我为什么非得是暴风城的王子不可......”他吃力地抬起头，视线却始终无法定格在兽人脸上，于是不到几秒，他的脑袋又沉了下去。</p><p>“谁知道，因为你是瓦里安.乌瑞恩的儿子呗。”加尔鲁什阴沉着脸，伸手去拽男孩在空中摇来晃去的手臂，“喂，小兔崽子，该回去了。”</p><p>“小兔崽子......？”安度因含含糊糊重复着兽人的话，“你刚才叫我什么，小兔崽子？”</p><p>“你醉得太厉害了。”兽人终于抓住他的手臂，男孩整个人被他一把提起，安度因一脸茫然地蹬了蹬发软的双脚，结果差点害它们纠缠到一块。“小鬼把戏该到此为止了，现在快下楼找掌柜要杯醒酒茶。”</p><p>“王权、真理、荣耀、责任......还有爱？”小王子的脑袋歪倒在加尔鲁什的手臂上，两名武憎马上将他扶起，“你......你应该叫我‘尊敬的安度因王子’，然后行一个完美的鞠躬礼，就像这样......”男孩甩开武憎的手，笨拙地在兽人面前弯了弯腰，结果头重脚轻的他差点一个踉跄撞到旁边的桌角。</p><p>坐在远处安静喝酒的晨芳园卫士和冒险者不约而同投来好奇的目光。他们本来远远躲开了艾泽拉斯的头号囚犯之一，如今却悄悄把座椅往热闹的地方挪了挪。</p><p>“我不是你们联盟的人！”加尔鲁什感觉丢脸，他把男孩往自己的方向扯了扯，安度因像是终于找到了可以稳住平衡的支撑物，双手紧紧缠上兽人的腰部，感受着两臂之间的肌肉骤然紧绷。其中一名武憎无言走下楼去，寻找掌柜。“喂，小鬼，听见了没有？闹够了就给我到那边躺会儿！”</p><p>“你刚才叫我‘小兔崽子’......”安度因抬起头，不禁开心地笑了出来，“艾琳也不会这么称呼我。”</p><p>“......艾琳是谁？”蕴含着些微愤怒的声线从头顶上方传来，少年茫然地眨了眨眼，但无论如何也看不清面前的人的表情。</p><p>“她呀......她在很久很久以前就已经离世了，当时的我太弱小，没有办法保护她。”安度因把脸贴在对方的手臂，借机蹭掉一点泪水，“所以我希望能用自己的力量保护你，加尔鲁什......千万不要死掉啊。”</p><p>兽人沉默了一阵子。“算我服了你了，你个‘阅历丰富’的小老头......你往我手上蹭了什么东西？快给我到那边躺下！”安度因感觉他推了自己一把，旁边的武憎及时接住了他的手臂。</p><p>“我才不是什么老头！”少年猛地挣开武憎的手，一抹醉酒的红晕爬上他的脖颈，“没有你老！”</p><p>“真正的老头子也不会承认自己老。”对方轻描淡写地反驳了一句，坐下继续享用蜜桃派。</p><p>“好啊！”安度因扭身躲开武憎的又一次抓握，然后指着其中一个加尔鲁什的幻影大喊，“那我们来比比看谁更老！”</p><p>紧接着发生的事情安度因基本没什么印象，他只记得兽人脸色骤然大变，身边的武憎马上扒下他拉扯衣领的手。然而被酒精战胜了理智的小王子本能地抵抗对方的阻挠。他还听见了掌柜的焦急呐喊声和旁人的惊讶抽气声。加尔鲁什边咒骂边大步流星地走了过来，对方那庞大的黑色身影笼住他的瞬间，安度因忽觉心中一阵温暖，他的全身彻底放松了下来，意识也随即飞远......</p><p>当他捂着疼痛得几乎炸裂的头脑在床上挣扎着醒来时，加尔鲁什正坐在床边，金色的眼眸一眨不眨地盯视着男孩，目光充斥着责备之情。</p><p>“我刚才......发生什么事了？”意识逐渐回归，安度因发现自己此刻正身在兽人屋中。他努力回想了一下，不久前的记忆画卷在他的脑中缓缓铺开，强烈的羞耻感如海潮般袭上他的心口，小王子不禁惊呼出声，全身一缩，迅速将通红的大半张脸裹进了棉被里。</p><p>“终于记得你刚才做的好事了吧。”等下，加尔鲁什是不是在笑？男孩从被子下探出半个脑袋，果然，那兽人的嘴角咧起了一个嘲笑的弧度，“我后悔了，早知如此，当初就应该假装不认识你，把你一人丢在那儿继续出丑。”</p><p>一小时前，暴风城的小王子在晨芳园的醉猴楼中醉酒失态，当众脱衣，这事要是传到艾泽拉斯......“你要发誓不会说出去！”安度因闷在被子里叫道，“否则我以后不会再来这里了！”</p><p>加尔鲁什再度向他伸出了手。少年发出一声抱怨的呻吟，迅速翻身躲了开去。</p><p>兽人无奈地叹出一声气，转而把手掌按在男孩的金色脑袋上，用不重的力道揉了几下。“你最近头发是不是开始变长了。”</p><p>一股无形的力量透过对方的触碰猛然击中了安度因的灵魂，使得他蜷成一团的四肢突然僵住。小王子从被单里小心翼翼地伸出脑袋，诧异地发现兽人唇间拂过一抹柔和的笑容——他从没见过加尔鲁什露出这样的表情——在这无异于奇迹降世的瞬间，他感觉突突跳动的心脏正被一股高涨的温暖潮水包围、浸润，理智的小船在湍急的暖流间轻柔飘荡。</p><p>安度因静静凝视着兽人的脸，决定回到暴风城后婉拒跟苔丝.格雷迈恩的婚事。反正，我离成年还远着呢。</p><p> </p><p>【新计划】</p><p>*</p><p>海军上将普罗德摩尔旗舰下的水手和士兵们并肩站在甲板上，不安地凝视着前方的海平线。</p><p>“敲响警钟，全体就位。”船下的海浪互相推搡着，挤出一道道雪白的泡沫，普罗德摩尔正举着望远镜发号施令，深蓝色的皮革外套随着船身的晃动轻轻摇摆，“一旦他们进入射程，立刻开火。”</p><p>“父亲，他们只想在这里重新开始，而不是要与我们为敌。”吉安娜劝道。</p><p>“我的女儿，你不明白，那群绿色的怪物都该死。”普罗摩德尔没有把视线从他的黄铜望远镜移开，“你的兄长德雷克就是被他们杀死的，那群怪物骑着红色的庞然巨物从天而降，把他烧成了一堆灰烬，部落只要一天没被彻底消灭，永远都是艾泽拉斯的威胁。”</p><p>“那只是一些普通的贸易船只，我和萨尔已经签下协议，奥格瑞玛跟塞拉摩是友好的贸易合作关系。我答应了萨尔，必须保证他们的安全。”她央求道，“父亲，我求求你，不要伤害那些无辜的人，不要逼我打破誓言。”</p><p>“那个兽人也该死！”戴林咒骂一句，然后转身，向女儿步步逼近，“塞拉摩已然陨落，这都是拜你的仁慈和软弱所赐。那么回答我，事到如今，你为何还不允许我将他们杀光？那天你为何不一举歼灭他们的领地奥格瑞玛？”</p><p>“我......”吉安娜不知所措地后退着，眼神在父亲的怒目注视下不安地游移，“部落还有许多无辜的妇孺和孩子......”</p><p>【吉安娜，吉安娜......】</p><p>谁？她不安地张望了下四周，不敢相信自己的耳朵，是谁在呼唤我的名字？</p><p>“都怪你总是心慈手软，加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮才能活到今天，不必为过去的死伤付出必要的代价！”她父亲的面容由于愤怒而扭曲，“回答我，亲爱的，现在的你还会认为我的决定是错误的吗？”</p><p>【吉安娜，求你醒来......】</p><p>“父亲......”</p><p>“不要叫我父亲！”戴林忽地攫住她的手臂，指甲穿破衣袖，几乎在她的肌肤上掐出血痕，“回答我，等你醒来，还愿意为我，为德雷克，为罗宁，为金迪，还有塞拉摩的其他牺牲者报仇吗？”</p><p>【吉安娜，振作点！】</p><p>你到底是谁？！吉安娜头痛欲裂，恨不得放声尖叫。手臂上的剧痛与父亲万钧雷霆般的怒吼撕扯着她的理智。“请别这样，求求您，求求您听我解释......”</p><p>戴林的怒容不断在她的面前放大，放大......直到血肉融化，露出里头的森森白骨。而他那双本该是眼睛的漆黑洞口仍然紧紧锁定不断后退的吉安娜，仿佛下一秒就要冲她喷出火焰。头顶上空，一群红色的庞然大物撕破云层，嘶叫着冲他们扑来，皮革翅膀在空气中哗哗扇动。父亲的头骨发出了“喀拉”的声音，如蛋壳破裂般的清脆响动。一双有力的手掌从黑暗里伸出，牢牢攥住了法师的手臂。红龙口中喷出的火焰宛如狂风骤雨倾泻而来。</p><p>她不由得发出一声可怕的尖叫。</p><p>“吉安娜！”有人从暗处呼喊她的名字。那是卡雷的声音。</p><p>卡雷！吉安娜.普罗德摩尔呻吟着睁开眼睛，发现阳光正从高窗渗透进来，她的手臂被一圈绷带紧紧缠绕着，隐隐抽痛，身下的床单乱成一团。蓝龙法师正紧紧握着她的手，那双深蓝色的眼睛正关切地注视着她。</p><p>“多......多久了？”吉安娜在对方的搀扶下坐起来，她的手臂还在隐隐作痛。</p><p>“你已经睡了两天两夜。”卡雷拿起装着温水的杯子送到她唇边，“修士说幸好救治及时，毒素方才没有渗透进内脏。”</p><p>吉安娜接过喝下，开水如甜美蜂蜜般湿润了干裂疼痛的嘴唇。</p><p>“我今天跟法师塔的负责人商量通往诅咒之地的传送门的建设事宜，谈论结束后便匆匆赶来见你，大家都很担心你，”卡雷边说边递出一封书信，“古伊尔也是，这是他委托我交给你的。”</p><p>她用颤抖的手指拆开信封，工整优美的字迹映入眼帘，每字每句都充满了深深的关心之情。过往的回忆如洪水般溢出，浸满了吉安娜的脑海，她不由忆起初次迁至卡利姆多大陆时跟挚友并肩作战，促膝长谈的美好日子。吉安娜深吸一口气，紧紧闭上眼睛，一滴滚烫的泪水从她微微颤抖的眼睫间抖落。</p><p>“卡雷，你是不是也觉得我很傻很糟糕？”她用没有受伤的那只手擦去眼泪，哀伤地对他说，“堂堂达拉然出身的法师，安东尼达斯最引以为傲的学徒，竟然忘记用自己最拿手的法术保护朋友，还差点丢了性命，我应该施法冻住那刺客的。”</p><p>“从那天起，我就注意到你不在状态，”卡雷用指尖轻轻扫开吉安娜额前一绺散发，“我也该负一定的责任，当时的我该好好提醒你才是。”</p><p>“在我以为自己快要死掉的时候，我想到了许多人......”她边回忆边说，“父亲、安东尼达斯、阿尔萨斯、罗宁、金迪、蓓恩......还有安度因，”吉安娜把脸埋入掌心之中，“没错，他就像我的亲生孩子一样，我爱他，也关心他......可正因为如此，我才更加无法原谅他。”</p><p>“吉安娜......”</p><p>“最后，我还想到了你。”她的话让卡雷微微一怔，“你说的都是对的，关于我对安度因的感情，我的仇恨，我的怒火......一切都已经无法回到原点了，而我的内心仍在徒劳地苦苦挣扎......卡雷，也许我只是累了，真的只是累了。”</p><p>“你的努力并不是徒劳的，女士，我知道你已经尽力了。”卡雷把手轻轻放在她的手背上，“如果你感觉有点累了，就暂时停下脚步，好好休息一下吧。有时候操之过急并不是好事，在找到真我前，更重要的是寻到内心的平静。”</p><p>恐怕我永远也无法平静下来。“诅咒之地的调查进展顺利吗？瓦里安和吉恩猜测加尔鲁什的叛逃或许跟这件事有关。”吉安娜别过脸去，特意转移了话题。</p><p>“并非毫无可能，只不过......我们无法找到确凿证据。凯诺兹仿佛从这个世界彻底消失了，连同他一直视若珍宝的时空沙漏。克罗米确信凯诺兹必定是利用沙漏的力量穿越到另外一个世界，这种行为对青铜龙来说无疑触犯了禁忌，他们也在派人追寻他的下落。”卡雷叹了声气，“对面的敌人不再派遣刺客打探敌情，而那道魔法能量一天比一天增强，就连克罗诺姆和其他守护者也没有办法。卡德加呼吁所有勇士做好迎战准备，两天他就已经找过瓦里安了，玛尔拉德也会加入他们。”</p><p>“情况真的有那么严重吗？”卡雷咬着嘴唇微微点头，吉安娜为自己之前的冲动行为感到后悔。瓦里安把联盟的希望寄托在我身上，我却辜负了他......</p><p>“要不是发生了这样的意外，我早就踏上了前去故乡的船，现正接受母亲的审判，”她语气酸涩地打趣，“这样最好不过，起码我不必留在这里饱受煎熬，或许......暴风城也不是我的真正归宿。”</p><p>“当族人决定离我远去，选择各奔东西时，他们的毅然决然也深深刺痛了我的心——我知道自己不是一名合格的领袖，我们不可能再见面了。如今他们身在气候宜人的南方之地，白雪皑皑的北方大陆，享受着自由的欢悦，真正的自由......我亲眼目送他们离开魔枢，克莉苟萨、巴纳苟斯、特拉苟斯......这些跟我一同并肩作战的挚友们，就像我血浓于水的亲兄弟姐妹，他们曾咬牙切齿地痛恨我，也曾毫无保留地信任我。”陷入回忆的卡雷眼神充满忧郁，吉安娜睁大眼睛，略感惊讶，每当她的恋人谈及蓝龙军团解散时，总是用上半开玩笑的幽默语气将这段过去一笔带过，她从未见过对方露出如此受伤的表情，“吉安娜，万事万物都在变化，但是我相信，即便我们无法再度相见，我们仍会为守护自己挚爱的艾泽拉斯而战，为抵御共同的敌人而战；我相信，无论我的族人去往何方，大家在灵魂深处决不会遗忘，蓝龙的血脉将我们的精神紧密联系在一起，我们都会永远想念彼此。你的母亲也一定在想念着你，我坚信总有一天她会理解你的苦衷，愿意为你跟联盟并肩作战。”</p><p>“卡雷......”吉安娜回握住对方的手，他的手掌一如既往地温暖，她从未想过要如何安慰对方，“你在达拉然的肯瑞托找到了自己的价值，远方的族人也一定会为你感到高兴的。”</p><p>“而你冰雪聪明，善解人意，公平公正，这世界总会为你留下一个适合的位置。”卡雷温柔地说，“即使你已经离开了达拉然，他们也不会遗忘如此优秀的你为肯瑞托作出的贡献，大家最爱戴最尊敬的人仍然是你。”</p><p>吉安娜忍不住笑了，她学着蓝龙用拇指轻轻摩擦着对方的掌心。“你总是比我更懂得如何安慰别人。”</p><p>“而你的笑颜已是胜过千言万语，女士。”蓝龙的笑声如此悦耳动听，这让她想起他们手牵着手在塞拉摩废墟中穿行的那段往事，想起她在他的怀中崩溃痛哭时，对方那低沉而轻柔的歌谣。</p><p>当管家威尔轻轻推开门时，两人不得不松开彼此的手。</p><p>“吉安娜女士，很高兴看见您终于苏醒。”进门后，管家威尔深深一鞠躬，“我这就派人通知陛下。”</p><p>“我需要回去帮助卡德加处理事务了。”卡雷小声告诉她，“下次见，我的女士。”吉安娜微笑着对他点点头，然后目送对方走出房间。随后威尔也静静地离开。</p><p>瓦里安匆匆赶来时，吉安娜已经梳洗完毕，换上新裙服，坐在一张小圆桌前皱眉观察手臂的伤势，她试图用受伤的那只手举起空茶杯，然而只稍移动半分，剧烈的痛感亦随之而来，令她忍不住发出“嘶”的一声，茶杯也咣当一声落回桌面......圣光在上，它并没有碎掉。</p><p>“吉安娜！”她的好友见状急忙把仆从唤来，“你，快去帮她！”</p><p>“抱歉让你们担心，事实上我已经好多了。”她用没有受伤的那只手把茶杯推回原位，那名仆从还是好心地为他们各自倒满温茶。“瓦里安，我想我该向你道个歉......要不是我一时冲动，或许如今联盟跟库尔提拉斯的盟约......”她失落地垂下眼睛，“好吧，我不该为自己的错误找多余的借口，当时的我确实状态不好。”</p><p>“更重要的是能看到你平安无事。”瓦里安叹了口气，“那天的我状态也很不好，满脑子全是关于安度因的事，还有那场审判......如果我能及时察觉那刺客的异样，你就不会受伤。”明天就是安度因的第二场审判了，“萨尔努修士告诉我，最近安度因拒绝接见任何人......我就知道，初审那天他的精神状态似乎就一直不太好......我很担心他，却又无法保护他。”</p><p>国王在法师旁边的位置坐下，拿起面前的小杯，啜了一口温茶，“唉，果然还是烈酒入喉才更让人痛快！”</p><p>吉安娜确信对方必然有什么心事瞒着自己。“瓦里安，可是库尔提拉斯的舰队......”</p><p>“一切等你痊愈了再说吧。”人类国王漫不经心地回答，继续以茶代酒。</p><p>“那个袭击你的刺客......”吉安娜用没有受伤的手举起茶杯，茶水顺着她的动作缓慢而优雅地倾向唇边。还是太烫了......她皱了皱眉，在心底评价，“他们抓到她了吗？”</p><p>瓦里安摇摇头，由于动作力度稍大，长长的黑色刘海随之激烈颤晃，一如暴躁的雄狮。“那人是迪菲亚兄弟会的余党，吉恩在刺客逃跑以后捡到了她遗落的红色头巾。”他告诉吉安娜，“然而在她跳下阳台后，士兵们就再也找不到她的踪影。”</p><p>吉安娜惊讶地睁大双眼。“迪菲亚？怎么会......我记得几年前以凡妮莎.范克里夫为首的余党已经在死亡矿井被冒险者们消灭了。”</p><p>“凡妮莎.范克里夫的同伴确实已告死亡，但唯有她身负重伤，下落不明。格里安.斯托曼的报告上记得清清楚楚。那天晚上袭击我的人一定是她。”瓦里安抬手揉了揉眉心，“这些年来，迪菲亚余党躲在某个地方重整旗鼓，想着有朝一日回来寻仇......范克里夫逃走之后，湖畔镇的所罗门镇长便收到了一份匿名举报——石堡要塞废墟经常有可疑身影走动，是一群穿着黑衣，戴着红面罩的人类、狼人、地精和巨魔，他们似乎要在废墟建立一个秘密新基地。”</p><p>这太不对劲了，吉安娜在悬赏令的照片中见过少女时期的凡妮莎.范克里夫，却怎么也无法把凡妮莎的外貌特征跟记忆中那刺客的面容联想到一起。</p><p>“然而那些盗贼总是被冒险者发现之前消失无踪，就好像......有人事先通知了他们那样。”</p><p>看着好友凝重的神色，吉安娜察觉到了什么。“军情七处的特工也无法查清楚那名通风报信的神秘人身份。”</p><p>国王不情愿地点点头。“紧接着他们在石堡废墟附近埋伏侦察了三天三夜，那些戴着红色面罩的可疑人物却没再露面，也从不见凡妮莎.范克里夫的踪影。我真希望他们只是因为上次刺杀失败而选择知难而退，销声匿迹，但恐怕敌人并不会这么轻易放弃自己的阴谋和野心。”他的语气停顿片刻，于是沮丧地垂下双肩，叹了声气，“国王的职责是为王国带来和平与安宁，而同时作为一名父亲，他也该懂得如何保护自己的孩子。”</p><p>她垂下眼帘，手指不安地摩挲着茶杯边缘，“其实我......”我也很担心安度因，他们接下来要对他做什么？想到安度因的遭遇，一阵刺痛便会拉扯着吉安娜的心，但更教她痛苦的是，她越是爱他，就越难忘记加尔鲁什曾经对塞拉摩做过的事。她和安度因的感情再也回不到从前了。吉安娜突然发现自己失去了组织语言的能力。“真的很抱歉，如果那天不是我太过冲动，就不会受不该受的伤，库尔提拉斯早就......”</p><p>“再这样下去，要求剥夺安度因的政治地位，把他逐出暴风城的人只会一天比一天多。”瓦里安却在喃喃自语，根本没有把她的话听进去，“是的，那些御前会议的成员不会明说，他们也绝不敢明说，但我能从他们的眼神中看出来——安度因已经失去了他们的信任和支持。所有人都迫切希望我早日作下公正的判决，无非就是让我早日丢弃自己唯一的孩子......圣光在上，我真希望他从未亲口承认过自己和加尔鲁什的关系！”语毕，他把脸深深埋入掌间，长长叹了一口气。</p><p>“瓦里安......”吉安娜怔怔地伸出没有受伤的那只手，轻轻搭在好友肩上。</p><p>“既然他留在这里只能不断忍受教会的精神折磨，认命等待定罪的那一刻......”瓦里安抬起头，布满血丝的眼眸露出犹豫不定的神色，“我......或许安度因应该以另一种方式重获自由。”</p><p>“自由？你这是什么意思？”</p><p>“你我都清楚，安度因已经不可能再以暴风城继承人的身份久留此地，”瓦里安的眼神游移不定，“或许、或许我们可以安排一些人，悄悄放了他，护送他到另一个更安全的地方，好好照顾他......”</p><p>“倘若安度因离开了暴风城，那你怎么办？暴风城未来的继承人，你打算指定由谁来当？吉恩吗？可是格雷迈恩一家是不会坐上本该属于乌瑞恩的王座！”吉安娜不敢相信对方竟为儿子做到了这一步。</p><p>她的好友沉下脸来。“这个和安度因的安全相比，并不重要。”</p><p>“你是联盟的至高王，如今艾泽拉斯即将陷入新一轮困境，我们的人民更需要你。私下释放嫌犯就是知法犯法，你千万不能冲动行事。”想到聚集在光明大教堂前的难民群众，吉安娜不由咬紧嘴唇。</p><p>“我痊愈后便会动身前往库尔提拉斯，尽快找到解决暴风城财政问题的办法。”然而她的手臂仍在隐约作痛，“瓦里安，我希望你明白，你已经做得很好了，错并不在你身上。安度因也做出了自己的选择，正如那天你对我说的那样——他已经不是一个孩子了，无论终审结果如何，他必定已有足够的心理准备去面对和承受一切，更不会希望你因为他的过错而选择铤而走险。”</p><p>瓦里安沉默地举起杯子，用力仰起头，一口将剩余的温茶咽下。“......我明白了，吉安娜，谢谢你的关心。”放下茶杯后，他冲好友勉强笑笑，“看来等回去以后，我还是需要一壶酒清醒头脑。”</p><p>你这样下去对身体不好......吉安娜还想再劝几句，这时威尔敲响了门扉。“陛下，吉安娜女士，”老管家似乎很着急，“瓦莉拉女士她......”</p><p>不等他们回应，血精灵盗贼擅自把门推开，踉踉跄跄地闯了进来。</p><p>“是凡妮莎.范克里夫。几天前，所罗门镇长雇我调查附近是否有黑石斥候的踪影，她则在湖畔镇西侧的农场外设下了一个骗局......那双该死的匕首有毒......幸运的是，我及时跳入止水湖，躲过了一劫，”他们把瓦莉拉搀扶到椅子旁，对方仍然十分虚弱，吉安娜注意到血精灵的左肩和右臂上有数条凸起的肉色疤痕纵横交错，其中一边大腿还缠着染血的绷带，“但一名陌生可疑的农夫很快就找到了我......他把我带到了一间小木屋里，暮色森林入口附近的一个荒废庄园，附近还有不少食尸鬼走动。”</p><p>密斯特曼托庄园。吉安娜和瓦里安默契地对望一眼。吉恩曾向他们提过杀人犯斯塔文.密斯特曼托的兄弟——托比亚斯.密斯特曼托是吉尔尼斯城的人民，狼人中的一员。当托比亚斯利用家族的戒指和兄弟的灵魂窥见真相后，该庄园便荒废至今，到处只有在农田游荡的食尸鬼。</p><p>“那人每天给我喂一种混合着类似活根草味道的治疗药水，伤势确实一天比一天好转，但药里的麻痹作用让我动弹不得。他告诉我，凡妮莎.范克里夫正在外面搜找我的下落，假如我贸然冲出去，就一定会被她的同伴发现。”瓦莉拉一手按住绑有绷带的大腿，阵阵抽痛令她微微皱眉，“但暴风城必须尽快知道范克里夫还活着的消息，于是我趁他不注意时用匕首......为了能顺利逃脱，我必须保持意识清醒。”血精灵按在大腿处的手指轻微抽搐，“凡妮莎.范克里夫正埋伏在某处等待复仇时机成熟。从那农夫手中逃脱以后，我向湖畔镇的镇长发出了警告，他便答应了我的请求，派人把我送到暴风城，亲自把这个消息通知给国王。”</p><p>“她早就已经来过这儿了。”瓦里安面色阴郁地站了起来，“迪菲亚兄弟会的阴谋永远不会得逞，我决不允许他们再伤害我的朋友和人民。瓦莉拉，范克里夫与你交锋的时候，有向你透露过什么吗？”</p><p>血精灵回忆了一阵。“她坚称我发现了某些不可告人的秘密，绝不能活着离开赤脊山。”</p><p>“在遇袭前，你可曾无意间发现过迪菲亚兄弟会成员活动的蛛丝马迹？比如......在石堡要塞废墟附近？”吉安娜问道。</p><p>“我从未到过那儿去，也没见过迪菲亚兄弟余党的可疑踪迹。”瓦莉拉回答得很快，“在范克里夫找到我以前，无人知道她还活着。”</p><p>交谈片刻后，瓦里安让一名修士再为瓦莉拉仔细检查伤势。没过多久，威尔敲门提醒国王下午的市民情愿即将开始。目送好友离开的吉安娜正要吩咐管家领瓦莉拉回房休息时，血精灵突然拉住她没有受伤的那只手臂。</p><p>“吉安娜，我需要你的帮助。暴风城港口的巡逻卫兵太多，仅凭我一个盗贼根本无法绕开所有人，吉恩太固执，绝对不可能愿意为我们引开他们。”她开门见山地说，“安度因必须尽快离开暴风城，回到加尔鲁什身边。”</p><p>“你说什么？”那个兽人的名字犹如惊雷霹雳，让法师的头部隐隐作痛。</p><p>“刚才我......的确对瓦里安撒了谎。他一定不会允许安度因离开的。”瓦莉拉的神情充满愧疚，“那农夫困住我的时候，确实是我用匕首刺向大腿，强迫自己清醒着逃跑，但事实上，对方还是顺着血迹发现了我的意图，是加尔鲁什帮了我。凯诺兹和拉希奥欺骗了他，他们另有所图，主要目的并不是要救出安度因。</p><p>“黑暗之门废墟附近的神秘能量、咬舌自尽的绿皮肤刺客、来自另一个平行世界的兽人军团，这些都是青铜龙和黑龙的阴谋。加尔鲁什成功赢得了那边的首领的信任，他有办法劝服他们终止入侵艾泽拉斯的计划，但条件是安度因必须回到他的身边。”</p><p>“你好大的胆子，竟敢明目张胆帮助联盟的敌人！”吉安娜瞪大眼睛，“假若我把你这番话告诉瓦里安，他一定会把你关进牢里！”</p><p>“但我相信你不会这么做。”血精灵语气坚定。</p><p>“你就如此确定？”</p><p>“安度因在你心里的地位无异于至亲，你不会忍心看到他被困在这里继续受到折磨。”</p><p>“我知道他也是你最重要的朋友之一，但这一切都是他咎由自取！对方可是艾泽拉斯的罪犯，那兽人的前途和联盟的未来，他自行选择抛弃后者。无论我们和安度因私下感情如何，也不能帮他逃离正义与公正的审判，因为我们必须维护联盟的未来。”</p><p>“让安度因远离加尔鲁什才是一个重大的错误！”即便情绪激动，瓦莉拉还是尽可能压低声音。“该死的，吉安娜，你还没有意识到吗？那些每日每夜聚在教堂前祈祷的难民，那坚不可摧的穷人教会机构说明了什么？这些年的大小战争已经让联盟损耗了大量资金和军队。假如再开战，那些难民的生活只会变得更糟糕，联盟各方面的负担也随之加重。只有安度因才能说服加尔鲁什......”</p><p>“圣光在上，瓦莉拉，你疯了吗？”吉安娜用看疯子的眼神盯着对方，“安度因离开加尔鲁什是一个错误？你竟然能说出这种话？”</p><p>“我的意思是，没有安度因的引导，那个兽人根本不知道自己在做什么，他被青铜龙和黑龙利用了，如今艾泽拉斯正面临着危险！能劝阻他的除了安度因别无他人。”瓦莉拉解释，“这件事还有探寻和平解决的余地，我们值得一试。”</p><p>“我凭什么相信那兽人的片面之词，你用什么保证他不会食言？！”血精灵的话令吉安娜感觉一阵反胃，她用力甩开对方的手，一针见血地指出，“我明白了，你之所以对你的计划有信心，是因为相信他们是真心相爱的，对不对？”</p><p>瓦莉拉沉默下来，缓缓点头。</p><p>真是荒谬至极！“没有意识到现状的人是你。他对塞拉摩、锦绣谷做过的事难道你都忘了吗？加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮就是一个彻头彻尾的怪物，受害者的鲜血和尖叫才是他最渴望的，爱？这样的人还会懂得如何去爱一个人吗，还会有改变的余地吗？”而我那天真的小侄子却分辨不清真爱和情欲的区别，“你说联盟难以承受下一场战争的负担，那么你错了，联盟的勇士和肯瑞托最强大的法师们有足够的力量阻止他，决不会让他们踏进诅咒之地半步！”</p><p>“你以为让安度因留在这里，能对他的未来有什么好处吗？”瓦莉拉反驳，“无论其他罪名是否成立，但他和加尔鲁什的关系已是板上钉钉的事实。就凭这点，暴风城的百姓都会拒绝承认他是他们的未来国王。难道你忍心眼睁睁看着他下半辈子被关在教堂的塔楼里，感受和平梦想毁于一旦，自己却无能为力的绝望吗？你我都清楚他的潜能本该发挥在哪方面、他的毕生追求究竟是什么。吉安娜，你一直都是他的榜样啊。”</p><p>“不，我决不会允许你这样做，你休想带走安度因。”吉安娜后退几步，冷冷地说，“瓦莉拉，我念在你是国王最信任的好友份上，姑且假装这场谈话从未发生。但下次再跟我提起这个计划，就别怪我不对你客气。”吉安娜.普罗德摩尔，你在干什么？快喊人逮捕这个意图造反的血精灵呀！</p><p>她穿过房间，走到门前，正要开门把威尔喊来时，听见瓦莉拉忍不住叹了一声气。你一直都是他的榜样啊......她伸向门把的手不禁停顿半刻。“还有，若你真敢带走安度因，”为了掩饰内心的不安，吉安娜绷着脸回头，严肃地警告，“追击你们的可就不是港口的巡逻卫兵了。记住，仅凭我一人，阻止你们离开绰绰有余。”</p><p>话音刚落，那伤口未愈的手臂又开始疼痛起来，吉安娜立马转过头，咬紧牙关费劲转动把手，直到门扉发出艰难缓慢的“吱呀”声 。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>【温馨提示】</p><p>产粮者为大，我圈地自萌，爱内涵谁就内涵谁，想怎么过激就怎么过激。</p><p>对我不满的部分杂食也别和自己过不去，觉得膈应就点叉退出，硬气点，又不缺我这口粮，甚至在有些人眼里吼安根本就不是主萌cp呢。边骂边嫖duck不必，勉强没有快乐。</p><p>或者，要不自己写，加入吼安改变吼安，要不打够钱叫我闭嘴。</p><p>关于cp冷热问题，我不在意。反正大家本质都是拉郎，不存在“哪家更天生一对”的问题，但是哪对cp敢主动带tag【产粮】踩我cp那就是我cp高贵。就算就算就算对面是安度因未来的【BG官配】，我也会这么想。</p><p>没这么想过做过的其他人如果自行对号入座了的也请你跟那些人一起......吧。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【决意】</p><p>娜娜.泥爪把一个陶瓷酒杯递给安度因，杯中液体漆黑黏稠，液体中央晃颤的涟漪折射出微弱的银光。</p><p>“安度因王子，你应该尝试郝瀚奶奶亲自做的浆果冰柠酒。今年的浆果收成特别好。”农夫老愚热情地介绍，“凡是喝下这酒的人都会变得容光焕发哦。”</p><p>“是只有老老愚的孙子才能种得出如此甜美多汁的女巫浆果，他一定会为自己的孙子感到骄傲。”坐在老愚身边的女性熊猫人老者身穿米白色亚麻长裙，一头银色长发闪动着光泽，那袭耀目的银白让安度因想起远在达拉然的吉安娜，“想当年，我跟你爷爷曾在夏日的艳阳上，坐在高高的草地上吃着刚从田地摘取的新鲜浆果，那真是段无忧无虑的日子......却没想到如今他的孙子成为了最有名的阡陌客。”</p><p>年轻的王子吮了一小口，浆果的清甜味霎时混着浓烈醇香的酒液蔓延口腔。若换作一年前的他，没准光喝下一小杯就会马上醉倒，被看在眼里的加尔鲁什取笑......</p><p>他无法容忍自己再喝醉。</p><p>上次见面的时候，陈.风暴烈酒和侄女丽丽带来一车甘烈醇厚的白酒，就连加尔鲁什也喝得面色暗红，昏昏欲睡，仿佛中了什么迷药。他们喝醉后东歪西倒地倒在老愚家中，若是有经由此处的路人好奇把头伸进屋内，必然怀疑这是一个集体食物中毒现场。不知过了多久，暴风城的人类王子迷迷糊糊地醒来，才发现自己正缩在侧躺在地板上面对着自己的兽人怀里，两人的腰带不知去向。老愚响亮的鼾声从不远处传来，而他的手竟伸进了加尔鲁什的两腿之间。更要命的是，就在此刻，对方也已睁开眼睛，在昏暗的光线下静静地注视着自己。借着残留酒精作用下的冲动，两人用手帮助彼此安静地高潮。清醒过来以后，加尔鲁什假装什么事也没有发生，一如既往地嘲笑他的酒量，安度因则仿佛做了什么亏心事，甚至不敢多正视一眼在场的老愚。熊猫人当时似乎睡得太死，压根不清楚这两人在自己眼皮底下做了什么，只是一个劲儿地抱怨头疼。</p><p>既然加尔鲁什没有在意，他努力说服自己，我也不应该觉得有什么好奇怪的。</p><p>可回到暴风城后，每当入眠时，安度因总会做各种奇怪的梦，梦见他和加尔鲁什赤身裸体，时而倒在树丛里，时而躺在一张陌生的床上互相亲吻和抚摸。直到次日清醒，兽人在他全身上下来回游走的手掌触感仍紧紧烙印在他的记忆中。</p><p>年轻的王子突然不知道该如何面对加尔鲁什。那明明该是恋人之间才会做的事，但我们并不是......我们有可能会变成那种关系吗？</p><p>而今天对方似乎也在刻意躲避着自己。比如像现在他们正在屋里品尝娜娜.泥爪亲自调制的美酒时，加尔鲁什却找了个理由远离他们，往屋外的日歌农场走去。</p><p>安度因想起来了，这一个月里他都没有时间看望兽人。</p><p>最近闪金镇出现了不少来自夜色镇的难民，他们身无分文，无家可归，在狮王之傲旅店前静坐抗议，声称家园被食尸鬼摧毁，家人被食人魔屠杀，高声要求国王为他们死去的亲属讨回公道，为他们年幼的子女寻得立足之地。安度因以父亲之名前去安抚躁动的难民，与他们的带头首领交涉条件，几日以来毫无进展，酒店老板与各路客人怨声连连。历经潘达利亚这等大规模的战争后，暴风城方面再无足够的资金用于同时帮助西部荒野和夜色镇的大量平民。可令安度因吃惊的是，一名盲眼修士经过两天的布道演讲，竟成功稳定了示威者的情绪。</p><p>“虔诚的信仰好比添了蜂蜜与小麦的饭粥，为这些可怜人提供所需。”对方微笑着解释，“殿下，其实圣光存在每个人的心中，只要他们抛下负面的杂念，拥抱希望，寻回自我，就会发现自己面前的世界比过去所了解的还要广阔许多。我只是让他们深刻明白到这一点罢了。”</p><p>修士的智慧和信念令安度因心生敬佩之意。“这些天以来，我和士兵们给难民提供面包和牛奶，再三保证能为他们找到合适的安身之所，却无法消抹他们失去至亲的哀痛。”接纳吉尔尼斯难民后，暴风城能提供的庇护条件有限，然而即便在艾尔文森林无人留意的角落，随时都有野狼和毒蜘蛛出没，巡逻的卫兵也无法百分百保证所有平民绝对安全。暴风城更不能在短期内调动大量人员专门保护城外平民。</p><p>“那就让他们在北郡修道院附近建造房屋吧，让圣光的护佑与亲人的魂灵永随他们左右。允许这些可怜人定期到光明大教堂祈祷，跟暴风城的人民多加接触，好让众人见识国王爱民如子的宽厚仁德。信仰不仅为他们提供生存的精神力量，还能助他们双眼变得更加明亮。圣光的辉芒与我们生活中的每分每秒紧紧相连。殿下，您也信奉最伟大的圣光，想必也有过类似的感受。”</p><p>“当我为自己的抉择感到犹豫的时候，圣光总会帮我坚定信念，平复情绪。”安度因同意。如果能让他们接受父亲的条件，这种办法未尝不可。这位老者立下了不小的功劳。“敢问你的姓名是什么，在教堂广场可有谋得一职半位？你帮助我们解决了平民的难题，联盟对此感激不尽。”</p><p>“殿下，小人名叫奥斯蒙，至于那微不足道的小姓氏，早在我决定开始布道之旅时就被弃用。我原本居住在乌鸦岭附近的破旧木屋，直到南方的食人魔破门而入，摧毁了我唯一的落脚之处。因此，这些平民的痛苦，我也感同身受。倘若能抚平他们心中的不安思绪，哪怕圣光的旨意是需要我付出生命，我也在所不辞。同时我也相信，您的父亲，莱恩.乌瑞恩之子，将会是他们见过的最伟大的国王。”</p><p>“你眼睛上的伤是那些食人魔造成的。”老者缓缓点头，苍白的眼珠随之飘渺转动，王子不禁心生怜悯，“我会向父亲汇报你的忠诚与博爱，光明大教堂也需要你这样虔诚的智者为我们的人民指点迷津，寻得希望。你愿意加入联盟，为联盟的事业贡献力量吗？”</p><p>等奥斯蒙成为光明大教堂的修士，难民骚动得到平息后，整整一个月过去了。</p><p>成功安抚难民情绪的是他们心中的圣光，他们的精神支柱，安度因边走在柔软的草地上，边好奇地思忖，他厌倦了被困在半山的生活，渴望通过战斗实现自己的荣耀，但四天神是不可能允许他在思过期间离开潘达利亚的，艾泽拉斯仍对他心存怨恨，那么我能用什么方法平息加尔鲁什心中的烦躁呢？会不会有一种特别的精神力量，能让他平静地接受现状，减少抱怨认真思过？</p><p>“最近草场出现了狼群，喏，就在汇风岭和半山之间那绿油油的地方。你每天都会看见有许多粗皮牛、小浣熊、南洋箭鼠和角羊在草地上散步或吃草。”农夫老愚的话让他从回忆中回过神来，只见熊猫人正舞动着粗厚的双臂，冲他们认真比划着。“但是那些该死的狼没日没夜捕杀咱们辛苦养大的牛羊。老方最心爱的牦牛也有好几只死掉了，还有一只刚出生没几天的幼崽，她那黑溜溜的圆眼镜水汪汪的，可爱极了。但是有一天晚上，吱吱亲眼看见有几头小狼合力把她叼走了。”</p><p>“最可怕的还是那些狼幼崽。”娜娜.泥爪补充，“体型较小，行踪不定，善于藏匿，发动攻击的动作十分迅速，跟体型庞大，杀伤力更强但行动相对缓慢的父母不同，它们非常喜爱成群活动，一旦猎物被包围，极难逃脱。据说那些可怜的角羊主要死于这群幼狼的爪下。”微不足道的无名小卒亦是如此，倘若决心团结起来，其力量照样能拥有不可小觑的破坏性。</p><p>“这些天都是加尔鲁什帮忙赶走它们的，谢天谢地，我起初还担心他单独行动会不会有什么危险。”老愚是半山居民中唯一一个愿意跟加尔鲁什交谈的人，“不过幸好我的担忧只是多余的。麦龙队长答应他的人会好好看管他，不让他有任何生命危险，他们都是言而有信的好家伙。”</p><p>可是安度因发现自己对冒险的话题提不起热情。跟加尔鲁什合力击退野兽和敌人的经历确实很愉快，甚至可媲美他跟艾琳一起练习剑术的那段快乐回忆，暂时忘记暴风城未来国王这个身份给他带来的重压。然而最近父亲和他的顾问们也正把更多重要的事务交给他处理：难民的温饱问题、暴风城的财政危机、王权的重责......这些属于王位继承人的烦恼每天都在缠绕着他，压抑着青少年热爱冒险的冲动，令他感到身心俱倦。这都是我与生俱来必须承受的一切......</p><p>但即便如此，他也不能丢下加尔鲁什。这是一名牧师的职责。于是，人类王子婉言谢绝了想再为他添杯的老妪，决定走出屋外。安度因知道加尔鲁什并不需要任何人的帮忙，可他无法忘记对方在跟巨大飞蛾战斗时，手臂上留下的黑色抓痕。</p><p>黎明盗贼早在数小时前悄悄潜入了这片广袤的草地，太阳穿出飘絮的白云，为这个世界带回色彩，伴着些许微风。安度因在农田的围栏边张望半晌，但不见加尔鲁什的踪影。</p><p>“我想他应该往西边去了，听说那儿有条通往山岭的小路，狼群的巢穴就建在附近比较隐蔽的地方，但是没人真的敢过去。”从后面跟上来的老愚说道，“那些狼幼崽对他来说......算是不堪一击的存在。而今早有头庞大的母狼领着她的幼崽把一头落单的可怜角羊拖去那个方向了。”向熊猫人道谢后，安度因转身离开日歌农场。</p><p>老愚说得对，加尔鲁什是影踪派的重点监视对象，倘若遇到了什么危险，他们都会及时出现保护他，但我是他的牧师，不管发生什么事，我都要在他的身边。至于那些怪异的春梦，他有信心把它们统统抛出脑海。毕竟它们都不是真的。</p><p>果不其然，当他骑马往草场的西边前行了约数里路，便看见了加尔鲁什的身影。</p><p>圣光在上，他的脊背从后面看起来似乎变得......有些佝偻？安度因记得对方跟瓦里安年纪相仿，而他的父亲看起来永远都是腰杆笔直，神采奕奕的模样。“老愚告诉我，你现在要去狩猎。”让我跟你一起走吧。于是，他催促胯下马匹加快脚步，追上兽人。</p><p>要是平时，加尔鲁什必然会转过头来，边恶毒的口吻狠狠嘲弄他一番，边默许他加入自己。但今天这个兽人只是冷冷扫了他一眼。“这里不是你该来的地方，人类，别跟着我。”</p><p>对方的冷漠几乎令安度因怔在原地。“我是你的牧师——”</p><p>“——你还告诉我你想当一个伟大的乌瑞恩国王，孩子，这儿不是你当国王的地方，回去吧，不要浪费自己的时间。”</p><p>“不错的假借口。事实上，你从刚才开始就一直在生我的气。”</p><p>“我并没有在生气，我有什么可生气的。”加尔鲁什撇撇嘴角，脸色阴沉地否认。</p><p>“每次你感觉愤怒但又不得不控制自己的时候，除了眉头紧皱，嘴角下弯，右手拳头也会下意识捏紧——你通常习惯用它握武器——然后变得比平常更加沉默寡言，如果有人开口询问，你就会像刚才那样找借口喊对方滚蛋。”安度因很满意自己的分析，他清楚自己对加尔鲁什的判断绝对不会有错，“而且当你撒谎的时候会表现得比平时冷静许多，但是声调会上扬几分。”</p><p>加尔鲁什看上去还是有点闷闷不乐。“好啊，看来乌瑞恩的小崽子自以为很了解我。”</p><p>“比你想象中还要了解得多。”安度因耸耸肩，用轻松的语气回答。但对方仍然阴着脸一言不发，看来他很有必要弄清楚他们之间的问题，他们需要好好谈一谈。“加尔鲁什，其实我不认为你有必要说谎，难道、难道是因为上次见面......我对你做的事情吗？”</p><p>“上次的事？”兽人缓慢地重复了一遍，脸上浮出疑惑的神色，于是他皱着眉偏过头思考。这次换安度因感觉疑惑，他不清楚究竟是什么需要对方考虑一阵时间。过了大约半个世纪后，加尔鲁什的眼睛突然睁大了些许，然后转头看向安度因。男孩猜想对方现在大概是露出了恍然大悟的表情。“小子，莫非你没试过跟自己的兄弟或者同伴干那事？”</p><p>“我才不会......我没有什么兄弟，也不会跟同伴做那样的事。”兽人的问题让他舌头尴尬得打结，更糟糕的是，他懊恼地发现自己惊慌失措的模样似乎取悦了兽人，只见对方褐色的脸庞绽出今天以来的第一个灿烂笑容，不对，他还有另一件更在意的事，“......难道你以前有过这样的经历？你也会跟其他人......比如老愚......”</p><p>“熊猫人？饶了我吧。”加尔鲁什哈哈大笑，“孩子，这种行为对成年男人来说有什么好奇怪的，那玩意儿憋着对身体不好，将来你还会有自己的女人，或者挑选到合适的肉体伙伴，只要对方也有同样的需求。要是有哪个蠢货对我说这样做会玷污自己的名誉，我就一斧子把他那根和蚯蚓一样又软又小的玩意切掉。”</p><p>“可是我以为......”安度因涨红着脸，不知道该如何接话，“我以为这种事只能跟恋人......”</p><p>“这就是你故意不出现的理由？”兽人扬起一边眉骨，好像对这个话题很感兴趣。</p><p>安度因微微一愣，他已经受够了在这个话题被对方揶揄。“我没有要故意躲开你，加尔鲁什，”他慌慌张张地组织着解释的措辞，“这一个月里暴风城的事务太多，那里的百姓陷入了不少麻烦，他们需要我和父亲的帮助，所以我才没有时间过来看你。我刚才只是以为你在为上次的事生我的气，毕竟是我先主动......”</p><p>“听，标准的乌瑞恩国王发言。”不知怎的，加尔鲁什又恢复了原本的冷漠语气，安度因感觉有点莫名其妙，他怎么又生气了？“你知道吗？我相信你的解释，这就是我劝你早点回家的原因，这里没有人需要你。”</p><p>“可是你需要我的陪伴。”我也是。</p><p>“我不需要任何人的施舍和怜悯！”</p><p>“这不是什么施舍和怜悯。你是个独立强大的战士，没人会用这样的目光看你。”有一瞬间，安度因很想伸出手触碰对方的手背，“加尔鲁什，我们之间经历了这么多，你还不愿意相信我吗？”</p><p>兽人听罢抿了抿嘴唇，沉默地凝望着前方。</p><p>“你的内心深处还有善良的一面。”安度因身体微微侧倾，让对方更加听清自己的话，“这些年来你和这里的熊猫人平民生活在一起，或许你们的关系并不是那么好，但是你愿意帮助他们完成农活，赶退敌人，半山村民们都很尊敬你，即便他们没有开口承认，但是我能从他们的眼神中看出来。只是......他们还没有意识到自己对你的认识，其他人还没有机会好好了解你。可是总有一天，我会让大家看到我眼中的你，我向你保证。”</p><p>加尔鲁什面无表情地听着人类的话，仿佛在评估着对方话语的真实性。“那就证明给我看。”半晌之后，他才缓缓说道，然后夹紧坐骑的肚腹，催促其加速前进。人类王子满脸疑惑地跟上。</p><p>黎明盗贼早在数小时前悄悄潜入了这片广袤的草地，太阳穿出飘絮的白云，为这个世界带回色彩，伴着些许微风。他们来到目的地后，加尔鲁什便一斧头干掉了守在入口处的白狼。顷刻间，浓烈的血腥味扑鼻而来。长牙白狼尸体倒在山路入口处的岩石旁，雪白的毛发被血浸染。从体型上看，它应该是狼群的首领。</p><p>“听着，如果你还认为自己有资格继续当我的牧师，那么接下来我们先立一个规定，”当安度因想要走进入口时，加尔鲁什突然拦住了他，并丢给他一把匕首，“你是不是学过一些近战术？”</p><p>安度因犹豫了一会才弯腰拾起掉在地上的匕首，用指腹稍微测试了下刀尖的锋利程度。“父亲和瓦莉拉教过我一点。”还有艾琳，“怎么突然问这个？”</p><p>“那好，给我好好拿着，你只能拿它来战斗，但是全程不能用你的宝贝圣光。”</p><p>“......什么？”</p><p>“我已经说了，证明给我看你刚才并没有说谎。”</p><p>安度因摇摇头。“不是，我不明白。这个跟我让大家更加了解你有什么关系？”</p><p>“我想知道，能让你当上牧师的究竟是圣光的恩泽还是你的意志。如果我继续选你当我的牧师，你就得用行动证明自己有没有这个资格。”兽人再度冲他咧嘴一笑，露出满口尖牙，“害怕的话大可带着你的圣光一起回家，以后不用再到这里来了。”</p><p>金色的阳光如化开的蜂蜜逐渐漫上加尔鲁什的脸庞、双肩和胸膛，安度因盯着对方沐浴在晨曦中的身影，似乎过了许久才发现自己盯得失了神。我不想永远也见不到加尔鲁什，这是他的第一个想法。然而那些奇怪的春梦不合时宜地钻进脑海，让他尴尬得下意识后退半步。加尔鲁什的双眼却也专注地凝视着他的表情反应。最终，人类王子还是握紧了匕首刀柄。</p><p>通往山顶的小径歪斜陡峭，两边的树木低矮，树枝纵横交错，重重叠叠，连同不规则的岩石堆一起遮挡拐弯处的视线。安度因的手心开始渗出薄薄的汗珠，皮革手套的触感也随之变得黏湿起来。实际上，这些年来他的近战术进步十分微小。但要是他犯规使用圣光，就会彻底失去加尔鲁什的信任。</p><p>......等等，我为什么非得按照他的计划行事？</p><p>“喂，跟上！”兽人突然一把扯过他的手。安度因吓了一跳，原来自己刚才一直在发呆。即便隔着手套，他还是感受到加尔鲁什掌心的触感和温度。难道他也在紧张吗，难道是因为我吗？现在加尔鲁什的手掌就好像一个大型暖炉完全裹着他，烘着他，安度因突然恨死了他的手套。</p><p>这时兽人整个身躯都僵住了，仿佛在为自己的突兀行为感到不安。在这之前，他们很少有如此亲密的肢体接触。正当加尔鲁什意欲松开手时，安度因急忙弯紧五指，牢牢扣住对方的食指和拇指。体型的差别让他只能勉强握住兽人的两根手指。</p><p>“不要。”脱口而出的话令年轻的人类王子变得一时不知所措，他的脸颊好像快要烧起来了，“我......我不认得前面的路......”他支支吾吾地寻找借口，低头留意着长靴的尖端，心里痛恨自己不敢抬头看对方一眼，“因为可能会迷路......”</p><p>加尔鲁什没有回话。两人陷入了一阵沉默。此时，朔风忽然啸叫着撕扯开树丛，吹得安度因的长袍下摆慌乱地在空中飞窜。男孩紧张地用另一只手理了理凌乱的金发，把挡在脸前的碎发别到后面。</p><p>片刻之后，兽人才转身往前走，而这次安度因满心喜悦，因为加尔鲁什在他以为男孩没有注意到的时候，无声地翻转手掌，没被握住的三根手指小心翼翼地覆上他的手。</p><p>然而等他们进入母狼的洞穴时，加尔鲁什猛地松开了他的手，用力推了他一把，安度因一个踉跄，不小心踢到了脚边的碎石，微弱的回音登时在穴间回荡，随后是狼群由远及近的脚步声。</p><p>“它们来了。”男孩还没来得及扭头瞪这名罪魁祸首一眼，加尔鲁什却突然严肃地提醒道。</p><p>安度因的目光疑惑地顺着对方伸出手指的方向望去，只见数十双幽绿色的眼睛在黑暗中安静地发光，犹如鬼火。</p><p>他决不会在加尔鲁什面前失败。他不能失去......放弃加尔鲁什。</p><p>*</p><p>“妈的，你失心疯吗？！”</p><p>男孩咬紧牙关，吃力地把匕首从母狼的脖子拔出，一屁股坐到地上。圣光在上，这个兽人的声音真教人心烦。现在他只觉四肢酸麻僵硬，肺部隐隐作痛，喉咙干渴得要命，脑袋一阵轻微的眩晕。加尔鲁什竟然还蹲在他旁边大吼大叫。</p><p>“不知道守在她周围的狼崽子数量是最多的吗？疯子才以为光凭你这种半吊子近战术就能活命！”</p><p>一股怒火在安度因胸腔内熊熊升腾。“是你让我这么做的！”他狠狠捶打了一下兽人的胸口，虽然特意避开了附近的抓伤和咬痕，但还是让加尔鲁什吃痛地倒抽一口气，幸好双掌及时按住地面才没让自己身体向后摔倒。安度因则失去平衡扑倒在地。“如果我用圣光战斗，我们根本不至于陷入苦战！你害我现在都没有力气治疗我们的伤了！”他用手肘撑住地面支起上半身，抬头怒视大口喘气的兽人。</p><p>“我说让你只用匕首战斗，没叫你一个人突然冲进母狼窝！明明你该负责对付西南边的狼崽子，我去摆平另一边的大块头，我们都不确定北面还有没有那些狗娘养的东西！主动送命很好玩是不是？要不是我及时赶到你就完蛋了！”</p><p>“杀死这头母狼的人是我！”安度因喊道，“我说了北边很安全，假如还有漏网之鱼的话它们离这里最近，我们刚才战斗的时候早就发现了！母狼是它们的首领，只有尽快解决她才能阻止她呼唤自己的孩子包围我们！拖延时间才会有危险！”</p><p>“帮你小子收拾残局的人是我！”加尔鲁什猛力捶了一下地面，结果不小心牵扯到还在流血的伤口，他的面容不住变得扭曲，“你一时头脑发热偷袭那家伙的时候就没注意到背后还有五六头狼崽子埋伏？你什么时候变得这么不理智了？”</p><p>安度因差点就要往地面啐唾沫了，没想到他竟然也有被对方指责“不理智”的一天！“上次谁帮老凯赶走在粮仓捣乱的林精时对我的信号视而不见直接冲锋，不仅差点被成群埋伏的林精捅死还把老凯的仓库毁掉了！”</p><p>“那上次谁为了帮那个什么断掌大师送鸟蛋的时候差点没被沼泽地的燕帝鸥和白鹤啄烂双眼！我都跟你说了看那骗子大师的肚子鼓得跟气球一样，根本不可能饿着！他有武功可以自个儿上山找吃的！”</p><p>“那是因为你追杀螳螂妖的时候砸掉了别人的训练器材和储备食物，我这么做是帮你挽回些在潘达利亚的形象！”两人的互相叫骂声在幽暗的洞穴间回荡，附近火炬上的火焰惊恐似的抖动了几下。</p><p>“挽回形象？我呸！我一点毛病也没有！反倒是你，这么心甘情愿被他指使得晕头转向，怪不得我叫你别用圣光，你就真的听话了！”</p><p>“去你的，加尔鲁什，我去你的！”安度因不顾疲累扑到兽人身上，用软绵无力的拳头捶打着对方胸膛和肩膀没有受伤的地方，“你要我怎么做才能让你满意？我做的一切都是为了赢回你的信任，为了赢回大家对你的信任！我哪次冒险不是为了你！我怎么做才能让你满意？你到底在想什么？！”</p><p>加尔鲁什抓住人类不断在自己身上捶打的双手，然而没有力气把它们推开。“我让你不借用圣光的力量证明自己的决心，没叫你连自己的命也不要了！可是你哪次不拿自己的性命冒险？！”</p><p>“所以我们现在到底在争吵什么？！”男孩用尽全力地吼道。</p><p>“我不知道！！”兽人用同样的音量吼道。</p><p>下一秒，两人被一阵尴尬的沉默包围。这时安度因才清楚听见洞外的瀑布流水声。他放开加尔鲁什，然后背对着对方，静静地坐到一边。兽人也吃力地从地面坐起。</p><p>“你已经一个月零四天没有出现，”许久，加尔鲁什才平静地开口，“我以为......我们一辈子都不会再见面。”</p><p>安度因吃惊地转身，然后发现对方脸上露出鲜有的忧伤表情，男孩顿时感到百感交集。他突然想起加尔鲁什初次伸手触摸自己的头发时的那阵悸动，那似乎是很久以前的事了。“抱歉，加尔鲁什，这一个月里暴风城的事务太多了，我们很难再像以前那样频繁见面，父亲相信我能当一个比他更称职的国王，他需要教会我的东西还有很多。”他上身向前倾去，跟加尔鲁什拉近了面对面的距离，“但是请相信我，无论如何我都不会放弃你——”</p><p>“——然后让大家看到你眼中的我？”</p><p>“是的。”安度因垂下眼睛，他的声音变得很轻很小，“但事实上我不希望他们看到的是......全部的你。”他内心的一部分祈祷着后半句不被加尔鲁什听见，可若真如此，他又觉得自己会无比后悔。</p><p>“坦白告诉我，安度因.乌瑞恩，”对方好像还是听见了，“这段时间以来，你没少说着要拯救我，改变我，但你做的一切，究竟是为了什么？只是为了帮联盟争取一个可能可靠的盟友，还是为了响应圣光的指引，尽到牧师的职责，或是因为别的什么原因？”</p><p>“那是因为......”短短几秒内，安度因陷入了一阵犹豫，但是脑内有一个声音在告诉他该是时候对这个兽人说点什么了，不然他将失去某个最佳机会，于是他抬起头，“因为我就是想这么做，所以我向你成功证明自己了吗？”</p><p>加尔鲁什面无表情地凝视着他，火炬火光在金色的瞳仁中静静摇曳。男孩注意到对方眼里隐藏着一股难以言喻的悸动，他的心脏也随之一起毫无规律地颤动着，好似有只蝴蝶在体内颤巍巍地扑腾翅膀。</p><p>“有一记绞喉攻击还不赖，可惜身体侧倾的角度偏了点，切割的力道也不够。”兽人的声线略带嘶哑，“一个糟糕的刺客，这种程度的水平恐怕只够猎杀兔子。”</p><p>安度因微微张开嘴唇。他又想起了那些充满情欲的梦。一股无形的冲动驱使男孩慢慢靠近对方的脸，兽人仍然平静地注视着他，既没有躲开，也没有开口阻止。他慢慢闭上眼睛，把手小心翼翼地放在加尔鲁什结实的双臂上。然而再靠近几分，他又忍不住睁开双眼，后撤半分。</p><p>我可以继续吗？看着加尔鲁什一眨不眨的眼睛，安度因犹豫不定，他应该不会推开我吧。于是他再次闭目合眼，试探性地往前一点，再一点......可当加尔鲁什抬起小臂僵硬地搂住他的腰部时，安度因又停了下来。</p><p>加尔鲁什没有拒绝我，这意味着我们的关系将会更进一步，而他确信这是自己最想要的，但是接下来会发生什么，父亲他们有可能同意吗？对方均匀的气息喷洒在脸上，令安度因分不清现在的自己到底是过于兴奋还是极度紧张。圣光啊，他们的上唇快要碰到一起了！</p><p>忽然之间，某种巨大飞行生物用翅膀扑打空气的响声不合时宜地从洞外传来，安度因吓了一跳，顿时回过神来，他马上睁开眼睛，触电般缩了回去。</p><p>“大、大概是冒险者乘飞行坐骑经过的声音吧，”男孩的目光不安地四下游移着，双手开始无处安放般在地上摸来摸去，尝试找到一个能让自己站起来的支撑点，“对、对不起我刚才不是故意要......我想......时间不早了我们也该尽快回到半山去不然老愚他们......”</p><p>话音未落，加尔鲁什突然伸手把他拉了回来，把他压到身下。安度因还未从一阵突如其来的天旋地转之间反应过来，对方便不容他再退缩地用力堵住他的唇。</p><p> </p><p>【道德审判】</p><p>“殿下，您的审判就要得到最终结果了，请尽量顾及王室成员的礼节，控制自己的情绪，否则很容易影响审判官对您的印象，干扰他们对真相的判断。”黛安修女严肃地警告安度因。</p><p>因为审判开始前半个小时，他跟正准备带走他的卫兵发生冲突，疯了似的尖声命令他们逮捕教堂的修士修女，并坚称黑龙的间谍早已混进了暴风城。黛安修女——她以身体抱恙为由回到北郡修道院休养了三天——跟萨尔努修士确认过，那几名负责看守王子的士兵和见习修士均无异样，但安度因坚称那几个嫌疑对象并不是这几天出现在牢房附近的人。</p><p>“安度因王子，请您再忍耐一下，”当他被押着走下楼梯时，一名年轻的见习修女轻声对他说，“等一切真相大白，等您通过忏悔把身上的罪孽洗净，很快您就会跟沐浴在午后阳光的新郎新娘般纯洁美好，还记得奈特莉伯爵夫人小儿子的婚礼吗？我经常见到米兰达小姐独自为您祈祷，相信你们很快就能团聚。”</p><p>我和父亲都没有参加他们的婚礼，安度因想道，那时父亲忙着跟进后花园的重建工程，我在跟加尔鲁什做爱，做了四次。然而他选择把老实话吞回肚子里去。</p><p>皇家卫兵领他到指定位置站好，安度因发现王座上的父亲面容比他们上次见面时还要憔悴许多。瓦里安眼眶下的深深阴影让他的心脏被一只名为愧疚的大手牢牢揪住。但令安度因惊讶的是，吉安娜远远站到一个难以被注意的角落里，双手交叉，眉头紧皱，她比他们上次见面时更显沧桑和疲倦，眉间的沟壑也多添了好几道。</p><p>吉安娜阿姨？她什么时候回来的？安度因总听见贵族们都在怀疑她是否在离开达拉然后遭遇不测，有一次卡雷还亲自写信给他，承认自己也无法找到恋人的下落。太好了，她还活着，然而当安度因把视线转向法师时，对方却沉着脸别过头去，这让安度因想起自己做过的事。</p><p>我和加尔鲁什的关系深深伤害了她，他心想，她完全有理由憎恨我们，吉安娜怎么可能会忘记塞拉摩的事？无论如何，许多人因为他陷入了痛苦，他必须......他必须......我接下来要做什么？</p><p>等大主教用洪亮的音量念完祷词后，乌妮娅便被带了进来。</p><p>“自从进入宫殿为王室服务后，我就一直深爱着安度因王子，还曾误以为自己的爱情终于得到了回应。”这名侍女穿着朴素宽松的深绿色裙服，勉强遮盖住微微隆起的小腹，“最初他说自己是暴风城的未来国王，并向我保证，登基之日便是他迎娶我为王后之时。然而没过多久，我发现殿下也对其他侍女许下了同样的承诺......从那以后，他在我们面前便不再有所顾忌......他......”女孩呜咽起来，根本无法把话说完。</p><p>骗子，安度因面如死灰，沉默不语地听着乌妮娅的陈述，她也很有可能是黑龙派来的奸细。那个女孩每次在餐桌旁为他倒酒时都有意无意地冲他抛媚眼，或者悄悄往他洗好的衣物里塞香囊，直到安度因开口婉拒，对方才有所收敛。乌妮娅虽在那以后仍在王子周围频繁出现，但也不再有大胆的追求行为。安度因也没发现女孩的异样，便将这段小插曲抛诸脑后。毕竟她是王室的侍女之一。</p><p>“乌妮娅女士，按你平日的观察和待在王子身边的时间里，安度因.乌瑞恩和歌手罗德斯私下关系如何？”法官奥斯汀问道。</p><p>“据我所知非常亲密。”乌妮娅回答，“每当殿下代父亲处理完事务，都会把罗德斯召进他的私人寓所，甚至、甚至每次他都会命令我们留在原地观看他们......他们......”</p><p>“他指派过哪些卫兵召唤歌手，你能尽可能列出具体的名单吗？”安度因听见他的父亲问。</p><p>“殿下通常都会命令我、苏珊和妮娜去把歌手唤来，偶尔有那么一两次会拜托罗伯特队长。”</p><p>“既然他们的私会如此频繁，想必殿下也为此编造出了许多理由。”大主教评价，“而且我认为......既然歌手经常在王子的寓所流连，那殿下又是如何把包括陛下在内的所有人蒙在鼓里呢？其他目击证人怎么说，比如他的随行士兵？”</p><p>接下来，第二名侍女妮娜愉快地说出与乌妮娅交代一致的证词。“由于人手不足，殿下原来的贴身卫兵被派到港口帮助哈瑞斯男爵和泰勒将军修建战舰，或负责训练平民新兵、维持城区治安。这件事情陛下和诸位大人都知道，安度因王子身边的侍卫换成了原本在矮人区站岗的人类士兵。他们都被殿下收买了。”</p><p>负责保护王子的现任卫兵队长埃蒙德.斯密斯也证实了她的观点。“我们出身贫寒，甚至有的人是从西部荒野一路打拼过来的，无权无势无依无靠，殿下命令我们做什么，我们就得做什么。”</p><p>“既然如此，你们为什么不敢向国王陛下交代实情？”奥斯汀伯爵问道。</p><p>“因为殿下告诉我们，他和陛下父子情深，再加上没有确凿证据，国王绝不可能相信我们。”埃蒙德装作一副有口难言的模样，“我和我的兄弟们家中都有长辈和妻孩抚养，谁又敢自讨苦吃，贸然挑战权威呢？”</p><p>“我会向来秉承公平公正的教义，无论是位高权重的贵族官员，还是出身贫微的平民百姓，都必须无条件坦然面对自己的罪恶，并加入忏悔，洗涤灵魂，接受重生。只要你向教会说出实情，我们自会为你主持正义。”大主教说道。</p><p>“大主教所言甚是，奥尔德斯男爵也曾这么劝告我，所以我才下定决心站出来作证。”埃蒙德大声说道，“我们畏惧的理应是真相，而不是权威。”</p><p>安度因注意到父亲放在王座扶手上的拳头捏紧又松开。</p><p>最后一名侍女苏珊接着补充他们的讲述。“他要我们必须服从，不得把我们的秘密告诉任何人，并非每个人都有幸当上未来国王的情人......可是我不想当别人的情妇，殿下已经和米兰达小姐有婚约了，然后他警告我们，那些士兵已经被收买了，要是不从，就把我们几个女孩丢给他们玩弄。在那以后，我们不得不忍辱负重，默许他占有我们，被迫做了很多我们不愿意做的事......”</p><p>“那是些什么事呢？”大主教好奇地问道。</p><p>“某些难以启齿的事。”一行清泪在苏珊皮肤白皙的精致脸蛋上缓缓滚落，楚楚可怜的模样直让人恨不得把她搂入怀里，“他要我们轮流戴上加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮送他的獠牙项链，然后......他肆意蹂躏我们身体的每一部分，有时用熊猫人的毛笔，有时用四风烧酒浇到我们身上，有时还会反过来叫我们用嘴取悦他......而且......他要我们称他‘吾爱’，要我们发誓自己这辈子要留在他身边安慰他、拯救他、不许离开他，并且还得在床上大喊他有多高大，有多强壮。千万不要对我温柔，我得这么说，请狠狠弄疼我吧。”</p><p>大厅内的观众席一片哗然，奈特莉伯爵夫人夸张地用手中的蕾丝扇子掩住口鼻，跟旁边的贵族妻子轻声耳语；坐在另一边的吉恩脸色阴沉，仿佛被大片乌云笼罩；梅斯公爵不住失望地摇头叹息，妻子弗兰西斯轻轻把手放在他圆厚的肩膀上。审判席上的大主教如岩石般镇静，十指交叉撑着下巴陷入沉思；奥斯汀伯爵的目光在国王和观众席之间不安地流连，不知所措地绞动着双手；父亲的脸涨得通红，上面的十字伤疤仿佛下一秒就会起火燃烧。吉安娜静静躲在暗沉的阴影下，表情一时无法被人分辨。</p><p>羞耻感如猛烈的野火般灼烧着安度因的心脏，他的脑袋一阵晕乎，全身的神经好像快要同时爆炸了。她对我和加尔鲁什的恋爱细节一清二楚，并添油加醋地说出来羞辱我，安度因攥紧拳头，一定是那些黑爪间谍告诉她的，或者她本来就是他们的一员。</p><p>“这是真的，”面对众人难以置信的神情，苏珊仍在一脸无辜地重复着，“千万不要对我温柔，请狠狠弄疼我吧，这是殿下命令我们这么说的，乌妮娅和妮娜也可以作证，还有负责看守的士兵，你们也可以请他们上庭作证......”</p><p>“够了，够了！”安度因忍不住冲上前去，周围的士兵伸手拦住他，“把这个坏心肠的骗子赶出去！”也许是他的反应太激动了，苏珊睁大眼睛看着他，似乎很害怕。安度因知道自己该怎么做了。“不需要再传召证人，我认罪，我会把知道的一切全部供出来。”语毕，他抬头望向保持沉默的瓦里安。父子四目相对的瞬间，安度因深知对方已明白自己的用意。父亲，我知道自己在做什么，他用坚定的眼神告诉陷入片刻犹豫和不安的瓦里安，这一切因我而起，我不能再让你陷入两难之中，该尽快结束这一切了。</p><p>身心俱疲的人类国王叹了口气，作了个手势，示意卫兵把证人带下去。转身离开前，苏珊的目光与安度因的交汇。女孩碧蓝色的眼睛闪烁着泪光，“对不起。”她用口型对安度因说。</p><p>“你......”不等安度因搞清楚情况，苏珊马上移开目光，匆匆低头跟上卫兵的步伐。她知道自己做了一件错事，并且很愧疚，看着女孩远去的背影，安度因不禁思忖。他想知道黑龙在拿什么要挟这名侍女。她的性命？还是她心里什么别的弱点？就像他对付加尔鲁什的方式那样。</p><p>“这么说您承认他们刚才的供词均为属实？”大主教问道。</p><p>“我和侍女歌手之间的关系是清白的，我要说的是诸位认定我已犯下的罪，一个我无法为之辩护的罪名......就是爱上不该爱的人，但是我对我的所作所为......”安度因深吸一口气，决定不再看父亲的表情，转而望向人群，“绝不......后悔。”</p><p>话音刚落，一阵阵激动的喊声如武器匠手中的铁锤般用力敲打着他的耳膜。你知道倘若继续往下说，自己将要承担怎样的代价，一个声音在他耳边说道，就此打住吧，为了你的父亲，为了你的联盟，你是他们的希望。</p><p>不，安度因无声地回答，面对外面发生的一切，我无能无力，我无法再为其他人做点什么，在他们心目中，我已经不是联盟的一员，不是什么未来的希望了，但至少......这是我做回自己的最后一次机会。</p><p>“是的，我爱他，我和加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮真心相爱，这才是我的罪恶根源，你们所有人都这么认为！”他必须高喊才能勉强盖过群众的声音，“在你们眼中，圣光的指引理应凌驾于牧师的欲望之上，我跟加尔鲁什结合必然玷污这个神圣的职责，所以我有罪；在你们眼中，加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮无药可救，罪该至死，我是你们未来的领袖，无欲的牧师，所以我和他相爱就是我最大的污点，仅仅只是因为我和他相爱！没错，正是这一点所以你们都在气急败坏！”</p><p>人群中开始爆发出几声怒吼。奥斯汀不得不高声示意大家安静。</p><p>“安度因.乌瑞恩，被告，请你保持理智！”他忍不住喊道。</p><p>“不，我已经找回了自己的理智。你们从来都不曾了解过真正的他，你们只记得他犯下的错误，却不曾留意他改过的决心，你们一心只想让他彻底消失在这个世界上！因为你们不可能知道，我和加尔鲁什在潘达利亚的种种经历，我们有只属于我们的独处时间，我一直留意他的变化，你们当然不了解他！”安度因感觉大脑运转的速度开始跟不上从他嘴边脱口而出的发言，他现在就像一个进入了嗜血战斗状态的兽人，只能凭着自己的情绪冲动地大喊大叫，“是的，我爱他！请转告你们高贵的主人拉希奥，感谢他让我意识到了这一点。你们罔顾艾泽拉斯无辜者的性命，利用加尔鲁什对我的爱发动战争，但是你们的计划不会成功！艾泽拉斯的勇士会阻止你们！”</p><p>“安度因！”他听见父亲怒喝道，“好好交代问题！不要讲多余的事情！”</p><p>他痛苦地咬了咬牙，转身看向大主教。“你的人逼我天天忏悔，为那所谓的通奸罪名、悔婚罪名、渎神罪名和叛国罪名忏悔，强迫我压抑自己的欲望，限制我的人身自由。我感觉不到那些祷词对我来说有多重要，它们只会一遍又一遍地提醒我一件事——唯一让我感到痛心的一件事——我不该在我爱的人最需要我的时候丢下他一人不管。这根本就不是通过圣光自我救赎！你们可以用各种方式虐待我，逼我背诵祷词千遍万遍直到舌头打结喉咙撕裂，但无法改变我对他的爱！倘若还有得选择，无论你们怎么看待我，我决不会离开他！我不否认自己的行为对许多人造成了伤害，你们或许有人早已认定我背叛了联盟，对此我无权为自己辩解，但是我不后悔爱上加尔鲁什！”</p><p>面对安度因的言语所造成的混乱，吉安娜脸色变得更加苍白，她终于忍受不了安度因的叫喊，转身离开。</p><p>“圣光在上，安度因，求求你别再说了！”连吉恩也忍不住在台上吼道，“瓦里安，快叫卫兵把他带走啊！”</p><p>“米兰达小姐是一名善解人意的好淑女，这点不容置疑，但是很抱歉，我无法跟一个自己不爱的人走向婚礼殿堂。请不要责怪父亲，他比任何人更懂如何做出对联盟最有力的选择，这一切都是因为我的任性。”他充满歉意地向梅斯公爵夫妇微微鞠了一躬，然后再次转向众人，“我比任何人都清楚，假如一切重头再来，假如我们的世界存在其他时间线，我都会选择爱他！不管你们怎么看待他，不管你们怎么唾弃我们的感情，我们都不会分开。既然你们执意夺取他的性命，那就让我陪他一同赴死吧！”他像父亲一样英勇，如艾琳那般率真，只有在他身边我才能真正做回自己，即便我伤害了他，他仍坚持要救我，我怎么可能不爱他呢？</p><p>“所以我对我的所作所为......”然而不经意转身与父亲视线交接之际，安度因还是犹豫了半刻。瓦里安的脸色如此阴沉，宛如被灌下了毒酒。抱歉，父亲，我必须面对自己的真实内心......泪水刺痛着他的双眼。“......绝，不，后，悔。”安度因望着父亲，轻声地、艰难地吐出最后的几个字。</p><p>话音刚落，一股久违的、熟悉的温暖如涌泉般灌入了他的身体各处。在被捕的这么长时间以来，安度因第一次感觉自己濒临崩坏的神经得到了片刻安慰。圣光重新回到我身边来了，他盯着自己的双手，忽觉一阵莫名讽刺。与此同时，他终于悟到了某种很重要的道理，它一直以来都被深受身心压力折磨的安度因遗忘在意识深处。这份领悟令他忍不住歇斯底里地哈哈大笑。观众的动作和表情都凝住了，仿佛中了克罗米的时间陷阱，整个世界均被静止。</p><p>后来他在众人惊骇的目光下主动离开。等快要走到门口时才发现并没有皇家卫兵领他回牢房。原来大家都还没缓过劲来啊，安度因理解他们的感受，他们没有必要再对一名死囚浪费口舌。</p><p> </p><p>【遗憾】</p><p>当大主教进门时，瓦里安正要伸手去拿桌边的杜松子酒。</p><p>“不得不承认，你确实吓了我一跳。”看见对方出现，他发现自己再也没有任何力气朝老者大吼大叫了。我应该阻止安度因的，他怎会没想到自己的儿子竟会为了那个兽人一心求死呢？他还记得安度因被带进王座厅时，儿子面如死灰，沉默不语，好像正静静听着乌妮娅的陈述，碧蓝色的眼眸毫无情绪波动，宛若一潭幽深死寂的湖水，无法映射出任何光芒。</p><p>“在陛下眼中，我的每一个决定都会使您大吃一惊。”大主教在萨尔努修士的搀扶下坐下，“那些定时祈祷的难民、布莱克.戴佛瑞公爵、吉克.阿普列伯爵、奥尔德斯.莱斯科瓦男爵......安度因王子。我能感受到您的恨意，假若有机会的话，您必定会亲手掐死我吧。”</p><p>“既然你心知肚明，那来这里干什么？”一只冰凉的手正抠挖着他的心脏，瓦里安抬起头，布满血丝的眼睛怒视着对方。</p><p>“您知道，安度因王子在法庭上的态度，将意味着什么。恕我直言，今天他的表现并不像是一名人类王子所为，而是.....更像一名兽人，可见加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮的思想已经影响了他的大脑，玷污了他的灵魂。这是我最不愿意看到的结果。”说罢，这可恶的盲眼老者装模作样地叹了口气。</p><p>“那些侍女，还有那个歌手，他们都在胡说八道，安度因不是这样的人，难道你们都没看出来吗？这是某个人事先设好的陷阱，目的是污蔑我儿子的名声！” </p><p>“但我们并没有足够的证据反驳他们的证词，更是无法揪出幕后操纵者——假如这个人真的存在——陛下，望您明白，安度因王子做出了他的选择，审判结果已定。” </p><p>我明明看出了一点端倪，重要的线索就在死去的奥尔德斯身上，只要再给我多点时间让肖尔调查清楚他们背后的真正幕后黑手，好证明安度因和那群人没有不正当关系......怒火在瓦里安胸中升腾翻涌，他握紧拳头，努力压抑亲手杀死大主教的冲动。现在难道不正是最好的动手机会吗！“奥斯蒙，告诉我你到底想要什么？！” </p><p>“我想让陛下听我讲两个故事。”大主教双手交叠放于腹上，任由上半身放松靠在椅背上，“在我还很年轻的时候，曾见过您的父亲，莱恩国王一面。”</p><p>瓦里安握着酒瓶的手微微颤抖了一下。</p><p>“在遇到先王之前，我和我的三位兄长只是生活在赤脊山的土匪，过着烧杀掠劫，蔑视信仰的日子，有时不得不躲避路过扎营的豺狼人。父母未病逝时我们只是淳朴的平民百姓，生活在南边的一个旧村落里，也就是现在的湖畔镇。后来我们为了三餐温饱，新靴子和暖和一点的斗篷响应了一名领主的召唤，他的名字我已忘得一干二净，只记得他身边的仆从举着一面华美的蓝色旗帜，于是我们出于对伟大冒险和山外世界的好奇，踏上了追求财富和荣耀的美妙旅程，然而我们尝到了战争的残酷滋味。”</p><p>“这种滋味令你们崩溃。”</p><p>“没错，我们亲眼看见带我们上战场的领主被一个高大的兽人战士砍倒，毫无作战经验的新兵团在杀人如麻的兽人大军下不堪一击。那名领主的副官高声宣布我们得追随他。我们麻木地跟着一个又一个长官冲上战场，脑子里只想着要配合战友列好矩形，要记住长矛、战斧和镰刀的握法。在战争肆虐的土地上，我们旧伤未愈就又添上新伤，永远吃不饱穿不暖，有时只得从战友尸体身上扒下衣服和武器。领主们不晓得我们的名字，我们也记不清他们的容貌。当战争结束后，那些领主死的死，逃的逃，毫不在意他们的死活，而此时，他们也发现，自己早已不记得身边的亲人和兄弟何时离自己远去，周围都是一张张木然的陌生面孔。我们为一块馊掉的肉或一张发臭的烂斗篷拼得你死我活，胜利者会夺走死者身上仅剩的物品，每天的日子过得不像人更像野兽。</p><p>“直到有一天，您的父亲带着一队牧师和骑士来到此处，最初我们以为他们只是碰巧路过。而当莱恩国王亲自把一袋水和面包递到我掌中，紧紧握着我的手表达遗憾时，我才知道，原来他是特地为我们而来的。我从未见过有哪位领主会如此关心每一位平民小兵，莱恩国王一一记住了我们所有人的名字，让牧师给我们治疗，送给我们足够的钱币，并亲自护我们到夜色镇定居。陛下，您父亲是一位伟大的明君，我看得出来，您身上有他的影子。”</p><p>瓦里安沉默地吞下一口酒。在他的童年记忆里，父亲是一名宽厚仁慈、爱民如子的君王，但他深知自己并没有父亲那般完美。“我不过是一个不完美的儿子，不称职的父亲罢了。安度因跟我不一样，他将来会是一名最伟大的乌瑞恩国王，更重要的是，他是我唯一的孩子。”他一字一句地强调。</p><p>“您的心情我也很明白。”大主教叹了声气，“这正是跟我接下来要讲的故事有关。”瓦里安瞪着他。</p><p>“在夜色镇定居以后，我选择了信仰圣光之道，成为一名布道的修士，结识了我的妻子，不久我们便有了一个可爱的孩子。不幸的是，我的爱人在难产中去世，从此以后，我便发誓要保护我们唯一的孩子，他就是我的一切。在圣光的祝福和庇佑下，我的儿子茁壮成长，我亲自见证了他和妻子的婚礼。当我把刚出生的小孙女抱在怀里时，我发誓那是我一生中最快乐的时光。</p><p>“然而在我小孙女五岁那年，书记员警告我们，南方的沃古尔食人魔十分猖狂，在守夜人确认安全前，壮年男性务必留在家中，备好武器，保护妻小。结果有一天夜晚，我从夜色镇回家，却在屋后发现他的妻小和三头食人魔。它们正在活剥他们的皮。圣光怜悯，我的小孙女已经彻底没了呼吸，得到了解脱，但我的儿媳还在翻着白眼尖叫。它们抓住我，强迫我看完全程。‘仔细看好，然后记住，这是你最后看到的光景。’它们用蹩脚的通用语对我说。随后我的双眼便被硬生生挖走，要不是有位守夜人为了归还我的布道书籍，然后听见了我的惨叫，恐怕我的下场也会跟儿媳和孙女一样。</p><p>“后来我被他带回夜色镇疗伤，并派人四处寻找我的儿子。然后您猜他们发现了什么？”大主教露出一抹悲伤的微笑，瓦里安从未见过对方这样的表情，“我的儿子，爱上了一个小混混头目的新婚妻子，那天晚上，他为了保护那个女孩，抛弃了自己的妻女，冲去那女孩的住所。而那小混混早就发现妻子有意跟别的男人私奔，派人暗中埋伏，等他进屋后便把所有门窗堵住，放火把他们活活烧死。</p><p>“但更讽刺的是，尽管他做出了对不起妻女的事情，尽管我也曾对选择抛弃家庭的他心生怨念，我在梦中仍然能看见年幼的他，那个最纯真的他，那个最善良的他，会在母亲的怀里撒娇，会在他父亲布道归家时热情地拥抱他。”大主教从怀里取出一条细小的项链，一根发霉发黑的细绳系着一朵用亚麻布织成的小黄花，“这是他六岁那年，为了答谢我送他最心爱的小熊玩具，亲自做给我的，却没意识到他是按着自己的脖子大小做出来的，他的老父亲戴不进去，但还是满心欢喜地收下作为手链装饰放在身边。我无法得知他在生命最后一刻是否感觉到短暂的愧疚，但我相信圣光已经让他们一家三口的灵魂得到安息，它也将指引我继续做正确的事。”</p><p>瓦里安看了一眼桌前的精致罗盘，然后伸手将其攥紧。这是在他去年的庆生晚宴上，安度因亲自送给他的礼物。“你不恨他们吗，那个凶手和引诱你儿子背叛家庭的女孩？”</p><p>“我的孩子确实伤害了他们，他也为此付出了生命的代价。圣光不会允许我把仇恨延续下去，延续到对方的下一代身上。”</p><p>“......你为什么要把这些事情全都告诉我？”</p><p>“我向您保证，安度因王子决不会痛苦地离去。”大主教那双苍白的眼珠转向国王，“但是陛下，在这之前，跟您的孩子见最后一面吧，我已经和黛安修女交代过，不会再有人阻止你们相见。见他最后一面，好好了解一下他的想法，你们还有时间沟通。千万不要像我一样，只能留下一生的疑问和遗憾。请在有限的时间里，好好陪他走完人生的最后一程吧。”</p><p>说罢，大主教便在修士的帮助下起身离开，留瓦里安一人在会议室内，盯着手中的罗盘，内心久久无法平静。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>从今以后，PWP题材的文不会再发上AO3，只会放在WordPress，加密锁文。</p><p>以后只会以严肃正剧为主，或搞哲学理论，或搞政治体制，或搞军事题材，想看“轻松快乐”爽文的请出门右拐看别家cp的，我的文并不适合你，又或者自己写，也可以请我写，千字五百不讲价。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【迪菲亚兄弟会】</p><p>她不确定策划这场突袭是否明智，但是她别无选择。</p><p>凡妮莎盯着桌面上的暴风城地图皱起眉头，记得在小时候，她父亲经常把女儿抱到膝上，指着地图教导她暴风城的各个建筑结构和可能的突破口，可是她一次也没亲自到过暴风城，更何况死亡之翼卷土重来破坏了暴风城的部分区域后，它的防御布局必定跟以往有所不同，甚至变得更坚不可摧。</p><p>“我们非要在天黑后动手不可吗？”使者听见她的问话，沉默地点了点头。</p><p>数月以来，他们一直都在讨论如何杀死瓦里安.乌瑞恩，却怎么也无法达到共识。凡妮莎想过拜托乌妮娅想办法在国王的酒菜里下毒，艾德里安.阿尔弗雷克领主会想办法让他们的人接近厨房，用对付奥尔德斯.莱斯科瓦的方式，但总不知为什么，那些被他们做了手脚的食物最终会出现在暴风城某条不知名的冷冰冰小巷里，附近躺着好几只过度饥饿结果倒大霉的老鼠尸体，但是艾德里安领主保证他一定会查出到底是谁在背后搞鬼。倘若是瓦里安.乌瑞恩的走狗，他们早就没命了。</p><p>“女士，你的时间和机会已经不多了。”对方语气沉重地告诉她，“军情七处已经发现了你们的藏身之所，现在暮色森林、赤脊山、艾尔文森林和西部荒野都安排了大量特工眼线，只要你的同伴乔装打扮潜入百姓家中，联盟随时都会抓住他们，而他们不过是迪菲亚兄弟会拉拢过来的临时雇佣兵，所以请你告诉我，凡妮莎女士，面对联盟非人的严刑逼供，或联盟所许诺的更诱人的金钱名利，你觉得他们会选择站在哪一边？”</p><p>凡妮莎气恼这名秃头肥胖使者那高高在上的语气，但他确实说得没错，那个真正属于她的迪菲亚兄弟会早就被联盟的走狗抹杀干净了，若她当时没有及时逃脱，自己也会落得跟他们一个下场。这些雇佣兵还是艾德里安.阿尔弗雷克花钱雇来的。她身边没有一个值得信任的人，而她，也不会再相信任何人。“这种东西你不用明知故问。”凡妮莎烦躁地一手扫开地图，于是把上身靠住椅背，双手交叠在小腹前，低头看了眼老旧发霉的地板，不悦地闭上双眼，“还有，不要叫我女士。”</p><p>“如今安度因.乌瑞恩即将被判处死刑，暴风城国王之位后继无人，现在正是击溃瓦里安.乌瑞恩的最佳时机，否则等到下一次动手，恐怕他膝下已经有了新的继承人。”</p><p>“每天到教堂祈祷的那些平民，我们可以煽动那些平民对国王的不满情绪，然后借他们的力量推翻乌瑞恩的统治。”女孩睁开眼睛，“艾德里安大人认为这样做会有多少胜算？”</p><p>“那名古怪的盲眼老者已经成功获得了他们的绝对忠诚，而他是坚定的乌瑞恩派，恐怕——”</p><p>“他还是一个狂热的圣光教徒。”那个贵族走狗到底洗脑了多少西部荒野的贫民，他们明明可以成为我的未来同胞！凡妮莎恨得咬牙切齿，“你上次提到，傍晚之后，狮鹫卫兵会进行第三轮换班，让我们的地精、巨魔和兽人刺客乔装成部落冒险者到贸易区捣乱，你们怎么保证他们不会被抓到？”</p><p>那名肥胖的秃头男性抿起嘴唇浅浅一笑：“他们潜进暴风城就等于进入了艾德里安大人的监视范围，”他高傲地仰起头颅，似乎对主人制定的计划十分有信心，“事成以后，联盟将认定部落是制造这场混乱的元凶，躺在地面的尸体就是真相，迪菲亚兄弟会跟这场意外毫无关系。”</p><p>凡妮莎沉默着抚摸手臂上的刺青，上面的图案为一个深色的齿轮，她父亲的同伴曾告诉她，暴风城象征着一台冰冷的机器，他们则是能让这台机器流畅运转的唯一工具，只要拔掉这些重要的齿轮，暴风城那些飞扬跋扈的贵族就再也无法对周围的人发号施令。自从父亲和他的所有同伴被杀死后，跟她一同重组兄弟会的新伙伴身上不再刻有这样的纹身，否则他们当时要对付的就不是只有西奥多.法布隆一家了。不，他们都不是我的伙伴，更不是我的家人......每每思及此处，凡妮莎只觉心中郁郁。</p><p>“然后他们会拖住英雄谷的陆军和贸易区、法师区的卫兵，而我们的黑石兽人盟友和他们的地精刺客伙伴从北郡修道院出发，在回音山矿洞对面的山坡爬上，再到旧城区发起偷袭，干扰间谍大师和他的特工们，以阻挠他们靠近瓦里安.乌瑞恩。”凡妮莎回忆着他们之前的计划，“这样的动乱也许还不足以把瓦里安.乌瑞恩从暴风要塞引出来，或许他即便出来迎战，我们也不确定他会优先解决哪片区域的动乱，但众所周知，他最大的弱点只有一个。”</p><p>使者点点头。“安度因.乌瑞恩。”</p><p>“我们趁乱混进教堂广场，光明大教堂就是安度因.乌瑞恩被关押的地方，等贸易区开始发生动乱，我们事先安插在教堂，伪装成教会信徒的探子便会把这当作信号，封堵教堂的各个出入口，再往塔楼内部放火，那忧心忡忡的暴脾气父亲一定会不管顾问的阻挠亲自冲出要塞保护儿子，而他身边的精英卫兵至少有半数被派去平息其他区域的动乱，等时机一到......”</p><p>“你们就可以将国王和他身边的贴身卫兵包围斩杀。”</p><p>凡妮莎还是有些犹豫：“可自从他的儿子被捕之后，教堂广场的巡逻卫兵数量就比以往增加了一倍，你就这么确定能引开他们？”</p><p>“暴风城的士兵六成都是新人，这点你不必担心，我们的人自然会清理这些小兵。”使者在空中比划了一个手势，“事成之后，你只需穿过暴风城公墓，到港口最靠北的一个码头边跟汉娜和乌妮娅会合，日出前离开，就算是大仇已报了。”</p><p>她早就习惯了亡命天涯的生活，却怎么也无法忍受自己接下来的人生都得陪着那蠢女孩和她的孩子度过，凡妮莎.范克里夫可是艾泽拉斯数一数二的盗贼头目，如果可以，她还要报复驻守在西部荒野的人民军首领格里安.斯托曼，这个人导致她上次的努力付之一炬，而今西部荒野的难民都纷纷倒戈教会，不知谁向联盟通风报信，为了逃跑，她只得放弃新基地，这更是令她陷入了完全被动的状态，但即便如此，谁也无法阻止她为父亲和死去的同伴复仇。结果比过程重要得多，她劝告自己，就算最后我不得不跟瓦里安.乌瑞恩同归于尽，那也便是死得其所。</p><p>她盯着房间里唯一还在燃烧的蜡烛，那抹若隐若现的火红在昏黑的角落如调皮的孩子般翻腾摇摆，一圈微弱的橙色光晕罩在它身上，随着它的动作忽烁忽灭，恍若一层轻薄的纱衣。</p><p>突然之间，一阵怪异的强烈情绪霎时充盈凡妮莎的心脏，宛若向来平静如镜的湖面忽然遭到一阵不知名狂风的席卷，泛起一圈圈激动的涟漪，震颤的波动传遍了整个身躯。她整个人都呆住了。我是在紧张吗，还是在害怕？害怕突袭暴风城时可能会出现的意外变故？女孩抬起手按住胸口，不对，这没什么好害怕的。但是她确信，肯定会有什么事情要发生。</p><p>使者顺着她的目光淡淡扫了一眼旁边的蜡烛。</p><p>“我承认，这个计划算不上完美，但只要没出任何差错，我们就还有成功的机会。”很快，她便恢复了镇定，重新把视线转向对方，“前提是做好一切必要的准备，告诉我，我们什么时候出发。”</p><p> </p><p>【父与子】</p><p>傍晚即将到来，安度因背靠潮湿的墙壁，内心却意外的平静。</p><p>我马上就要被处决了，他低头看着在掌心闪烁的小小金色光团，失而复得的圣光在回应着他的意志。但是除了我的性命，他们休想从我身上夺走其他东西。男孩下意识抚摸胸口上方——那里本该挂着加尔鲁什送给他的獠牙项链——却什么也触不到。顷刻间，两行泪水从他的腮边滚落。</p><p>为了弥补自己对加尔鲁什造成的损伤，在白天的审判法庭上，他决定最后任性一次遵循自我，将生死置之度外，哪怕对父亲和曾经的人民满怀愧疚，他也无法容忍自己再去回避对加尔鲁什的思恋之深。如若将来与加尔鲁什人鬼殊途，对方能在远方感受到自己对他的思念，至少他也可在死后的国度里多增一分喜乐。然而想到自己生命最后一刻无法再跟心爱之人相见，亲自跟对方告别，安度因只感心绪兀自难平。</p><p>他低头望向双手，只见一簇微小的金色光团在掌心闪烁，如今陪伴他走向人生末路的只有这失而复得的圣光，却怎么也无法让他高兴起来。</p><p>这时，门外忽然传来声响。他惊讶地发现来人不是负责送他上刑场的卫兵或者修女，而是自己的父亲瓦里安。</p><p>“父亲......”看见对方憔悴苍白的面容，男孩想起自己在法庭上的种种任性和忤逆，不由百感交集。</p><p>“大主教允许我们在你被......判罪之前见一面。”他的父亲把火炬放进一边的墙缝中，然后挑了一张椅子在儿子对面坐下，注意到安度因手中的光团后，瓦里安怔了怔，“你现在感觉怎样？”</p><p>“我感觉......还不错。”他盯着父亲交叠在膝上的双手，它们一松一绞，时刻反映着主人目前的心境。我现在看起来一定很像个混蛋，竟然还有脸回答自己感觉不错。但要是他说感觉很糟糕，岂不是反而加剧了父亲的担忧？“父亲，我知道您有权怨恨我。”</p><p>听见此话的瓦里安面露愠色，倏地站起：“你为什么要这么做？”火光照耀下，几缕红丝爬上国王的眼珠，“我无法理解，甚至永远也不会理解！就算不考虑我们的人民的感受，你也该为自己的将来着想，为你的......为你的性命着想，那个兽人到底有哪点好？他究竟有什么地方值得你为他抛弃整个王国，抛弃自己的父亲？”</p><p>安度因十分理解他的愤怒，假若他是瓦里安，一定会气恼地把拳头挥向这个叛徒儿子。“父亲......对不起，或许道歉也无法灭去您的怒火，我也不配得到您的原谅......可是除了这句对不起，我也不知道该说什么好......”</p><p>“够了！”瓦里安冲上去跪在安度因面前，抓住他的手臂，这次他尽可能收敛五指合拢的力度，“我不想再听你说什么对不起，这种话就算重复千遍万遍也无法改变审判的结果，我来这里只想问你，你为什么要这么做？今天法庭上的人......根本不像你，这不是平常的你会说出来的话，究竟是什么一回事？”</p><p>安度因愣了愣，很快便明白，他的父亲无法接受自己突如其来的转变，他并不知道自己这段时间经历了什么，可是他又怎能怪自己的父亲？安度因反握住瓦里安放在自己臂膀上的手，仰脸说道：“我爱他，因为我看到他身上有您的影子，他跟您一样，内心还存有善良的一面。我和他有好几年的相处时光，帮助当地村民干农活、赶兔妖、除林精，有时还会一起外出狩猎，我还习得了许多在暴风城无法学到的打猎本领，父亲，他真的有在一点点改变，也开始学着去关心别人了，这些我都看在眼里，因为我一直都在他身边啊。”</p><p>抓握着他手臂的指头颤抖着收紧，安度因怔然须臾，便又冷静续道：“今天我在法庭上说出了真心话，圣光终于回应了我的呼唤，因为它也认为我的决定是正确的。父亲，我辜负了加尔鲁什，所以才导致他被黑龙利用，即将再度误入歧途。假如您是他，一定会做同样的选择的，可是我注定永远被困在这里，不管我有没有轻薄那些侍女——即便我从来没有做过这样的事——也无法再去阻止他们了。所以......所以请您答应我，和部落一起阻止黑龙的阴谋，劝加尔鲁什回头是岸，带他返回潘达利亚，并代我转告他：耐心、宽容、仁慈......还有真爱方能战胜怒火。也请您和吉恩保护好我们的人民，不要责怪他们，您理解他们的感受，他们对我抱以厚望，我却辜负了他们的期待，他们憎恨我......也是对的。”</p><p>瓦里安摇摇头，安度因伸手探向他的脸庞，然后指尖触到一片湿润。</p><p>他叹了口气，弯腰与对方额头相抵。“我很幸运，能成为您的儿子，也很希望能继续陪伴您，然而这就是我的命运。你们......谁都解救不了我。”这次，他的声音带上了几分哽咽，“但我死后有灵，必定会永远庇佑你和加尔鲁什永远平安，当一名受人民拥戴的伟大领袖，你们比我更值得拥有美好的未来。”</p><p>“你一心赴死，但有没有想过，你是蒂芬留给我的唯一光明，”瓦里安抬起头，用通红的双眼对上儿子的目光，“我怎么忍心看着自己的孩子送死？”</p><p>男孩心中不由一阵悲戚。“这一切都是我的错，是我同时伤害了你们两个人。”</p><p>“安度因，你不能总是把所有责任都揽到自己身上。”瓦里安叹了口气，“加尔鲁什叛逃怎么可能是你的错呢，那是他自己的选择。”</p><p>“但那是为了我才做出的选择。如果我当时能察觉到围绕在加尔鲁什四周的黑爪间谍出现的不合理性，就不会无法预料到拉希奥的计划，几天前，那黑龙曾来找我，他把看守我的卫兵和信徒换成了自己的人，我没有说谎，他声称正是因为我放弃了加尔鲁什，加尔鲁什才会同意跟他们合作。我被捕的那天晚上就该注意到......很早以前，加尔鲁什有跟我抱怨他很厌烦那些到处转来转去的黑爪间谍，只要他们一出现在眼前，就会把他们赶走，我确实也见过几次加尔鲁什驱赶他们离开，但那天晚上他无端接受了他们的存在......确实，那时候加尔鲁什一直在我身边，我、我没法思考近在眼前的种种异样。”说到后半句时，安度因的脸颊飞起一片晕红，但他自知对不住面前的父亲，只得低头以掩饰自己的心绪。</p><p>瓦里安沉思了一阵，这位悲伤的父亲似乎已经恢复了些许冷静。“可黛安修女跟其他修士确认过，法师们也没有从那数名看守士兵和信徒身上看出有魔法伪装的痕迹，除非......他们当中还有黑龙的内奸。”</p><p>“父亲，您一定要尽快查出这些内奸，只有他们才知道拉希奥的真正下落。”</p><p>“我一定会的。”瓦里安道，“孩子，现在，我必须再告诉你一件事情。”安度因点点头。</p><p>“刚才在前往教堂的路上，我就一直在想：就算加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮现在就来抢人也好，只要有谁能保你性命平安，哪怕你以后当不成我的继承人也罢，我都会允许他把你带走。后来清醒过来，才发现我真是疯了！假如我也这么做了，就等于背叛自己的人民，吉安娜早前就警告过我这一点......可是谁又明白一名父亲不想失去孩子的心情呢？虽然我不想承认，但是你说得不错，假如我是加尔鲁什，也一定会这么做的。”他站起身，然后深吸一口气，“进来吧。”</p><p>安度因满面困惑地侧过头去，只见瓦里安身后有一个披着黑色斗篷的高瘦身影从门后现出。陌生人在两人面前站定，伸出皓洁如雪的双手揭下兜帽，淡黄的光线缓缓勾勒一名血精灵精致绝俗的脸庞，翠绿的眼眸亮如宝钻。</p><p>“瓦莉拉，是你！”安度因内心陡然剧震，他睁大眼睛，惊讶地看向瓦里安，此刻万千疑思正缠绕在他的心头，“父亲，你怎么......”</p><p>“他真能保证可以说服那边的首领放弃入侵艾泽拉斯？”瓦里安仿佛没听见儿子的话，转而问瓦莉拉。</p><p>“那是青铜龙和黑龙的阴谋，他这么做的一切主要是为了安度因。”血精灵把目光投向男孩，“只要安度因回到他的身边，他发誓他和那支兽人军团将不再踏足我们这片土地。”</p><p>国王转回头来，凝望儿子的目光中饱含不舍，“倘若我放安度因离开，那个兽人真的可以护他周全？”</p><p>“总比留在这里等死好得多，”瓦莉拉直言不讳地指出，“瓦里安，你比我更了解教会怎么惩处他们心目中的死不悔改、拒绝伏法、罪大恶极之人，等待安度因的将是一场残酷的火刑，他们会让他尖叫着缓慢死去，这是你我都忍心看到的吗？吉安娜拒绝跟我沟通，但是你不仅仅只是联盟至高王，你还是他的父亲。”</p><p>“我从来都不相信加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮，以后更不会，”人类国王沉着脸说道，“但是我相信我的孩子，相信他能够制止那个兽人再犯下损害艾泽拉斯的恶行，相信他一定可以......为了艾泽拉斯的和平事业作出最重大的贡献。”</p><p>安度因听得心里一阵感动，想要伸手拉住瓦里安的手掌，对方却迅速后退一步，狠心把视线挪开。</p><p>“安度因.莱恩.乌瑞恩，你违反联盟的宗旨，背弃国王的忠告，知罪不认，擅自叛离，自今天起，你不再是联盟的一员，不再是......暴风城的合法继承人。”瓦里安背着手，强迫自己板着脸宣布，“从此以后，你就是联盟的公敌，倘若胆想踏进暴风城半步，我和城中勇士将以兵刃相迎。”</p><p>“瓦莉拉，把具体的逃跑计划告诉他，等我走出教堂，一个小时后你们再离开。至于港口的巡逻兵和法师......我会以协助卡雷建造传送门为由将部分法师引开，部分巡逻兵负责查看军舰，但是记住，留给你们的时间不会很多。”人类国王不情不愿地从怀里掏出一个物件塞到安度因手中，不迨对方辨清掌中物品便转过身，头也不回地就往牢房正门走去。</p><p>“父亲，父亲！”我们还没有正式道别......安度因意欲追上，却被身下的干枯稻草绊倒，瓦莉拉立马上前搀扶。再度抬起头时，瓦里安的背影已被他的泪水切割成数个轮廓模糊的碎片，然后迅速消失在牢房尽头的转角处。此时此刻，安度因已经明白，他的父亲是在坚定自己的决心，倘若他们再多言几句，内心必然会因不舍而动摇。</p><p>于是他低下头，微微松开手指，目之所见令他忍不住发出一声呜咽。</p><p>加尔鲁什送他的獠牙项链赫然躺于掌中。</p><p> </p><p>【动乱】</p><p>*</p><p>斯科特.韦斯特米尔从银行走出来时，皎白的月亮已悄然自塔尖爬上钴蓝天幕，其周身散发的银色辉芒穿透了薄纱般的云雾，往暴风城的灰色石砖地板洒下遍地清光。</p><p>如若是平常的日子，他一定会愉快地吹着口哨，迈着欢快的脚步走进镶金玫瑰，向老板娘要好几瓶最昂贵的福特佳酿，任酒馆里的兄弟将自己灌得不省人事再由妻子提着他的耳朵把他揪回家。可如今看着街道上再无往日的喧嚣热闹，斯科特也顿时失了喝酒玩乐的欲望。</p><p>今天的审判结束后，城里的百姓便从公告小册得知安度因王子的状况。斯科特只能无措地看着那一张张愤怒的面孔包围在自己身旁。整整一下午，他们义愤填膺地呐喊着要求教会和王室立即处死背叛联盟的王子，在宽敞的运河上呐喊，在喧闹的街区上呐喊，跟满腔怒火的教会信徒一起呐喊，跟同样愤愤不平的居民一同呐喊，甚至连斯科特的父亲也加入了呐喊。他无奈地望向妹妹，柯尔斯蒂则叹了下气，耸耸肩，摇摇头。</p><p>“哎，你说呀，安度因王子是不是疯啦？加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮可是艾泽拉斯的大罪人，他还敢在法庭上公开自己心甘情愿为对方死......这是他平时会干的事儿吗，他就不管咱们了吗？哎哟糟糕啦，联盟要完蛋啦！”这时，他听见一名矮人难民向身边的人类伙伴扯着大嗓门抱怨。从附近拍卖所出来的一名黑发女子皱着眉瞧了他们一眼，便一声不吭走开了。</p><p>“王子殿下大概被那个兽人下药迷惑了吧，不过我听说教会有法子帮他‘净化灵魂’，不知道是不是真的？”说话的那名人类男性是个长相俊朗的中年人，下巴留着一抹深蓝色胡子。</p><p>“净化灵魂？但是俺听说教会要判他死刑，把人绑在火刑柱子上然后一把火哗啦啦烧掉的那种，这个跟净化有啥毛子关系？”</p><p>“我记得有次从一名唠唠叨叨的信徒口中听说了一句——不义之人要往永火的永恒刑罚中去，离开他们荣耀的大能。于是我去问他，那要是被惩罚的实际上是一名有情有义之人呢，对方便笑着回答，那么他将从永火里重生，荣耀的大能会重新降临到他的魂灵之上。你我也知道安度因王子本性善良，怎么也不会跟加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮一样因为心里想使坏就故意和自己的人民作对，也就是说，讲不准这场‘净化’能够帮助他醒醒头脑呢。”</p><p>那名矮人生气地跺着脚。“俺才不要管人类王子是什么！上次的潘达利亚战已经把俺爸妈害得够呛，这么多年都吃不上一顿好饭！最近的东西价钱又这么高，只有那些奸商最爽！要是连联盟的头儿们都出岔子，没人给咱们出头，俺的老婆孩子们怎么办？”</p><p>“所以说这种人还是尽早被除掉最好！”另一位穿着灰色亚麻上衣的人类男性激动地插嘴，“我们从辛辛苦苦挣来的血汗钱里抽出税金交给他们，结果换来的只有失望和绝望！再说了加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮杀了联盟多少人，塞拉摩的事大家都忘了吗？当他嗷嗷叫着把炸弹丢到塞拉摩的时候，我外祖母还在那儿高高兴兴地种着蔬菜，等着明年她的孙子探望自己的时候能吃上一顿好的呢！杀亲之仇不共戴天，安度因王子是我们未来的国王，他竟敢跟这种怪物上床，还恬不知耻地认为自己没做错，他有脸面对自己的人民吗，他考虑那些因为加尔鲁什而痛失亲人的我们的感受吗？！”斯科特记得这人也是今天参与游行的一员。</p><p>或许我也跟着加入他们好了......斯科特一边想着，一边陷入了迷茫，可要是将来乌瑞恩家族不再统治暴风城，这个王国此后的命运又会变得怎样？我们的子孙后代还能过得好吗？然而很快他便放弃了加入游行的念头。不知怎么的，今天明明要处理的账单并不多，但是他感觉累极了。</p><p>“唉......我说你们这些男人就是对感情一窍不通。”斯科特闻声回头，发觉刚从银行门口走出的柯尔斯蒂来到了他的身边。</p><p>“这......到底什么意思呢？”</p><p>妹妹调皮地冲他挤了挤眼睛，然后挺起胸膛，举起一根食指在空中比划，刻意用语重心长的语气缓缓分析：“安度因王子究竟有没有做错呢？我们确实不能说他完全正确。至于侍女的事情没有确切证据，我们就不多评论了。那个加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮可是联盟的大仇人，甚至部落也恨他，善解人意的安度因王子反而爱上了这个可怕的杀人狂魔，但是他跟地狱咆哮独处的时间最长，这些年最了解他的人也只有殿下一个，殿下会不会是发现了平时我们无法从那兽人身上看到的另一面呢？这个也很有可能。”</p><p>“可那个兽人杀死了联盟许多人啊，就算安度因王子比我们更了解那个真正的加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮，就算他本性不坏，像四天神说的那样有回头是岸的机会，那堂堂一名未来的联盟领袖......爱上这样的人，难道听上去不像是......一个傻瓜才会做的事么？”斯科特无法理解。</p><p>“我们无法控制自己要爱上的人必须是谁呀，哥哥，你能让自己不去爱大嫂吗？假如能够选择，你会勉强自己跟大嫂以外的女人相爱吗？”</p><p>“胡说八道，这怎么可能！”他想起了自己第一次在酒馆和妻子相遇，当时她在跟五名女伴跳舞，虽然她称不上是一群女孩之中长得最为标致的一个，但斯科特唯独对她一见钟情。</p><p>“所以说，安度因王子爱上加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮的原因也是一样的，否则梅斯公爵的女儿不是理应跟他更般配吗？但殿下的错误不在于他本人爱上了地狱咆哮，而是在于以未来国王身份出生、注定肩负领导联盟重任的他爱上了地狱咆哮。只不过......这对于身为普通百姓的我们来说，自然是不太成的，但安度因王子就这么死去，也是太可怜了。”</p><p>听完妹妹的话，斯科特一时不知该怎么评价这件事了。“总之，安度因王子也料到自己当时这么做的下场是什么......”</p><p>话音未落，贸易区南边忽然传来一声轰隆巨响，像是有什么巨大的物体爆裂时发出的声音。两人的身体随着这声巨响剧震了一下。那几名还在热烈讨论的难民也闭上了嘴巴，焦急地从建筑背后伸头张望。</p><p>一头正熊熊燃烧的狮鹫嘶叫着倒向离他们最近的石塔上。</p><p>柯尔斯蒂接着发出一声惊惧的尖叫，斯科特急忙把妹妹护在身后。“卫兵，卫兵！到底发生什么事了？”他向一名士兵吼道。</p><p>“你们所有人都过来，想活命的话速速跟我到地下室集合！”对方不仅没有回答他的问题，还用更高的音量喊道。那几名难民率先溜到他的身后，其他人也纷纷照做。</p><p>“是那群狗日的部落！”那名矮人凑到他们身边语无伦次地大叫，“那那那帮畜生炸掉了狮鹫窝！”斯科特现在也认为他吵闹极了，四周满是烧焦的气味，他感觉自己的鼻子快要被熏没了。</p><p>“够了都给我闭嘴！”幸好那名带头士兵也深有同感，“你们都冷静点，跟我来！”他的声音听起来似乎很年轻，充满着新官上任的满腔热血。</p><p>然而下一秒，众人不顾他的指挥和怒骂，他们争先恐后，相互冲撞着挤向运河入口。</p><p>*</p><p>虽然瓦莉拉往预先判定好的坠落地点铺好了厚厚的干草堆作为缓冲，但安度因仍然感到全身的骨头都在呻吟着抱怨着疼痛。圣光在上，他抬头最后看了一眼关押自己的地方，那儿离他们的落地点可是有数层高度！</p><p>“等解决完守在公墓入口的卫兵，我们就要全速跑到暴风城港口了。”瓦莉拉一个灵活的翻身，成功避免身上受伤，并把他搀扶起来，顺便伸手为他拢了拢罩在身上的隐身斗篷，用气音说道，“把自己藏好，不要被发现了。”</p><p>光明大教堂后的空地都不设路灯，如没有暴风城公墓和周遭建筑的灯光照明，四周将是一片黑漆漆的。现在他们只要紧好身上的斗篷，不被路过的卫兵发现，顺灯光月光摸着紧贴屋檐边的一根粗壮树枝，然后攀爬到地面，等瓦莉拉打晕卫兵，他们就会来到从港口通往另一座山头的秘密小道，加尔鲁什正在法师塔西南部的山坡上等着他。</p><p>安度因咬牙强忍身上的疼痛，紧紧抓着老树的枝干，祈祷隐身斗篷不会被意外擦破，艰难地一下一下滑到地面，父亲留给他们的时间不多，他来不及用圣光原地治疗。</p><p>此时，大片灿烂耀眼的火光让他们停下了摸索前行的脚步。</p><p>他满腹疑惑地仰起头，却看见一头身上着火的狮鹫尖叫着从他们上方掠过，直直坠入公墓旁的暴风湖中，只剩几缕细长的羽毛在空气无助地飘荡。随后，远处一阵爆炸声传入了两人耳中，紧接着是一声盖过一声的尖叫呼救。暴风城公墓和港口处都有士兵往声源方向跑去，他们无心留意正杵在原地的隐形二人。</p><p>“怎么回事？有人在袭击暴风城？”他转向好友，满面惊恐，“瓦莉拉，我们必须先帮助他们！”</p><p>“不行！”血精灵紧紧抓住他的手臂，安度因感觉她也在紧张地颤抖，“我必须先把你带出去，瓦里安也答应了帮我们，要是因为救人而错过了跟加尔鲁什约定的时间，那就糟糕了。”</p><p>“那些百姓都是无辜的，他们......他们有危险，我不能就这样扔下他们让他们受苦！”</p><p>“瓦里安会帮助他们，你还有更重要的使命！”瓦莉拉忍不住提高了音量，“假如我们在这里耽误了，等不到你的加尔鲁什就会转而跟凯诺兹他们重新合作，冲进暴风城强行要人，你知道他的脾气，他一定会这么做的，到那时候联盟才是真的有危险！”</p><p>安度因在斗篷里低下头，咬紧牙关。</p><p>“时间不多了，走，快走！”瓦莉拉不打算给他更多纠结为难的时间，她直接挽住男孩的手臂往港口的方向拽去，“如果实在不能忍心，那就不要回头，千万不要回头！”</p><p>然而他们离通往港口的楼梯只有几步距离时，一头翅膀中箭的狮鹫扑着翅膀坠到两人面前，庞大的身躯几乎挡住了他们的去路，安度因大惊失色，下意识要跑去为这头可怜的生物治疗。血精灵盗贼急忙拉住他。“记住我说的话！”瓦莉拉喊道。</p><p>可这次男孩坚决地甩开了她的手，快步跑到狮鹫身边。</p><p>“别怕，你很快就会没事的。”安度因松开斗篷，伸出双手，两团灿烂的金色光晕从他的手掌逐渐扩大，合作一道柔和的光线，如丝绸般轻轻包裹住狮鹫受伤的躯体。等光芒散去，插在狮鹫血肉上的箭头已然消失无踪，那道狰狞的创伤亦完好如初。狮鹫冲他眨了眨那双黑溜溜的眼睛，便张开翅膀，向前一跃，飞往无边的天际。</p><p>真好啊，你也正式得到自由了......</p><p>瓦莉拉连忙把隐身斗篷重新披到正盯着天空出神的安度因身上。“下次再遇到这种事，我会毫不犹豫将你敲晕，但是瞧你这重量，我怎么搬得动你呢？”他猜到好友此刻正无奈地苦笑着，“这场意外的动乱把守在公墓的士兵都引过去了，所以我们只需要躲开港口卫兵，找到通道就好，这次真的别再耽误了，我保证，把你送走之后就会马上回来帮助你的父亲和他的人民，现在，我们快走吧。”</p><p>安度因点点头，稍感愧疚的他发誓接下来一定会听从血精灵的指示。</p><p>由于暴风城港口的部分卫兵被瓦里安以监督水手修建战舰为由而暂时离开，再加上有的人被安排到城里协助作战，如今仍坚守岗位的士兵只剩原来的一半。而瓦莉拉事先已经记好了港口值班士兵的每一个站岗点、巡逻范围和换班时间，两人便轻而易举地躲开了他们，顺利找到通往另一边山头的秘密道路。</p><p>进去之前，安度因回头，最后看了一眼自己的出生之地。谢谢您，父亲，我发誓，总有一天，艾泽拉斯会迎来真正的和平，我们下次重逢之时，一定不会以敌人身份相见，加尔鲁什和我......也一定会幸福地走下去的。</p><p>走出通道尽头后，有一段路与另一边山头相连，而暴风城法师塔正西部的一座高塔正好在这段路的上方。而他们脱下斗篷，正要步上坡道时，发现脚下忽地扩出一泓滚滚升腾的魔法能量，宛如一道冒着水汽的蓝色池水，瓦莉拉慌忙拉着安度因后退两步。顷刻间，数个水元素随着攀腾而上的水汽升立起来，全然堵住了他们的去路。</p><p>“吉安娜！”瓦莉拉大叫一声，安度因顺着她的目光向西部高塔望去，只见吉安娜站在高塔的平台之上，神情肃穆，此时她将法杖顶端对准二人，象征着冰霜魔法的蓝白色光芒在法杖顶端闪耀着。</p><p>“我警告过你，瓦莉拉.萨古纳尔，”吉安娜的蓝色眼眸盛着几分凌厉，却又饱含掩藏不住的莫名哀伤，她的银色长发在剧烈的海风中凌乱翻飞，仿似回应着主人的思绪起伏，“无论如何我都会阻止你们，并且绝对能够做到。”</p><p>“现在不是我们争吵的时候！你上回也听见我说的话，安度因必须回到加尔鲁什身边，你怎么还不明白呢？”瓦莉拉道。</p><p>“不明白的人是你，安度因已经是联盟的要犯，你助他叛逃意味着什么？意味着背叛联盟！”</p><p>“我从不忠于联盟，也不偏于部落，你想拿什么罪名逮捕我？”</p><p>“瓦莉拉，你是敌不过她的。”安度因伸手按住血精灵的手臂，转而对法师说：“吉安娜阿姨......”这是他出事以来第一次跟她说话，“我知道你无法忘记塞拉摩的事，也不求你成全我和加尔鲁什，而今有一支可怕的军队在另一个世界集合，目标是进攻我们的家园。就算加尔鲁什是遭人利用，我当然也无法为他辩解什么，更无意劝你放下仇恨，你有足够的理由恨他，可如今能阻止他的只有我一人。只要加尔鲁什答应放弃跟拉希奥合作，这场战争就不会发生，我们的人民也不必再次受苦......”</p><p>“他们不再是你的人民了。”吉安娜冷冷地打断他。</p><p>“他们不再是安度因的人民，但还是你的人民，看看你身后吧，吉安娜，有人正在袭击联盟的城市，伤害联盟的百姓，他们更需要你的帮助，你现在却抛下他们不管。”瓦莉拉开口指责。安度因急忙用眼神阻止她往下说去，他们不该跟吉安娜硬碰硬周旋。</p><p>法师从高处俯视着他们，这时她身后传来一阵粗鲁的叫骂声，吉安娜用余光看了眼那五名入侵者，便优雅地伸出另一只手，苍白的奥术光芒在纤长的指尖闪烁放大，于是她以最轻松的姿态把奥术飞弹往他们的方向一挥，空气顿时一阵刺耳的嗖嗖声撕裂......片刻之间，打杀呐喊化作呻吟惨叫，不战而败，而反击全程中吉安娜从未正眼瞧过入侵者们一眼。</p><p>于是她便冷笑道：“这点不劳你费心，法师区的入口早就被玛吉诺封锁，那些歹徒唯一的逃命出口正是我此刻站着的地方，我相信卡雷和其他法师会把他们统统解决，贸易区跟旧城区有吉恩和肖尔，我的任务就是抓住其他漏网之鱼，他们怎么也逃不出我的手掌心......包括你们。”</p><p>*</p><p>又一名兽人刺客惨叫着倒地。</p><p>奇怪，太奇怪了......化作龙形态的卡雷在空中观察地面的战况。这几天他也从法师们口中听说最近部落冒险者干扰暴风城的次数越来越频繁，然而平时都是小规模的打闹，一旦时机不对便马上作鸟兽散，今天他们怎么会突然想到要毁掉狮鹫营地，摧毁暴风城的空中力量，还特意跟联盟的主力部队僵持这么长时间，他们到底要做什么？</p><p>此时一群地精刺客试图把猎枪对准卡雷，作为反击，蓝龙张嘴喷出一道凛冽冰霜，来不及仓皇逃跑的刺客全身顿时被厚厚的冰层冻住，再也无法动弹。</p><p>吉安娜，你在哪里？当第一阵爆炸声从贸易区传来时，他们便默契地决定分工合作，或负责保护城区、或协助驱散人群、或击退入侵者。然而等卡雷跟其他法师合力扫清在法师区大肆破坏的刺客后，吉安娜却没了踪影。</p><p>不过很快他便找到了答案——在西边的一座高塔平台上，正伫立着一个他熟悉无比的娇小身影。卡雷迅速展翅飞去，下一秒却看到对方正举着法杖往下方发号施令。蓝龙顺着她的方向望去，却见地面的数名水元素的躯体上闪着幽幽白光，一名血精灵盗贼握起匕首，一副严阵以待的模样，安度因则为她套上了一个圣光护盾，并向吉安娜伸出手，焦急地呐喊着......等等，安度因？</p><p>意识到吉安娜正在对自己最重要的侄儿出手之时，怒火忽地填满了卡雷的胸腔。“住手！”他大喝一声，迅速化为人形，一口气向正准备使出冰霜之环的水元素抛出数枚火球，不到片刻它们便在蓝龙的法术攻击下融成一滩清水。</p><p>蓝龙快步挡在法师和两人之间，却把脸朝向吉安娜，甚至对她的方向伸出了手，摆出一副制止对方的姿势。</p><p>“卡雷？”吉安娜难以置信，“卡雷，瓦莉拉在帮助安度因逃狱，快跟我一起阻止他们离开！”</p><p>瓦莉拉马上喊道：“你若是把安度因抓回去，教会的人就会把他处死，假如他没命了，你认为加尔鲁什还能保持冷静吗？在他们监禁安度因的时候他就已经掉了理智，冒冒失失地找了青铜龙和黑龙合作，结果让整个艾泽拉斯陷入了对战争的恐惧和危险。如果不是安度因有危险，这些年来他有干过什么蠢事？你以为除了安度因，还有谁能够阻止他？”</p><p>“吉安娜，你听我说，”听完血精灵的解释后，卡雷心中很快便有了定夺，“请尽量冷静下来，放他们离开。”</p><p>“不——”</p><p>“你曾经跟我说过，安度因是你最重要的亲人，你爱着他，关心着他，安度因的死亡不会是你想看到的结果。”这是他们结识以来卡雷第一次打断对方的话，“我也不愿再看见你苦苦挣扎了，遵循自己的内心，让他走吧。”</p><p>“那可是加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮啊，那个毫不犹豫摧毁了塞拉摩的恶魔！”一行眼泪从吉安娜苍白的脸庞滑下，“他不能把金迪和塞拉摩的无辜平民还给我，不能把罗宁还给温蕾萨和达拉然，我却把安度因带给他，如他所愿，你教我怎么对得起那些死去的人？”</p><p>“艾泽拉斯的长久和平是对他们最好的安慰。”卡雷回答，“吉安娜，接连不断的战争已经害了千千万万的无辜性命白白牺牲，不让生者重蹈逝者覆辙是我们现下的努力方向啊。”</p><p>“你认为安度因回到加尔鲁什身边能换得和平？代价是什么？又一座塞拉摩？又一个像金迪这样的年轻女孩的性命？卡雷，我不能冒这个险！”</p><p>“你说得没错，这或许是一场赌博！”言罢，蓝龙转向安度因二人，“但能够带来希望的只有我们这些仍然活着的人，我们背负着逝者的期望，尽力让这个世界变得更加美好。然而假如你让安度因白白死去，我们便失去了任何可能的希望，最终一切只能导向一个最可怕的结果——战争。吉安娜，这不仅只关于你和加尔鲁什之间的私人恩怨，艾泽拉斯的未来也同样和我们的命运息息相关！”</p><p>“吉安娜，你要知道，瓦里安根本不能阻止那群教会的疯子！他无法跟全城百姓的意愿抗衡，你听听他们是怎么说的，大家都在要求处死他的孩子。”瓦莉拉接着说道，“我们都很清楚，把安度因带回去只有死路一条，我求求你，至少念在你对他的感情，放他走吧！”</p><p>“吉安娜，对不起，我知道自己再无资格恳求得到你的谅解，但是这一切主要都是因我而起，所有后果也只能由我承担，我必须阻止加尔鲁什。”安度因哽咽着说。</p><p>“你住嘴，这里所有人之中你最没资格跟我说话！”话虽如此，但吉安娜含泪的眼眸里仍充满着深深的不舍，“但是有一点你说对了，这一切的一切，都是因你而起。”她不忍放下法杖，但再也没有发起下一轮攻击。</p><p>瓦莉拉抓起安度因的手，前进一步，但吉安娜也跟着踏出两步，她泪流满面，双眉紧蹙，握着法杖的手微微颤抖，显然陷入了天人交战之中。她尝试再度举起法杖，随即却又放下，仿佛身上体力无多。卡雷见状立刻回头冲他们喊：“你们快点离开！”</p><p>血精灵也不再犹豫，忙拉着安度因拔步跑开。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>终于大结局，自个儿撒花。</p><p>总感觉写得略仓促，注意，没认真看前面的剧情都不能读懂大结局。</p><p>小黑part有我下一个坑的彩蛋。但是接下来会先码一段时间Wedding，突然变成拉郎杂产太太，开tag第一人。</p><p>杂产归杂产，拆吼安的依旧biss嗷。</p><p>一个冷知识哈：拉希奥是之翼的子嗣，不是卡雷的亲骨肉。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【命运共同体】</p><p>*</p><p>安度因！</p><p>从第一眼注意到光明大教堂周围正开始涌出熊熊火光起，儿子的名字立即在瓦里安脑海里浮现。</p><p>人类国王迅速换上锁甲套装，骑着战马从风暴要塞奔出，在长长的运河街道奔跑。圣光保佑，贸易区的平民全都已被安全地疏散到避难用的地下室去，而旧城区由于事出突然，大部分的居民都将自己锁在家门后，只有少数无处可去的难民及时跑到负责疏散工作的卫兵身边。这些入侵者的实力根本不敌暴风城里的勇士和卫兵，但他们仍然在苦苦硬撑，好像明知结局只得一死，却非要拖延时间不可。经过贸易区时，他迅速往起火的方向扫了一眼，里面的打杀声虽仍交迭不止，但比先前微弱了不少。吉恩和他的狼人部队正在贸易区跟入侵者战斗，肖尔负责保护旧城区，吉安娜和卡雷则在法师区帮忙，而他不确定瓦莉拉是不是已经成功把安度因救走，他必须过去确认他们已经成功逃出去。他们答应等瓦里安离开教堂一小时后动身离开，而恰好当他们谈话结束的一小时后，贸易区便遭到了袭击。</p><p>我的决定没有错，安度因不能继续留在暴风城了，这里根本没有属于他的未来......他不由抬起头，却见塔楼的城齿正噬咬着月亮。他决不能死去，蒂芬，我们唯一的孩子必须活下去，一定要保佑他能活下去......于是他咬住牙关，握紧缰绳，感受着汗水正从手心渗透到锁甲手套，却不再犹豫，催促胯下的坐骑加速，身后的卫兵紧跟上来。</p><p>等抵达目的地，光明大教堂的内部已经被火焰点亮，无数条火舌如张牙舞爪的毒蛇般从窗户蹿出，舔舐着外墙，直到上面晕上一层层漆黑的焦炭色。众人霎时心生警惕，纷纷拔出武器。被派遣前来灭火的法师和原本守在此处的卫兵尸横遍地，远处有一个倒在地面的身体微微动了一下，瓦里安快步跑到对方身边，但是已经太迟了，在他伸手触碰对方的臂膀时，那名年轻的新兵呻吟了一声，便彻底咽了气。</p><p>此时，他听见有脚步声正往这个方向靠近。至少十五名暴风城卫兵四面八方朝他们进逼。</p><p>“你们到底是谁？”瓦里安双手握紧萨拉迈恩，其他士兵亦严阵以待。</p><p>其中一名入侵者挥剑欲往国王的正脸砍去，瓦里安轻而易举地用萨拉迈恩挑开对方的武器，然后以更残酷的力度朝敌人的肩部劈去，入侵者躲闪不及，剑刃无情击碎护肩，用于保护肩部的细薄圆碟响声大作，然后化为碎片，嵌进臂膀的脆弱部位。入侵者闷哼一声，他的每记格挡越来越慢，手抬得越来越低，他的另一名同伴试图背后袭击，瓦里安一个灵活的侧移，将利刃狠狠刺入偷袭者的后背，然后迅速抽出，鲜血霎时喷出，犹如野兽张嘴剧烈咳血，甚至溅到瓦里安的手肘关节。前一个攻击他的敌人正摇摇晃晃地向后退去，却被人类国王踢倒在地，瓦里安踏上对方的身体，把剑狠命刺进对方手臂和胸甲间的脆弱位置，直至肋骨。入侵者的身体痉挛了一下，便不再动弹。</p><p>“安度因！”他把目光转向被火光照得通红的白色教堂，但没来得及挪动脚步冲上去，便被另一名扑上来的敌人拦住。</p><p>接下来，他侧身躲开了第三个敌人的挥砍，并顺势切开了第四个入侵者的肚腹，第五名刺客意图用盾牌敲向他的脑袋，结果扑了个空，把后背暴露在瓦里安的视线里。国王逮住机会，攥起萨拉迈恩，旋出一道致命的侧劈，对方的身体差点被砍成两半。当他转身的那一刻，第三个敌人突然怒吼着向他发出冲锋，举起伤痕累累的盾牌用尽全力向他的头部砸去......瓦里安头疼欲裂，踉跄着后退，几乎坐倒在地，一股温热的黏稠液体从他额头的伤口处汩汩流下，再从下颚处晃动着滴落。对方抛下盾牌，双手握举长剑扑了上来，瓦里安箭步向后跳开，敌人的剑只砍到了地上，激起一片灰尘飞扬。</p><p>“瓦里安.乌瑞恩！”此时，一名年轻女孩的声音从背后响起，“你们都退开，对付别人去吧，他的性命得由我亲自来取！”</p><p>他回过头去，发现部分皇家卫兵已东歪西倒地躺在地上，其余生还者还在跟剩下的入侵者扭打在一块，自己的肘部到指尖则全都是血。那名说话的年轻女子走到他面前，衣着打扮跟同党一样，银色全罩头盔，蓝色联盟战袍。</p><p>瓦里安想起不久前袭击自己的那名神秘女刺客。“你就是凡妮莎.范克里夫。”</p><p>“你就是那个把我父亲害死的暴君。”凡妮莎从腰间抽出两把匕首，月光照映下，女孩眼中两道熊熊怒火穿过头盔细缝，迸发出凶狠的光芒，“受死吧！”话音刚落，她便将左手上的匕首往瓦里安掷去。</p><p>国王及时侧身躲过，匕首撕开他耳边的空气，发出威胁的“嘶嘶”声。躲过一击的瓦里安转过头，凡妮莎已手执另一把利刃冲到他眼前，月亮为盗贼的武器镀上一层致命的银光。瓦里安后跳半步，举起萨拉迈恩，硬生生扛住了对方的突刺。盗贼迅速后跳，动作灵敏如猫，出招阴狠致命，她弯身躲过国王的一记横劈，意欲朝对方的大腿刺去，却又被萨拉迈恩挡开。</p><p>几个回合下来，凡妮莎的体力逐渐不支，她的招式跟呼吸一样变得越来越紊乱，瓦里安的剑刮伤了她的大腿、腰侧和右臂，盔甲也被打出几道凹痕。国王依旧有力而快速挥动着萨拉迈恩，往凡妮莎的脖颈或头部砍去，盗贼勉强退后躲开，却被脚下一块石头绊倒。凡妮莎喉中发出一声挫败的怒吼，于是挣扎着要从地上爬起。瓦里安抓准机会，意欲把剑刺向女孩的喉咙。</p><p>结果下一秒，一名陌生的身影飞速冲向他们。</p><p>来不及反手挡击的瓦里安只能选择后跳一步。只见那身穿黑色紧身衣的蒙面陌生人跑到凡妮莎身边，从腰间甩出一枚烟雾弹，霎那间，灰白色的缕缕烟雾如在空中缓慢游移的细长手指包围着瓦里安。等烟雾散尽，众人回过神时，凡妮莎和那名神秘刺客已不见踪影，迪菲亚的同伴却莫名尸横遍地。</p><p>“怎么会这样？”其中一名年轻的皇家卫兵喃喃自语道。在那名神秘刺客抛出烟雾弹前，他的对手还精神奕奕地挡下了他的第二记挥劈。</p><p>“瓦里安！你没事吧？”吉恩也领着狼人部队跑入教堂广场，随即看到正熊熊燃烧的光明大教堂。他怔立不到半晌，便向旁边的部下吼道：“你们，快去帮忙救火！大主教和其他人呢？！”</p><p>“大主教正在旧城区，给一户人家接生孩子，有萨尔努修士和黛安修女陪同着他。”其中一个怯生生的声音回答，“至于其他人......恐怕......我不知道......”</p><p>“尽快找到被困在里面的每一个生还者，其他牧师呢？把风暴要塞祈祷室的所有牧师叫来，有伤者需要他们治疗......”正发号施令的吉恩注意到暴风城国王一直不发一语，便疑惑地把目光转到他身上，“瓦里安，你......瓦里安？！前面危险，你们快拦住他！”</p><p>然而他们还未来得及出手拦截，国王便蓦自冲向大火中。</p><p>*</p><p>凡妮莎.范克里夫醒来后，发觉自己头痛欲裂。</p><p>我这是在哪儿？她一手按住突突跳动的太阳穴，另一手支撑着上身，勉强迫使自己坐起来。这是一栋废弃的老屋，房间唯一的窗口被木条封死，完全隔住了外面的光线。凡妮莎拿开盖在身上的毛毯，发现被瓦里安砍伤的创口被绷带和草药覆住。到底是什么人阻止我报仇？她扫了眼置于床头柜的一根小型蜡烛。想到自己的杀父仇人明明近在咫尺，她却无法成功消灭对方，一阵翻腾的怒火便涌上范克里夫之女的心头。哪个家伙坏了我好事的，我一定要让他付出代价！于是她爬下床，来到门前，决定出去一探究竟。</p><p>“主人，我不明白，您为什么执意要把她救回来？”当她蹑手蹑脚穿过走道，往客厅方向靠近时，便一下听出了艾德里安.阿尔弗雷克领主的声音，“加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮上次因为不信任我们，擅自找瓦莉拉.萨古纳尔合作，我担心地狱咆哮会把我们的计划告诉那血精灵，便引导凡妮莎.范克里夫决心刺杀瓦莉拉.萨古纳尔，结果她却因一时大意失败，导致迪菲亚兄弟会的秘密基地被军情七处发现。这个女人注定走投无路，落入联盟的法网，我们何不顺水推舟，让她被瓦里安.乌瑞恩杀死，然后继续您的计划......”</p><p>“我的计划？”接着她听见一个如丝绸般轻柔的陌生声音反问，对方似乎是一个更年轻的男子，“或许我应该为此感激不尽，你好像比任何人都要清楚我的真实想法。”</p><p>艾德里安明显被对方的问题呛住了，随后凡妮莎听到他“扑通”一声跪下。“主人，万分抱歉，我不应该在您离开期间擅作主张，指使仆从假扮凡妮莎.范克里夫的模样行刺瓦里安.乌瑞恩，以此......以此逼迫她孤注一掷袭击暴风城。”</p><p>那陌生男子沉默了一阵。“艾德里安，你觉得我会是奥妮克希亚吗？”</p><p>“我、我......”那贵族大领主从未如此惶惧，“我以为您打算......”</p><p>“首先，我们必须确保加尔鲁什不会改变注意; 其次，奥尔德斯.莱斯科瓦和迪菲亚兄弟会的密谋正好保障了这一点，只是不得不委屈我那老朋友忍受一阵牢狱之苦。而我给你的指示非常简单——为凡妮莎.范克里夫重建迪菲亚兄弟会提供经济支持，赢得他们的信任和一点有用情报，其他事情一概不理。结果你背着我都做了些什么？”</p><p>“不是的，其实我......”</p><p>“我很遗憾自己必须做下这个决定，这是发自真心的，感谢你一直以来的忠诚与付出。”然后有一阵脚步声走近，大概是第三个神秘者在两人交谈途中来到了他们身边。</p><p>“主人——”下一秒，女孩听到了弩箭机关启动的声响，艾德里安的辩解被自己短促的惊呼声截断。她微微吃了一惊，并努力屏住呼吸，慢慢把头探出，好奇地想要观察杀死那人的到底是何方神圣......</p><p>然后让她倍觉震惊的是，映入眼帘的竟然是另一名跟艾德里安.阿尔弗雷克长得一模一样的人类男性。那个下令杀死艾德里安的年轻男子则背对着她。就着四周昏暗的烛光，凡妮莎只看得清对方留有一头曲卷的长发，但是她能够想象出来，这个陌生人此时脸上必挂着一抹玩世不恭的笑容。</p><p>“凯诺兹多姆的计划成功了，加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮和钢铁部落已经不成问题。”那名新“艾德里安”面无表情地汇报着，“安度因.乌瑞恩也顺利逃出了暴风城。”</p><p>“看来我的朋友终于得偿所愿，真为他感到高兴，艾泽拉斯和钢铁部落的交涉就指望他了。凯诺兹还留在德拉诺？”</p><p>“他说计划还剩最后一个关键步骤。”</p><p>“我知道那头青铜龙心里打的什么算盘，他自认为聪明过人，从来不懂低调行事，殊不知这份傲慢迟早让他丢掉性命。”那年轻男子抬起一只手摸了摸脖子，“如今安度因回到了加尔鲁什身边，凯诺兹以为他对那兽人而言还会有什么利用价值？既然他非要继续跟加尔鲁什待在一起，就随他喜欢吧。”</p><p>“那么你自己的骄傲呢？年轻的黑龙。”“艾德里安”突然发问。对方突然沉默了下来，凡妮莎感觉到年轻男子的心情一下子变得低落。</p><p>“我不是我的父亲。”年轻男子咬牙切齿，一字一顿地强调。</p><p>“我的主人透过所有未来时间线预见的一切才是正确的，这个世界将会有比燃烧军团肆虐、上古之神入侵更可怕的事情发生，任何人都无力阻止它，而你们的努力和挣扎，都是徒劳的。”对方高傲地扬起头颅，冷冷地说道，“但主人欣赏你们那顽强不屈的精神，以及对这个世界的关爱，才默许我跟龙喉氏族的兽人合作，对你和凯诺兹言听计从......怎么，想命令你的仆从射杀我？好啊，但真正效忠你的黑爪仆从已经被加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮杀得所剩无几，要不是我奉主人之命为你增补间谍，你以为只凭着自己跟那同样自大的青铜龙，就能让计划顺利进行下去？”</p><p>正当她以为那年轻男子已无话可说，对方却抬起头，直面“艾德里安”那充满蔑视和嘲弄的目光。“非常感谢你提供的协助。”他好像又恢复了先前的镇定沉着，“现在暴风城陷入了一片混乱，等瓦里安.乌瑞恩平定一切后，联盟很快就会清点失踪人士的名单，倘若艾德里安.阿尔弗雷克领主在动乱过程突然从暴风城消失，迟迟不归。于是有人开始追查线索，不小心在他的寝室里发现重建迪菲亚基地的支出收据和跟凡妮莎.范克里夫密往的信件。等他们的国王追问起来，这位尊贵的大领主该用什么借口摆脱嫌疑呢？”</p><p>“艾德里安”闻言用警惕的眼神瞪着他。</p><p>“你可能对我的为人有所误会，在做买卖交易的时候，我从不会让自己处于完全被动的状态。”这次，年轻男子的语气带了几分得意，“整个艾泽拉斯大陆中，知道你主人真实身份和具体下落的除了我，还有另一名‘线人’，要是你的身份不小心被曝光，或者我哪天忽然遭遇不测，那名‘线人’就会替我将这个秘密公诸于世，然后我的冒险者朋友们必然争先恐后除掉你的主人——相信我，他们一定能办到——等他和你的族人一死，那个预言就再也无法成真。所以，你愿意继续协助我吗？”</p><p>“不愧是死亡之翼的子嗣，不愧是最后的黑龙，很好，真是好极了！”那人听罢哈哈大笑起来，“比起倒在地上的那具尸体，我可没违背过你的指示。光是这一点，永恒龙就显得有诚意多了，他们才是最值得信赖的盟友。”</p><p>“既然如此，我希望能继续跟你们这些可信可靠的盟友合作，你知道，要想取得我的完全信任，可并不容易。以及，这事件也该告一段落了，把我的人召集回来，计划的下一阶段需要他们参与。”</p><p>“遵命，为了凡人所热爱的艾泽拉斯，我相信他们一定会牢牢铭记你的无私付出，拉希奥。”永恒龙的仆从不甘心地出言暗讽，并夸张地向那年轻男子深鞠一躬。</p><p>他们都不是人类......凡妮莎边望着那冒牌货丢下还在生闷气的黑龙离开，边暗自思忖，我一直被这群自大的长寿种族利用着，在他们眼里，我那渴望复仇的愿望，我那心中的怒火，根本不值一提......</p><p>“我知道你一直躲在暗处偷听，凡妮莎.范克里夫，出来吧，他已经离开了。”拉希奥的声音突然打破沉默，盗贼的沉思蓦然被打破。她吓了一跳，本能把手伸向腰间......却发现原本藏在身上的武器已被尽数收走。</p><p>“你要找的是这个吗？”黑龙举起一把匕首，在她面前晃了晃。</p><p>“你是死亡之翼的子嗣，我知道他干的好事。”凡妮莎自知无计可施，只好老老实实地现身。也罢，让我看清楚他的长相。</p><p>“你说的没错，”对方转过头，饱含笑意的眼眸宛如血红烛焰，令凡妮莎几乎怔在原地，“我就是死亡之翼的子嗣。”</p><p>“你利用了我！”女孩愤怒地踏过艾德里安的尸体，“瓦里安.乌瑞恩害我们无家可归，还派了他的走狗杀害我的父亲，我必须、我必须为我的家人，我的同胞复仇......”话到一半，凡妮莎突然停住，不对，他根本不会在意这些，“你的人破坏了我的计划，还想让我白白送死。你们把乌妮娅怎么了？”那是活在这世上的唯一对她掏心掏肺，言听计从的同伙了。</p><p>“不用担心，汉娜效忠的对象是我，她已经把那名女士护送到更安全的地方。”拉希奥指了指摆在桌上的水果盘，上面装着梨子、石榴、血橙和几串青葡萄，“渴了吗？先坐下来吃点吧，女士。”</p><p>“我不是什么女士！我是迪菲亚首领之女，凡妮莎.范克里夫，不折不扣的盗贼之女！”凡妮莎怒火上涌，“看来传说中的最后一头黑龙也不过如此，既然艾德里安.阿尔弗雷克只是一枚小棋子，你才是真正的幕后黑手，那又为何不敢出来见我？莫不成就是一名胆小鬼罢了。”</p><p>听着女孩出言挑衅，拉希奥不怒反笑，他挑了一个梨子，用凡妮莎的匕首切出一小片果肉：“我刚出生没多久时就跑到了潘达利亚的迷雾酒肆，那里有一位掌柜，名叫童福，对我照顾有加。有回他带来一盘熟透的梨子，那天我初次尝试凡人的水果，却不知道该怎么用凡人的方式进食，结果满手满嘴都是黏黏的果汁，还把童福的古董桌子弄得一片狼藉。事后他把我训斥了一顿，直到现在我还记得他对我说过的一句话——千万，千万不要把自己的双手弄脏。”说罢，他浅细精致地咬了匕首尖上的一小口果肉。</p><p>真是有趣。“但正如你的部下所说，我在你们眼中不过就是一个毫无用处的失败者，你却派人把我救回来，告诉我，你究竟想要什么？”她缓缓走到黑龙身边，注视着对方正好奇地转动把玩自己的匕首，仿佛躺在手中的是什么从没见过的新奇事物。他是小孩子吗？但随即凡妮莎又想起，据说对方只有五岁，年龄跟那些不谙世事的人类幼童相当。这个事实令她稍感震惊。</p><p>“他们认为你是一件理应被抛弃的工具，但只有我让左冒着被发现的危险跑到暴风城助你脱离险境，这点还不足以令你选择信任我吗？”拉希奥叹了口气。</p><p>凡妮莎冷笑一声。“乌妮娅一直告诉我，不要怀疑自己的魅力，因为每当我出现在那些年轻男子的视线里，他们的目光便不会从我身上移开，看来她说得没错。”</p><p>“难道你指望我会给你一个吻吗，凡妮莎.范克里夫？”黑龙露出难以置信的夸张神色。</p><p>“当然不会，只有那些不谙世事的年轻少女才会有这种不切实际的幻想。”她缓步绕到对方另一边，趁着拉希奥放松警惕之际一个箭步冲上前去，以粗暴的力度从黑龙手中夺回匕首，然后用力抵到对方脖颈动脉处，“你这个才活了几岁的臭小鬼少给我装模作样！我怎么可能会信任你这种人！我知道你是艾泽拉斯苦苦遍寻的通缉犯之一，说不定你这黑龙头颅能让我将功抵过呢。”</p><p>她清楚看见对方眼中怒意一闪而过，但随即又换上那副饶富兴味的笑脸，“看来你和你的杀父仇人在某种程度上也有相似的地方嘛，把黑龙的头颅砍下来示众？哇哦，好特别的恶趣味。”</p><p>“放开他。”黑暗处，一名装备十字弓的人类女性走了出来。</p><p>凡妮莎眯着眼睛打量着黑龙的仆从，对方将弩箭对准了她。“放、开、他。”要是我今天就这样不明不白地丢了性命，将再也无法等到亲眼目睹瓦里安.乌瑞恩惨死的那一天......虽然心里犹豫不定，但凡妮莎还是拒绝松手，任由刀尖紧压黑龙的脖颈。</p><p>而拉希奥好像察觉到了她的动摇，于是举起手示意仆从退下。“我没事，这位女士只是在跟我......理性地讨论一些问题。”那名人类女性警惕地瞪了凡妮莎一眼，遵令后退。</p><p>现下凡妮莎知道自己别无选择，这屋里都是他的随从，她的一举一动完全暴露在他们的监视下。“别耍花招了，你留我一命的真正目的到底是什么？”最终，女孩选择安分妥协，在拉希奥的对面坐下，“就算总有一天我要栽在你们手里，怎么也得搞清楚自己究竟为何而死。”</p><p>“只要有我在的一天，你就不可能这么轻易地死去，凡妮莎.范克里夫。”黑龙笑道，“你是艾泽拉斯最强大的盗贼之一，还有更重要的任务等着你去完成。从今天起，你的每个行动都会在我的掌控之下，倘若你想从我手中逃跑，甚至有轻生的念头，都不可能如愿，我向你保证。”</p><p>既然他可以保证我的性命安全，那么不妨听听他的建议，凡妮莎思忖，但这黑龙身上实在有太多疑点了，只要我留在他身边，假装服从他的指令，指不定就能查出他究竟想干什么。“好啊，一言为定，”她用上毕生的演技，向拉希奥露出今天以来的第一个甜美笑容，“但事先声明，我是你的合作伙伴，不是你的囚犯，所以有时会根据具体情况按照自己的方式行事，没问题吧？”</p><p>“没问题，只要能达到我想看到的结果。”</p><p>凡妮莎心中好奇更盛。“那么接下来你需要我做什么？”</p><p>“我会给你介绍一份达拉然的新工作，那份工作——就像你刚才说的那样——将确保你将功抵过，不再被联盟通缉或追杀。”拉希奥双手交叠，抵住下巴，“凡妮莎.范克里夫，你想一直活下去吗？假如这里有一个机会，能为你的将来换得希望，你愿意抓住它吗？”</p><p>“自我父亲被砍头后，我就不相信能有什么‘希望’，只是那些天真之人的想法罢了。”凡妮莎嗤之以鼻，“支撑着我一路走到现在的信念只有一个——在这个黑暗绝望的世界活下去。不管使用什么手段，不管这些手段将招致世人的唾弃，我都不在乎，只要能活下去，这些我都不在乎。”</p><p>“很好，看来你我之间又达成了一点共识。”一股神秘的奥术能量凭空出现，在拉希奥手中来回流窜，凡妮莎见状警惕地后退半分，捏紧了那失而复得的匕首。女孩慌张的模样把黑龙给逗乐了。凡妮莎不曾想到，这头黑龙的笑声竟是如此悦耳，宛如冬日角鹿迈着优雅步伐跨过清澈细流时，水花随之溅起又轻快落下的细响。“如今艾泽拉斯正面临着最可怕的威胁，因此我将展示一段幻象，看完以后你自然会明白，我们未来共同面对的真正敌人究竟是什么。”</p><p> </p><p>【重逢】</p><p>他们爬上跟加尔鲁什约定见面的那道山坡，月亮悄然悬在一棵伟岸魁梧的古树上，穿透密密匝匝的枝叶，在满是泥土和碎叶的地面留下一道苍白的斑驳痕迹。</p><p>此时此刻，加尔鲁什正背对着两人，站在那棵古树之下，高大的身躯被一张深褐色斗篷包裹着，似乎还没有注意到他们。</p><p>安度因凝望着兽人的背影，他感觉两人太久太久不曾见面，久到时间仿佛相隔了一辈子。他不敢想象在自己选择抛弃加尔鲁什后，对方内心承受了多少煎熬。然而如今自己朝思暮想的人就在眼前，强烈的负罪感和愧疚感竟让安度因犹豫了。当他转过身来的时候，会以怎样的表情面对我？</p><p>瓦莉拉好像察觉到了男孩内心的不安，她用手肘轻轻碰了碰安度因的手臂以示鼓励。过去吧，血精灵用眼神示意道。安度因咬了咬牙，硬着头皮轻手轻脚地靠近去。</p><p>这时，正抬头仰望星空的加尔鲁什听见了身后的轻微动静，便也跟着回过头来。在视线对上安度因的一刹那，兽人黄色的眼眸惊讶地睁大，嘴唇微微张开。男孩愣在原地，不知如何进退。但很快加尔鲁什恢复了冷静，上下打量了安度因一番，表情逐渐变得凝重起来。一层愤怒的阴霾爬上兽人褐色的脸庞，使其看起来更显凶恶。</p><p>他还在恨着我吗？安度因的拳头在囚服衣袖下握紧又松开。想起自己那天晚上对加尔鲁什说过的话，他不禁咬住下唇，恨不得用牙齿把那片柔软狠狠压破，以此惩罚自己当初的无情。男孩希望自己能说点什么，但看着兽人不悦的表情，种种不安顿时充满心腔，让他一时之间不知该如何组织语言，只能下意识后退半步。</p><p>然而一阵尴尬的沉默后，加尔鲁什还是粗声粗气地开口了：“暴风城的人是不是虐待你了？”</p><p>安度因微微一怔，然后摸了摸其中一边小臂，触感仿佛只剩皮包骨。现今身穿宽松囚服的他瘦弱得如同在风中瑟瑟发抖的苍白纸片。我究竟被关了多久？然而不等想到答案，安度因随即便意识到对方的恼怒是出自对自己的关心。此时他心中的愧疚比之前更为强烈，但男孩还是老实地摇摇头，希望不让对方过于担心。</p><p>而他的回应根本无法说服眼前这名激动的兽人。出乎安度因意料的，加尔鲁什突然跨出几大步来到他的面前，阴沉着脸不放心地又问了一句：“你被折腾得瘦成这副德行，还说他们没有虐待你？！”他边说边伸手把快要褪到安度因肩部的衣领口往上提了提，但那松垮的领口还是往下滑了几分，露出男孩大片突出的锁骨。兽人忍不住皱了皱眉头，便不再多想，把斗篷解下，然后套在对方身上。</p><p>加尔鲁什细心的动作令安度因鼻子一酸，他情不自禁地扑进兽人怀里，双手紧紧环住对方的腰部。现在他身上的斗篷存着爱人的温度，但更教他心感温暖的是贴在耳边的那平稳有力的心跳声。</p><p>对方却忍不住吃痛“嘶”了一声。</p><p>“你身上有伤......”安度因很快察觉到爱人的异样，“你在那边经历了什么？他们对你做了什么？”他仰起头，紧张地询问。圣光啊，加尔鲁什怎么变得比以往更苍老憔悴？</p><p>“一些不足为道的皮外伤。”兽人轻描淡写地回答，“要知道，想取得陌生人的信任，总得付出些必要的代价。”</p><p>“对不起.......加尔鲁什，对不起......”他流着泪，轻轻把头靠在爱人胸前，断断续续地说道，“我不应打破誓言......我不该丢下你一个人......对不起......从今以后，我不会再离开你半步了......”</p><p>对方没有说话，却还是抬起双手，分别揽住安度因的后脑和背部，沉默地将十指微微收紧。</p><p>站在一旁的瓦莉拉嘴角露出欣慰的笑意。“加尔鲁什，那天在暮色森林，感谢你出手相救。现在，我和瓦里安把安度因交付给你，希望你替我们好好照顾他，然后信守诺言，劝那边的军队放弃入侵艾泽拉斯的计划。”</p><p>安度因感觉到对方的身体微微一僵，他从爱人怀里仰起头，却发现加尔鲁什的脸色似乎变得更难看了。他明白加尔鲁什和瓦里安结怨已深，对方不可能轻易相信他的父亲已开口成全了他们。“瓦莉拉没有说谎，是父亲把你送我的项链交到了我手上，是他帮助我们引开了港口的部分卫兵，我们才得以顺利逃到你身边。”至于逃到中途吉安娜差点成功阻拦他们的事，安度因选择闭口不提，毕竟她这样做有绝对充分的理由。</p><p>“加尔鲁什，既然我已经让安度因回到你身边，你答应过我们的事情，能办到吗？”瓦莉拉又问了一次。</p><p>兽人好像才在这个时候回过神来。“知道了知道了血精灵，同样的话不需要你费心重复第二遍！”他不耐烦地答道，“我已经完全得到了那边首领的信任，青铜龙和那黑龙崽子压根不知道我的具体动向，他们只是以为我跟那支军队结了盟，然后就各自去忙别的事了。”</p><p>不是这样的，你不能低估他们那些随从的侦察能力......安度因很想提醒对方，可不知怎的，现在的他更愿意选择相信加尔鲁什，这个兽人已经因为他受了不少苦。</p><p>依加尔鲁什的脾气和性格，想必这事也已经谈拢了，瓦莉拉便不再追问下去。她转向兽人怀里的安度因，眼神充满着依依不舍之情，现在轮到他们告别了。“安度因，我必须回暴风城帮助瓦里安，我们只能在此别过了，愿你永远幸福。”</p><p>“瓦莉拉，谢谢你，我永远不会忘记你这个朋友，还有父亲和暴风城......我会一直想念你们的。”男孩哽咽着回应。血精灵眼中也饱含着泪光，可她还是微笑着点点头，然后转身离开。</p><p>目送好友离开后，安度因抬头望着空中浮游的云朵和薄雾，它们如一层轻柔缓和的丝绸覆上点缀着夜空的繁星，一轮明月夹在众星之间，散发着耀目动人的光芒。我们的未来也将是一片光明，一定......</p><p>“喂，你真的会答应我，不管发生什么事，都不会再从我身边离开？”正当他盯着夜景看得入迷之时，加尔鲁什突然问道。</p><p>安度因回头看着兽人，对方眼中的焦虑不安让他陷入了短暂的困惑。“当然，我之前犯了一个错误，一个愚蠢而严重的错误，我本以为那是......最正确的决定，本以为时间能帮助我忘掉你，但是被困的这些日子以来，我才发现，原来我根本无法忘记你。加尔鲁什，我爱的人从来就只有你一个，能够跟你相遇相爱，共度一生，我绝不后悔。”</p><p>加尔鲁什没有回答，只是收紧双臂，再次把人类拥入怀里。安度因闭上眼睛，陷入了关于两人美好将来和新生活的愉快遐想，却不知此刻对方的表情严峻得彷如僵硬的雕像。</p><p> </p><p>【待续】</p><p>*</p><p>“这到底怎么回事，教会有一半信徒莫名失踪？”奥斯汀伯爵露出难以置信的表情，夸张得眼珠子都快要掉出来了。</p><p>瓦里安按住右手被灼伤的地方，阵阵抽痛令他微微皱眉。“还有那些指证安度因的侍女，”昨夜他冒险冲进教堂，所幸安度因和瓦莉拉早已顺利逃走，想到这，国王忽然感觉右手没那么疼痛了，“乌妮娅和仆从汉娜下落不明，今早哈瑞斯男爵派人清点港口船只时发现缺了一艘渔船，她们很有可能趁乱潜逃。至于苏珊和妮娜，她们被发现死于家中，死因跟奥尔德斯男爵一样，疑似肠疾突发暴毙。”</p><p>“陛下，”会议期间一直闭目不言的大主教睁开了他那双苍白的眼眸，“安度因王子也趁乱逃跑了，此事您将作何处理？”</p><p>“安度因.乌瑞恩畏罪潜逃一事必须受到联盟的追究问责，我以至高王的名义担保，倘若发现此人踪影，必将毫不犹豫地将他拿下严惩。”瓦里安正色道，“哈蒙德将军，麻烦你派人向城中发出通缉令，我相信他必定不会跑远。”</p><p>话音刚落，他发现御前会议众成员的目光竟齐刷刷地对着自己，吉恩和吉安娜甚至用上了无比惊讶的眼神。</p><p>“嗯？怎么了？”瓦里安迷惑地眨眨眼睛。</p><p>“大家都觉得陛下今天很奇怪，”大主教代替他们回答，“安度因王子叛逃，您竟表现得如此冷静，这不像平日陛下所为。”</p><p>“我在履行至高王的义务，以联盟利益为重，下令缉拿要犯，你们对此有什么疑问？”瓦里安用充满威严的目光扫视着在场各位，“而在座各位，都有各自的职责，与库尔提拉斯的交涉、城市建筑的复原重建工作、教会人员的重组调整、针对凡妮莎及迪菲亚余党的通缉追捕、死难者的安葬工作......而今联盟的首领正以身作则，你们却被一些无趣的流言蜚语干扰判断，影响工作效率，成何体统？”</p><p>“陛下，我们哪敢怀疑您对联盟子民尽职尽责的高尚精神？这都是误会，误会。”一向喜爱逢迎拍马的奥斯汀伯爵第一个附和，“陛下一直为联盟劳心劳力，大家有目共睹。”</p><p>然而一向最了解他的顾问吉恩震惊地睁大了眼睛，瓦里安知道对方已经猜到自己做过的事。吉安娜也在一旁无言叹气。梅斯公爵则仔细观察着两人的表情变化。“既然你们对此没有任何疑问，今天的会议到此为止。大主教，你们仍未发现萨尔努修士的下落吗？”</p><p>“谢陛下关心，我的信徒们还在努力寻找着他的踪迹，希望圣光保佑他平安无事。”如今由黛安修女负责照顾大主教的生活起居。</p><p>瓦里安点点头。“假如教会还有什么需要，请尽管跟我说。”</p><p>“您刚才说严惩安度因.乌瑞恩......可是他在法庭上的行为已经构成了死罪呀，怎么......”梅斯公爵不甘心地发出抗议，并把求助的目光转向吉恩。狼人国王把视线从瓦里安身上挪开，索性两眼一闭，扭过头去，摆出一副“别问我”的表情。</p><p>“陛下，很抱歉，我还有一事相求。”吉安娜看了一眼梅斯公爵。</p><p>“什么事？”</p><p>“米兰达是一位心地善良、温柔貌美的好女孩，我跟她一见如故，相谈甚欢。假如陛下和公爵允许，我希望在离开暴风城之前，能跟米兰达结为姐妹，从此以亲人相待，妹妹的婚姻大事便也是我的大事。我相信，库尔提拉斯必定也会有不少跟米兰达门当户对的优秀男子。”</p><p>好友的体贴让瓦里安顿时松了口气。“没问题，当然没问题！我相信你的眼光，吉安娜，你一定能为米兰达小姐的婚姻提供有用意见，你说对吧，梅斯大人？”</p><p>那位公爵大人只得无奈地点点头。“陛下所言甚是，吉安娜女士，那么小女的终生大事，就拜托您帮忙张罗了。”</p><p>吉安娜跟瓦里安默契地相视一笑。大主教的目光却未曾从国王身上挪开。“陛下，您果然不仅是一名尽心尽责的好国王，还是一位无私伟大的好父亲。”散会后，他在黛安修女的搀扶下经过瓦里安身边，轻声说了一句。</p><p>不等瓦里安琢磨老人话中含义，吉恩和吉安娜便急冲冲地来到他身边。</p><p>“是你放走了安度因。”迨其他人走远，他的顾问才开门见山地说道，“我就知道，我早就猜到，昨天夜里，港口卫兵的数量莫名减半，他们声称奉国王之命协助法师们建造传送门，从那时起我已经感觉很不对劲！”</p><p>“他是我的儿子，吉恩。”瓦里安叹了声气，“教会的人要杀死他，他们绝对说得出做得到。我别无选择，他是我的孩子，我不能眼睁睁看着他没命。”</p><p>“可是......”</p><p>“吉恩，我问你，假如被捕的人是苔丝，她即将被处死，你会怎么做？”他用央求的目光看着顾问，“依我们的交情，你比任何人都了解我这么做的原因。”</p><p>狼人盯着他的国王半晌，终于妥协般垂下肩膀。“好吧，你的事情，我今天就当作完全没听到，但是瓦里安，我希望你也清楚这一点，假如我们的士兵发现了安度因的下落，并成功抓捕到他，联盟只能秉公办事。”</p><p>“这是当然。”瓦里安生硬地点头表示同意。</p><p>吉恩走后，他转向一直沉默不语的吉安娜。“抱歉，吉安娜，上次你给我的忠告，我最终还是没有听进去。”</p><p>“其实我有机会阻止他和瓦莉拉离开。”吉安娜道，“但在最后一刻，我还是犹豫了。”她不安地用手指摩挲法杖。“教会的死刑......实属可怕，我确实不忍心看到他受这样的苦。”</p><p>“你现在还恨他吗？”瓦里安柔声问道。</p><p>吉安娜咬牙沉思片刻。“恨，当然恨，他投向了我的仇人的怀抱，我怎么可能不恨他？”可随后她又叹了叹气，“可艾泽拉斯正面临着更重大的威胁，或许他真的能阻止加尔鲁什......我不确定，也不敢去细想。联盟需要尽快跟库尔提拉斯恢复盟友关系，这是我目前需要思考的问题。明天我就要动身离开了，母亲她......”</p><p>“......一定会原谅你的。”国王轻声保证，“这世上没有哪个父母不爱自己的儿女。”</p><p>瓦里安的话让法师低下头，沉默许久才哽咽着开口：“昨夜是我跟安度因最后一次见面，我却对他恶言相向......我们这么长时间没有好好坐下来说说话，而我竟对他说出了这么狠心的话......瓦里安，他希望能得到我的理解，我却用命令的口吻叫他闭嘴，我、我......”</p><p>她的好友伸手轻轻按在她的肩膀上。“吉安娜，我们会一直想念他的，正如他无论身处何地，也一定会想念着我们。”</p><p>吉安娜握住好友置于自己肩膀上的大手，任由自己哭出声来。</p><p>*</p><p>卡雷在威尔的带领下来到了吉安娜的房间，蓝龙背在身后的双手紧张地绞动着。当他看见靠在座椅上的吉安娜，两人目光相接的那一瞬间，他几乎失去了所有语言能力。</p><p>“法师塔的传送门已经建造完毕，然后我......听说你明天就要动身前往库尔提拉斯，所以过来看看你有没有什么别的需要......”卡雷不知所措的模样仿佛一个做了错事的孩子，令吉安娜忍俊不禁。</p><p>“谢谢你，卡雷，但是我觉得我目前最需要的是一杯温茶。”她举起冒着热气的茶杯。</p><p>蓝龙如泄气的气球般垂下双肩，露出落寞的神色。“吉安娜，昨天晚上的事情，我真的很抱歉......”</p><p>“是吗？”法师正色道，“当你出声喝止我的时候，你可是毫不犹豫毫不留情哦。”</p><p>卡雷犹如中了石化魔法的雕像般呆在原地。</p><p>看着蓝龙惊慌失措的表情，吉安娜忍不住“噗嗤”地笑出声，她从没想到，自己竟然有成功捉弄对方的一天。“我还以为你们蓝龙特别擅长开玩笑呢。卡雷，我已经没在责怪你了，你也不必如此......噗......紧张。”</p><p>对方微微一怔，然后陪着她傻傻地笑了两声，便敛去笑容，走到吉安娜面前，跪在她身边，紧紧握住恋人的双手。“吉安娜，我不该在你内心备受煎熬的时候用这么激烈的言辞对你说话。”望着对方通红的眼眶，卡雷感觉心都要碎了。</p><p>“你千万不要误会，我这个样子只是因为......因为我确实不舍得安度因，也在为瓦里安感到难过。”吉安娜解释，“我不否认自己现在感到好后悔，昨晚我不应该对安度因说这么狠心的话。那是我最重要的小侄子。”</p><p>“我相信等和平真正到来的时候，你们一定还能再见面。”</p><p>有加尔鲁什的地方还能存在和平吗？吉安娜对此深感怀疑，但她深知要是把真话说出口，一定又要跟卡雷争执一番，她明天就要离开了，她不希望再留一个遗憾。“卡雷，你今天找我，还有什么别的话要对我说吗？”</p><p>“昨夜跟你分别后，我思考了整整一晚，思考着我们的关系，只要一想到你即将再次离开我身边......我才发现，原来我不能失去你。吉安娜，我不能再度失去你，让我跟你一同前往库尔提拉斯吧，无论接下来发生什么事情，我们都能像以前那样，共同面对，至死不渝。”</p><p>“卡雷，你现在是达拉然六人议会的一员，他们更需要你。”吉安娜伸手抚摸着对方深蓝色的长发，“现下我们根本不知道战争何时打响，假如安度因已经成功说服加尔鲁什......那当然再好不过，但如今我们都有各自的职责和任务。你负责协助诺兹多姆的子嗣们追捕凯诺兹，我负责帮助联盟重得库尔提拉斯这名强大盟友。”</p><p>“那么我会一直等你回来。”卡雷坚定的眼神令吉安娜心头一暖。不对，假如母亲决意将我处死，你就不可能等到我......这个突如其来的负面思绪让她吓了一跳，法师马上将它从脑中挥去。现在她不该多想这些令人不安的事，卡雷就在她的身边。</p><p>“卡雷，你跟我来。”收拾完情绪的吉安娜冲恋人微微一笑，便牵起他的手，把他领到房间的阳台，“库尔提拉斯有一句谚语，叫做‘扬帆远航’。扬起风帆，勇敢远航。听说很久很久以前，我的祖先——普罗德摩尔的第一位当家人就是这样一路独自乘风破浪，战胜各种凶猛的海怪，最终成功到达海洋彼岸，仅凭一人之力便创造了最强大的海上王国。”她闭目合眼，仔细聆听着远处海浪撞击礁石的声响，任由海风吹起她的长发，卡雷忽觉眼前的恋人比任何时候都要美丽动人，“每次父亲出海归来，都一定会跟我讲这个故事，还有水手和美人鱼的冒险奇遇，直到母亲出门催促我们进屋，然后边听着港务长塞勒斯抱怨德雷克怎么顽皮捉弄自己，边等着母亲为我们烹饪的水手馅饼，用盐海肉块做成的，还有仆从们做好的提拉加德鲈鱼、午夜鲑鱼和香薰鲷鱼。不过......母亲的厨艺确实有待提高，除了过于率直的德雷克，我们不得不硬着头皮把馅饼吃光。”</p><p>“听起来库尔提拉斯真是一个非常完美的好地方，“卡雷微笑着回答，“并养育着最幸福的家庭。”</p><p>“你一定会喜欢那里的。”吉安娜抬起头，深情凝望着对方，“等战争结束，我便邀请你到库尔提拉斯作客，然后我们换上传统的库尔提拉斯人的绿色服装，到伯拉勒斯港的汇帆市场闲逛，然后到斯托颂谷地的风暴神殿观看海潮贤者为船只祝福，我们还可以爬上我小时候最爱的那道小山坡观看日落......”虽然如此自在快活的日子难以在两人身上实现，但她说的每字每句均充满诚恳。将来一切尚未可知，至少她现在还有时间珍惜眼前人。</p><p>卡雷似乎也看出了她的心事，只见蓝龙握住她的手，两人十指紧扣，难舍难分。“我当然不会拒绝吉安娜.普罗德摩尔女士的盛情邀请。这是我们之间的约定。那么，等一切结束后。”</p><p>“等一切结束后。”吉安娜微笑着把头轻轻靠在恋人的肩上。</p><p>*</p><p>加尔鲁什伸出双手，几滴冰凉的泉水从指缝间滴落，安度因低下头，啜了一小口。</p><p>“我们接下来要去哪？”那小人类一直跟着他连夜赶路，体力似乎也快要用尽了。但加尔鲁什暂时无法告知对方真相。万一他知道了我做过的事，兽人心里清楚安度因迟早会发现异样，他还愿意跟我走吗？他不敢再往下猜测。</p><p>但现在他必须找个理由搪塞过去。“总之我不要再回到潘达利亚。再坚持一会，很快就会有人来接应我们。”</p><p>可当他说着这段话时，老愚那张憨厚老实的笑颜倏地闯入他的记忆。加尔鲁什还记得，他杀了三名黑爪间谍，直到决定逃出潘达利亚那一天，终于引出那黑龙崽子现身时，那熊猫人不小心听见了他们的逃狱计划。负责在外把关的间谍把他抓了起来，带到他们面前，那黑龙崽子还逼他杀掉老愚灭口。“这熊猫人的性命和安度因的自由，哪样更重要？”对方如此相逼。彻底陷入两难状态的加尔鲁什选择将血吼挥向那头黑龙。“放他走，不然我就把你们主人的头砍掉！”他朝用十字弓对准自己的黑爪间谍怒吼，然后朝熊猫人大喊，“想活命的话就给我滚出去，越远越好，马上，滚出去！”那是他和老愚最后一次见面了。</p><p>“接应？谁来接应我们？”安度因主动挽住加尔鲁什的手臂，把他的思绪从回忆中抽离。两人并肩走上另一道缓坡。</p><p>“那边会有士兵来接应我们的。”话音刚落，他便感觉到小人类的不安，于是再补了一句，“等我们到了那边的世界，艾泽拉斯的各种狗屁玩意就不再与我们有关了。”</p><p>“那边的德拉诺跟外域的有什么不一样吗？”男孩眼中闪烁着好奇的光芒，“你的故乡纳格兰，还是你记忆中的那个样子吗？”</p><p>“不一样的地方实在太多了。”加尔鲁什漫不经心地回答，“你还会见到我父亲仍然活着。”</p><p>“你的父亲？格罗玛什.地狱咆哮？”安度因紧张地咽了咽口水，“我听说过他不少英勇事迹，你觉得他会......接受我这个人类吗？”</p><p>“他会接受你的。”兽人的声音越来也低，仿佛在说着什么亏心话，“否则他就不会默许我回到艾泽拉斯把你接走。”</p><p>那小人类向他绽出一抹灿烂的笑容。“加尔鲁什，我已经决定了，从今以后，你去哪里，我就去哪里。我们一起说服那位首领中止入侵艾泽拉斯的计划，然后你帮助你的父亲管理战歌氏族，我就负责陪在你身边，继续当你的牧师......和伴侣。”说完最后那几个字后，男孩清秀的脸庞飞起一抹红晕。</p><p>加尔鲁什心中思潮激烈起伏，一时不知该如何接话。“我们继续走，没准后面有联盟的追兵。”他伸手搂过安度因的肩膀。</p><p>正当他们准备动身时，近处的草丛突然传来响动。安度因最先警觉起来。“谁？”他下意识抓紧爱人的手臂。加尔鲁什则感到怒火涌上心头。这个不守信用的家伙，他明明答应了只会在我们约定好的地点和时间出现！</p><p>一名身穿黄色盔甲的绿皮肤兽人从树林后迈着优雅的步伐缓缓走出。</p><p>“地狱咆哮督军，安度因王子，我已在这里等候你们多时。”那兽人彬彬有礼地向两人鞠了一躬。加尔鲁什不悦地皱紧眉头，对方抬起头时还特意带着玩味的目光瞥了他一眼。地狱咆哮之子认命似的闭上双眼，一声无奈的叹息从鼻子喷出。</p><p>“你就是来接应我们的那个人？”安度因并没有注意到加尔鲁什的异常，只是不断追问着面前的人，“可是......你的动作怎么看起来一点也不像兽人......你到底是谁？”他逐渐察觉出一点端倪。</p><p>“你的健忘真是令人伤心，亲爱的小王子。”那绿皮肤兽人的嘴角漫出一抹狡黠的笑意，只见他优雅地抬手一挥，一阵黄色的光芒回应了他的召唤，迅速裹住陌生兽人的高大身躯，数秒后，光芒尽褪，安度因惊讶地发现，站在他们面前的是一名熟悉的血精灵男性。</p><p>“凯诺兹？”他难以置信地睁大眼睛，随后又把目光转向加尔鲁什，对方却别过脸去。</p><p>“现在终于记得我了吗？当年的永恒岛探险可真是一段值得回味的美好旅程。”青铜龙望了一眼沉默不语的兽人，便用责备的语气夸张质问道，“加尔鲁什，难道你没有把真实情况一五一十地告诉安度因王子？”</p><p>“真实情况？什么真实情况？”安度因攥住加尔鲁什的手臂，用力摇晃，“你不是已经彻底摆脱他们了吗？加尔鲁什，究竟怎么回事？你说话啊！”</p><p>“他们让我别无选择。”兽人低声回答了一句。看来他不得不采取必要手段了......</p><p>“为什么——”突然之间，安度因整个人凝住，质问的声音被硬生生卡回喉咙里，他的眼睛仍然睁得老大，十指仍旧紧紧扣住对方的手臂。</p><p>加尔鲁什同样露出了痛苦的表情。是他亲手把装有昏迷药物的针筒打入了安度因的后颈。</p><p>“别......”浑身脱力的男孩只能倒进兽人怀里，他的双手仍不死心地抓挠着对方的臂膀，一行清泪自他的脸庞滑落，“求你......加尔......不要......不......伤害......他们......”话音未落，那小人类的脑袋便软绵绵地垂向一边，彻底失去了意识。</p><p>“看来你打进去的量有点多啊，他不会有生命危险吧？”那头可恶的青铜龙还有心情在旁边揶揄。加尔鲁什重新调整男孩的姿势，好让他的头部能舒适地靠在自己胸前。</p><p>我一定让他失望了，看着安度因昏睡的脸庞，加尔鲁什只觉心头宛如有无数钢针猛力戳刺。他说了谎，这种感觉并不好受。通往艾泽拉斯的黑暗之门已经造好了，他根本没办法阻止钢铁部落入侵艾泽拉斯的脚步。为了把安度因从暴风城的牢狱中救出，满腔的怒火和冲动彻底吞噬了加尔鲁什的理智，导致他酿成大祸。没有安度因在身边的日子里，他只能被那两个可恶的卑鄙家伙牵着鼻子走，唯有跟在统领战歌氏族的父亲身旁，为族人出谋划策时他才能感到一阵短暂的轻松。可是......他抱紧了怀里的男孩。不管周游列地，历遍千秋万载，安度因.乌瑞恩就只有一个。此刻，他比任何时候都需要对方。在最迷茫最无助的时刻，他需要这个小人类陪伴在自己身边。这是他们相处的几年时间以来加尔鲁什所意识到的最重要一点。</p><p>“我一定会想办法摆脱这家伙。”加尔鲁什贴在对方耳边，轻声说道，并用宽厚的嘴唇轻轻碰了碰安度因的额头，然后将他抱起。他希望以后自己做的每一个决定都有安度因在身边。</p><p>然而你做了这么多蠢事，他还有可能原谅你吗？一个怀疑的声音在他的脑海中回响。但无论对方醒来之后会怎样看待自己，他都不能再让安度因离开自己半步了。</p><p>“首先，我为我的失礼感到抱歉，但我们必须抓紧时间了。等你们过去以后，想怎么调情就怎么调情。”凯诺兹不耐烦地催促。</p><p>我一定会杀了你，青铜龙。“我明白了，现在把我们带回德拉诺吧。”</p><p>凯诺兹叹了口气，从怀里取出一块碎片。“我呢，比拉希奥更近人情，他就不那么值得你去信任了，希望你永永远远记住这点。因为这次我特意为成全你们，牺牲了最后一块时光碎片。兽人，你也要答应我，以后凡事都要征求我的意见，直到我们通过无数时间线组建出一支最强大的兽人军队。”</p><p>加尔鲁什盯着青铜龙手中的碎片，开始想象着用它将对方开膛破肚的场景。我一定能找到机会下手。“是啊，一个不错的计划。”</p><p>见兽人不再出言反对，凯诺兹也满意地点点头。“很好，既然你愿意配合，我也不会为难你们。”于是他拿着碎片往空中挥舞了一下，不到数秒，一道巨大的时间与空间裂隙便出现在三人面前。“现在，跟你深爱的艾泽拉斯做最后的道别吧。”</p><p>在他们消失前，兽人回头看了最后一眼这个世界，才发现，现在已是日出时分。</p><p>艾泽拉斯的太阳犹如东边天际的一道闪闪发亮的长鞭，天空的铅灰色逐渐被大片湛蓝取代，粉色的云朵宛若内向羞涩的少女小心翼翼地舒展开自己的身躯，欢快追逐着渐散的灰白雾丝。上次地狱咆哮之子在艾泽拉斯欣赏日出时，他还只是一名小小督军，在奥格瑞玛各个陌生街巷到处乱转，好奇闲逛，对部落的未来充满无限憧憬，心怀满腔热情，对天发誓将来一定要为部落献出鲜血与荣耀。</p><p>加尔鲁什不由胸中一紧。然而他望着怀中的安度因，内心又莫名平静了少许。于是，他不再犹豫，决定跟上凯诺兹的脚步。</p><p>这里的部落都是一群叛徒，我不再需要他们，也不会对这个世界存有任何念想，以后，绝对，不能。他抱紧小人类，仿佛这是他唯一珍视的宝物。</p><p>只有他，才是完完全全属于我的。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>感谢食用。</p><p>既然你们喜欢看小吼囚禁安迪，那么我就写安迪囚禁小吼；暴雪让小吼进本，那么我就搞安迪进本；官方赶小吼去玩煞能，那么我也可以（住脑</p><p>不开玩笑，煞能安迪我这里也有个脑洞，不就是玩弄世界观篡改时间线还要保证角色不严重OOC吗？敢脑自然敢搞（。</p><p>还有吼安的萌点不是只有性张力和体格差好不好...害，说实话我现在恨死自己写的风暴AU了，考据党真的挺烦这些的，这根本算不上cp解读而是性癖问题了吧，想删文但又要给我cp的同人文凑数，看起来没那么寒酸，然后我就删了【</p><p>瓦王和小吼确实脾气很像但作为严格的考据党我觉得还是有点区别的，不知道写出来了没有反正就凑合着看吧【</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>